How to Train Your Father
by Eyes Wide Open 2010
Summary: This story represents the point of view of Stoick the Vast, covering his emotions, thoughts and reasoning for the actions taken creating the scenes presented during the movie, "How to Train Your Dragon". Chapter 20 is up and the story is done. Thanks for reading and reviewing!
1. This is Berk

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie presented by Paramount and DreamWorks Animation, or in the novels written by Cressida Cowell. My purpose with this story is to provide the perspective of Stoick the Vast as father, friend and chief.

After viewing "How to Train Your Dragon", I had a desire to find out more about the movie's origins, history and popularity. I initially discovered the stories here after reviews of comments at another website. Most of the stories I've encountered have been wonderful in their scope and detail and I took time to register and begin providing comments and reviews. I decided to write this story about Stoick the Vast as my extended foray into writing to fill in the 'gaps' I found present in the movie. Please enjoy reading and feel free to make reviews and comments. Thanks.

I need to acknowledge **Catnip-Packet** and her excellent story "How to train your dragon: The Movie". I referred to her story at times initially to make sure that the dialogue was correct. Due to the amount of time invested into the story, I purchased and now use the DVD for support of the dialogue.

I want to express kudos to **Backroads** for her review and insightful critique. Her input into to the initial draft story showed where I lacked some details. Even after her comments and help, I felt that the writing needed additional work.

Most of all, I thank my loving wife **Ochie** for her full support and wholehearted encouragement to allow me to explore this new avenue of adventure and is providing the editing of the current story.

Note: Sentences in _italics_ indicate Stoick's inner thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 1: This is Berk**

_This is Berk: population two thousand and fifteen Vikings comprised of four hundred ninety seven families, four thousand sheep, three hundred fifteen goats, and several hundred chickens. A village located on a large, wind swept island in the Northern Seas where the midnight sun arrives for one month every year. The winters are cold, but the people and their spirit are warm. We have hunting, fishing and a wonderful view of the sunset. The only problem is the pests. While most villages have to worry about mice or mosquitoes we have to worry about…_

"**DRAGONS**"

I was jarred from my thoughts, annoyed at the interruption of what I considered a very pleasant daydream, bragging to others how I felt about my village. I rose quickly from the remains of breakfast and ran from the Great Hall, hammer and helm in hand, other Vikings following behind.

Outside the hall threshold, I scanned the sky to determine the threats present in the moonlit night. There were a myriad of shapes and sizes of various creatures, as if I was looking up into a fish pond.

_Some people would leave. Not us because we're Vikings. We have (ahem) stubbornness issues. My name is Stoick the Vast and I'm the Chieftain of the village. Parents believe that a good name will frighten off gnomes and trolls along with our charming Viking demeanor._

"Get the torches lit NOW! Get the catapults positioned along the shoreline! Get the nets out of storage! GO! GO! GO!" barking these orders out to those around me who then turned and ran off to make sure those orders were fulfilled.

_People say that I had an air of command, possessing the physique of a barrel with arms and legs the size of tree trunks. My braided red beard, mustache and hair may have the appearance of a small rug but it keeps me warm in winter._

_I accomplish things in this village by observing people. People say my eyes are "piercing to the soul", but I actually have a knack of reading people and their inner thoughts. A twitch, a sneer, flaring nostrils, a change in the eye, the position of the body, I use these characteristic signs when negotiating trades or when sitting in judgment. To me this knack helps to ensure the success of my village._

_People also say that when I was a baby I popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. That's not true. I was a teenager when I did it to a Deadly Nadder attacking my brother Spitelout._

_We've been here on this island and in this town for seven generations and will continue to stay here regardless of the attacks by the vile devils. We have an active(ahem) urban redevelopment program for the town that virtually insures that every building is new. The dragons help in that regard immensely._

A two headed monster dragon, a Zippleback, proved my point by using one of its two heads to fill a house with gas through the smoke hole in the roof of a house. The other head went and started sparking at the gas filled house, causing an explosion sending bits of wood in all directions.

I secured my helmet and proceeded to the docks. Approaching one of the main avenues, I paused to see if any dragons were making a strafing run. Sure enough, a red Monstrous Nightmare, a large red dragon with a wingspan of twenty strides and horns down its back, began to lay down a plume of fire along the pathway. A blur to my right caused me to grab a boy with brunette hair hanging unbraided by the shoulder, wearing a fur vest and a green tunic similar to mine.

"Hiccup! Wha…What is he doing...?" I turned him to look directly in his face. "What are you doing OUT? GET INSIDE!" The look on his face showed that he knew there would be consequences later. I shoved the teen in the general direction of the blacksmith shop across the pathway.

I scanned the sky again to see a blue dragon, a Deadly Nadder, carrying away a sheep. Quickly looking around, I grabbed an empty hay cart and hurled it at the Nadder attempting to steal away with its prize. The hay cart exploded against the dragon, causing it to stagger in midair and drop its cargo.

_Hmmph. NOT tonight!_

Striding to the bluff I turned to one of my lieutenants and asked, "What have we got?"

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh and Hoark said he saw a Monstrous Nightmare." The lieutenant had the same physical characteristics of all the Vikings of Berk; large, muscular bodies with thick arms and legs. These characteristics were due to selective breeding and the ever constant need to battle against the winged raiders. Thin, slight or sickly children and adults normally didn't survive in this environment.

"Whoomm". An explosion bloomed behind me causing the lieutenant to cringe.

"Any Night Furies?" I asked.

"Not so far."

"Good. Hoist the torches!" brushing off a flaming ember on my shoulder. I then proceeded to the docks where the north and south catapults were positioned to examine the start of our counter-attack.

"We move to the lower defenses. We'll counterattack with the catapults."

I walked north along the dock platform and approached the north catapult, climbing to the lower deck and scanning the horizon to see the progress of the battle. I could see that some Nadders found some of the sheep and were beginning to carry them off.

A Viking cried, "They found the sheep!"

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank." I commanded. "Hurry up!"

"Fire!" roared one of my lieutenants.

After rotating, the catapult launched its payload and struck a Nadder directly in its chest. I started scanning the sheepcote to pick out the next target when a flash of light from below the catapult meant only one thing.

"Reload! I'll take care of this one." I drew my hammer. From underneath, another Monstrous Nightmare appeared, this one fully lit on fire. This creature usually attacked opponents while on fire; a very intimidating technique. I repeatedly struck the Nightmare on its snout and head to repel the beast. It lunged at me and tried to take a bite but I was able to dodge its strike.

That's when I heard it.

Then everyone heard the screech…

"**Night Fury!"**..."**Get down!"**

The blue plume struck the catapult tower I was standing on, knocking me down and temporarily stunning me. I was able to regain my senses in time to witness the collapse of the counterweight originally a part of the catapult and falling onto me. This meant only one thing.

"**JUMP**!" I yelled at the Vikings manning the catapult who were just regaining their bearings when I dove off of the tower away from the counterweight. I didn't want to look behind me, I knew that it was too close for comfort and I was at least ten strides off of the ground which meant I had my work cut out for me to NOT break my legs when I landed. As the ground approached, I went into a tuck before striking the ground, sticking out my left arm and hand to simulate a curve. My left hand hit the ground and by stiffening my arm, I proceeded to roll down my arm across my back to my legs before sliding five strides to a stop on my buttocks. I looked behind me after stopping my slide to notice how close the counterweight was. I reached out and used it to get up.

Another blue flash from the north catapult tower followed by a billowing, fiery explosion was the calling card of the only dragon the Vikings of Berk were unable to counter. The Night Fury was never seen, never took any animals and never missed a target. No one had any idea of what it was capable of and so was the most feared. What followed next was typical of attacks by the Night Fury where it usually preferred the watch towers and catapults but was not above attacking other structures in the village. There was no specific repetition or pattern that could be used against it.

This randomness was the main reason that the villagers were unable to bring down this creature.

I held up my left hand in front of my face, shielding it from the debris of the catapult. I turned and could still see some Deadly Nadders going after sheep. There was a net nearby so I rushed to pick it up and managed to hurl the net over three of them.

_Net meet Nadders. Nadders meet net._

"Let's get 'em" I overheard as I ran to help secure the dragons.

"Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!" I yelled but managed to clamp the beast's beak shut as it attempted to spew fire.

Another blue flash followed by an explosion indicated another strike by the Night Fury, this time against the south catapult tower.

_Towers can be rebuilt, but we can't live through the winter without livestock._

I watched as other Vikings continued the almost hand-to-claw combat with the raiders. I was still grappling with the Nadder when I heard a cry, human, in the distance. I glanced over to my left and noticed a small boy running for his life from a Monstrous Nightmare.

"Sigh..."

I got up and began sprinting to the south end of the town where the boy and the dragon approached. "Do NOT let them escape!"

"Right!"

_I must help, I must help, I have to make it, I will make it…_

I saw the boy hurriedly shield himself from the creature behind one of the raised braziers. A plume of sticky, red fire erupted around the boy as the Nightmare attempted to attack. The boy peered over his right shoulder to determine the location of the beast. What he couldn't see but easily guess and I could witness was the animal approaching from the left opening its maw. The Nightmare didn't catch sight of me as I barreled directly into the dragon's snout. We both went tumbling into the courtyard, squaring off at one another.

_Okay, now that I'm in this predicament, how many shots does this Nightmare have left?_

The Nightmare glared at me before firing off a plume that sputtered after only a few feet.

"You're all out", I noted with grim satisfaction.

_I will __kill__ you for what you tried to do to him and I'm REALLY going to enjoy this!_

I repeatedly pummeled the Nightmare with my fists, once, twice, three times before throwing a kick in for good measure. The dragon decided to leave before taking any more blows from me; an extremely agitated human, flying away from the courtyard back into the night.

I was then able to take in the situation and see the results of the raid and would have been satisfied if it weren't for the collapse of the brazier tower directly in front of me with a "THUMP", the bowl crashing to the ground and rolling directly down to the docks. I could hear the increasingly muted and distant cries of several men and women as the brazier continued on its path of destruction. To make matters worse, the Vikings in the brazier's path had to release the nets used to capture the Deadly Nadders, not only allowing them to escape, but also take additional sheep back to their lair. The brazier continued on its chaotic course until it splashed into the cove.

The boy who hid behind the brazier stood directly in front of me, Stoick the Vast and could only say…

"Sorry, Dad"

_Sigh..._

I could only glare at him.

"Okay, but I got a Night Fury", Hiccup said in a quick matter-of-fact way

I grabbed him, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, by the collar of his tunic and proceeded back to our home.

"Oh, but Dad it wasn't like last time. I really did get one. You guys were busy and I had a clear shot. It went down just off of Raven Point. If we can get a search party…"

"STOP… Just…stop…EVERY time you step outside…disaster follows. Can't you see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have a village to feed!"

"Yeah, well just between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?" Several of the villagers overheard Hiccup and started looking at each other. In some cases they placed arms over their stomachs as if to say, "Who me?"

"This isn't a joke Hiccup...Awww why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I…I…I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I just want to…kill it! You know, it's who I am Dad." Hiccup looked as if he was trying to strangle the air in front of him.

I started to rub my closed eyes to remove the dull pain beginning in my head. "Ohhh, you're many things Hiccup but a dragon killer isn't one of them. Get back to the house."

I noticed Gobber the blacksmith was standing off to the side. He is my best friend, confidant and former comrade-of-arms who lost his right hand and left foot in dragon raids years ago. However, what he lost physically did not affect his mind as he is a great tactician and an asset to the village. He teaches the youngsters of Berk how to survive and fight against dragons and his insight into a lot of the activities around Berk proves invaluable to me. He is not only someone who listens and improves plans but can also provide alternatives not previously considered.

Hiccup was also Gobber's apprentice at the blacksmith shop where he trained Hiccup into the proper techniques required to heat, forge, grind and bend metal. Some occupational injuries occurred to Hiccup, and even Gobber, but Gobber considered that as learning 'on-the-job' for both of them. He even provided Hiccup a room in back of his shop to allow Hiccup to try out some ideas even though he had concerns about some of the inventions, but as long as the shop remained in one piece he would accept it.

"Make sure he gets there…I have his mess to clean up", I growled, fed up with his latest antics.

Gobber took Hiccup by the shoulder, slapping him upside his head and directed him back to the house, snide comments coming from a group of teens standing off to the side.

I returned to survey the damage. Spitelout approached from the docks.

"Spitelout, what are the casualties?" I bent over slightly, placing my hands on my knees as I experienced muscle spasms in my back. This was a common occurrence for me after a raid.

_Hiccup, what am I going to do with you?_

Spitelout returned, "No one was killed, however there were some burns and broken bones. They were caused mainly from the fall of the brazier tower."

_Hiccup… I wish you weren't out and I wish you would listen!_

"Someone was knocked out by a bola…trying to figure out how that happened. We had four men attempt to knock out Gronckles in mid-flight using hammers with predictable results. We'll have the number of dragons taken down later today."

"Alright Spite, how many sheep?"

"Around three hundred."

_This is going to be a hard winter. That… is a months worth of food for the entire village!_

I straightened myself, "Okay, no one lost their lives. That's good. Make sure all the fires are out and begin repairs. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the Hall."

Upon approaching the Great Hall, it dawned on me as the sun was rising over the mountains regarding the raid…

_They're early…_

* * *

Author's note: The unit of measurement I used here, the stride, represents the distance taken between the toe of one foot to the heel of the other foot if the user were to take a normal step, hence a stride. It would approximate one meter. Also the back spasms felt by Stoick were the result of withdrawal of adrenaline from his system.

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. After the raid

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie presented by Paramount and DreamWorks Animation, or in the novels written by Cressida Cowell.

Note: Sentences in _italics_ indicate Stoick's inner thoughts.

Thanks to my wife **Ochie** for her support, review, comments, and editing of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: After the Raid**

"If a child lives with criticism, He learns to condemn.  
If a child lives with hostility, He learns to fight.  
If a child lives with ridicule, He learns to be shy.  
If a child lives with shame, He learns to feel guilty.  
If a child lives with tolerance, He learns to be patient.  
If a child lives with encouragement, He learns confidence.  
If a child lives with praise, He learns to appreciate.  
If a child lives with fairness, He learns justice.  
If a child lives with security, He learns to have faith.  
If a child lives with approval, He learns to like himself.  
If a child lives with acceptance and friendship, He learns to find love in the world."

"Children Learn What They Live" by Dorothy Law Nolte.

* * *

"We have to convene a meeting."

"Why Stoick?" Spitelout exclaimed. "We were JUST raided and you want to convene a meeting?"

"Winter will arrive soon but there's enough time for the beasts to raid at least once more. We'll starve for sure if they do. A scouting party needs to sail for Hellheim's Gate before winter sets in."

Spitelout sighed, "All right… I'll convene the meeting but I'll let you know right now that you will have a hard time getting any volunteers."

"I know Spite. I'll think of something. In the meantime round up everyone and we'll have Gobber do a review of our performance against the raid." I deliberated on what he said. I knew I have to come up with something awfully persuasive.

"Right!" Spitelout left in the direction of the docks.

I stood outside the Great Hall and surveyed the village in the early morning light. Some of the damaged homes still smoldered, families scrambling around them to ensure that could continue living in them. Scorch marks along the paths were one of the many reminders of the violence of the pre-dawn hours. Nearby, shepherds of the flocks were busy corralling their herds into newly constructed sheepcotes to determine losses and injuries. Injured sheep would more than likely have to be slaughtered early. Another concern was any panic the sheep encountered would affect the birthing of those heavy with lambs. They could also die. This meant more loss and more potential for starvation.

Lumber, mostly pine, was carted from the nearby woods and prepared for use as beams and supporting columns for homes destroyed in the raid. Pine was plentiful on this island and easy to craft since it was a soft wood. The sound of axes and wood planes working to shape and refine to ensure proper fitting began to fill the town with a sense of purpose. Nails, spikes, iron pots, kettles, hinges or locks, in fact anything made from metal from burned out and destroyed dwellings were picked up and recycled for use in the new structures.

_Old town…lots of new buildings…active urba__n redevelopment program __at work._

I went down the main avenue of the village and walked to the house of the village elder, Gothi. She was the only person who knew everyone and everything happening in this village, more so than me. I climbed the steps to her front porch and stood at the front door and before even having a chance to knock I heard…

"Come in Stoick. I've been expecting you!" a gentle but vivacious voice spoke from inside.

_How in Hel's name does she do that?_

I opened the door to Gothi's house, a one story abode. Inside, the house was divided into four areas surrounding a fire pit lined with flagstones. The furthest corner from the door contained a bed with a nightstand, both hewed out of sanded pine. A wool quilt and a bed roll used for a pillow were placed on top, both were neatly folded. A burning candle encased in an iron holder was present on top of the nightstand. The other far corner held a chair covered in combed sheepskin and another nightstand had several books on its top. Each of the furniture items was also fashioned out of sanded pine.

The two areas closest to the door were the kitchen and the dining area comprised of a wood table with four chairs. A cupboard holding clayware cups and dishes was pressed against the outer wall of the house and an iron bowl lined with flowers picked from a few days ago sat on top of the table. A lit candle in a holder was present on top of the table. The kitchen contained several pots and pans hanging from the beam closest to the fire pit. A table with a thick top made out of a hard wood, probably ironwood, was in the center of the kitchen area. The table was used mainly for cutting vegetables while another cupboard was pressed against the far wall containing clayware pots of various shapes and sizes. Two buckets were present, one was covered that held fresh water and one that held waste water.

The fire pit in the center of the house had a newly lit fire. An iron stand holding a kettle filled with boiling water was kept close to the flames. Gothi stooped over to the kettle and moved it away from the fire, placing it in a higher position on the stand. A vindauga or window was present, covered by linen to allow opaque light into the structure along with natural light from the smoke hole or the open front door. Gothi's house was one of only a few to have windows since they tended to let in the weather, insects and all sorts of pests, especially dragons.

This was a typical arrangement for a Viking abode although my house was larger and out of necessity, closest to the Great Hall. I was also fortunate to have a second story with individual sleeping quarters for Hiccup and myself.

"I can guess why you're here. You want to talk about the raid this morning. Am I right?" Gothi questioned me with a wry smile on her face.

"Yes" I replied. "But I wanted to ask you two things, the first is whether or not they will raid again and the other is what can I do about Hiccup."

Gothi looked at Stoick with a questioning look. "Tea?"

"Thank you, please." I replied sitting in one of the chairs. "You know where we stand with the sheep herds?"

"I figured you lost around two hundred sheep this morning. That should put us at a minimum level for the winter." Gothi took two cups from the cupboard and placed them on the table. From a masonry jar on the kitchen counter she took a measure of herbs and placed them into the cups.

"We lost closer to three hundred."

Gothi visibly winced.

"From what I've seen in past years, the dragons usually make their last raid after the first snow. I've also seen and you know that they make six raids every year starting each spring. We haven't had our first frost yet, let alone our first snow and we had that sixth raid this morning!" I explained.

"It sounds to me like you have something to worry about then." Gothi poured the hot water from the kettle into the two cups. Steam quickly arose from them with each beginning to give off a pleasant fragrance.

"I've called for a meeting this morning. I need to make a scouting trip to Hellheim's gate. We need to find that damned nest or at least show them that we won't take this any more." As I spoke I noticed that Gothi was scrutinizing me. "What?"

"You realize that the majority of those ships don't come back" she said.

"Yes, I do."

"You realize that you would send good Vikings on a suicide mission, don't you?" Gothi said this in a questioning tone.

"It is better to lose some in order to save the village." I exclaimed. Sending people out on a scouting mission was never easy, especially to find something that was apparently well guarded.

"Oh. And how do you plan on recruiting for this wonderful trip?" she asked sarcastically

"I'll state my case in front of the gathering in the Hall."

Gothi started to chuckle and replied, "Good luck then…As far as the dragons making another raid; I would say that you're probably correct and that it is prudent to consider. As far as sending a scouting party, I would hesitate with that. I would think you'd be better off in rebuilding and strengthening our defenses."

"We've done that in the past and the dragons always seem to take the same amount!" I exclaimed.

"Well maybe you should try some new ideas then!"

"Such as…"

"I don't know I'm not the Chief."

"Yes, and I'm asking for your help."

Gothi sighed as she realized that Stoick was not thinking of other alternatives. "How is your son doing?"

"Hiccup? Oh, he's fine." I sampled the tea poured by Gothi, a chamomile blend.

"I'm asking because you said that you had some questions about what to do about him." Gothi raised the cup of herb tea and took a cautious sip.

"Oh... Oh right." I sighed and realized that I needed another person to vent my frustrations regarding my son. "It's just that every time we have a raid now Hiccup is more of an obstacle than an asset. I know he means well but it turns into a disaster. This morning after being told to stay in the house, I find him running to the smithy just as a Nightmare was making a flame run along the avenue. He ran right in front of me."

"Did you catch him?" Gothi asked.

"Of course, but only for the grace of Odin I was able to catch him by the collar of his vest or I'd be talking about him in past tense!" I exclaimed.

"So you saved your son. You should be thankful that you caught him when you did." She said in a reassuring tone.

"I am... It's just that not long after, I find myself wrestling with a Nadder when I find him chased by another Nightmare. He was almost a snack for that monster if I didn't make it in time…again!" I could just feel my frustration rise when I recalled the situation, risking myself at that point not knowing if that beast had any 'juice' left.

"So you saved your son, again! Again, you should be thankful that you found him when you did." Gothi again responded in a calming tone.

"Between that and the damage that he creates from testing his new contraptions, it just takes so much of my time though, and frankly of the villagers as well, to constantly be looking out for him. Please don't get me wrong Gothi, I love my son, but what am I going to do?" I held my hands out in front of me in a pleading fashion.

Gothi looked at me again scrutinizing what I was saying, "Do you really love your son, Stoick?"

I was surprised by her question, "Of course I do. How does that question help in figuring out what I need to do?"

"Because I find that you're complaints concerning your son are carrying over into your daily conversations. You're putting down your own son, Stoick!" Gothi was emphatically telling me.

"I…I wasn't aware of that. I just wanted to make sure though that if he is going to lead that he's developed a 'thick skin' in the meantime."

"Do you strike your son?" She asked.

"I…Absolutely not! I am offended that you would even ask me that question!" I was shocked she would even consider that.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that children who grow up in a household full of ridicule either learn to hide their true emotions or grow up lashing out at people. They don't know how much they're truly loved by their parents. Let me ask, do you feel that you purposefully treat Hiccup the same as everyone else in the village?" Gothi asked.

"Yes. I feel as the leader of the village I can NOT show any favoritism for anyone, especially my son." I replied.

Gothi paused, thoughtfully and finally intoned, "I see Hiccup doing great things."

I was a little uncomfortable after she said this. After all, it was Hiccup that she was talking about and even though Hiccup was my son, I never really could see him becoming a true Viking, even though I desperately wanted him to be one.

"How can you say that about him?" I was confused and really didn't understand how she could say that about Hiccup. It seemed that things he worked on just didn't pan out.

Gothi observed Stoick. "The reason I can say that about him is that he is a lot like me."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand?"

Gothi continued. "Two things I find are present in Hiccup with one I see in myself. Each trait he possesses helps the other. The first is his perseverance and his willingness to endure ridicule in the face of failure. He presses on, doing what he does, because he thinks it is the right approach. He's an inventor Stoick, a person who believes that the next time he tries something different it will work no matter how many times prior he failed. You see that as a disadvantage."

"Yes, I do. I believe that we, the village, don't have the luxury of trying something 'different' if it won't work. The best time to try something new is when we're not in the middle of a dragon raid."

"Well if you don't have other dragons flying about then when would you test some of his ideas?" Gothi argued while taking another sip of her tea.

She got me there. We couldn't let the training dragons loose since they'd just…fly away. The tea was good, relaxing my muscles after the action in the morning. "OK, you're right. I can't go against that reason. What was the second thing that Hiccup reminded of you?"

"Hiccup is an observer. If you notice he is constantly making notes in a journal. I find that he doesn't act until he feels he personally has every piece of a puzzle. His patience and persistence as an inventor pays off for him here." Gothi explained.

I asked Gothi, "How does that remind Hiccup of you?"

Gothi smiled, "How do you think I knew you were at my door this morning?"

Okay, that piqued my interest. "I don't know but definitely would!"

"When you come up the stairs to the porch, your gait…how you climb the stairs and even how you walk, is different than others. I know how much time it takes you to then get from the top step to the front door; again your gait gives you away." She said.

I was impressed. "How is it that you see that in him but not in me?"

"You're an analyzer Stoick. A person who takes the information at hand then makes a decision. In your role as Chieftain, you're constantly asking for information are you not?" She asked.

"Yes", I replied.

"Then you act only on information that is available, or trust the information people are willing to give you. In your position, you don't have the luxury of waiting to make a decision. I understand that. As an example, do you know how many steps lead to my front porch? The next question is do you care?" Gothi queried.

I found it interesting the path Gothi was leading me. "No, unfortunately I don't know how many steps are there. I never really bothered to count."

"And that's the point Stoick. There are ten steps leading up to my porch. You've been on them many times but failed to have it register in your conscious mind. Now if you were blindfolded, or the gods forbid, became blind and had to come up or even down those stairs wouldn't it prove useful to know not only how many steps were present but also those present throughout the village?" Gothi articulated a clear example.

I saw, literally, her point. "Yes, it would."

"The same is true for an observer. Hiccup and I try to register as many things in our conscious mind as possible for possible use in future situations. Even though you may not see it now Stoick, give your son time. His talent and his persistence will prove useful for all of us." She explained.

"I don't know if I'll have more time with him but alright Gothi, I will try." I prepared to leave, finishing the tea. Thank the gods it was good.

"Remember Stoick, things happen in this world for a reason. Odin and the gods have a plan not only for you and me but your son as well." Gothi was always one to see the best in a situation.

I got up to leave, clasping the hands of Gothi when I reached the door. "Thank you for listening and for the tea." She nodded and gracefully shut the door behind me. I stepped out onto the porch and looked down at the stairs. There were ten steps.

* * *

It was mid-day when I entered the Great Hall. I sat at the head table after acquiring roasted goose legs and some lättöl; a light, low alcohol ale.

Spitelout stood and started to recount the raid from the morning.

"The raid started around dawn on the third occurrence of Odin's day after the autumn equinox. The raid consisted of approximately one hundred Nightmares, eighty Nadder, sixty Gronckles, forty Zipplebacks and one or two Night Fury. Thirty dragons were killed, twenty Nightmares, six Nadder and four Gronckle. One Nightmare and one Gronckle were captured. No Vikings lost their lives in the raid. Several burns occurred due to the toppling of a brazier. One man was found unconscious in front of the smithy apparently due to a bola. Four Vikings were found with broken legs and arms after falling from Gronckles. Six buildings were lost to fire, three to explosions. The north catapult tower was destroyed by Night Fury while the south catapult tower suffered heavy damage, again by Night Fury. As far as losses are concerned, one hundred sheep were lost inside the village proper with another two hundred lost out on the outskirts of town, mainly to the north."

"From what direction did the attack originate?" I asked.

Spitelout continued, "Apparently from the south."

"That's not usual. They must have circled from the northwest over the ocean...How long until the catapults are repaired?" I asked.

Spitelout responded, "Since the north catapult was completely destroyed it will require at least two weeks to rebuild. The south tower should be operational within the week."

"Put any men who are available to finish repairs on the south catapult as soon as possible." I said.

"Right! Any additions or changes?" Spitelout asked. No one said anything. "Right then, this will be placed in the record."

Gobber then continued the meeting. "I'll start now with my part. What went wrong with our defense this morning?"

"Hiccup was out" one voice murmured.

"Hiccup was not where he should have been" replied another Viking.

I was actually not getting upset by the comments concerning Hiccup since I was still annoyed by his morning antics. Gobber surprisingly was.

"Let me try this instead…What could we have done differently this morning?" Gobber asked.

"Well if we keep the fires burning in the braziers, that'll give us some additional time for sounding the alarm." One Viking mentioned.

I answered, "Normally keeping the braziers continuously burning at night uses too much wood. Under the current circumstances though, which I'll explain later, we'll do that starting tonight."

"What if we posted lookouts at high points leading from Hellheim's gate to the village?" another Viking asked.

"The problem there is; which one of you is willing to stand out in the middle of nowhere, exposed to the elements and to whatever predators present. You would need to keep the lookouts dark in order to maintain the element of surprise and to not lose your vision but that same darkness would allow wolves and possibly rogue dragons to sneak up on the outpost. Not a good idea." I countered.

Another Viking asked, "What if we were to place the sheep in the training ring?"

The answer came from another Viking, "Well if we had time to move them and knew when to move them all there that would be acceptable. The dragons normally don't tend to tell us when they plan to attack." That statement got a chuckle from the gathering.

I answered, "We could probably do that every night, especially later into the season, to ensure that we'll have some means of survival this winter. The problem with that is the dragons that are there would spook the sheep. We would have to take care of the dragons before resorting to that approach."

There were murmurs of approval with my last bit of reasoning. No need to waste our food on training dragons over the winter.

"Are there any more suggestions? Okay, Spitelout see to it that we have additional wood available for the braziers starting tonight."

"Right!" replied Spitelout who was standing to my left.

I started with the reason I called the meeting. "Regarding last night's raid, where do we stand in terms of our losses? Is it still around three hundred?"

The Vikings present at the gathering gave their general assent.

"Okay…" I started. "You may not realize this but we've had six raids this year. This is typical. What is NOT typical is the last raid always, ALWAYS, occurs after the first snow. We've not had our first frost yet, let alone our first snow. This means that it is highly likely that the dragons WILL attack again. There's too much time between now and the first snow. As it stands, RIGHT NOW, we BARELY have enough sheep to help us last through winter. So…we NEED to sail to Hellheim's gate to FIND that nest and to take it out for our own survival. Either WE finish them or THEY'LL finish us! It's the ONLY way we'll be rid of them."

I drew my dagger and stabbed the map sitting on the table. "If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search before the ice sets in."

"Those ships never come back" said one Viking.

I replied in my typical 'matter-of-fact' way of convincing that it wasn't a big problem, "We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard…Now, who's with me?"

A very subdued murmur went through the gathering. "Count me out." "Today's no good for me." "I have to do my axe returns."

I see I had my work cut out for me. "All right…those who stay will look after Hiccup." I only mildly had a sense of guilt of using my son in this fashion.

That got everyone's attention. "To the ships!" "Yeah, let's go!" Even Spitelout enthusiastically chimed in, "I'm with you Stoick!"

_I'm sorry for that Hiccup. I didn't realize you had such a poor reputation._

The meeting adjourned at that point. I turned to Gobber who commented, "Hey. Ah. I'll pack my undies."

Actually I had something else in mind for Gobber, "No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

Gobber looked at me and said sarcastically, "Oh perfect. And, while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor-sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Oh, what am I going to do with him, Gobber?"

"Put him in training like the others."

"No, I'm serious." I couldn't believe he would even suggest that.

"So am I."

"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage."

"Aw you don't know that."

"I do know that…" Gobber had to listen to reason. He knew what Hiccup was like.

"No, you don't." Gobber argued.

"No, actually…"

"No…you DON'T!" Again Gobber was insistent in his belief that Hiccup could do training.

For the second time this day, I found myself venting my frustrations regarding Hiccup. "Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl, he's been…different. He doesn't listen. He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for trolls!"

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks, but only the left ones. What's with that?"

"When I was a boy…" I started.

"Oh, here we go…" Gobber interrupted.

"…my father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache." Gobber replied sarcastically again.

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, and TAME seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become… Hiccup is not that boy." This single statement really defined the difference between Hiccup and me.

"You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now." Gobber articulated perfectly.

_This must be "Hit Stoick with a clue club day". Sigh…_

First Gothi, now Gobber. Both made their points and both made sense. However, I had to be willing to admit mistakes and change direction. This was one thing that I found useful when governing over the village. Gothi was right; I tended to make decisions based on only the information I had at that time. It was something that I had to do.

Gobber continued, "So are you going to sign up Hiccup for training?"

"Yes."

Gobber was surprised by Stoick's answer. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because you're right" I could only reply.

* * *

Author's note: I need to give credit regarding the question of the stair case to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle when Sherlock Holmes admonished Watson for not knowing how many stairs there were leading up to their rooms at 221B Baker Street in "A Scandal in Bohemia". I felt that Gothi needed to be part detective and part counselor, willing to see all the details that transpire in the village but not pre-judge people or their actions.

I found the preamble tale at my sister's house and found it appropriate for Stoick in this chapter.

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie presented by Paramount and DreamWorks Animation, or in the novels written by Cressida Cowell.

Note: Sentences in _italics_ indicate Stoick's inner thoughts.

Many thanks to **Ochie** for her love, support and comments.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Getting Ready**

"We sometimes congratulate ourselves at the moment of waking from a troubled dream; it may be so the moment after death." Nathaniel Hawthorne.

* * *

After the meeting, I returned to my home on top of the hill overlooking the village. It was late afternoon. I opened the door.

"Hiccup…"

Hiccup was missing, again. I sighed, knowing that even though the lad was trying desperately to fit in, he didn't have the strength and willingness to not only survive as a Viking, but lead. I truly believed I was trying everything I could with Hiccup to make him into a Viking leader.

I noticed the smoldering remains of a fire in the central pit. I placed two logs on top of the fire. Popping, sparks, and crackling sounds from the logs were the only signs of life from within the house.

I proceeded to open a duffel bag and began to place items inside for the trip. I would be going with the Vikings to instill some confidence thinking that if the "Chief of the village was willing to take the trip then maybe it isn't as bad as everyone said it would be." I stuffed things that would be needed for a short trip of a few days, maybe a week at most; foodstuffs, a change of clothing, small daggers, and rags to wipe things down such as knives and swords. I opened a chest in one corner of the house near the kitchen and inside was a collection of swords and hammers collected for my own personal use.

Dinner was the usual: roast mutton, flat bread, lättöl.

It started to get dark outside, evening already, and I began to feel drowsy. This was always the time of day I dreaded. I went over and sat in my chair to rest…

_It always started the same way... I saw Valhallarama taking my hand as we took our vows as husband and wife. Those days were filled with such joy. The dream would show us in our home, passionately in love with one another. I would be overjoyed as she placed both of her hands on my face to tell me that she was with child. We would take long walks together, laying out our plans for our family. Then she would go into labor and I would cry out for the midwife while carrying her back to the house, cradled in my arms, and placing her on our bed. I would be kneeling next to her, holding onto her hand as she was wracked by the pains of the labor. The midwife was concerned that I was there but I told her that I wanted to be there for the birth of our child. The midwife consented. When the time came for the head of the baby to crown, Valhallarama screamed in agony from the effort to give birth. I could only cringe; giving her comfort in the only way I could by holding her hand._

_I saw the birth of our child, a son. A smile graced Val's lips and I could only say, "I love you Val so much…We have a son." She replied to me with the last words I wanted to remember, "I love you too, Stoick." As it was, this dream always ended tragically. Valhallarama's next statement caught me and the midwife by surprise, "I can't see." She said this with calmness and candor. That's when she went into convulsions and the midwife forcefully tells me to leave, now. Then the dream, or in this case, nightmare ends._

I would then wake up, still not able to understand why she had to die.

I would then recall every detail after that moment. All I know was that I was left with a newborn son to care for. Gobber found me wandering from the house in the general direction to the docks. He looked at me.

"What's wrong Stoick?"

"Val's dead."

"May Odin help her and see her in Asgard! … HOW?"

"She just…died! Gods, Gobber, what am I going to do? I have a son but I don't know how to care for him, I don't know how to raise him, I don't know how to take care of a house, I don't know…"

"Stoick…Listen to me…LISTEN…TO...ME…YOU are alive. YOU know a lot. YOU will make this work. YOU have the smarts and the wisdom. Settle down and THINK. I am there for you, NOW. And I will help you…"

I wept on his shoulders for the longest time.

"Stoick, no matter what you do, you have to remember that you're a Viking, our Chief, and you have to act like one, especially now." Gobber said.

"I know, Gobber, I know." I sighed deeply, my hands shaking from the emotional trauma.

We started back to the house where a crowd was beginning to gather. Apparently they heard the news.

"Stoick, I am so sorry for you loss…"

"May Odin help her at this time…"

"You'll survive this, Stoick…"

"We'll help you with this, Stoick…"

It was comforting to know that I had the support of the village but there was a hole in my heart that could never be healed. I also realized that I had a new responsibility in my life, my son, and I had to find ways to take care of him immediately. Fortunately, there was a family in town, Ingríðr and Spaki Hofferson had a new baby, a girl named Ástríðr. The family owned a flock of about five hundred sheep kept on the eastern side of town on the top ridge. I went to their house and asked for their help. I can still remember Ingríðr Hofferson's words.

"Yes we can help you Stoick, but please help us and our daughter." Spaki said.

"How can I help?"

"By betrothing your son to Ástríðr", Ingríðr Hofferson replied.

Those words caught me by surprise. "I…I don't know what to say. You and I know that families wait until the children are older."

"Yes we know, but we're not as well off as we would like and this arrangement surely would provide her with a better life. I am willing to do what I can to save your son by taking life giving milk from my daughter. It's the least that you can consider." She exclaimed.

I thought about it and unfortunately I didn't have any alternatives. It was this or my son would die. I made one condition. "No one outside of this house must know of this until they are of age. Otherwise the deal is off. Do we have an agreement?"

Ingríðr replied, "Yes, we have a deal."

I called the midwife to the Hofferson household. She was holding my son in her arms when she came in the door. I explained the situation to the midwife, "Miss Hofferson will wet nurse my son for the foreseeable future."

The midwife understood and handed my son over to Ingríðr.

"Does your son have a name, Stoick?" Ingríðr asked.

In the chaos, shock and grief that followed it occurred to me that I didn't have time and had forgotten to name my son. "I'll name him after my father, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Junior. So his name will be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." It was the least that I could do to honor my father in bringing an heir into this world, no matter how sad. Tradition holds that the father is given the honor to name the newborn child as soon as it born. I hoped nothing befalls Hiccup because of my delay.

In the days that followed, I placed Val on a funeral pyre ship and after setting it afire, had it towed out to sea where it took sail. I received various well wishers; other women in the village showed me what I needed in order to maintain a house, as if I needed more work for myself. Cleaning, even washing was simple enough. Mending and darning I would have to leave for the tailor. The hardest thing was learning how to cook. Aside from roasting lamb or a goose, I was at a loss for cooking vegetables or even bread. It soon became apparent that I would lead a bachelor's life and diet of the same food each and every night. I didn't mind that and found the routine quite comforting.

Hiccup initially stayed with the Hoffersons for which I was grateful. I understood that feedings were required around the clock, even after midnight. After six months, Hiccup came back to live in my house. I noticed though he really hadn't put on any weight. This was a concern, plus I noticed that he cried a lot. Colic they said. I really didn't know what was needed to take care and nurture the child. It was expected that the women would do that. Even though we had several thousand people in the village, most had their own families to consider and care for. Those few women who were available for marriage really didn't appeal to me.

I would continue to take Hiccup over to the Hoffersons during the day or they would come to my home, it depended on whether I was out and overseeing the village. One thing was for sure, with my needing to care more for Hiccup I had to change how I managed the village. Before Hiccup entered the world, I would conduct business in the Great Hall. Afterward, I would do business from my house. The villagers understood and allowed it.

Even though I honored my father by naming my son after him, it was at this time I wished that he and my mother were still in my life. I knew I lost a reasoning voice in Valhallarama and that was something that I was just beginning to understand in my marriage. I saw that same type of support my parents had for each other before they were taken by illness prior to my marriage to Val. I had to raise Hiccup by 'trial and error' using what I believed were the same techniques used by my parents. It was something that I had to do as Chief.

The village became my mistress where I allowed the responsibilities of governing to overshadow my personal life. It was a way for me to deal with my grief, to not allow my self to experience another loss, and to deal with my inability to effectively raise my own son. Granted, I should have done more to be involved in his life but I found that we just didn't have the same interests. Values and morals we shared, but interests, no. I was a doer, he was a thinker. I was a Viking and I wanted him to be a Viking, he…I didn't know.

Hiccup continued to grow and as a toddler learned how to take care of himself. I found though, that he still was smaller than the other youngsters. People said he'd grow out of it. He also had a habit of saying "NO" that I didn't like or understand and I would handle that contrariness by ignoring his whining and crying and continue to perform my work as needed. I got very good at that.

When he was five he said that he was tired of having the same food every day. I replied, "Okay, so what do you intend to do about it?" Hiccup said he wanted to become a bread maker. Fine, I was able to talk to the Hoffersons about having Hiccup learn about baking. Ingríðr said that she should be able to teach Hiccup the basics. I thanked her and had Hiccup start that afternoon. He was so excited. He came home that night and said he learned so much and that he wanted to try different things. Maybe this would turn out better than expected, until I tried some of Hiccup's first attempts.

"What's this, Son?" I cautiously asked while holding the black mass of goo in my hands.

"I call it dirt bread," replied Hiccup.

"And what's in this…bread." I was beginning to have doubts as to whether this was a good idea.

"Well, I put yeast and flour and salt and water…and oh yeah…dirt", Hiccup said.

"Son, you realize that people, especially Vikings, can't eat dirt," I countered.

"Oh, well I know that Ingríðr said that you need at least the first three ingredients to make bread and so I wanted to add something special," Hiccup said.

"Well you did add something special but I don't think this will work," I replied.

"Yes, it will." Hiccup was insistent.

"Okay, son then why don't you eat some of your bread." I was going to make this a teaching moment.

Hiccup took a bite out of the bread he made, made a face and spat it out. "Ugh…bleahh…bleahhh…That's bad."

"I figured as much, son." I chuckled.

"Well maybe I can try something different," Hiccup said.

"Okay, son but if you do want to create something new, you'll then need to try it out first. Okay?" I placed my hand on his shoulder. I didn't want him to think that this was a mistake.

"Okay, and thanks Dad!" said Hiccup.

"You're welcome, son." I replied.

_Hmmm? I wonder if that's where he caught a glimpse of what he wanted in his life when he wanted to be a bread maker. Maybe Gothi was right when he said he liked to experiment with things. I just wished I wasn't the initial test subject. Well at least we were able to eat different 'edible' breads after that initial foray._

I continued packing the duffel with items for the trip. It was now early the next morning, pre-dawn light beginning to show in the sky through the smoke hole in the roof. I placed another log on the fire while I allowed my self to continue with my thoughts.

Hiccup, maybe to gain acceptance, developed a strong interest in dragons, too strong. When he was nine, he wound up outside during a night raid where I found him looking up at the creatures flying in the moon lit sky. Even though his eyes were wide as saucers, he didn't see the Gronckle standing in back of him, but I fortunately did. The bulbous, brown skinned, overgrown bumblebee with fangs sniffed at Hiccup who turned around and shrieked. That got my immediate attention as I saw him carried off by the monster. This meant I had one shot at freeing Hiccup. I flung my hammer directly at the head of the dragon, hitting it squarely in its face directly above Hiccup, releasing the boy who was able to dash underneath a staircase and use it for cover. I on the other hand found myself unarmed and facing an annoyed Gronckle that didn't appreciate getting whacked in the head with a hammer, my hammer. I too had to find cover, quickly. Nearby was a house with an unopened door. I bolted for the door hoping whoever inside was willing to have visitors. Behind me I could here the thrumming of the beast's wings as it prepared for a shot.

There was only one thing to do, go through the door. "WHOOM" I heard directly behind me. I dove for the ground hoping that the blast would pass over me. It did, blasting a hole in the door I was trying to get through. I had a very short time when the dragon would be able to blast again. I got to the door, opened it and got inside before the next blast could strike. No one was inside. So far, so good as I stood off to one side of the door waiting for another blast. Apparently, one didn't come and I could hear the thrumming subside. I peeked outside the doorway and found that the Gronckle left on its own accord.

I cautiously stepped outside, scanning the skies for any more raiders. Apparently none were present so I exited the house, shutting the remains of the door behind me. I glanced over and saw Hiccup curled in a fetal position.

"Son, are you alright?" I ran over to ask checking to see if there was any injury.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have been out." Hiccup knew he was wrong.

"Why, son? You know the dangers. It's not like we're making this stuff up. You could have been killed!" I shouted.

"Dad, I'm really sorry. It's just the sounds of the battle were exciting and I wanted to see what it was like," Hiccup replied.

"Exciting? EXCITING? Son, people DIE because of stunts like this. We can't afford to have children like you running about during a raid. You'll end up dead or I'll wind up dead trying to protect you." I could feel the beginning of a big headache come upon me.

"Dad, I just wanted to know what it was like so I could be more like you." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, there is a time and place for everything and now is not the time for this. Right now, you have to listen to what I say and abide by it. Do we have a deal?" I distinctly remember rubbing my face with the palm of my hand when I said this.

"Yes sir," replied Hiccup.

"Right, now get back to the house. I have to see much damage there is." I then walked off in the general direction of the town square.

From that point on Hiccup had a strong desire to get back at these animals.

Retreating from my thoughts, I made breakfast for myself: flat bread, hard boiled eggs and tea. I took the pail located in our kitchen and poured out some fresh water to clean myself. I splashed water on my face and rinsed my hands before wiping off the excess moisture with a clean towel on a stand nearby.

_Where is Hiccup? He should have been home by now!_

I started to get concerned with the fact that it was early morning the day after the raid. My son was nowhere to be found. Unfortunately, this was not the first time he pulled this stunt and I, unfortunately, allowed it. I continued to pack with the belief he would return shortly, allowing my thoughts to continue. Considering I was leaving on a trip and left in the past, he knew at least how to take care of himself. Gobber was good at keeping tabs on him also.

Hiccup though was still small for his age when compared to the other children and lacked the body strength needed for performing duties that we assigned to children at this time. At this point, he became the brunt of jokes and ridicule. In the case of children interacting with one another, size did matter regardless of stature within the village.

I came up with an idea and asked Gobber if he could help by having Hiccup as an apprentice. A blacksmith is an important job within the village and an apprentice position was highly prized. He was initially reluctant to do so since he was only twelve years old at the time. I told Gobber that Hiccup needed to build his strength and this was an opportunity for that to happen. In addition he could properly learn how to handle weapons, how they were maintained and that through this activity he could maybe channel some of his desire to fight dragons.

I found that even though Gobber accepted Hiccup as an apprentice, I didn't realize how quickly and how well it worked out for both of them. Hiccup was fascinated with the forge and became a model student. Gobber in turn, not only showed the basics of working with iron but also some basics working with leather. They also developed a bond that was evident even to me. I was not envious, Hiccup needed someone he could talk to and I trusted Gobber in that regard.

Needless to say his fascination with dragons and his desire to fit in overcame his willingness to listen to me or even follow common sense. So, regarding the decisions that I made today, allowing Hiccup to attend dragon training with other teenagers around his age of fourteen; the more I thought about it, it seemed to be the right thing to do. He said he always wanted to kill a dragon and at least this would give him an opportunity to learn how to survive against these beasts.

I was jostled from my thoughts by the sound of the front door quietly opening and closing, a gust of wind touched the back of my neck, followed by padded footsteps trying to climb the staircase behind me.

"Hiccup…" I said.

"Dad! Uh, I have to talk to you Dad," Hiccup replied with some concern in his voice.

"I need to speak with you too, son…" I said.

"I think, it's time you learned how to fight dragons. What?" We voiced our concerns simultaneously.

"Ehh, you go first" I said.

"No, no you go first" replied Hiccup.

"Alright, you got your wish…" as I clasped my hands together, I took in a deep breath and said, "Dragon training, you start in the morning."

Hiccup's eyes became wide as saucers.

"Oh man, I should have gone first, because I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings. But, do we have enough bread making Vikings or small home repair Vikings?" Hiccup was becoming very agitated with the prospect of entering dragon training.

"You'll need this…" I gave Hiccup one of my training axes.

"I don't want to fight dragons…" Hiccup emphatically declared.

"Oh come on. Yes, you do." Hiccup was probably joking with me.

"Rephrase…Dad, I can't kill dragons," Hiccup exclaimed.

"But you will kill dragons," I replied.

_And he'll learn how starting in the morning._

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't," said Hiccup.

Now I was getting annoyed. "It's time, Hiccup."

"Can you not HEAR ME?" Hiccup pleaded with me.

"This is serious son," I replied forcefully. "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more of…this!"

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup whined.

_I don't have any more time right now for this…_

"Deal?" I replied.

"This is turning out to be pretty one sided," Hiccup complained.

"DEAL?" I repeated.

"Deal." Hiccup sighed, resigned to the outcome.

I took my duffel and hoisted it onto my shoulders. "Good. Train hard. I'll be back…probably."

"And I'll be here…maybe," Hiccup replied.

I closed the door to the house and as I was walking to the dock to assist in the preparation of the voyage I had time to think of what Hiccup said.

_I don't want to fight dragons!_

_Yes, he did say that. Why?_

_For the last five years all he said is that he wanted to fight dragons, to be like one of us._

_I get him enrolled and then what, he says NO? Sigh…_

_I'm going to have to talk to him when I get back._

* * *

Author's hypothesis: Valhallarama died from a ruptured brain aneurysm due to the strain of giving birth. As far as Hiccup's size, my conjecture is the enzymes present in the mother's milk did not agree with him completely. This is what gave him the perpetual colic and hampered his physical development.

Happy Valentines to my wife **Ochie**. This chapter is devoted to those who know love and do what they can to build upon it.

Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Hellheim's Gate

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie. My purpose is to provide the perspective of Stoick the Vast as father, friend and chief.

Note: Sentences in _italics_ indicate Stoick's inner thoughts.

Several days ago was **Ochie's** special day; I am thankful that she is in my life and I appreciate her encouragement.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Hellheim's Gate**

"Nobody ever defended anything successfully, there is only attack and attack and attack some more." George S. Patton

_

* * *

The only thing harmed was my ego. No one lost their lives. We were able to make it out._

_The only thing harmed was my ego. No one lost their lives. We were able to make it out._

_The only thing harmed was my ego. No one lost their lives. We were able to make it out._

I found myself constantly repeating this after our attempt to find the dragon nest in Hellheim's Gate. Needless to say it didn't turn out as I expected. But…we were able to make it out alive. We lost two Snekkjas and the remaining ship that everyone is on is listing with a cracked mast. But we were able to make it out alive. There were some burns, lacerations, sprains, dislocated shoulders, broken bones, constipation, sea sickness, loneliness, heartbreak of psoriasis, moaning, wailing, gnashing of teeth, sunburn, windburn, lack of sleep. But…we were able to make it out alive.

I've heard it said that an idiot is someone who repeats the exact same process continuously and at some point expects a different result. However, I've also heard that failure is one path that can be checked off when looking for the successful result.

As Chief, I realize that I don't have all of the answers to all problems. That is why I try to listen to different ideas, but I have to make and live by those decisions that I make. So even though it seems foolhardy, even idiotic, to repeat the process, I'll take the actions which occurred and learn from them; maybe coming up with a different approach, whether it be time of day, or direction or number of craft. There has to be a way of solving this puzzle.

Yes I was frustrated, but I could look at the horizon and see the faint outline of our island. After seven days at sea and running low on water and provisions it was a relief to see familiar territory.

At this point I could recall the events while waiting to slowly approach the docks. It started out innocently enough. We set sail early morning from Berk, beating against the wind in the general direction of Hellheim's Gate. We spent that night getting soaked by a storm, nothing completely unexpected considering the weather in our part of the world. We awoke the next day to a clear sky, still beating against the northwest winds. We began to see the rolling fog banks that delineated the boundary of Hellheim's Gate and started to make plans.

"Since the beasts decided to take a different angle to their raids, let's do the same. Spite what direction do we normally approach?" I asked looking to capitalize on the early morning sun. "Maybe we could approach more from the east."

Spitelout, always my right-hand man, had the answer I was looking for. "We normally punch in from the south east."

"Steer a course further north and plan to enter the banks on a westerly course. We have some time to prepare so make sure that all the bolas and buckets are properly positioned. Also when we pass by a rock outcrop, paint it with something. We'll know how to get back out if needed and if necessary know later on that we've been there."

"Isn't that somewhat negative, Stoick?" Spitelout responded.

"No Spite, I would consider it prudent considering how many previous attempts over the decades we've made. We need to make sure we don't waste any more of our time and resources. Take care of it."

"Right!" Spitelout answered.

Sometime later we managed to have the sun on our backs. Men and women both prepared weapons and supplies. Bolas were arrayed with half of the mechanism over the gunwales, spears were lined against the decking, buckets were used to wet down the entire surface of each of the three ships and then primed against the inside of the hull. Personal weapons were kept at the ready, whether it was a hammer (my personal choice), sword, mace or axe. Shields were placed at intervals from the stem to stern parallel to the keel.

"I can almost smell them. They're close…" I glanced at the map still fresh with the stab wound from the Great Hall. I looked up at the cloud bank. "Steady."

_It's time..._

"Take us in." I said.

A Viking responded, "Hard to port."

"For Hellheim's Gate..."

_We go in, now._

Another Viking responded, "Hard to port…Steady."

We entered the mist, one ship after another. Three Snekkjas to conduct a scouting mission to find the nest. The mist and quiet enveloped us immediately.

"Try to keep the conversation to a minimum until we hear something." I added this to Spite to pass along to the others. We needed to keep our remaining senses as sharp as possible since our sight was diminished.

Passing one of the many rock outcroppings, a Viking took some tar that would have been used for torches and slopped some on the rock.

_Today is about survival. If you get blasted you're dead._

The whiteness enveloped us. That's when I was reminded that the mist not only hampered our sense of vision, it dampened sounds and scents. We could see each other on our Snekkja and barely make out the one following ours. The hairs on the back of my neck started to rise. I was beginning to not like the situation.

"Stay low and keep your weapons ready. Pass it on." I said.

_Listen…listen…listen…_

A very faint thrumming could be heard, _Gronckle._ I motioned to Spite, who heard it as well. Everyone started to prepare with the bolas. I then detected a slight warbling. _Not good…Nightmares._ I looked at Spite and the eight other crew members who shared the look of concern that I had.

The thrumming and warbling was slowly increasing in intensity, from which direction none of us could tell.

Suddenly a squadron of six Gronckles appeared off the port of the Snekkja behind us, in flight with three Monstrous Nightmares.

_How many shots does a Gronckle have?_

BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM. Just like that, six holes appeared in the side of the trailing Snekkja. Screaming ensued from the warriors as the boat started listing and taking on water. All of the damage was done with one strike on one ship. The Gronckles split apart, half coming in our direction and the other half peeling apparently on the other Snekkja almost hidden in the mist. All three Monstrous Nightmares strafed the middle Snekkja setting the mast, decking and sail on fire. Their plumes reached the deck and started burning the ship as soon as all the water evaporated.

_That's six for each Gronckle and thanks for reminding me Gobber!_

"Get the bolas out now!" I shouted over the melee. I took one of the bolas on the gunwales, wound it up and was able to catch one of the three Gronckles making a run on our ship. The other two Gronckles were still bearing down on us from the starboard side.

_Noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim._

"ARRGGGHHH. EVERYONE SHOUT NOW! MAKE NOISE!" I was shouting at the top of my lungs. The two remaining Gronckles still approached. I threw my bola along with Spite who was standing to my left, also letting loose a twirling bola from his hand. His bola and mine were targeted to the same Gronckle; both bolas hit one of the two remaining beasts before it had a chance to fire. The remaining Gronckle fired off a shot that hit the starboard gunwale high near the bow. Apparently the shouting helped since they normally shoot lower at the waterline.

Two of the three Nightmares approached the stern of the ship. Spitelout was back with eight crew members. "Spite, have your crew get out the spears and water. We have to take down those Nightmares before they make a run!"

"Right! Spears! Buckets! Out! Now!" Spitelout was able to pass the word out. I had another bola in my hand spinning it up. I could see the last of the three Gronckles was setting up to make another pass. I would personally take this one out.

_Turn around and come meet your maker…_

I hurled it with the same practice that I've used for the years I've thrown spears and axes. It hit true and downed the beast into the water.

We got through the first pass. Now for the second pass.

_Look up, look right, look left, and look around. Where's the rest._

I turned around and saw Spitelout and the crew taking on two of the Monstrous Nightmares who were hovering just out of reach behind the stern, steam coming from their nostrils and skin after getting socked with buckets of water. The one to my right suddenly sprouted a spear, causing it to roar defiantly. It started to back wing to get away from the ship, peeling back into the mist. The other dragon shook its head and managed to fire off a plume onto the deck in front of me. I sidestepped the plume as the fire started to spread on the deck. The beast then proceeded forward to the mast, landing and grasping it in its talons. It fired another plume, setting part of the sail on fire. Even though we soaked the decks, the fire from a Nightmare tends to be sticky, causing it to continue burning in place, similar to setting tar on fire. Consequently the remaining material catches fire when the water on any surface boils off. I could now see this happening in front of me.

The dragon on the mast glared at me with what I considered an evil ferocity. It jumped at me forcing me to retreat several steps, landing heavily on the deck in front of me with a thump while the deck underneath the beast gave slightly. Shouts from behind the dragon indicated that it had the attention of Spitelout and the others. I took out my hammer, getting ready. It decided to rush me, bad mistake. The Nightmare lunged forward to take a bite. I swiped at its snout twice, using a forward stroke followed by a return stroke. Spitelout and the other Vikings were then able to approach the dragon from the rear running it through with several spears and axes. Apparently the dragon forgot about the opponents behind it. The Nightmare wound up attempting to turn around to attack the crew from the rear but it lost its attention on me. I loaded up and swung in a downward fashion onto the top of the dragons head. Fluid squirted from its crushed eye and socket, a screech of pure pain escaped from the monster. Several more swipes from my hammer kept the dragon off balance. The main problem at this point was its attempts to spew more fire so we had to continue to keep it off balance. Spite and the crew in the back were able to lance the dragon with more spears. When the Nightmare turned back to spew fire on Spite and the crew, I took the chance to crush the Nightmare's skull. Using two hands, I jumped and with all my strength brought it down on top of the beasts head. There was another heart rending screech then silence.

A portion of the sail went up in flame while the blood from the Nightmare began covering the deck, making it somewhat slick. The body was lodged directly in the middle of the Snekkja, blocking passage from bow to stern.

_Look up, look right, look left, and look around. Where's the rest._

I could still hear the sound of battle and three Gronckles now appeared from the rear of the Snekkja.

_This is definitely not good…The third Snekkja was probably taken out._

I looked around to see what I had for an inventory. I had no bolas or spears and only two shields were left.

_Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?_

_Your most important piece of equipment is your shield!_

_If you must decide between a sword and a shield, take the shield._

I picked up a shield and prepared to use it to deflect blasts from the Gronckles.

"Spite! Three Gronckles off the stern!" I shouted over the body of the Nightmare.

_There's at least two possibly three shots for each Gronckle and three Gronckles left._

I couldn't hear any response over the thrumming as the Gronckles started to circle our ship. One of the Gronckles lined up off the port and took a shot at me in the bow. I followed the shot in and used the shield to deflect the blast up and away from the Snekkja. The blast wrenched my left shoulder and I could feel searing pain in my forearm but I was able to keep my senses about me. I glanced at the shield and threw it aside from doing its job, now cracked and in pieces.

_Last chance…No options left…_

I grabbed the remaining shield to protect the ship. Another Gronckle appeared in my line of sight. They were circling. The new Gronckle looked at me and also lined up to take a shot. A bola appeared to wrap around its wings after it shot. It gave me small comfort knowing the shot it got off was coming right at me again. I was able to deflect the blast again but I was in serious pain now from having to deflect two shots.

The Gronckle splashed in the water in front of me. I was able to grab the gunwales attempting to see the back of the ship and give me a chance to recover from the blasts. The shield in my hands served its purpose but was no longer usable, cracked in three places.

Another Gronckle appeared off the stern, lining up to take a shot.

_It's up to Odin now…_

I stood in the bow by my self, looking at the Gronckle, since there was nothing more that I could do. Just before the beast was able to get a shot, it was wrapped up in a bola, splashing directly in front of the ship.

_Listen…listen…listen…_

I checked to see if there were any more dragons in the air. I couldn't hear any. I bent over to take care of my back spasms and rubbing my left shoulder and fore arm. A bruise was developing on my left arm from withstanding the Gronckle blasts.

"Spite! How are you and the crew back there?"

"Alright Stoick. We got all of the Gronckles!" Spite answered back.

"Thank you very much! Now, let's see if we can get rid of this Nightmare and pick up the survivors."

"Right!" Spite responded, as he and the Vikings in the stern of the ship took hooks and began to shift the body of the Nightmare to heave it over the starboard gunwale.

"Make sure that we have people on the port to counterbalance the dead-weight as they cast it overboard." I mentioned. Even though the Snekkja was eighteen strides in length and thee strides wide, the ship was just as prone to capsizing as others of its time.

"Right." Spitelout responded.

The body of the Nightmare was soon cast into the ocean.

"Moooawh, moooawh"

_What was that?_

I looked over the side to see the Gronckles wrapped in bolas struggling to stay afloat on the water's surface, sheer terror present in their eyes.

"Spite! Take care of those Gronckles." I grunted, attempting to catch my breath after the battle. I had to see what happened to the other two ships.

"Right!" Spitelout answered. He got three of the crew with spears and skewered the Gronckles as they attempted to claw their way onto our ship. The cries of agony from the monsters were short and muted as their bodies submerged into the water. The last thing I needed was interruptions in the middle of a rescue operation.

_Serves them right! They're fish food now._

"Check to see if there are any survivors. Bring the ship around." I could see the smoldering remains of the Snekkja behind us with Vikings present in the water. Ropes were thrown to pick up the survivors.

As I scanned the mist, I could barely see some other Vikings present in the water, along with some foodstuffs and material from the ship that was directly behind us. We were able to slowly approach and see that the Snekkja went down almost immediately; very few items were seen floating on the surface, except for people.

"Spite! Get our people on board now, before they get cold. Pull in any provisions and recoverable items as well. We'll probably need them to get out of here and back home."

"Right!" Spitelout replied, and soon had our crew throw lines to each of the survivors. Some food and fresh water present in sealed jugs were salvaged as well as rope and clothing. The survivors found themselves on the deck of our ship in wet clothing; some were beginning to shiver violently.

"All of you may have to get out of those wet clothes. See if you can dry yourselves off and stay warm." I suggested to the rescued crew. "Where's the captain?" I asked.

"I'm right here!" It was Hoark.

"I'm not going to ask what happened because I saw it. Pretty damned good surprise attack on your ship if you ask me. Stalking, stealth and surprise as usual. If those beasts ever work on coordinating their attacks then our life would become a lot harder." I commented to Hoark. "Were you able to see the ship behind you?"

"Yes. I was able to see that the Gronckles that peeled to the ship to my stern were able to pull off three shots straight away. Apparently that threw off the timing and aim of the crew. They managed to throw bolas at them but missed. The Gronckles were able to get off some individual shots by the time the crew was able to get more bolas spun up. The Nightmare just hovered over the ship and flamed it from bow to stern. It was a mess. Apparently the crew jumped ship and hopefully are still alive." Hoark was able to provide some sound, rational and unbiased thinking here.

"What was their direction relative to your stern?" I asked.

"From here I would say slightly starboard." He replied.

"Spite, bring the ship to starboard. We should be able to get to the other survivors."

"Right!" Spitelout replied. The ship made a slight turn to the right. After some time, we could see some more survivors in the water.

"Get them out of the water as quickly as possible. Check to see if there's anyone missing."

"Yes, Chief!" One Viking replied.

The crew from the trailing Snekkja was retrieved from the water as well; most were violently shivering from the cold waters of the North Sea. Again we were able to retrieve some foodstuffs and provisions. The crew stripped and wound up drying off using whatever rags and dry clothing available.

Of great relief to me was the fact that no one was missing. We had injuries; mainly burns and in my case bruises and lacerations, but no fatalities, thank the Gods.

"Spite, let's get out of here! We don't know what happened to the third Nightmare and the last thing we need right now is to have another battle."

"Right!" Spitelout replied.

We were able to come across some rock outcroppings marked with tar. I could see that we were on the right path out of this mist. The race was now on to see if we could exit the area before any other dragons return. The mist was beginning to abate and we found ourselves able to see blue sky above us.

We were thankfully out.

The crew members who were previously in the water started to warm themselves by rubbing their skin to dry off completely. The sun helped to provide warmth as well. Their clothing was draped over the rigging for our mast and sail.

That's when I noticed the creaking sound from the mast.

"Spite! Can you and Hoark check the mast? We may have to lash it to keep it from completely breaking."

"Right!" Spite replied, "Come on guys. Look sharp and check out that mast as it's our only way home!"

"Yes, sir!" Several crew members answered.

Soon, rope scavenged from the other ships was lashed around the main mast providing some additional support. A quick inspection of our ship found that the Nightmare that pounded the deck wound up cracking half the wood around the main mast. The blast from the Gronckle split the gunwale but at least the blast hole was above the water line.

All in all, we were in great shape, if we don't run into any dragons, or have rough seas, or experience high winds...or sneeze.

Thirty people were now present on the one Snekkja; consequently it was a tight fit for all aboard. We had to think about not only getting back, but food, water and how to stay warm.

Provisions wise, we were able to recover enough foodstuffs to keep all of us alive for about seven to eight days. The main concern was water or any fluids. We all knew that we couldn't drink the sea water as it would only make us thirstier.

I decided to address everyone. "All right everyone, listen up. We are going to be a little cozy for some time so make sure we watch what we eat and drink. We may be at this for several days, so warrior rations to all. Those that have burns, consider using the salt water to help with the injury. Are there any questions? Okay, let's all relax and make what we can with what we have."

"Aye, Chief!" Several crew members chimed.

That was then, and this is now. We were now approaching the docks and several of the crew who were burned started to voice their greetings to relatives present on the dock by moaning. I found Gobber on the docks as well, apparently waiting for me. We docked, tying off the remainder of the bow as well as the stern. I hoisted myself up to the dock, duffel in hand.

"I trust you found the nest, at least?" Gobber asked.

"Not even close." I replied. No use trying to hide my disgust.

"Well, next time." He added. Gobber reached over and took my duffel.

"I hope you had more success than me." I asked, hoping that there was some glimmer of good news for me considering what happened.

"Well if by success, you mean your parenting troubles are over, then yes." Gobber replied.

_What?_

Suddenly, a woman approached me. "Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved!"

A man followed her, "Out with the old and in with the new, right?"

Another man, "No one will miss that old nuisance!"

_Oh Gods! No!_

Another followed by saying, "The village is throwing a party to celebrate!"

_Odin, please allow him to live!_

I could only ask Gobber, somewhat confused but tinged with dread, "He's gone?"

Gobber replied, "Emm yeah. Most afternoons, but who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is really rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans."

_What!_

"Hiccup?" I was flabbergasted.

"Who would have thought it, eh? He has this way with the beasts." Gobber responded.

I was speechless. I frankly didn't know what to say or to do. On the one hand, I found myself swelling with pride that maybe, just maybe, my son found his calling. On the other hand, I found myself asking one simple question.

"_How?"_

* * *

Many thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie. My purpose is to provide the perspective of Stoick the Vast as father, friend and chief.

Note: Sentences in _italics_ indicate Stoick's inner thoughts.

For my wife **Ochie**, who is patient, loving and understanding.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Trust**

"Doveryai, no proveryai." Ronald Reagan

* * *

"So Gobber, how does he do it?" I asked. We were seated back in the Great Hall after disembarking from the ship. A celebratory early dinner was served; roasted cod, some unleavened bread, root vegetables and mead. Lots of mead.

"To be honest with you Stoick, I don't completely understand it myself. All he does is show up in the morning for training, performs some incredible stunt and then he disappears. It's like he wants to keep this a secret from everyone about how he does this."

I looked thoughtfully over at Gobber. He was at a loss about how to explain what was happening in the ring. "Did you consider asking Hiccup?"

"Ah, Stoick, you know the rules. I'm supposed to be impartial and not even appear to talk to the trainees. It's more difficult with Hiccup though, since he is working with me as an apprentice, but I intend on abiding by your rules and he hasn't asked any questions. Besides it may be that his techniques could prove useful."

"You have a point there. The reason I put those rules into place was to have each set of trainees develop a bond as a team, then fill in the details or loose ends with the other Vikings after the initiation. Another reason was to have every trainee develop their own style in going against the dragons. The last reason was to keep anyone from having an advantage over the other trainees. We've done pretty well so far, so let's start from the top. Tell me everything that happened in training." I replied.

Gobber scratched the back of his head. "Well, we started training the morning you all left for your leisure cruise. Snotlout, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman and the Thorston twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut started the class along with Hiccup. As usual we started with the Gronckle."

"Let me guess, you gave them your line of 'learning-on-the-job?" I sarcastically asked. Dragon training conducted by Gobber was repetitive, methodical and relatively safe, considering that these were animals that could kill you. We have been able to pick up specific characteristics and traits associated with each of the beasts and use these traits to counter the raids.

"Yeah. It's amazing how quickly it gets everyone's attention." Gobber chuckled. "Naturally everyone scatters from the beast as it bursts out of its cage and then of course it 'loads up'."

"How many rocks did it eat?" I asked.

"I gave it an opportunity to take in about two or three rocks. So I ask 'What's the first thing you're going to need?' Hiccup replied saying 'A doctor?' I almost answered and said you'd need that afterward."

I got a good laugh out of that.

"Fishlegs gave another answer that was somewhat confused but Astrid chimed in with 'A shield'. I responded and said 'A shield…GO!' Everyone started to scramble for a shield. The twins, Odin help us, were arguing over one of the shields! Why I don't know but Ruffnut got a whack on her brother before both got struck by the Gronckle."

"Were they hurt?" I asked.

"No, turns out they started squabbling over the same shield while the Gronckle set up for its shot. Took out the shield and knocked both the twins silly!"

"I'm sorry I missed that." I chortled quietly.

"So the next thing was I mentioned about noise throwing off a dragons aim. That got the Gronckle's head spinning there, with the kids clanging on the shields they had and so they got that down pat. I then mentioned about shot limits and asked how many does a Gronckle have? Fishlegs gave the correct answer but then stood there and looked at ME rather that at the GRONCKLE!" Gobber shook his head.

"He had his shield shot clean out from his hand. He ran off screaming his bloody head off. So we then had Snotlout, Astrid and Hiccup left. Hiccup wound up behind a block. I wound up shouting at him to get out there just as the Gronckle shot at him. He dodged the shot by diving back to the block. Now, while that was going on, Snotlout was trying some 'pick up' lines on Astrid, in the middle of the ring."

"You're joking?" I incredulously asked.

"I kid you not, so the Gronckle lines up and winds up taking the shield out from Snotlout who was knocked straight onto his back while Astrid somersaults out of the line of fire. Then Hiccup walks up next to Astrid and HE tries to make small talk!"

"In the middle of the ring with a Gronckle flying about?" I just shook my head.

"Teenagers…what can you say? Anyway the Gronckle lines up a shot and takes Hiccup's shield straight from his arm. Hiccup then goes after the shield with the Gronckle on his tail."

"Oh dear Gods…" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, so Hiccup gets cornered by the Gronckle against the wall and I was able to rush over and hook the beast before he fried Hiccup at point blank range. Six shots and that was that. I was able to corral the beast back into his cage, with none of the students worse for wear. I was also able to finish off the lesson with the age old adage, "A dragon will always, always go for the kill."

"So that was the first lesson?" I queried.

"Yes. All in all not bad for a first day, no burns or deaths, but you would think that everyone would want to pay a little attention when around something that wants to kill you." Gobber was in my mind the consummate instructor. He knew what to look for to improve people over time. That was another reason I was glad to have Hiccup as his apprentice.

"So what was your second lesson?"

"I decided to go with the Nadder and used the walls." Gobber replied.

"You wanted to change everyone's focus?" I queried.

"Yeah…After the inattention with the Gronckle, I needed to force everyone to look up and around. Even still, Hiccup started asking all these questions about Night Furies."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I gave everyone the Dragon Manual the night before and their assignment was to read it. Fishlegs regaled everyone with the fact that he read it seven times and started spouting off about some of the dragons present in the manual. Other than Hiccup, the remaining students didn't want to read it. I think Astrid may have read it already though."

"So why was Hiccup asking about Night Furies?"

"Apparently there's nothing in the Dragon Manual about it and I guess he wanted to know more about them. Everything else about all the dragons we know of is in there."

That was interesting. My son wanted to find out as much information as possible about his potential adversaries. Gothi was right! So he does look for every conceivable answer!

"So what happened next?"

"Your training axe was incinerated by the Nadder." Gobber responded.

"Oh." _That WAS one of my favorite axes. Sigh…_

"I told him to focus as he bolted and managed to split off in the maze. The Nadder then wound up chasing Fishlegs who promptly got spiked. He was able to effectively use his shield though. The twins were running through the maze before encountering the Nadder but were able to sit in its blind spot until they started arguing again. Ruffnut was able to pull her brother out of the line of fire though and was running in the same direction as Hiccup who came up to me and started asking questions again about Night Furies again. I had to again remind him of WHERE he was and WHAT he was supposed to do."

"Hiccup was still asking questions when he stumbled upon Astrid and Snotlout. They all tried rolling past the beast, but Hiccup apparently either didn't know how to roll or his shield took all of his forward momentum and so he wound up stuck right in front of the Nadder, who promptly tried to eat him. He was able to dash away from the Nadder who then approached Snotlout and Astrid. Snot threw his hammer at the beast and missed and for the life of me I thought I heard that dragon laugh! It fired then took off after them so fast that the beast started banging into the walls of the maze, knocking them down. Astrid was able to vault off the top of a falling wall while staying in front of the Nadder. She promptly fell on top of Hiccup planting her axe in his shield. She wound up trying to get the axe free when the Nadder started to attack. She literally ripped the shield from Hiccup's arm and threw the whole thing directly at the Nadder. Knocked the Nadder silly, I tell you. She then proceeded to give Hiccup a piece of her mind."

"What did she say?" I didn't think that she was going to give an inspirational speech.

Gobber responded. "Oh, something along the lines of, 'we're about to inherit our parents war' and that Hiccup needs to figure out what side he's on."

"Ouch. So Hiccup's questions..."

"I wound up not answering." Gobber replied.

I saw Spitelout getting some food so I motioned him to come over and have a seat. "Spite, Gobber has something to say to you about Snotlout."

"Yeah, your son shouldn't be, ahem, trying to charm ladies while a dragon is lining up to take a shot at him!"

Gobber and I got a good laugh out of it while Spitelout just shook his head.

"I'm going to have a talk with that boy." Spitelout exclaimed.

"Gobber was just going over what's been going on with the training." I mentioned. "Nobody was injured or killed so that's a good thing."

"How's Snotlout doing?" Spite asked.

"The way I would rank them right now would be Astrid, Hiccup, Snotlout, the Thorston twins and Fishlegs Ingerman." Gobber responded.

"I heard from everyone that Hiccup was excelling at dragon training and so I'm kind of curious how he's doing it." Spitelout mentioned as he sat down next to me. "So what did I miss?"

I recounted for Spitelout, "Two days of training, Gronckle then Nadder. Fishlegs was crying, the Thorston twins are trying to kill each other, Snotlout is making passes at Astrid, Hiccup is diving for cover, and Astrid is wiping everyone up."

Gobber continued. "Well Astrid's speech after training with the Nadder must have had an effect on Hiccup because the next time we met, he was changed. I had them go against the Zippleback. They were set in teams; Astrid was with Ruffnut, Snotlout with Tuffnut, Hiccup was with Fishlegs. The beast came out as it usually did, gassing up the ring. Well the trainees started to work together with their backs to each other in each team. Snotlout and Tuffnut wound up throwing the water first against the girls thinking that the horns on the helmet were the dragon. The girls promptly decided to belt the boys, Tuffnut winding up on his back with Snotlout slugged by Astrid. The beast decided to 'play' with Tuffnut who wound up pulled into the mist by the beast. I found out later from Tuffnut that he saw the inside of the beasts jaw, no puncture marks though. The girls were then wiped out by a tail sweep. That left Hiccup and Fishlegs who promptly threw the water on…"

"…the head with gas." Spitelout and I replied.

"So the beast wound up chasing Fishlegs out of the ring, screaming like a girl, leaving Hiccup. I shouted 'NOW Hiccup' when the sparking head appeared. Hiccup promptly threw the water in the bucket straight up and promptly had the water come back down. I was getting ready to intervene when both heads were starting to pounce onto Hiccup after he fell down but then they just stopped."

"What do you mean they just stopped?" I asked.

"I mean they looked at Hiccup and started reeling back. Hiccup got up and started saying 'BACK, BACK, BACK' and something like 'NOW THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!' He literally managed to back the Zippleback into its cage, started sputtering about 'Okay, so that's the lesson, well see you in the morning' and he bolted off. The rest of the students and I were left standing there in disbelief." Gobber recounted to us.

"So he didn't even use a weapon or water?" I asked.

"Nope, none at all. However when the handlers cleaned the cages the next day, they came across a smoked eel in the Zippleback's cage and the beast was cowering in the corner away from it."

"Really? Do you think Hiccup put it in there?" I queried.

"I don't see who else would have an opportunity. If that is the case then he may have discovered another method of handling these creatures especially in light of what happened the rest of the week." Gobber replied.

"Go on." I requested to Gobber. I was developing a theory about Hiccup.

"Well I decided to go with the Gronckle again to see how the trainees would do a second time. Wound up with Astrid and the twins were on the opposite end of the ring from the Gronckle, Fishlegs ran out of the ring again. Snotlout was bashed by the Gronckle and it appeared that it was going to do the same to Hiccup, when Hiccup put his hand out and stopped the Gronckle dead in its tracks and then proceeded to sniff something in Hiccup's hand and literally passed out right then and there."

Spite asked, "What do you mean, 'passed out'."

"As in the damn thing was drunk as a Viking loaded up on mead. The trainers and I had one Hel of a time trying to get it back in its cage. I mean it wasn't unconscious or anything, but it was very vocal and I would have to say it had a hard time walking." Gobber replied.

Spite asked. "What was in Hiccup's hand?"

"Don't know and I really can't ask due to Stoick's rules." Gobber replied.

"Hmmm…Go on Gobber" I was pondering all of this.

"Well the next training day we had the Nadder out in an open ring. Fishlegs and the twins went out early; Snotlout got whacked by the tail with most of the brunt of the blow taken by the shield. Knocked him silly though. Astrid wound up throwing her axe at the beast which deftly deflected the blade up and away. Astrid was able to get out of the way of the charging beast, but Hiccup was right behind her and standing there. The momentum from the Nadder carried it directly in front of Hiccup and it appeared to sniff his hands. The Nadder had its attention diverted to Astrid who managed to pick up her axe and was charging the beast while she was uttering a war-cry. Hiccup, however, managed to bring the beast down with his bare hands, making it straight out unconscious. The handlers and I had to drag it back to its cage."

"Hiccup was able to bring the beast down with his bare hands?" I incredulously asked.

"Yes. I mean the beast was straight knocked out with a smile on its face." Gobber replied.

I had to laugh. I mean the idea of knocking out a dragon and having the dragon LIKE it was a complete surprise to say the least. Coming up with alternative methods to kill dragons was always very appealing.

"So the last lesson yesterday dealt with the Terror." Gobber started.

Spite asked, "Okay, who discounted the little bastard?" Spite had an encounter with one previously and had not so fond memories of the Terror. At least he could still have children.

"Tuffnut, who promptly wound up with the beast on his nose." Gobber responded. "Everyone else kind of dispersed except Hiccup, while Tuffnut was writhing in pain on the ground with the Terror trying to twist his nose off. Hiccup wound up using reflected light from his shield to attract the attention of the little bugger, flashing the light right into its eyes. It wound up following the light back into its cage."

"Wow." Spite replied.

"So that's where we stand today. If you want Stoick, we'll have the selection tomorrow between Astrid and Hiccup." Gobber asked.

"Yes. Well Spite, I never would have thought that it would turn out this way. I think under the circumstances Hiccup may have provided us with some alternative ways of fighting these beasts." I continued. "But I am reminded of something that Gothi said of Hiccup before we left on our trip."

"What was that Stoick?" Spite asked.

"That Hiccup was an observer and that he would always look for every solution that was possible to solve a problem." I replied.

"What are you getting at Stoick?" Gobber asked.

"That Hiccup is an observer. That he solves problems by observing. Am I making myself clear?"

"Do you think that Hiccup is observing dragons? He hasn't been around the training dragons since he just tends to disappear." Gobber asked.

"It's a guess, a hunch based on what you've told me." I replied.

Spite chimed in, "Well if that's the case wouldn't you consider that to be cheating Stoick?"

"Unorthodox, yes…unfair, no. The bigger question we should be asking, where is he observing these dragons?" I replied.

Both Spite and Gobber were at a loss at what to say.

"Remember the last dragon raid; Hiccup mentioned that he downed a Night Fury off of Raven Point. Now I don't really believe that because of how many other times he said he downed a dragon, but I DO believe that in his effort to look for the Night Fury, and I know he went looking because he returned to the house early in the morning of our trip, is that he may have come across an area where there are dragons."

"Like a rest, play or hunting area?" Spite asked.

"Something like that, which also means…" I replied.

"…those dragons may be near the village." Gobber finished my train of thought.

"Do you think there's a potential danger?" Spite asked.

"Not at this time because there haven't been any raids and we haven't had any incidents since our trip, but if we have the initiation ceremony I wouldn't want any 'party crashers'." I responded.

"So what do you want to do?" Gobber asked.

"We'll allow Hiccup to continue 'observing' these dragons. He may be able to pick up some additional techniques, and I think it may be safer if we don't have additional people trying to track or shadow Hiccup. They haven't attacked or hunted anyone and so I want to keep this low key. Also as of right now, pass the word around that on the initiation day that all Vikings bring their personal weapons. Say that it's a new tradition to cheer on our newest Viking. After the initiation ceremony we'll put together a search party to see if we can find this area and get Hiccup's assistance. Also now that I think about it, I'm reminded of something else he said before we left."

"What was that?" Gobber asked.

"I mentioned to him that I got him enrolled in the training class and he went and said that he didn't want to fight dragons. This is coming from someone who was personally attacked by a Gronckle and has spent so much time thinking of new and creative ways to capture and kill these beasts. Something changed."

"You think he saw something there in his 'observations' that changed his attitude?" Spitelout asked.

"Perhaps, but if he didn't want to fight dragons then why continue with dragon training? Oh wait, I know. I made a deal with him that he had to attend dragon training." I replied knowing that I couldn't get all of the answers that I wanted.

Gobber responded, "Made him a deal he couldn't refuse, eh?"

I replied, "Yeah, it appears that Hiccup managed to come up with new techniques that don't require bloodshed. At least right away! Knock them out and run away if necessary or come back and finish the job. Not bad!"

"So, what do we do now about Hiccup?" Spite asked.

"Well, I need to find out whether or not I'm right. So I'll have to ask him outright tonight."

* * *

I approached the smithy and noticed that there was a light on in the back of the shop. I never before now had a chance to go and see Hiccup's room within the smithy. I noticed the fire in the forge itself was banked so there was no risk of anything going up in flames. I also found myself crouching down in order to fit into the cramped quarters of the area. My eyes were adjusting and I had to be careful to not run into anything sharp. On the other side of a curtain I glimpsed Hiccup at a work table with a tallow candle lit on the far side. His head was resting on top of the table and apparently playing with a pencil, flicking it up the table and allowing it to roll back. I decided to enter by squeezing through the doorway with my gift behind me in my left hand.

I heard Hiccup say as I tried to enter into his workshop, "Dad! You're back! Uh, Gobber's not here so."

"I know. I came looking for you." I replied.

"You did?"

I was going to be quick and direct. "You've been keeping secrets."

"Uh, uh, uh, I have?" Hiccup answered.

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?"

"I…I…I don't know what you're…" Hiccup's stuttering was not a good sign.

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it."

"Oh?" Hiccup replied.

"So…let's talk…about that dragon." I came right out and stated it.

"Oh, Gods. Dad. I'm so sorry. I…I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to …" Hiccup was blabbering.

_Okay so he HAS been observing dragons. No need to blow my cover. _I started laughing.

"Uhhh… you're…you're…you're not upset?" Hiccup had a confused and questioning look on his face.

"Ahh…What? I was HOPING for this!" Which is true, I was hoping for this, just not quite this way.

"Uhh…you were?" Hiccup was still reticent in his response.

I now believed Hiccup discovered a new way for Vikings to now down the beasts. "And believe me, it only gets BETTER! Just WAIT till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear! What a FEELING! You really had me going there, son! All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen. ODIN, it was rough. I almost gave up on you. And all the while you were holding out on me. Oh, THOR Almighty! Ahhh…With you doing so well in the ring…we finally have something to talk about."

I just sat there while Hiccup managed to retrieve himself from the barrel after I unintentionally gave him a shoulder slap that knocked him there. I got too excited but then I was half expecting a "Gee thanks Dad for believing in me" or a "Well I can tell you that what I'm doing isn't that hard and anyone can do it". What I got was…silence. I looked expectantly in his eyes to see any acceptance or pride. I only saw, evasion and shame? I didn't understand. I was hoping that maybe with his prowess we could have something in common.

_Oh, I almost forgot._

"Oh. Here, I uh, I…I brought you something…to keep you safe in the ring." I pulled out my gift to Hiccup.

"Wow. Thanks." Hiccup was truly surprised. It was a true Viking helmet that I had made for my son.

"Ah your mother would have wanted you to have it. It's half of her breastplate."

"Heh…" Hiccup lifted his had from the top of the helmet with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Matching set." I pointed to the helmet I was wearing. "Keeps her…keeps her close, you know." I could only think that Val would be very pleased with how Hiccup was doing. "Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal."

Hiccup placed the helmet on top of the work table. "Ohhhhhh…I should really get to bed now." Hiccup stretched his arms out to indicate he was tired.

"Yes, good. Okay, good talk." I could see that I had my work cut out for me if I wanted to bond with my son.

"Yeah, yeah…I'll see you back at the house. Great." Hiccup replied.

"I'll see you back at the house." I replied.

"Thanks for stopping by…and for the breast hat." Hiccup mentioned.

"I hope you like the hat. Well, yep, good night." I started to leave backing out and promptly hit my head on the door jamb. I turned around and then fell into a rack of swords.

_Well, he's done well so far and I'm proud that he managed to do it his way. Not a bad job of acting on my part if I say so myself._

* * *

I went and returned to the Great Hall after confronting Hiccup. Spite and Gobber were there. I poured myself a draft of mead.

"I briefed Gobber on our 'trip' Stoick." Spite answered as I sat with him and Gobber. "So what's the word on Hiccup?"

"We have dragons on our island." I replied, thoughtfully sipping on my drink.

* * *

A/N: The quote at the beginning was used by Ronald Reagan in his conversations with Mikhail Gorbachev. "Trust, but verify."

The rules laid out by Stoick were based on my observation in the movie that no questions were asked between the instructor and the trainees about what was the best way to overcome a particular species of dragons. Also of note, in the scene where Astrid confronts Hiccup in the grotto she asked a very specific question, "You're not training with someone are you?" Her tone in the question made it appear that there were severe consequences for attempting to obtain an advantage during the training.

Many thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated.


	6. The Kill Ring

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie. My purpose is to provide the perspective of Stoick the Vast as father, friend and chief.

Note: Sentences in _italics_ indicate Stoick's inner thoughts.

Thanks to my wife **Ochie,** for her support and review of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Kill Ring**

"Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love." John le Carre

* * *

A new morning dawned in the village. A day of excitement for me, for today I would be able to see how my son was doing so well in dragon training. I never thought…that Hiccup, my son…would be leading in dragon training. Maybe through his observations we could find something that we can use as a weapon, another technique to help overcome the beasts.

I was able to awake in my own bed in my house for the first time in over a week. Oh, the luxuries of life. I got up and removed my nightclothes and was able to thoroughly wash myself with a cloth, soap and water. I immediately felt better being able to freshen up. I changed into my house clothes, combed my hair and beard, opened the door and went downstairs to fix breakfast.

"Hiccup. Time to get up!" I called to my son. I heard rustling from the upstairs. Normally, I left him to make the bread, but I figured today I could give him a feast. I checked to see what was in the pantry; some dried lamb, herbs, root vegetables, barley, oats. Porridge; there's nothing like a good porridge first thing in the morning to get you going. Putting some wood into the fire pit, I took a pot from the kitchen, checking to make sure I had it wiped out, rinsed it and filled partly with fresh water. While waiting for the water to boil, I took another kettle with water and set it over the fire for tea.

"HICCUP! TIME TO GET UP!" I shouted in a somewhat cheerful tone. The third time I would have to be more persuasive. I went and opened the front door and saw that the dairy man came by and provided twelve eggs in a basket. I brought them in and placed them in a pot filled with water. I then placed the pot over the fire in order to make hard boiled eggs. The water in the pot for the porridge was boiling so I threw the oats into the water.

"**HICCUP! GET UP… NOWWWW!"** Only one step left which involved dragging said son out of bed by the foot downstairs.

"Mmmpph. Coming dad." I heard a muffled response.

_Teenagers…_

"Do we have any bread?" I asked.

"Be right down, Dad. We should have some in the cupboard." Hiccup replied.

I was able to set the table for the two of us, finding the bread that Hiccup mentioned. Oh, biscuits filled with…pieces of some green plant; parsley? Okay, I'd give it a try. Did we have any goat butter? I went to a clay jar over on the kitchen counter and opened it. I went and took a whiff to see if the butter was rancid and fortunately it wasn't. I took the porridge, eggs and the tea water off of the fire and placed them on the table. We had bread and butter, dandelion tea, porridge, and hard boiled eggs for breakfast. Hiccup came down the stairs.

I looked at Hiccup with a new respect. I know now that I was wrong to judge my son based on what I saw. Maybe his observations will be able to help the village. "Son, I want to let you know that I'm going to wish you good luck today and that I want you to be careful. Not just now, but always."

"Gee thanks, Dad." Hiccup gave a small, somewhat wry smile. His eyes were still avoiding my direct gaze.

"Now eat hearty, you've got a big day today. Oh, what's in this?" I held up the bread which contained what I thought was parsley.

"Oh, it's parsley I picked up from some vendors at the docks." Hiccup started digging into his food.

I took a bite. "Not bad…tends to give it a nice texture and green flavor." I continued eating my breakfast and when done mentioned to Hiccup, "Finish up and then take care of the dishes. I'll see you later. And son…good luck."

"Thanks, Dad."

I was not going to question him at this point. I could do that afterward when training was complete. The last thing any trainee needed was additional pressure. I decided to get dressed and go to the Great Hall. Reaching the hall I found Spitelout was inside having breakfast with some of the captains.

"So Spite did you explain what I'm interested in doing tomorrow." I asked.

"The captains are in agreement for bringing their personal weapons tomorrow." Spite replied.

One of the captains, Brainfart, asked, "Are you expecting trouble tomorrow, Chief?"

"No, I just want to be prudent. I've heard about my son's new techniques and I wanted to make sure that there are absolutely no problems. By the by, do we have any additional restraints?"

"Not at this point." Spite replied.

"Make up a new set, one for each species." I know I was taking a risk by taking so many precautions, but dragons were here on our island. What species or how many we didn't know. The only saving grace was the fact there had been no attack or anyone lost.

"Right! We'll take care of it." Spite would have the captains make the necessary arrangements. "So are you off to the kill ring?"

"Yes! You know I would not want to miss this!"

* * *

I looked down into the kill ring; Gothi was by my side to my right. Inside, the ring was set with low walls that someone could crouch behind. Hiccup and Astrid were in the middle of the ring waiting for Gobber to select a dragon. Astrid was apparently staring straight ahead, focusing on the task at hand. She armed herself with a battle axe that I heard she excels with. Hiccup, was nervously fidgeting but he at least had enough sense to wear the helmet I gave him and was armed with another training axe that I had.

Gobber was walking past each of the cages. I figured he would either go for the Nadder or the Gronckle. He continued walking past the Nadder cage. Okay, so we'll have this show with the Gronckle. Gobber continued to the beast's cage and placed his hand on the door lever.

"Trainees ready." Gobber yelled then pulled the lever. The Gronckle burst out of its cage as it normally did and began scanning the area. It found three rocks over near the edge of the ring which it consumed. Astrid and Hiccup were able to run and find cover behind the low walls away from the Gronckle. I could see both of them below me. Unexpectedly, Astrid grabbed Hiccup's axe and said something to him, what she said I couldn't tell due to the din of the crowd. Apparently it must have been to wish Hiccup 'Good Luck' because he wound up smiling at her and saying something as well.

Both trainees then watched as the Gronckle trailed away from them. Astrid proceeded to move and stalk the Gronckle from behind, jumping from one wall to another. Hiccup stood up, turned around and waved to me. Apparently he was not intending to move from his current location.

_I wish he would focus on the Gronckle rather than me._

While Astrid waited behind a wall, the Gronckle suddenly shifted direction and scanned back over the ring. Seeing Hiccup, the beast accelerated directly at him. Hiccup stood up and dropped his training axe at the approaching death.

_Odin please help him. He's going to get…Oh! What the…?_

What I saw in front of me I would not believe even if anyone described it to me. The Gronckle saw Hiccup and was going to barrel directly into him, knocking Hiccup literally to the next island. Hiccup placed his hands in front of him as if to shield himself, the Gronckle stopped and started sniffing thus allowing Hiccup to place his hands on the head of the beast. He then began 'scratching' the dragon and I could definitely see a change in its disposition. Abruptly, Hiccup wound up placing one of his hands under the jaw of the Gronckle, where it proceeded to collapse in a heap on its side with its tongue lolling out.

Astrid then stood up unexpectedly, yelling a war cry and jumping over the barriers and heading in the general direction of where the Gronckle collapsed. Her eyes widened at seeing what Hiccup managed to accomplish directly in front of her.

"NO. Son of a half troll. Rat-eating, munge bucket!" Astrid started swearing and swinging her axe wildly.

I raised my hand. "Wait…Wait…"

I noticed that Hiccup was walking away when Astrid planted the top of her axe into his neck.

_That's not good._

Gothi approached me. "Okay…Quiet down! The elder has decided."

Gobber arranged Hiccup and Astrid to stand on either side of him. He raised his left arm over Astrid and Gothi just shook her head. An audible gasp went up from the gathered crowd. Gobber then proceeded to raise his right arm over Hiccup, whom Gothi selected by raising and pointing her finger at him. Uproar arose from the Vikings around the kill ring.

_Hiccup was JUST selected! That's just… INCREDIBLE! _

"**THAT'S** MY BOY!" I excitedly roared. I was so proud.

Hiccup had the honor of a hero, a winner placed on the shoulder of his comrades. This was for me, a fitting end to the selection with the initiation tomorrow. Oh how I really want to find out how to 'touch' these beasts and knock them out. Less bloodshed, less work, I promised myself that I would wait until after the ceremony. I looked down and saw Hiccup carried out of the ring still riding on the shoulders of I guess was Fishlegs Ingerman, a true barrel of a boy.

I saw Spite who was still shaking his head. "I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own two eyes. WOW!"

"WOW is right. Do you know how much easier that is than taking swords or hammers to these creatures? Just walk right up and 'POINK' down it goes!" I touched Spite right under the chin to emphasize the ease of this radical method.

We both laughed at how ridiculously easy it was! I wondered what else could be just as easy if we looked at things differently or as thoroughly as Hiccup did. I was truly impressed with my son.

"Do you think we should ask how he does it?" Spite asked.

"It can wait until after his initiation ceremony with the Nightmare. We don't know what is required to prepare so I would leave him be." I replied.

"Okay. I should have four restraints ready by the initiation ceremony; Gronckle, Nadder, Zippleback and Nightmare. So what's next Stoick?"

"I want to throw the best celebration that Berk has ever seen! Who would be the best to take care of that?"

"I will look into it myself. Don't you worry about that big brother!" Spite hastened off to the Great Hall.

_I am truly blessed by the Gods…_

* * *

The next morning dawned in the village. Vindication of years of frustration, and frankly shame, of raising Hiccup was at hand. My son would become a Viking today. My son would be a champion today. My son would become what I always wanted him to be today, a leader, ready at some point to take on the responsibilities of Chief of the Hairy Hooligans of Berk.

I got out of bed with lightness in my step that I didn't have for…years? What a relief it was to know that Hiccup was going to turn out all right.

"Hiccup. Time to get up!" I called to my son, setting the water in the kettle over the fire, setting the table, checking to see if there were any eggs waiting outside on the porch. There wasn't so I decided to have some porridge again today.

"Son, are you up?" I didn't hear any rustling so I went upstairs and opened the door to his room. His bed was empty and by all appearances wasn't slept in. I went over to touch the covers. They were cold. I doubt he would have gotten out of bed early considering that he wasn't an early riser.

_He probably is out preparing for the initiation ceremony. Yes, that's what he was doing._

I was having a difficult time convincing myself about that though. I prepared breakfast for myself and ate in silence.

After breakfast I cleaned up and proceeded to the kill ring. Along the way, people were smiling and wishing Hiccup well. I smiled at that, people were actually wishing him the best. I was proud of my son. As I approached the arena, I saw Hiccup talking with Astrid; both had looks of concern on their faces which is better than the murderous look that Astrid gave Hiccup just yesterday.

"Hiccup, there you are. I didn't see you this morning. Good morning Astrid. I see you're in a better frame of mind than yesterday."

"Yes Chief. I've come to terms about the results and I look forward to finding out more about how Hiccup does this to the dragons." Astrid mentioned as she stepped closer to Hiccup.

"All of us are!" I replied.

"Dad, I'm sorry about not being present for breakfast but I just needed time to figure things out."

I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked at him directly with understanding and pride in my voice. "I understand. Son may all of the Gods be with you, I'm with you and as you can hear, all of us are with you. Good luck". Chants of "Hiccup", "Hiccup" echoed from the arena.

"Thanks for everything Dad." Hiccup replied with sadness present in his eyes.

_What the...?_

I proceeded to the stage on top of the arena. Pausing in front I could see the vista of the kill ring below me with all the people of the village, crowding in for a view. In the distance the vast blue ocean was framed by a crystal clear blue sky. Today was a beautiful day for an initiation. I raised my hand.

"Well I can show my face in public again!" I could heartily laugh at this sea change. "If someone had told me that in a few short weeks Hiccup would go from, well, being ah…"

_Okay, how do I approach this? Well the truth is painful._

"...Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training, well, I would have tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. And you know it."

_The truth hurts…but it is what it is._

"But…here we are. And no one is more surprised or more proud than I am." I could feel the emotion rising in me. No one knew how proud I was for my son.

"Today…my boy becomes a Viking." I scanned the crowd seeing happiness, joy and even expectation present on their expressions. "Today, he becomes one of us!"

I saw Astrid and Hiccup talking at the gate before the ceremony, probably giving best wishes. Gobber approached asking that Hiccup enter the ring. Hiccup entered while Gobber exited. The gate behind him clanged shut and a roar went up from the crowd shouting my son's name: "Hiccup"…"Hiccup"…"Hiccup". I went to my seat overlooking the ring as I saw Gothi approach.

"Gothi, I am honored by your presence here today."

"Stoick, it is a pleasure as well. I think it is fair to say that everyone here is amazed and excited to learn Hiccup's new techniques. The question I have is how did he find out about them?"

I felt myself beaming with pride tinged with concern. I didn't want to voice my thoughts to her in public. "I have my theories and ideas but in light of the nature of the techniques, I didn't want to interfere with how he performs them. I can wait until after the ceremony. It's safe to say that you were right about Hiccup being an observer."

Gothi smiled at that remark.

Hiccup proceeded to the weapon rack that contained anything that a candidate desired to use. Hiccup picked up a shield and a…knife?

"I would have gone for the hammer." I just didn't think that was the right choice for a Nightmare, but maybe Hiccup's technique could be used on any dragon.

Hiccup made his declaration. "I'm ready."

The handlers started to twist the winches to open the gates on the Nightmares' cage. I could smell the burning of sulfur. The beast knew what was happening. Once the bolts cleared the lintel there was a slight pause before the doors were slammed open by the beast with a booming sound.

The Nightmare was on fire and it took traversing the ring while clinging to the stone wall. Looking over everyone in the ring it climbed to the main level where it spewed fire, as it typically did. Everyone was able to get out of the path of the stream.

_Typical…_

The flames on the beast were beginning to subside as it climbed over the chained ceiling. It doubled back towards me and I guess that's when it noticed Hiccup. It stopped from its inverted position and looked back toward him. The Nightmare dropped down to the floor of the ring, facing Hiccup in the process. It began to approach Hiccup.

"Go on, Hiccup. Give it to him!" A Viking shouted.

Hiccup began to back up as the Nightmare approached, allowing the dragon to get within touching distance. That's when he dropped his knife and shield.

"What is he doing?" I had some concern and confusion in my voice as I saw my son literally disarmed completely in front of the most fearsome of dragons.

A rumble emanated from the Nightmare.

I could hear Hiccup say "Hey, it's okay. It's okay.", then do something I never expected him to do. He defiantly looked at me, removed his helmet and tossed it to the side, declaring "I'm not one of them."

_So he's spitting on his mother's memory and then declares that he's not one of us. WHAT IS GOING ON?_

I heard a Viking close by say "What's he thinking?"

"Stop the fight." I declared.

"No!" Hiccup defiantly declared.

_NO! Hel I haven't seen this much disrespect from Hiccup in…YEARS!_

"I need you all to see this…They're not what we think they are…We don't have to kill them."

_WE DON'T HAVE TO KILL ANIMALS THAT HAVE SLAUGHTERED HUNDREDS OF OUR KIN AND ARE A THREAT TO OUR VERY EXISTENCE? No, Hiccup I have a different idea._

"**I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!**" I brought my hammer down on the railing of the cage with such ferocity and force that I was able to bend something that could not and should not bend. The clanging disrupted the little ceremony going on in the ring, causing the Nightmare to snap at Hiccup. At that point Hiccup recoiled. The Nightmare then reared back and began to spew a fiery stream. Hiccup had enough sense to run and dodge to the left, the Nightmare hot on his heels. Reaching the wall Hiccup made a sharp turn causing the dragon to run directly into the wall.

_Oh Gods! What have I done?_

"Out of my way!" I jumped out of my seat and began to run down to the gate leading to the ring interior. The gate was on the opposite side of the ring.

_I must help, I must help, I have to make it, I will make it…_

I could hear Astrid scream for Hiccup, a gate opening and the sounds of the Nightmare and screams of Hiccup.

Running as fast as I could I got to the gate and was able to open it quickly and rush in.

I saw Astrid going into the ring yell "Hiccup", grab a hammer and fling it right at the face of the Nightmare. It hit true, stunning the Nightmare. Now that she had the attention of the Nightmare it went straight after her. She took off running at an angle.

I got to the inner gate, opened it completely and yelled "THIS WAY!" to both Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid made a left turn and managed to avoid a stream of fire spewed from the Nightmare. She managed to get to me and I was able to place her behind me. I saw Hiccup approaching with the Nightmare directly behind him. It spewed fire right across the frame of the gate causing Hiccup to slide away from the fire and from us. I could only look back as the Nightmare bounced off the wall and pounced on top of Hiccup.

_Oh Gods, what have I done? What the…_

I heard the sound of a screech growing suddenly. An explosion followed by a significant amount of dust appeared in the ring. Then, what I thought I would never see was another creature appearing on the back of the Nightmare. This was a creature about one third the size of the Nightmare but black in color. For something that small it was putting up a ferocious fight clinging to the back and neck of the Nightmare. The Nightmare flipped onto its back and then proceeded to roll to face its attacker. It tried to chomp on the smaller, I guess, dragon but was blocked by some sort of mechanical contraption surrounding the body of the black dragon. Unexpectedly the small black dragon wound up throwing the Nightmare off and completely across the ring, righting itself and blocking the path of the Nightmare to Hiccup. Suddenly the black dragon roared causing the Nightmare to retreat to its cage. Hiccup then approached the black dragon.

_Oh no, no, no! I can't lose my son now._

At this point, Spitelout and other Vikings took the opportunity to jump into the arena with their personal weapons, advancing on the black dragon. I noticed an axe to my right which I grabbed and ran as quickly as possible to save my son. The animal noticed me and began rushing towards me, brushing away Vikings left and right with its tail. It took all of my forward momentum and knocked me back, grabbing my arms and legs, pinning me onto the ground. I looked into its eyes and could see the feral evil and its intent to blast me into the next plane of existence, building up gas in the back of its throat.

_I'll see you shortly Val._

"NOOOO!" Hiccup screamed from behind the beast. It closed its eyes, swallowed, and then looked towards Hiccup with completely different eyes from what I just saw. They almost looked pleading and I could hear it groaning as well, as if asking "Whyyyy?"

"Get him!" is the next thing I heard, followed by a strike to the beasts head with a hammer. Spitelout appeared out of nowhere to my right, tackling the head of the beast from its left.

I was finally free, watching the, I guess it was a Night Fury, get tackled by a dozen Vikings. I staggered to my feet, noticing that the animal became very subdued. I was offered the axe that I lost in my struggle, allowing me to extract retribution on this beast. I brushed it aside and said, "Put it with the others." I needed some questions answered and fast.

Gobber approached with my helm after it fell off during the scuffle. "Well, you were right about the dragons Stoick but who would have guessed a Night Fury?"

"Where's Hiccup? Get him here RIGHT NOW!" I yelled.

"Stoick, we don't have anything to restrain this dragon." Spitelout declared still clamping down on the black dragon's snout.

"Overwhelm it with more Vikings for the time being then modify the restraints we've made. We should make one set fit. At least bind it with rope if necessary until you get some proper restraints made." I replied. Hiccup was brought before me and I grappled the collar of his shirt in my right hand. I was beginning to drag him away when the black beast started to struggle. I ignored it while taking Hiccup to the Great Hall. A muttering going up before me with one word repeated that I thought I'd never hear, traitor. I was going to get answers fast. I swung open the doors to the hall, crashing them open with a booming sound.

"I should have known. I should have seen the signs." I started.

"Dad?" Hiccup started but I wouldn't hear any of it.

"WE HAD A DEAL!" I bellowed.

Hiccup replied. "I know we did. That was before…Ahh…it's all so messed up."

"So everything in the ring, a trick? A lie?" I had to believe that. My son wanted to kill dragons for so long. None of this made any sense.

Hiccup replied "I screwed up...I…I…I…I…I should have told you before now. I just…take this out on me, be mad at me, but please, just don't hurt Toothless."

I was floored. "The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?"

"He was protecting me!" Hiccup shot back. "He's not dangerous."

"THEY'VE KILLED HUNDREDS OF US!" I cannot believe that over three hundred years my son could believe that these animals, these beasts were not dangerous.

"**AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM**!" Hiccup yelled back at me. "They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island Dad. It's a dragon like…"

_He's been to their island!_

I caught that, "Their island?" I asked him expectantly, "So you've been to the nest?"

Hiccup stopped as if caught, knowing he could not look me in the eye. "Did I say nest?"

"How did you find it?" I would find out how he did this. This may be our way to beat these vile creatures.

"What? No, I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island." Hiccup blurted out.

_THAT'S IT!_

Hiccup saw my reaction to this revelation. "Oh. No, no, no, no. Dad, no, please, it's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against."

I started to walk out the door, my decision was made. What he was doing now was a distraction and in my mind, I felt he was doing whatever he could to save his 'pet'.

Hiccup was trying to get my attention. "It's like nothing you've ever seen. Dad, please. I promise you, you can't win this one! NO…DAD…NO. FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?" He tried desperately to gain my attention by grabbing my left arm.

_Yes_…_I will._

I shrugged him off of me and said with disgust in my voice. "You've thrown your lot in with them."

I openly declared, "You're not a Viking."

"You're not my son." I said that with the finality of the act.

I walked out the door, slamming it shut behind me and bellowed, "Ready the ships!"

When Val died, a hole was left in my heart.

What Hiccup just did crushed the remains.

I had no son, no heir, and no life.

I had...only one thing left.

_Revenge._

* * *

Many thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated.


	7. Ready the Ships

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie. My purpose is to provide the perspective of Stoick the Vast as father, friend and chief.

Note: Sentences in _italics_ indicate Stoick's inner thoughts.

I love my wife **Ochie** for her support, review, and editing of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Ready the Ships**

"La vengeance se mange très-bien froide." Joseph Marie Eugène Sue

* * *

"Stoick are you okay?" Spitelout asked as I staggered from the Great Hall. "You called for readying the ships. What did you find out from Hiccup?"

"He told me how to find the nest." I replied. I found that I had lost my strength in my voice.

"WHAT? HOW?" Spite asked.

"Apparently his 'pet' took him there. Stop. I didn't ask him under what circumstances. The way I was in there I thought I'd hurt Hiccup if I didn't leave the Hall immediately."

"The Night Fury was wearing a saddle." Spitelout said.

I looked up into the sky, desperately trying to not cry. "Alright…this has given me a new purpose. We have a way now of getting to the nest."

"How Stoick?" Spitelout questioned, somewhat gently considering my current state of mind. He knew me well enough.

"We use the Night Fury as a guide." I replied.

"You're serious? How do you know the thing would lead us back there?"

"I'm not sure yet. Since it is an animal it may have some instinct to return to its home. I don't think it's intelligent enough to deceive us." My mind was still racing, trying to think through all that happened. I tried desperately to maintain a sense of calm, knowing that if I got too emotional that it would be bad for the entire village. I already lost my emotions once today at the Kill Ring and I couldn't afford to do it again.

"So why did you call for readying the ships? Can it wait?" Spite asked in an honest and open manner as he definitely wasn't expecting this:

"**I want them dead! I want them dead! I want them dead! I want them dead!"**

"**Nadders…dead"**

"**Gronckles…dead"**

"**Nightmares…dead"**

"**Terrors…dead"**

"**Furies…dead"**

"Do I MAKE myself clear, Spite?" I said in a lowered and ominous voice.

Spite looked at me, shock written all over his face. "It will be done today, Stoick."

"Call a gathering and I'll explain all the details."

"Right." Spitelout cautiously replied, turning around and proceeded back to town.

* * *

I decided to go to Gothi's house to fill her in on what transpired with Hiccup. Going up the ten steps I approached her front door. Before knocking I heard…

"Come in Stoick, I've been expecting you."

Gothi opened the door to her abode and motioned me inside. "So Stoick how are you feeling?" she asked as I entered visibly upset.

"Fine." I responded unfocused to my surroundings.

"You know that 'fine' stands for fucked up, insecure, negative and emotional, don't you?" Gothi commented.

"Hmph. I do now." I could only laugh bitterly at the humor in the acronym and its current application.

"Please…have a seat." Gothi motioned me to one of the chairs. She went to a cupboard and pulled out a small keg. "I got this from a trader some time ago. It's from the Celt highlands and it's called 'uisge'. I use it very sparingly for easing the pain in my joints. It's also great to help heal cuts and wounds."

She pulled out two fired clay mugs and sat the small keg on top of the table. The keg already had a tap in it, tilting the keg down she allowed liquid that was amber in color to flow from the keg into the two mugs. She only filled the mugs up one third of the way then handed me one of the mugs. I took a whiff of the liquid and found my unaccustomed nose pleasantly assaulted by the vapors.

"Now you don't want to down this like mead, sip this." Gothi commanded me. "Go ahead, try some."

I cautiously took a sip. I found the inside of my mouth and tongue suddenly warmed by the liquid. I swallowed, allowing the liquid to warm my entire throat. I felt a gradual relaxing glow begin within me.

"Smooth." I calmly exclaimed. It helped me to settle my thoughts and in some ways reflect on the chaos of this day.

"Well I saw the initiation ceremony as did everyone else. I am sorry about your son, Stoick…"

"He's no longer my son, Gothi." I interrupted Gothi with emotion in my voice.

Gothi asked with some caution in her voice. "What did you do Stoick?"

"Since… he declared that he wasn't a Viking and that it was apparent that he wanted to save the lives of the dragons that have killed us and threaten our daily existence I made the decision to disown him."

"Stoick, I am sorry for your loss…"

My eyes started to burn, turning wet for the second time this day. I couldn't keep control of my emotions any longer. "I've lost my son, I've lost my wife, I've lost my life. I've nothing left Gothi." I wept openly and continued for some time until I found myself running out of tears, running out of emotion.

"Stoick, you know I told you before that Odin had a plan for your son. I still believe that is true. You and I both have yet to see the entire picture."

"But to betray me and our tribe…"

"That is his decision and there is a price to pay for such an act. And by the way, he didn't betray you. Abandon, yes. Betray, no."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I truly believed that my son was siding with the dragons.

"Stoick, he was willing to give up his birthright…stop, don't tell me he didn't know what the consequences are because he's your son and he knows the consequences…to forward his own beliefs. He didn't make us less safe. He didn't turn us over to the enemy. If anything, he was able to give us more information than was possible before. We now know new techniques for bringing down dragons."

I could only listen in a numbed stupor at this point. I mentioned to her, "He told me how to find the nest."

"Stoick, what I just said is proof that your son is not a traitor. Foolhardy and stubborn like a certain Viking I know but not a traitor. So why did he do this?"

I answered as plainly as I could, "I don't know. Near as I can tell he mentioned that there was something in their nest that forced the dragons to either bring back food or be eaten."

Gothi asked, "So he was at the nest?"

"Yes." I replied.

Gothi began to smirk, "So I guess the first thing you asked him was how he got there and then how you can get there?"

"Yes, the moment he said that he was there. Hel, did I surprise him, catching him like that. The only way back is by dragon."

Gothi raised her eyebrows, surprised at that statement, "That is fascinating and one that I didn't even consider. Let me get back to what you just said Stoick. You said there was something in their nest that forced the dragons to either bring back food or be eaten. Do you believe it?" Gothi replied.

"I don't know Gothi. Who would have thought that Hiccup would be gallivanting around the island on a Night Fury? He's hidden so many things from me I don't know what to believe right now."

"So is the animal a Night Fury?" Gothi asked.

"As far as we can tell since it doesn't look like any of the other of the dragons, and it made the signature screech before crashing into the ring." I replied.

"I understand it was wearing a saddle. Was Hiccup riding it?"

I replied in a monotone, "I guess. I didn't ask Hiccup about that. I didn't even know about it until Spitelout mentioned it to me just a short while ago.

Gothi looked at me with concern in her eyes. "I need to ask you all these questions Stoick because I know what you're considering. Talking to Hiccup, you mentioned that there was another dragon at the nest that ate these dragons. Do you have any idea about how big it could be?"

_Slow down…think…breathe…relax…slow down…think…breathe…relax…_

I looked at Gothi knowing that she needed a full understanding, as an observer, of what happened before making any conclusions. "Well, the largest dragon in terms of size would be the Zippleback and in terms of wingspan, it would be the Nightmare. So if something is twice as big and nasty then there might be an intimidation factor there." I was reverting to my role as an analyst, based on the information I had before me. "If that was the case though, then why don't the other dragons just fly away?"

Gothi responded, "Well it could be that what you have there is as you said it is, a 'nest', or hatchery for dragons. It could be that their 'nest' is an optimal spot to raise young dragons until it was invaded by this other beast."

I responded, "Well then dragons are either incredibly stupid or weak willed. I mean, as Vikings, we would not tolerate an invader coming to Berk setting up shop and then tell us, 'go get us food or we'll kill you'. We would either fight to the death or find a way to escape."

Gothi looked at me with softness in her eyes, "You're thinking like a human, Stoick. We don't know all of the dynamics to their society except what Hiccup observed."

She made it sound so simple. I finished my drink of 'uisge', having served its purpose. "I need to do this out of duty to my village. I need to protect our people. I have the information I need to accomplish this. Don't ask me to not go Gothi." I said this to Gothi with the respect and dignity that she deserved. Still this mission would still be done.

"I see. Then go Stoick, with not only my blessing, but my concerns." She replied.

"I understand and may the gods always be with you." I said to her, again with the respect and dignity that I felt that she deserved.

"As with you Stoick, may the gods bless you."

I got up, opening the door to her house and descended the ten steps from her front porch. I heard the door close gently behind me.

* * *

A low murmur was present in the Great Hall, a myriad of conversations from the throng of Vikings present trying to come to grips with today's events. Hiccup had completely disappeared from the village, making the calls for banishment more pressing. Food and drink arranged by Spitelout for Hiccup's initiation ceremony was present and those in attendance looked nervously at the food and ale, then back at me as I entered with a grim conviction on my face and in my heart.

"Vikings…A lot has happened today, some good and some bad. The food present here was meant for Hiccup's celebration after his initiation. In light of what happened and what I've learned we will still celebrate today, but for a completely different reason."

Silence was all I received in reply so I continued.

"You are all probably wondering what happened today. As you all may know, Hiccup was to have his initiation ceremony. I, as many of you, was shocked that he decided to renounce his tribe...and his family." I said the last with my voice noticeably breaking. I could not help it. "This was his choice and there are consequences with his choice. I will take formal actions to disown him when we return." My emotions still swirled from the events of today.

"Then we'll banish him…" I heard from the group.

"Who said that?" I asked. There was no reply. "**WHO…SAID…THAT?**"

A wall of Vikings parted to reveal the perpetrator, Brainfart. I strode over to the Viking and glared at him directly into his eyes. He started to feel uncomfortable from my direct gaze and tried to back away. I prevented his departure by lifting him off his feet and driving the back of his body directly into the stone pillar five strides behind him. I could hear the distinct cracking sound of bone before he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

I turned around to face the throng of Vikings with looks of shock on their faces. "I will **NOT** banish Hiccup. Not at this time. I believe…that everyone, **EVERYONE**, is entitled to a just and fair trial which HE will have when we return. Hiccup was the one that gave me what was needed to find that vile nest and Hiccup was the one who probably saved my life in the ring. Therefore, he will have to explain himself fully and in the meantime won't be able to go anywhere."

A Viking asked, "What do you mean Stoick? Hiccup gave you what was needed to find the nest?"

"Hiccup wound up telling me that his pet took him to the nest." I replied. Upon hearing this, a dark murmur went up amongst the crowd with comments of 'aid and comfort to the enemy', 'treason' and 'traitor'. "I didn't ask him under what circumstances he was taken there."

A Viking shot back with some anger, "Why not Stoick?"

I calmly replied, "Because if he knew where the dragon nest was then I wanted that information then and there. You all would have done the same."

Another Viking asked, "So where is the nest?"

I replied, "Hiccup blurted out that only a dragon could find the nest." A strong murmur went through the crowd at that time, realizing what the solution would be as well as an understanding now of why we couldn't do the same ourselves.

"Why are you not treating Hiccup as a traitor?" Another question from the group of Vikings delivered to me.

"Treason is when aid and comfort is given to an enemy. Yes…dragons are our enemy but I consider them to be animals not capable of higher thought processes. Everyone, EVERYONE here knows that dragons are predictable. If they were intelligent, like us, they would find ways of organizing themselves to fight us more effectively. Hel, the ones that are used in training would have found a way to escape! If Hiccup gave aid and comfort to an enemy Viking, a Gaul or a Celt, then YES…I would have immediately banished him. Not in this case or at this time but he needs to prove himself when we get back."

"I heard Gobber tell you that you were right about the dragons. What did he mean by that? Did you know there were dragons here on the island?" One Viking asked.

"I had a hunch that there were dragons here based on what I saw and heard about Hiccup and his observations. Considering the novelty of his techniques, I allowed him to continue to observe the dragons. Now I find out that his aiding of the Night Fury has provided us with new techniques from bringing down dragons in close combat."

"But you put all of us at risk!" another Viking shouted.

"There was a slight risk and that was the reason that I asked for everyone to bring their personal weapons. No one or their property was lost since the last raid and there were no significant injuries handling and confronting this dragon from what I understand from Spitelout. Frankly, in seeing the gas building up in the maws of this creature I probably was most at risk and I was saved by Hiccup." I had to be honest and upfront with everyone if I wanted their support in my plan.

"You called for readying the ships? Are you planning to attack the dragons now?" Another question arose from the group.

"Yes. I am asking for volunteers to go on this battle and yes I plan to attack the dragons immediately. We need to act quickly given the information that we have **right** now. Now with that said, Hiccup did mention that there's something else on the island, something that can eat dragons. Is it possible? Yes, but **we** are Vikings. Now, can we handle this?"

"**YES**!" was the response from the crowd. Everyone in the Great Hall knew how to fight dragons. Something that may be bigger, even twice as big in my estimation, would bring more glory when we brought it down.

I bellowed, "Then we will start this…**TONIGHT**! As Vikings…"

"**We**…have a quest before us."

"**We**…have the means to live in peace."

"**We**…have the means to avenge the deaths of those that have gone before us."

"**We**…have the means to end this war, **right now**. Now...**who's with me?**"

A roar went up in the Great Hall. We would assemble and attack with all our might immediately.

"As far as the food, eat and drink. As Vikings we celebrate our victory TODAY!"

Another roar went up in the Great Hall. The assembled Vikings began to partake in the food and drink laid out before them.

I approached Spitelout and motioned him for to come outside. "Spite, I need to talk to you." He turned to face me. "You know what has happened today and in light of everything that has happened I want to ask you if it's your desire to go on this mission."

"Why are you asking me this Stoick?" Spitelout had a questioning look on his face.

"Since Hiccup has decided to renounce his heritage, and it is my intention to personally go on this trip, I do not know if I'll make it back. There are risks and unknowns involved here. I am asking if you want to go." I was sincere with Spite and I had to consider the welfare of the village.

"Yes Stoick, I intend to go." Spite replied.

"Do you feel that your son would be a good chief?" I asked while directly looking at him.

Spite paused and said thoughtfully, "With time. I don't know if he's ready at this point. You and I both wished some time ago that we could combine Snotlout's strength with Hiccup's intelligence."

"I remember…Fair enough…You know I could order you to stay but I'm not going to. There's too much glory at stake here."

Spitelout grasped my hand, "You've got that right brother."

"Then what is the succession chain?" I had to press this issue.

"Would you want Gothi to select?" Spite asked.

"At this point it's probably the best approach." I replied.

* * *

I returned to Gothi's house with Spitelout and came up the stairs to her house. Spite knocked at her door.

"Who is it?" I heard Gothi inside.

"It's Spitelout, Elder."

The door opened and Gothi was surprised to see both Spite and me standing there. "Please come in."

"You're probably wondering why I'm back." I mentioned to Gothi as we passed by her in the doorway.

"Yes." Gothi replied.

"Spite is going on the mission with me." I declared.

Gothi, after some thought, began to have a slight frown…"Does this have to do with succession?"

"Yes."

"Spitelout, you realize that this mission has risks?" Gothi asked.

"Yes, I do. It is also something that a Viking yearns for." He replied.

"What about your son, Snotlout. I understand that he has been in training with Hiccup. Do you feel that he would be able to take on the mantle of leader if both of you don't return?" Gothi asked with concern in her voice.

"I believe that he would be a good leader with time. I would ask that you mentor to him if we both fail to return." Spite made this request with the solemnity and respect that Gothi earned.

"Is Gobber the blacksmith going Stoick?" Gothi asked.

"Yes." I replied.

For the first time in my memory Gothi took both of her hands and rubbed her eyes. Looking sad in the process, she answered, "In light of what you are both asking me I would have to decline. I am too old to have to look after a child."

Spitelout was crestfallen but understood. We had to ensure that Berk would have a good leader. I spoke up, "Astrid Hofferson placed second in the training, did she not Spite?"

"Yes. Why do you ask? The Hoffersons are sheep herders if I remember correctly." he replied.

"Yes, they are but in light of everything that has gone on and from what I saw from her today in the ring while taking on the Nightmare, I think that the wisdom and counsel that they have may be sufficient to allow Snotlout to be properly raised if something were to happen. Would this be acceptable to you Gothi?" I asked. I was also thinking about the arrangement I had with Ingríðr and Spaki Hofferson. They knew what happened by now and probably would want to discuss the situation with me as well.

Gothi sat in silence for some time. "It appears that you two are hel-bent on going. Stoick you're going to give me white hair before all is said and done. Make sure that the Hoffersons are aware of this arrangement."

"I shall take care of it immediately. Come on Spite…that will be our next stop." I replied.

"Stoick, before you go, what did you do to Brainfart? I understand that both his shoulders are dislocated and broken." Gothi asked.

"He challenged my authority." I replied.

"Oh and so it required you to maim one of your captains?"

"When I spoke in the gathering, I mentioned that everyone receives fair treatment, including Hiccup. Brainfart made a comment that refuted that. I wouldn't stand for it. Not then or ever."

"So you feel it was worthy and correct then to mete out justice on him?" Gothi asked.

I could feel my cheeks redden after this. I saw what she was getting at and felt ashamed. In one instance I make mention that I would give everyone fair treatment while just prior to that I don't. "I will make sure that he receives proper attention and compensation for any loss of livelihood."

"See to it." Gothi answered.

* * *

I approached the Hofferson home where I could see activity from inside the house. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A female voice answered.

"It is Chief Stoick and Captain Spitelout." I answered in return.

The door opened to the house. Inside, Ingríðr and Spaki Hofferson were making preparations to join the fleet and the battle. Ingríðr was gathering foodstuffs, containers of water and ale; Spaki was preparing swords and maces for storage. Ingríðr curtsied and Spaki bowed in our direction. "Why is it that we are honored with the presence of the leaders of our tribe?" Ingríðr asked.

Spitelout started, "I come today to ask you both to consider taking on the role of guardian in case I do not return from this battle. In looking at what is going on here, it is apparent that you have a desire to go on this trip."

"Aye, I do. I do not want to miss this chance at glory. It is a once in a lifetime event." Spaki replied.

"Then I am going to ask that you take on a greater glory for the good of the village. I ask that you remain here." I replied.

There was a mingling of different emotions in the eyes of both Ingríðr and Spaki. Ingríðr seemed to be genuinely relieved at the prospect with a mixture of concern and confusion. Spaki was bordering on outright frustration and anger at the thought. A Viking's truest glory is to participate and possibly die in battle. Unfortunately it also meant that plans were not made of what happened after. In light of what happened today, I needed to address that issue.

"I understand your feelings Mr. Hofferson, and I want you to know that your glory is to be awarded here in your willingness to accept this." Spitelout mentioned.

Spaki sat down at a long table present in their living quarters.

"Chief, what you are asking is that I forego a chance at glory, to avenge the losses that **I** have personally taken in the years that I've been here in this village." Spaki was visibly shaking in his attempts to control his rage.

"Yes...I want you to consider that your daughter Astrid has for all intents and purposes won at Dragon Training with Hiccup's renouncement. The actions that I personally saw her take in the ring today justifies my decision to have her partake in the initiation ceremony when we return. She is a credit to both of you in terms of your parenting skills and overall excellent judgment. I wish I could say the same for Hiccup and I wish to see that both of your counsel and wisdom are available here in this village."

Ingríðr turned and looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry for what happened today with your son Hiccup."

I replied with an equal amount of sadness in my voice. "Since he renounced his claim to the tribe and to our family he is no longer my son." I said with a trembling still in my voice.

"Oh my Gods…what about our deal, Chief Stoick?" Ingríðr asked with concern.

"That is part of the reason I have my brother Spitelout here today. To see if having Snotlout would be acceptable to you and your wife."

"Stoick, what is going on here?" Spitelout gave me a questioning and confused look.

"When Hiccup was born and Val passed, I had to find some way to have Hiccup nursed. Ingríðr and Spaki agreed to take care of Hiccup with the condition that Hiccup was betrothed to Astrid. I agreed to it knowing that Ingríðr was taking a risk and at that time I had no other real choice." I replied knowing that my part of the deal was broken with Hiccup's renouncement. Maybe I could make amends with the Hoffersons with Snotlout.

"You kept it a secret to preserve everyone's honor Stoick?" Spitelout asked.

"Yes."

"Well I don't know what to say. I would have to discuss this type of deal further with the Hoffersons if and when we return." Spitelout commented.

"What deal?" Another voice said from behind the Hoffersons. Ingríðr and Spaki turned to face their daughter, Astrid. Apparently there was another entrance that Astrid entered and unwittingly heard some of the conversation. Ingríðr spoke, "Dear, Chief Stoick and Captain Spitelout were coming by to request that your father stay behind for the good of the village."

"Why?" She replied. It was apparent that she was suspicious of what was going on in our conversation and was not going to let any of us off lightly. Even still I found it disconcerting to have her not show us some courtesy.

I answered, "I have all of my captains going with me and wanted to discuss the idea of Snotlout brought up by your mother and father if Spitelout and I failed to return. From what I saw from you today in the ring is a product of the fine upbringing that you have had. In addition it entitles you the honor of winning the overall initiation and more importantly the honor of killing the Night Fury when we return." I was following the lead of Ingríðr and was not going to provide any details about what happened many years ago.

Astrid looked at us with a mixture of shock, horror and disgust before turning around while shaking her head and sprinting out the door she entered.

"I think it is safe to say that she didn't find out about the 'deal'." I exclaimed. "I am curious though why she ran out the door when she did?"

"We'll find out later what is going on with her." Spaki replied. "Regarding what you're suggesting Chief, I would lose honor in not being able to go, not even accounting for the revenge I want for the losses I've suffered."

"Would a seat on the council be sufficient for you to consider?" I asked Spaki. I truly believed that his wisdom would be useful.

"Yes, it would." Spaki held out his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal." I replied and shook his hand.

* * *

I proceeded to the docks, observing the level of activity to prepare for sail before nightfall. Sword, axes, pikes, spears, bolas, food, water, personal effects, all were loaded onto all of the remaining snekkjas present in our fleet. In addition, several karvis, our fishing vessels, were pressed into service as well. They were significantly larger than our snekkjas at almost thirty five strides in length and eight strides in width, enough to hold our siege craft; catapults, ladders, and battering rams.

Thirty ships were pressed into service with twenty Vikings on each snekkja and one hundred on the four karvis. Nine hundred and twenty Vikings, almost one half the population of the entire village, setting sail to rid us of this menace.

I glanced up and saw Gothi on the causeway leading to the docks. Her eyes were filled with concern, shock and sadness. I think it would be fair to say that we were all surprised at what Hiccup did this day. She had two children, possibly her grandchildren, on either side of her, holding them close to her as if to say, 'Yes, we're all afraid'.

I reached my ship with Hiccup's 'pet' already on board. It was bound by chains and muzzled to prevent it from discharging any blasts. A yoke was clamped on its neck to further restrict movements and to prevent it from backing out of its confinement.

I gave the order, "Set sail. We head for Hellheim's Gate."

I looked up from the preparations going on around me and saw him standing at the top of the bluff overlooking the docks.

_This is your choice Hiccup._

From the rear of the ship I would sail on, I strode over to the Night Fury and whispered "Lead us home…devil."

* * *

Dawn broke on a new day, and possibly my last. I got up and saw the creation of my wrath, a flotilla of thirty ships filled with Vikings bent on removing from this area our scourge, our bane, our curse. One way or another, as Vikings we would fulfill our destiny today and everyone was aware of it. As the sun broke over the horizon we began our turn to port into the mist.

I shouted out my standard orders for this area. "Sound your positions...Stay within earshot." I heard reports from elsewhere in the fleet of "Here" and "One length to your stern."

I positioned myself at the bow of the ship away from the Night Fury who was positioned on the starboard side. I stared into the fog until I was approached by Gobber.

"Listen, Stoick, I was overhearing some of the men and, well some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here. Not me, of course. I know you're always the man with the plan. But some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all and what it might be."

My reply was short and to the point. "Find the nest and take it."

"Ah, of course. Send them running. The old Viking fallback. Nice and simple."

While Gobber was rambling, I guess to ease and discern my thoughts; I heard a rumbling to my right. I glanced down and saw the dragon's ears fluttering slightly in beat with its rumbling. I rushed back to the tiller on the snekkja, relieving the Viking steering the ship.

"Step aside." I commanded. Suddenly the head of the Night Fury arose, and then tilted to the left. I pulled the tiller to steer the ship to port. A Viking behind me took note of my action and called, "Bear to port." These actions continued for some time based on the change in the direction the Night Fury tilted its head. If it tilted right, I steered the ship to starboard, a Viking would call "Bear to starboard". If it tilted left, I steered the ship to port while a Viking would call "Bear to port."

After some time we came upon a ship, one of our snekkjas, suspended from a rock outcropping. A Viking commented when we initially saw it, "That's not really encouraging." Getting closer and passing under it, Gobber recognized that it was a ship we sent the prior year. "I was wondering where that went."

Without warning the fog began to lift and we could see in front of us a steep mountain, possibly volcanic, with various cave openings and outcroppings. The Night Fury began jerking its head in an upward motion possibly as an attempt to gain entry to one of the cave openings.

I commanded, "Stay low and ready your weapons." Everyone went into a crouch.

I could hear the warbling, chirps, trills and growls as we quietly approached the rocky shore. I glimpsed the tail of a Monstrous Nightmare before it quickly pulled into the mouth of the cave opening above us. Our snekkja made a grinding sound as the keel made contact with the rocks below.

With definite clarity I said, "We're here." Coming to a complete stop, I vaulted over the port side of the ship making contact with the beach.

All of the noise stopped.

At that point I knew we had reached our destination.

* * *

Author's Note: Stoick's rant at the beginning of the story is my tribute to "The Untouchables" starring Sean Connery, Kevin Costner and Robert DeNiro as Al Capone.

The cask that Gothi pulled a draft from was _uisge beatha_, also known as the_ water of life._ In America and Ireland it is better known as whiskey and in Scotland it's known as whisky.

The prologue phrase is "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

Many thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated.


	8. The Green Death

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie. My purpose is to provide the perspective of Stoick the Vast as father, friend and chief.

Note: Sentences in _italics_ indicate Stoick's inner thoughts.

My most grateful appreciation to my wife **Ochie** for her strength and support.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Green Death**

"Battle is an orgy of disorder." George S. Patton

* * *

_I will have my revenge…today._

I now had a chance to examine the landscape in front of me; a rocky beach shrouded in a light misting fog. Not good for lighting fires, either for us or for dragons. The snekkjas began to beach up and down the stretch of waterfront while the karvis remained stationed to the outer areas of the inlet until all of our forces were on shore. Unloading of the siege craft would occur after we set up a perimeter, a standard tactic for me.

Spitelout approached with my other captains, Phlegma the Fierce, Hoark and Ack. "So Stoick, how do you want to proceed?" Spite asked.

"Well since they know we're here, I think we need to find an alternative way in." I replied to Spite. I then addressed my captains.

"Hoark, can you get a scouting party together to map out this place? Since this is our first time here, let's make it count. Look for sources of water, food, wood, other openings, wild life, anything that we can use to our advantage, or anything that could be a trap. We may be here awhile, make the water source a first priority."

"Phlegma, this should be a standard siege. Set up an expanding perimeter from our beachhead to allow for the insertion of more of our forces. Watch out for anything that may appear from the openings, either dragons or projectiles. Once all of our forces are deployed, coordinate with Ack for setting up the siege craft and arranging our people."

"Ack, arrange our forces for a siege operation. Our people know the drill, position and then wait for the signal. Get with Hoark and determine the best places for defensive and attack positions and with Phlegma to organize our forces."

"Spite, have a snekkja mark a way out from here. I want to be able to get home at some point and you'll handle everything else. Are there any questions?" There were none, everyone knew what needed to be done. "Good. Let's proceed."

Spite looked at me somewhat puzzled, "So what do you want me to do?"

I looked at him, "I need you as my counsel. I will tell you, right now, that with everything that happened I need your support and guidance. If you find my commands put us in danger, tell me, please. You and Gothi saw me yesterday and know I've acted rashly before you and the gathering. This is too important. I also want to apologize to you, for not telling you about my plan to substitute Snotlout for Hiccup. Even though it was a spur-of-the-moment decision, he is your son and I should not have put you in that position. "

Spite looked at me with sadness and embarrassment, "I understand brother. As far as your arrangement with the Hoffersons, I understand why you made it. And yes, I was a little annoyed that you didn't consult with me beforehand. I do know that Snotlout is head over heels for Astrid so as I said with Miss Hofferson, we can discuss it when we get back. However, this battle can change our lives and it is something that we have to do. I appreciate your willingness to accept my counsel, not only as your brother but as a friend."

We clasped each other's arms knowing that we had a momentous task at hand. I added, "Since this is a volcano, it appears that fissure seams run on the same level as the openings. There may be a weakness there. What do you think?"

"I'll personally look into it." Spite replied.

"Good, I'll be back at my ship." I patted Spite's shoulder, turned and walked back to the snekkja loaded with the Night Fury. I noticed that a perimeter was already set with Vikings armed with spears and shields to ward off any initial attack. Empty snekkjas were positioned further out into the cove to allow the karvis to unload. I approached my ship and was surprised to see what was happening in front of me as I boarded.

"Gobber, what are you doing with the Night Fury?" I asked in as even and calm tone as possible. I promised myself that I would not get upset.

"I'm feeding it and giving it some water." Gobber replied.

"Why?"

"Well, even a condemned man is entitled to a final meal." He answered with a matter-of-fact tone, keeping his attention fully on the dragon in front of him. He had already loosened the strap around the dragon's jaw, allowing it to eat some fish that Gobber removed from a sealed barrel, water was placed in a bucket to one side. "Looking at this creature, I now can understand why we couldn't shoot it down. I mean look at it, black in color so we couldn't see it at night, small size, powerfully built legs and jaw, huge wings and it's sporting a middle pair of wings as well. I bet this thing could turn on a coin if it weren't for the damage to its tail."

A thought crossed my mind, "Gobber, how did you know that the Night Fury would eat fish?"

"They all do. I've tried giving them other things such as sheep, goats and chickens. Dragons will eat them if they're hungry enough but they just prefer fish. I figured that the Night Fury would be the same way."

"When they raid us they usually go after the sheep, right?"

"What are you getting at Stoick?"

"Is it possible that the livestock they bring back is for this other dragon? I mean, if you're telling me that the dragons prefer fish then why raid us at all? Why not go and get the damn fish from the ocean like everyone else?"

"I don't know what to tell you Stoick. Maybe this other dragon isn't even a dragon."

I thought about that for a while. That was just another uncomfortable unknown. I then had to ask Gobber "Why did Hiccup go and help it? What did he see in it?" I sighed, tinged with sadness.

"Well maybe he saw something with this dragon that we missed not only here but in other dragons as well. That is, if you and Gothi believe that Hiccup is the observer you say he is."

"But to choose this," as I pointed at the Night Fury, "over us…over me…over his mother."

"Stoick, I know that this is hard, but as you said, this is Hiccup's decision. He has to live with the consequences."

I had to turn away from the Night Fury, its greenish gold eyes watching my every move. I didn't want it to see the emotions coursing through me; anger, bitterness, despair, loneliness, resolve. "Continue what you're doing. I respect your decision to feed the Night Fury. It may come in handy to have it healthy later on." I said this with a false sense of calm as I disembarked from the snekkja and returned to the perimeter. I just had to walk away.

* * *

Some time later, I saw Hoark approaching with Spitelout. Hoark provided his report.

"We found a fresh water spring two thousand strides to our left. The shoreline runs out to the right so any defensive movement should be to the left. There are a significant number of rock outcroppings along the shore to allow for hiding and organizing a counterattack if necessary. We believe that there are at least two other openings on the opposite side of the mountain, about twenty thousand strides from here to the left. We trekked to the area and found no activity either which is very odd. No other wildlife appears to be here on the island but we didn't do a detailed search. There are some pine trees also as you move further down the shoreline, but there isn't a sufficient supply for repair work and they're too green to be used as firewood. We encountered some driftwood, so making some fires will be possible. As far as advantages, I did not see anything here that we could use initially as an advantage. The main disadvantage is to be caught going to the right. Spite also believes that he found a weakness in a wall directly underneath the main opening directly in front of us. Some of the scouts are measuring the distance now."

I understand why Hoark said to the left or right. It was impossible to determine actual directions without knowing where the sun was because of the mist and cloud cover.

"Good, so let's make our own opening where they won't be prepared. Position the five mangonels to concentrate on that spot. Do we have stones for the catapults?" I asked.

"We're getting about around fifty stones right now." Hoark replied.

"Prepare our people to watch for any counterattacks from the opening. Also can we get a sufficient force to the other side?"

"Not anytime soon." Spitelout answered.

"Okay, let me know when our forces are ready. We'll concentrate our attack here then. I don't want to waste any additional time. If they escape through the other portals then so be it. The goal is to make them leave."

"Aye, Chief." Hoark replied.

* * *

I observed my forces gathering the stones needed for the five mangonels. Eight hundred Vikings stood ready to rush the opening on either side of the catapults with the remaining forces tending to the ships. I would lead our initial attempt. I had no reason not to. I proceeded to draw out a rough plan on the ground with Phlegma's sword of how I wanted to arrange our forces with my captains.

"I see we're almost ready to proceed. Hoark will lead the forces on the left. Phlegma will lead the forces to the right. Ack will command the forces associated with the mangonels. We'll use the catapults against the weakness underneath the main opening. I'll lead the initial force and give the signal for Ack to shoot a flare into the opening. We're ready...now…when we crack this mountain open all Hel is going to break loose."

Gobber responded, "In my undies! Good thing I brought extras."

Spitelout shook his head while I returned Phlegma's sword.

"No matter how this ends, it ends today." That was my response and my promise. I just didn't care how it turned out anymore. I held out my hand and made a fist, giving the signal to commence.

One, two, three, four, five stones found their mark on the wall leading up to opening.

Six, seven, eight, nine, ten; more stones crashed onto the wall.

Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen; I understood that this would take time.

Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty; this was what had to be done.

Twenty one, twenty two, twenty three, twenty four, twenty five; patience was needed at this point.

Twenty six, twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty; I asked Hoark to examine the results. He looked at me and gave a 'thumbs-up'.

Thirty one, thirty two, thirty three, thirty four, thirty five; a depression was forming in the wall.

Thirty six, thirty seven, thirty eight, thirty nine, forty; a tell-tale crumbling was seen within the depression.

Forty one, forty two, forty three, forty four, forty five; a small hole could be seen.

Forty six, forty seven; the wall collapsed.

Everyone made their preparations while I slowly made my way up the debris field to the opening. I walked to the ledge, peering over it to see if there would be any resistance. Seeing none, I moved to the opening and examined the hole made by the catapults. I was able to discern movement inside. I could actually smell them! One more load with a flaming bush, I would then see my enemy inside this hole. I motioned for the mangonel with my hammer. Behind me I could hear the thwack of the catapult followed by the crackling and rippling sound of a projectile hurtling towards me. I ducked a little to allow for the brush to soar cleanly into the opening.

_My Gods…_

I observed Nadders, Nightmares, Gronckles and Zipplebacks, hundreds of dragons lining the ceiling and the floor all the way to the bottom of the fissure, doing nothing, waiting passively for something. What exactly I didn't know but I would definitely give them something to consider in the meantime…my wrath.

"Erraahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I unleashed all of my fury, anger and frustration on each of the moving objects that approached and flew over me. However, not one of the scores of vermin that escaped even considered turning and attacking me and in my thinking, defend their home. They just, fled.

"Is that it?" Gobber exclaimed, then shrugging his shoulders.

"WE'VE DONE IT!" I heard a Viking shout, followed by the cheers of those down below on the beach.

I walked out of the opening made by the catapults to view the apparently easy victory for us, too easy in my mind. Then I remembered about the other dragon. "This isn't over!" I shouted to the forces arrayed below. "Form your ranks! Hold together!" I commanded.

Cracks appeared in the ground below my feet and what followed was an ear piercing roar that pelted me with a solid pressure wall of noise and stunned me in its power. I then saw the floor of the fissure quickly approaching me.

_Wait, that's not the floor…_

I bounded down the debris field and yelled "**GET CLEAR**!" to everyone in front of me, not wanting to see what was coming up from the fissure. I could hear the demolition of the rock wall behind me and I could see everyone scatter in front of me attempting to get away from the approaching death. There were some that were awestruck and I knew that they would die. I continued running as I heard a primal roar from the monster behind me followed by the whooomp each time the monster's feet hit the ground. I heard screaming all around as everyone attempted to flee.

"BEARD OF THOR! WHAT IS THAT!" Gobber was pacing backwards away from the chaos gaining on us.

I stopped and turned around to see what we were up against. "Odin help us!" I was shocked by what I saw and kept looking up and up and up, literally a mountain of a beast towering over everything. I kept skipping back away from this moving death. I had one option left.

"**CATAPULTS!**" I yelled for them to fire whatever they had as I continued moving back to the shoreline. The catapults still loaded with stones commenced unleashing their cargo on the mountainous monstrosity, this green death. Two of the stones fell short, while one connected directly to the face of the beast.

The monster proceeded to eat the offending catapult while Vikings present on the mangonel scrambled to get out of its maw.

I continued to sidestep back when someone yelled "Back to the ships!"

"No…**NOOO**!" I yelled. _That thing might torch the ships!_

Sure enough a plume of thick, greasy fire spewed from the gigantic beast. The flame was huge and incredibly long, managing to alight every single ship present at the mooring.

"Smart, that one", Gobber replied as he joined up with me, sarcastic as usual.

"I was a fool", _WHY DID I NOT LISTEN TO HICCUP? _I began to regret some of the decisions I made regarding Hiccup as I saw Spitelout who spotted and approached me, "Get the men to the other side of the island. Gobber, go with them."

"Right! Everyone follow me and get to the other side of the island". Spitelout started trotting off, looking back often to see where the monster was. He also had a sorrowful look in his countenance knowing what was going to occur.

"I think I'll stay in case you're thinking of doing something crazy." Gobber mentioned.

"Maybe I can buy my men some time by giving that thing something to hunt".

"Then I can double that time", Gobber replied as he grasped my arm.

The look of grim satisfaction that passed between us was the knowledge and acceptance that we would both die but hopefully not in vain.

Clarity, it's amazing what facing death does to bring into focus what is important in one's life. I bellowed as I raced to confront this monster, "**HERE**!"

Gobber chuckled, "Oh, no. **HERE**!"

I turned to face the monster as it attempted to eat one of my men. I watched as the Viking dropped to the ground and scurried away. I took one of the spikes positioned in the dirt and launched it at the monstrosity and managed to gain its attention.

"**COME ON…FIGHT ME**!" Gobber screamed.

I responded, "**NO, ME**!" as it looked at me and I could see it was preparing a blast. I held out my hands knowing there was nothing left that I could do. At point blank range, I gritted my teeth and awaited the final outcome.

_I will see you shortly, Val._

"**BBBBBOOOOOM".** I was jarred by several loud explosions. I opened my eyes to see the smoke from an explosion behind the monstrous mountain as a Nadder, Nightmare, Gronckle and a Zippleback came from behind. What surprised me even more was to find out what was on the backs of each of these animals. Hiccup and Astrid were on the back of a Nadder, while Snotlout was on the back of a Nightmare, Fishlegs Ingerman was on the back of a Gronckle, and the Thorston twins each had one head of a Zippleback.

I then heard Hiccup shout directions to each of the teens. "Ruff, Tuff! Watch your backs! MOVE, Fishlegs!"

I looked up and could only mouth, _what the…?_

"Look at us! We're on dragons." I could hear from Snotlout followed by the Thorston twins relaying to us, "We're on dragons! All of us!"

I heard Hiccup command the others, "UP! Let's move it!" as the dragons soared past above us with the teen riders. The monstrosity was stopped in its tracks, confused and trying to determine what to do next.

Gobber came next to me and snidely remarked, "Every bit the boar-headed stubborn Viking you ever were!"

_Yep. I wholeheartedly agree._ I nodded with a wry smile on my lips. The battle had now changed as I looked at the array of dragons swirling around the monstrosity before me. Hiccup was giving orders to the others. "Fishlegs, break it down!" I was able to hear over the din but I couldn't make out what Fishlegs was saying. I knew that the information he was giving should help with an attack. Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Thorston twins proceeded to swirl around the monster while Astrid and Hiccup peeled off to the ships.

_I know what he's after! He's trying to find the Night Fury! This may be our chance, our hope that we can go on the attack against this thing!_

I looked at Gobber before me and told him, "Get back with the Spitelout and the others, Hiccup is going after the dragon."

"What do you intend on doing, Stoick?"

"I need to..." _do the right thing_, "I need to help."

I started sprinting to the beach where the remains of our fleet continued to burn. I had to constantly look up and around to see where the monster was located as I could see the remaining teens harass the monstrosity. The twins apparently were yelling something directly in front of it which in turn was greeted with two flaming bursts from the beast. The Zippleback was able to evade both blasts, giving the twins a wild ride as a result. Snotlout and Fishlegs were apparently attempting to disrupt the beast by clanging on shields.

Astrid and Hiccup were looking for the Night Fury while on the Nadder. Apparently they found it because they managed to make a bee-line directly for one of the Snekkjas, the correct one as I could see Hiccup trade places with Astrid and then leap off of the Nadder, landing on the deck of my burning ship. Astrid and the Nadder returned to join the other teens, harassing the monstrosity.

I continued my sprint to the same ship while looking back at the progress of the harassment. What I saw was not encouraging, the Nightmare, possibly affected by the noise making on the shields wound up crashing into the monster, while the Gronckle with Fishlegs unexpectedly started losing altitude. Fishlegs was able to throw his hammer to Snotlout who apparently wound up on the head of the monstrous beast. The Gronckle landed hard with Fishlegs but apparently the forward momentum caused the Gronckle to continue onto its back with Fishlegs now buried by it. Snotlout started beating on the three sets of eyes present on the beast causing it to shift its foot enough to prevent Fishlegs, frantically trying to get up and away, from getting crushed. Astrid managed to join the fray just in time for the monster to buck its head, causing Snotlout to shoot up off the head of the beast and almost over its side. Fortunately he managed to hang onto one of its many horns and scramble back to the top. The Thorston twins were just coming back around again when the monster turned…

Its tail caught the masts of several Snekkjas in the cove, causing them to crash down directly in front of Hiccup and the Night Fury. His efforts to extricate the Night Fury stymied until the monstrosity moved its feet, stomping directly in front of Hiccup. The snekkja was immediately swamped, broken in two, with both Hiccup and the Night Fury submerged as a result. I started sprinting at full speed.

_I must help, I must help, I have to make it, I will make it…_

I dove into the water where I suspected where Hiccup went in and found him below me, beginning to float back to the surface, his body completely slack. I was able to swim down and grab the nape of his vest and pull him with me back to the surface, breaking into air I drew in a deep breath. I brought Hiccup up and out of the water; fortunately he was sputtering and coughing. I laid him down and went after the Night Fury.

_Last chance…No options left…_

I saw the dragon below me and as I approached I saw no reaction until I was directly in front of it. I made my decision; this was my only option for defeating the death that waited above us. I grabbed the yoke with my hands and was able to break the latch holding it closed. Hiccup managed to remove the other bolts and chains holding the creature in place. There was nothing holding it in place as it looked at me confused.

_It's up to Odin now…_

I then saw the Night Fury bear its teeth at me. The next thing I know, it rushed past, grasping my shoulder in its claws, bringing me to the surface and pulling me to the rocky shore. It then proceeded over to a rocky outcropping, barked and motioned its head for Hiccup to join him.

"You got it bud!" was Hiccup's response as he ran over to the Night Fury and leapt onto its saddle. He was beginning to strap himself onto the dragon when I managed to get over and take hold of Hiccup's left hand.

"Hiccup!" I said. "I'm…I'm sorry…for everything." I began to regret not only everything that occurred over the last two days but other things that happened as well.

"Yeah, me too."

"You don't have to go up there." I exclaimed.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Hiccup replied with a slight smirk on his face. He knew what he was getting himself into and would do what he could to overcome this monster. And I never thought that a line that I used in the past as a witty remark would be used on me. I respected his choice though, and him.

"I'm proud to call you my son." I needed him to know that I still loved him, and as I was beginning to understand, regretfully, it had to be no matter what the circumstance.

"Thanks, Dad!" Hiccup responded emotionally and with gratitude.

I stood back as I could see that Hiccup was crouching down on the Night Fury's back which proceeded to unfurl its wings in preparation to take off. It went straight up and away.

_Son, may all the Gods be with you and your steed._

The Night Fury did not even bother to traverse, just continuing a fast, vertical ascent. The other teens took notice and pressed their attack against the monstrosity. Astrid and the Thorston twins joined then split up with the twins making an almost straight run at the monster. Incredibly Snotlout was able to vault off the horn of the beast, landing directly between the heads on the Zippleback. Astrid continued to harass the beast until the twins were safely out of the way and then began her own retreat. The beast however began to inhale deeply, trying to suck in the Nadder with Astrid on board.

Suddenly, a screech from above drew my attention to a black form streaking across the sky. Someone shouted…

"Night Fury!" This statement made everyone cringe along with the follow up phrase uttered by Gobber, "Get down!"

I could see the Night Fury with Hiccup perched on the top of its neck, making an attack run on the monstrosity. It fired a blue bolt of fire directly at the maw of the beast, causing an explosion that disrupted its attempt to inhale Astrid and the Nadder. It also caused Astrid to get knocked off her dragon, catapulting her up into the air while the Nadder was stunned and fell some distance before righting itself prior to hitting the ground.

Hiccup took the Night Fury and was able double back on its path in an apparent attempt to save Astrid. It would be close and I prayed that Hiccup could save her. I could hear her screams stop when she was caught upside down in the claws of the Night Fury.

I was able to hear Hiccup yell, "Did you get her?" followed by the dragon looking down and checking for itself. It roared an affirmative response, slowing down and repositioning Astrid by tossing her up, taking her arm in its foreleg and then gently dropping her to the ground as it still moved forward. It then proceeded back into the air, gaining altitude.

_Now that's odd, does the damn thing understand Norse?_

Through the clouds, I could see the Night Fury and Hiccup double back again to make another attack run. The Night Fury began its signature screech, and I could see everyone staring into the sky. A blue bolt appeared streaking directly into the back of the monstrous beast sending an explosion that caused it to topple to its side. If Hiccup wanted to make it mad, he succeeded as it began to unfurl its wings, giant sails that covered fully one tenth of the sky. It proceeded to lift off, beating its wings, walking then running to gain altitude and speed. It was apparent to all of us on the ground that it wanted the Night Fury.

The chase was now on between the mountainous monstrosity and my son and his Night Fury. In my life I never thought I'd find myself saying that. The Night Fury was small, almost bug-like in size when compared to the winged monstrous mountain. It was able to evade getting directly eaten by waving through the sea stacks located near us. As they flew by a cheer went up from our assembly. The monstrous mountain barreled, however, directly through the same sea stacks, causing them to crash and discharge rocks and other debris in all directions, forcing us to take cover from the projectiles.

After several passes through the stacks with the same results, the Night Fury proceeded to ascend in an almost vertical trajectory, with the monstrous mountain in pursuit. A plume of greasy fire emanated from the monster as the Night Fury was able to dodge the stream even before it started. They continued ascending until they reached the clouds.

I could not see anything after that…

Moments passed and a bright bluish glow appeared from the clouds, silhouetting the monstrous mountain. A distinct whooooomp could be heard afterward. Another bluish glow, another whooooomp. Then another, then another. Six bluish glows in all. A dull orange glow then appeared, one that did not shadow the monster, that lasted for an interminably long time. Then silence…

The next thing I see is the appearance from the clouds of a black dot falling in front of the monstrous mountain. A glow emanated from the black dot. Suddenly the black dot shoots a bluish bolt directly into the opening maw of the monstrous mountain. A brief explosion appears in the mouth of the monster as both it and the black dot continue falling to the earth. The maw of the giant remains open, apparently gagging on the fire in its belly. The black dot evades the maw but disappears from view as it opens its wings in an attempt to flee.

The black dot still falls, but not as fast.

_Why can't it get away? It was able to move so adeptly before?_

We all saw that the monstrous mountain couldn't pull out of its dive. The monster itself also knew, attempting to place its forelegs out in front of it, and we could see what happened to its wings as they were perforated beyond use. It collided with the ground in a fiery explosion.

I look up to see where Hiccup and the Night Fury are, as they are unable to move away from the mountain. I see them struggle to negotiate up the spine of the creature when the shock wave hits; a wall of heat, dirt, rocks, gas, flesh, and bone were all thrown against us as I lost sight of Hiccup.

The shock wave passed and I could see nothing but dust. Ash from the cremated remains of the mountain of death fell from the sky obscuring anything more than a few strides in distance.

_Hiccup. What happened? I need… I need to find my son…_

I started walking to the center of the impact. I started my walk into what I considered a fiery recreation of Muspelheim. My son was somewhere in there and I had to begin pressing forward into the smoke and ash.

"HICCUP!" I shouted. "HICCUP!" I cried out, still walking. "**SON**!" Then I saw it, a broken black form appeared in front of me in the clearing smoke and ash. I stumbled forward, fixing my eyes on the Night Fury as Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. Only the tangled remains of a burnt saddle and the tail fin mechanism remained, still affixed to the dragon.

"Hiccup." I knelt down in despair. My son was lost…gone.

"Oh, son…I did this." I thought that I would have a chance to work things out with Hiccup. I realized now…that I would never have the chance. What…would I do now? I could only utter one thing.

"I'm so...I'm so sorry."

The Night Fury looked at me and apparently trilled a low tone and unfurled its wings. Inside, cradled to its body by its legs was the limp form of my son.

"Hiccup!" I cried with such surprise. _Please let him live; please…_

I approached the Night Fury eager to take hold of my son. I had to know. I took off my helm and placed my ear to his chest. Then I heard it…

_Thump, thump…Thump, thump…Oh Gods!_

"He's alive...You brought him back alive." I was able to cry out with such relief and joy.

In the back I could hear cheers (and roars?) from my remaining forces. I knew now, that despite the costs that it was over. I glanced at the black dragon below me and realized I was forever indebted to it, a debt I was more than willing to pay for saving Hiccup and in a way, all of us. I was able to say with emotion tinged with gratitude to the Night Fury, placing my hand gently on its head, "Thank you…for saving my son."

Gobber came up behind me and then mentioned, "Yeah, well…most of him."

* * *

Author's Note: From Wikipedia, the mangonel is a siege engine that was used during the Middle Ages to throw projectiles at a castle's walls. I believe that the catapults pictured in the movie were of this type; using a bucket to deliver a payload that also allowed for more force rather than a sling.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated.


	9. Resolution

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie. My purpose is to provide the perspective of Stoick the Vast as father, friend and chief.

Note: Sentences in _italics_ indicate Stoick's inner thoughts.

I thank my wife **Ochie** for her encouragement, support, and review of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Resolution**

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.

All of the King's horses and all the King's men couldn't put Humpty together again." –

Old nursery rhyme.

* * *

_I have my mess to clean up…_

I stood up with Hiccup in my arms and looked around to determine everything that was occurring:

- Hiccup's left ankle was shattered and his lower left leg was swelling.

- His right leg was bloody as well.

- The Night Fury was looking at me with not necessarily kindness in its eyes, but maybe, acceptance.

- Dragons were returning to the island but were NOT attacking.

- Dragons were appearing from the opening where the monstrous mountain emerged.

- My people were getting very nervous.

"Stand down" I commanded.

"What, Stoick?" Spitelout asked.

"Have our people stand down. Sheathe their swords, drop all weapons. Do it now. These dragons are not attacking."

"Are you sure Stoick?" Spitelout was questioning me and I understood why.

"LOOK at the dragons! They're NOT attacking! In fact I would have to say they seem happy or at least relieved!" I replied.

Spitelout looked on as more dragons began to materialize from inside the mountain. Nadders, Nightmares, Zipplebacks, Gronckles; dozens began to furtively come out into the light. "This is very strange indeed, my brother."

"Hiccup said that they were controlled. I guess we can see why now." I said with a grim tone as there was so much loss and so much death. I gazed down and looked upon my son still in my arms. He was willing to give his life to put an end to this war. It was also apparent to me now that there would have to be many changes in the next few days, weeks and months.

I realized that I had to be an example of that…right now.

I realized that I would have to change how I acted among these dragons. They were victims as much as we were.

And I was only beginning to realize how wrong I was about many things.

What happens now would set the precedent.

My captains approached and I addressed them.

"Hoark, I need you to scout the inside of the nest. Take volunteers only because I don't want you to bring any weapons. The dragons are not attacking so I don't want us to start. As my father said, 'I will not start a fight but I will finish it.' You all know that I followed that philosophy in my life and I will continue to do so now. We have won this battle and probably this war and we have no reason to go on fighting. These dragons definitely are not. No exceptions. If you're threatened in any way, then remove your group from the area." I emphatically directed.

"Phlegma, I need you to check on our people. See what our casualties are. Anyone who is injured and can walk here, have them do so. Create litters from whatever scraps are left of our ships and get those here who are unable to walk. Get volunteers to carry the litters. Also, have volunteers assist Gobber." I said.

"Ack, I'm going to ask that you find out if we can salvage any of the ships or anything from the ships. Also, arrange for a water brigade to get water here. We also need to check for any other materials for Gobber." I said.

"Gobber, since you've been our healer before, you'll be that now. Please do what you can for my son." I placed Hiccup in Gobber's arms. "I also want you to mind after any injured from the battle as well as the Night Fury."

"ME, Stoick? I don't know anything about dragons!" Gobber exclaimed.

I began to tick off on my fingers each of my points. "You've been a healer in the past and you know about proper medical procedures. You can set broken arms and legs or remove them as needed. You know what the inside of dragons look like as you've been training with them for years. Last but not least, I believe in learning on the job. I'll be back after I get some questions answered." I replied as I walked away to take care of the next piece of business.

"Huh, never thought I'd have my own line used on me." I heard Gobber reply as I walked over to where the teens were congregating with their dragons. I could see Spitelout talking with his son, Snotlout, and see Spitelout's shoulders heaving as he embraced his son in his arms.

_When was the last time I did that with Hiccup?_

Snotlout was able to return the gesture while the Monstrous Nightmare from the training ring overlooked the entire situation. Spitelout was able to look up and, getting directions from his son, he slowly extended his open right hand to the Nightmare. The creature looked at Spite's hand, sniffed it, and allowed Spite's hand to come in contact with the dragon. Even at my distance, I could hear a deep rumbling from the creature as it slowly tilted its head to one side to become closer to Snotlout. A look of wonder just appeared on Spitelout's face.

_I wish I could have done that with Hiccup._

"Spite, I see you have your son here and that he is safe. We need to talk to Snotlout and the youngsters to find out what in Hel's name is going on. By the way Snotlout, who's your uh, friend?"

"Her name is Firewyrm, and I think she is the coolest thing EVER!" Snotlout just shouted.

Two large eyes then set their gaze on me, inquisitive and cautious. "Hello there." I answered in a somewhat cautious manner. Considering that this was the same dragon that almost killed Hiccup I was surprised that Spitelout was willing to get so close to it. What I was seeing was not normal behavior.

But then who would have thought that my son and a Night Fury would rescue us. What was normal?

"Hiccup said that by slowly placing your palm out in a non-threatening manner, the dragons treat it as a greeting. You may also have to look away if it starts to growl since they may be skittish. Hiccup says it allows them to make the choice." Snotlout explained to me as I followed Spitelout's example and just slowly opened my hand and extended it to the dragon. The dragon sniffed it as well.

_Okayyyy…Now I have to interact with these dragons! How in Hel's name do I go about this? These are creatures that until just a few short moments ago I didn't care much about and wanted to kill. Wait…did it just place its snout in my palm?_

I felt a rumbling from the Nightmare as it looked at me with what…Relief? Acceptance? I could not tell. One thing was sure, it didn't eat my arm.

"This…is definitely different." I said, puzzled and not really knowing what was next.

"She loves to be scratched as well right behind her ears." Snotlout explained as he placed his left hand in the location he mentioned and started to slowly and gently scratch. The rumbles turned into a continuous purr as the dragon leaned into the attention.

"Snotlout, can you tell me how it is you wound up coming to this island on dragon," I asked.

"Well, Astrid asked all of us to meet in the training ring. She didn't mention that Hiccup would be there when we showed up. So he's standing in front of the gate of the Monstrous Nightmare and I remember Fishlegs say that if he wanted to get eaten that he'd go with the Gronckle. I had an idea that he would maybe show us how he was able to tame a Night Fury, take one of the other dragons and then come here by himself. I didn't think Hiccup would have me team up with her." Snotlout continued rubbing the dragon to its contentment.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you teens didn't think that the Night Fury and the dragons were a danger to the village?" I asked, shocked that even Spitelout's son would think in such a different manner.

"Yeah, I mean we all saw what happened in the ring. Toothless was trying to save Hiccup from Firewyrm after she got upset by all the noise."

I could feel my cheeks begin to redden again from shame. I knew that I had interrupted what Hiccup was doing.

"So Hiccup takes my hand and places it on her snout and she just starts rumbling. It was soooo cool. So I'm standing there soaking in this awesomeness then Hiccup walks over to a toolbox to get some rope and he says that we'll need something to hold on to. So I'm thinking, 'He wants us to fly on these things?' I then look up and I find all of the training dragons were let out as well. Ruff and Tuff were next and the Zipplebacks just took to them. Fishlegs wound up with the Gronckle and Astrid needed time to team up with the Nadder because of all the battles that they had."

"So what happened next?" Spitelout asked.

"Well, Hiccup took us and the dragons out of the ring and the dragons all stayed with us and they didn't fly away. Then Hiccup went to each dragon and placed his hand out like I showed my dad and then rigged up the ropes so that he could hang onto them. He just talked to them all calmly, saying things like 'it's okay' and 'please'. He started with Firewyrm by slowly walking up to her and placed his hands over her neck. Then he draped his body and then finally worked up to so he was on top of her neck. I think she knew what he wanted, because of what went on in the ring with Toothless. I think she may have seen the saddle on Toothless and made the connection. I mean, she's smart."

"They're animals, Snotlout," I commented.

"Uncle, I saw that after Hiccup was able to get on Firewyrm's neck she allowed it. I mean she didn't growl at him or try to knock him off. I think I wouldn't like it if someone tried to climb on my neck or back," Snotlout countered.

"Snot, you shouldn't answer back like that," Spitelout chided.

I replied, "No, no, Spite. I think Snotlout is right. I responded by thinking a certain way in thinking they were animals only. After what happened today I may need to readjust my thinking. The way you took to approaching Firewyrm you've been an example for me. Go on Snot."

"So then Hiccup was able to get each dragon up in the air and then bring them back. We then got on our dragons and started riding around outside of the ring. That got the attention of some of the villagers since we heard screams and shouts of 'loose dragons' so we followed Hiccup who was able to have us fly over to a cove."

"So the alarm went out that the dragons escaped?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we weren't followed. It's good Firewyrm and the other dragons knew how to fly with us on their backs or I'd be a spot of blood on the ground."

"Eeeesh. So you basically were just holding on at this point." Spitelout commented.

"Yeah, so we land in this cove and Hiccup and Astrid jump off the Nadder. We find out this is where Hiccup had the Night Fury. He even set up camp here! I mean that was soooo cool. So the dragons all get into the water and just jump around and are really enjoying the experience. So I ask Hiccup what they were doing, and he said they were taking a bath. He said Toothless would get in the water to wash off as well. So Hiccup goes and gets us to get on our dragons and gives us a chance to learn how to fly. It's about leaning a certain way and as I've soooo found out if she doesn't want to go somewhere then she won't go. "

"Okay, that sounds like a woman I know," Spitelout chuckled as he said that.

"I won't let Mom know you said that…"

"Eh, she knows…"

"So we stay overnight in the cove and start out for here this morning. Hiccup let us know what was here and asked each of us if we would join. Astrid was the first to volunteer even before I had a chance to think about it. So I figured if she was going I would go. Ruff and Tuff followed then Fish. We had to get food for the dragons before going on our trip so Fishlegs and I walk back to the village and get to the docks and get some baskets of fish. We also got some loaves of bread as well and I let Mom know I was okay. She was a little frantic since she didn't know where I was. I asked, 'Why?' and she mentioned that the 'dragons in the ring had escaped and that it was Hiccup's fault.'"

"Okay…so everyone believes that Hiccup is now in league with dragons," I sighed as I could see I would have my work cut out for me when we returned.

"Yeah, that's about it. I told Mom that our group was okay and that we'd come back to the village in a little while. So Fish and I went back to the cove with the baskets and food for our group. We headed out after having breakfast and wind up heading here."

"Snotlout, you mentioned that you had Astrid take you to the training ring. Did she say why?" I asked.

"Uh…no," Snotlout replied.

"Okay, we'll ask Astrid why she brought all of you to the training ring," Spite responded. We both needed to find out everything that happened as we next approached Astrid and the Nadder sitting on the ground next to her. The Nadder leaned its head into scratches it was getting from her.

"How is Hiccup, Chief Stoick?" asked Astrid as she got up and curtsied to us both.

"Hiccup is injured badly and may lose his left leg," I had to be realistic.

Astrid dropped her head upon hearing the news. "I'm so sorry, Hiccup." She buried her face into her hands and began weeping softly.

I put my hand on her shoulder as Spite and I sat down next to her. "He'll be fine lass. Just consider it as a badge of honor for what he did to save all of us. In the meantime, I have questions that I have to ask if you're up for it."

"Yes Chief." Astrid responded as she again sat next to the Nadder, scratching its neck. The Nadder looked at Spitelout and me, sniffing the air and again I found the dragon leaning into the attention that it was receiving from Astrid. "I think Bluetooth wants to greet you, Chief Stoick. Since I saw you were talking with Snotlout, I found that if you kneel to either side to show him where you are and extend your hand that he will make contact."

I found myself kneeling in front and off to the right side of the Nadder, extending my hand in front of its beak. I watched as it sniffed then slowly moved closer, stopping momentarily, then making contact.

_Okay, so it now appears that I'm going to have to do this with all dragons… _

"Astrid, why did you name your dragon 'Bluetooth'?" Spite asked.

"Well sir, because of the battles that we've had I felt I needed to honor him after the Danish King. I found out about the King from the stories I've heard around the docks. He is a skilled fighter and I would want to have him next to me in battle."

"We talked to my son and he told us what happened as to how Hiccup got you to all come to this island," Spitelout commented. "What we need to know is why did you take everyone to the training ring in the first place?"

Astrid gave us a very contrite look. "I talked with Hiccup after you all left and asked him what he was going to do. He said he wanted to do something crazy. So I wound up gathering our group and headed for the ring. I knew what Hiccup would plan something because you see sir I wound up finding about Toothless the day of the selection."

"You did, Astrid?" I asked.

"Yes Chief. I was so upset after I lost to Hiccup in the ring I vowed that I would find out how he did it. I was able to follow him to a cove located some distance out of town. I challenged him there as to what was going on and that if it involved training I intended on telling Gobber the blacksmith. I heard something while I was there and while looking into the far end of the cove I noticed a dark shape with big, bright eyes. I freaked out and told Hiccup to get down as the dragon charged me. I was ready to swing when Hiccup lunged at me, took hold of my axe with both of his hands and knocked it away from us. He got up and quickly approached the dragon. He then said I upset the dragon. Me upsetting Toothless, which is how Hiccup introduces us to each other."

Astrid let out a small chuckle as she recalled the events. "So I take off running as fast as possible out of the cove. I planned on telling everyone I saw that Hiccup was sheltering a dragon. Just as I'm jumping over a log I get grabbed on the shoulder by Toothless who takes us to the top of a tree. I get dropped onto the top branches as he lands and the tree just leans over, taking his full weight. Hiccup was sitting on a saddle on top of the back of the dragon."

"So you're now hanging on for dear life at the top of a tree. Is that correct?" I asked, aghast.

"Yes Chief. I then started yelling for Hiccup to get me down and he said I had to give him a chance to explain. I told him there was no way I was going to listen to him, so he said he wouldn't speak that he'd show me. After pleading with me, I wound up getting on the dragon in back of Hiccup. He then says, 'Toothless, down, gently!' which I REMEMBER DISTINCTLY before we vaulted straight up into the sky. Now, what I found even more terrifying then snatched in mid-air or dropped onto the top of a tree or being on the back of a dragon was the fact that I wasn't strapped in like Hiccup. I wound up trying to get a hold of something, anything to keep from falling off. That wound up being the back of Hiccup's shirt, his hair and his face."

"Ouch," I replied.

"Toothless then started spinning and at that point I so wanted to get off that I said I was sorry. I was, and I wanted to just get off in any way short of falling. Apparently Toothless heard me, as he flattened out from his spin and just floated on the air after that."

"Why do you think he would do that? Do you think there's a connection?" I asked

"Well…before encountering Toothless in the cove I now know that Hiccup tried to lead me away from where the dragon was resting. I wound up twisting his hand back on itself and then kicked him down for lying to me. I then planted my axe handle in his stomach, saying 'that was for everything else'. That's when I saw Toothless rush Hiccup and me. It might have been he didn't appreciate that I was hitting Hiccup or the fact that I had my axe. I don't know for sure, it's just that ever since I said I was sorry he's been friendly towards me."

"Astrid…do you think Toothless understood what you were saying?" Spitelout asked.

"I don't know. I know Hiccup asked Toothless to take us down, gently…so he might understand some things."

_That's interesting. We may have a way of communicating with the dragons after all!_

"So what happened after that?" I asked.

"Well, Toothless then takes us around the island and I had a wonderful time after that. We even had a chance to see what Berk looks like from the air. We then wound up flying away from the island and I remember asking Hiccup about his initiation. He said 'don't remind me' and the next thing we knew we were in the middle of a whole bunch of dragons heading back here. Each dragon seemed to carry some sort of animal in its claws. That caused me to ask 'what does that make us' when Hiccup mentioned that it seemed they were hauling in their kill. So we fly into the mountain here and wind up landing on a shelf high up in a huge cavern inside. Dozens of dragons kept dropping their food down into the middle of the pit covered in mist. We saw the big dragon when it wound up coming out of the mist to eat a Gronckle. It paused and sniffed the air. Hiccup told Toothless 'time to go now' as we vaulted off the perch just before we were eaten ourselves."

"Thank the Gods you were able to make it out alive," I exclaimed.

"We had a quiet trip back to the cove after that. Hiccup and I were discussing just what the thing was and how it was able to control the dragons. Hiccup didn't have any answer. I thought that maybe it was like a beehive and that was their queen."

"Well Astrid, I for one hope that there are no more dragons like this," Spitelout said.

"So what happened then?" I asked.

"We landed and I mentioned to Hiccup that we needed to tell you. Hiccup said that he didn't want to do that because Toothless would get killed," Astrid replied.

"Unfortunately, he would have been correct," I added.

"He said he would have a plan the morning of the initiation. Apparently it didn't turn out quite the way he expected," Astrid continued.

"Under the circumstances it probably turned out the best way that it could. If he managed to put the Nightmare out like the Gronckle the day before and then gave his little 'speech', more than likely I would have banished him from the tribe as it was his decision to renounce. You would then have had the honor of killing the Nightmare, or as I mentioned the Night Fury."

"I know Chief. That is why I wound up looking for Hiccup after you were at my parent's house. I couldn't bear to be a part of…that…anymore. I needed to find out if he had any ideas of what to do next, so I challenged him to come up with one. I guess he did."

"Thank you Astrid for telling us what happened and why." In the distance, I could see some injured approach the area where Gobber and some volunteers were beginning to take care of cases, those that could walk in at this point. One of those injured, though, piqued my interest. "Spaki Hofferson! It's so good to see you again. The last time we talked I thought we had a deal."

Spaki looked crestfallen as Astrid approached. "Dad, what happened?"

"I couldn't miss this spectacle. It was quite a show and I even got a free souvenir," Spaki attempted to hold up his right dislocated arm.

"You realize of course that there will be no seat for you?" I reminded Spaki of our deal.

"Yes, but it was worth the price. I know now what happened here and I can say proudly that my daughter helped."

"Speaking of which, your daughter has a new, uh, friend. Don't you Astrid?"

"Yes, Chief. Dad meet Bluetooth, Bluetooth meet my father, Spaki Hofferson." A squawk went up from the Nadder directly behind Astrid.

I turned away and started to return to where Gobber was tending to the wounded. I really didn't need to be a part of a 'touching' 'family' moment. I found Hiccup was laid out on a litter with a tourniquet wrapped around his lower left leg just above the ankle. "So what do we have, Gobber?"

"Well, when your son came out of the saddle his left foot must have been caught in the stirrup because it was turned back on to itself then stretched out. The blood he has on his right leg is a scratch I think from the hooks on the saddle. He's got a big bump on the back of his head so I don't know at this point if he's knocked out or asleep. The tourniquet stopped the swelling but I'll have to take the foot off above the ankle." Gobber knew it wouldn't make sense to hold back information from me.

"When do you want to perform the procedure?" I asked.

"The sooner, the better," was Gobber's reply.

"What did the kids call it…oh yeah…Toothless. How is he?" I asked.

"Well, his right wing is dislocated and his right foreleg appears to be swelling from bruising. I have no idea when he was able to get Hiccup into the position he did or if he had time to brace himself. It says something about him that he was willing to take and shield Hiccup the way he did."

I just hung my head. "In some ways he was better for Hiccup than I was."

"Don't say that Stoick. You did what you had to do under the circumstances. Don't feel bad that this turned out the way it did. Don't feel bad that you weren't there. At least someone, or in this case, something was there. And the way I look at it, it's your turn now." Gobber responded.

_Yes...I agree._

I looked over at the Night Fury who was upright at this point, staring at both of us and favoring his right foreleg. I walked over to Toothless and slowly extended my open hand to him. He looked at me and then Gobber, before placing his snout in the palm of my hand. I felt then that I wanted to, had to, comfort him. I wanted to let him know that everything would turn out all right. I started to lightly stroke his forehead between his eyes as he closed them and released a sigh. Never in my dreams did I think I would try to comfort a dragon, a creature that saved my son. I then recalled that he wound up gesturing to Hiccup, to get him into the saddle to fight the monstrous mountain. I decided to try something.

"Spaki, Astrid! Come over here and bring Bluetooth with you," I commanded. Soon all three were standing next to me. "Well it turns out that Hiccup will lose a part of his left foot and I wanted to let you know Astrid. I also may need all of your help. Astrid, do you know the spot for knocking out the dragons?"

"I think so, Chief. Why do you ask?" Astrid replied.

"Toothless has a dislocated wing and I'm going to use your father as an example of what I need done."

"I'm what again?" Spaki asked, confused as to his role in what I was planning.

"Your shoulder is dislocated. His wing is dislocated. We'll pop yours in first, then the dragon." I explained what I had in mind. I wanted to show Toothless what I intended to do to him. Whether I was successful was another matter.

"What about Bluetooth?" Astrid asked.

"I intend on knocking out Toothless first before attempting this. We can use Bluetooth as an example as well." That was my plan. However, as I've found out, plans are only good until the first move is made.

I approached Toothless again. It was evident that he was in pain from the dislocation in his right wing. "Toothless, I don't know if you understand me or not, but I want to help. Spaki, can you come here, please?" Spaki approached and stood next to me holding his right arm close to his chest with his left arm.

"I'm going to take your right arm and, turn around, and show Toothless what you have here. You see, Toothless? This is just like what you have." I took and pointed from Spaki's shoulder to Toothless' wing. I then took Spaki's arm in my hand and gently rotated it, causing Spaki to wince. Toothless then tried to maneuver his right wing and inhaled sharply letting out a low cha-cha-cha-cha-cha as he closed his eyes. Toothless then looked at me again after taking in a deep breath.

"Okay Toothless, so you now know what the problem is. Spaki, come here and Gobber can you help me real quick?"

"What about Hiccup, Stoick?" Gobber asked.

"We'll take care of Hiccup after taking care of Toothless." I replied.

Gobber walked over to where we were and saw what I was doing. "Do you want me to brace or push?"

"Brace." As I took Spaki's right arm and positioned it for placement back into its socket. Gobber stood to Spaki's left side, anchoring him between us both. Toothless was directly looking on. "On three: one, two, three."

With that command, I thrust Spaki's arm directly into the socket in his shoulder. Spaki yelled out in pain which was not unexpected. He was able to quickly regain control of his senses, breathing in deep quick breaths. I looked at my handiwork; good as new. Toothless let out a small grunt, the pupils of his eyes becoming slits.

"Astrid, can you and Bluetooth come here, you're next. Gobber, can you heat up the swords for Hiccup? How is your arm Spaki? Can you show Toothless?"

"Sore, but it is back in the socket." Spaki replied as he tried out his right arm. He winced as he tried rotating it but he was able to regain use of his arm, turning around to allow Toothless to see what transpired with the dragon carefully sniffing Spaki.

I then motioned to Astrid and Bluetooth. "Bluetooth, I'm going to put you to sleep. I intend on using you as an example of what I need to do to Toothless." I did this while it looked at my pantomime of scratching underneath my jaw then placing both of my hands on the side of my face then tilting my face to one side as I closed my eyes. "Astrid, when you're ready."

"Yes Chief." Astrid then approached Bluetooth and then slowly started to scratch the dragon eventually increasing the size of her strokes to include the entire neck. The dragon's eyes, to me, showed that it was really enjoying the treatment. Astrid then moved her hand under the neck near the back of the jaw. The eyes of the Nadder briefly opened before it collapsed onto the ground with a look of complete bliss on its face.

"If I had a spot like that I probably wouldn't get anything done!" Gobber replied as he continued heating in a fire the swords and knives needed for the operation, preparing Hiccup's leg for the removal.

I then looked back at Toothless who was dividing his attention between Gobber and me. "Okay Toothless, I hope you understand what I want to do." I then pointed to him and pantomimed by placing my hand under my chin, falling asleep. I then pointed to Spaki who was getting his right arm placed in a sling.

The dragon looked over to Gobber who managed to remove Hiccup's left boot by cutting it off and began to wash the area to be removed. I went over to the dragon and placed my hand on his head while I looked into his eyes. "We've done everything that we can here for Hiccup. We need to remove his foot," I said as I pantomimed to Toothless. I used my finger to point at Hiccup, then my left foot and made a sawing motion just above the left ankle.

The dragon let out a soft moan. "Toothless, it's bad and it needs to get done. He will live, though, and you two will be able to fly again. I swear."

Toothless looked at me and then leaned his head into my arms.

_This…has been a very interesting day._

I moved away from him and went through the pantomime again. This time Toothless kept his focus on me and when I finished he calmly lay down.

_So he seems to be in agreement here…Let's get this over with._

"Spite, I need some volunteers to help me here with Toothless. We're going to place his wing back into its socket. I figure we'll need ten Vikings."

"I'll be right there, Stoick. By the way, we have 'friends'." Spite mentioned. I looked up and noticed that dragons were tentatively approaching us. However, they seemed to be congregating around the dragons from the training ring. There were squawks, trilling, warbles, and crooning between the 'friends' and the training ring dragons. Each species was 'talking' to their respective group. Their heads were bobbing, touching and it seemed that each group was relieved in some fashion. Snotlout was just beaming with all that was happening around him as several other Nightmares came up and 'greeted' him as well as with Firewyrm. She was overlooking the entire procedure. Fishlegs and the Thorston twins were going through the same process, their dragons possibly making sure that they were not harmed. At least that was how it appeared to me. Several Nadders then began to approach Astrid who was next to a just reviving Bluetooth. Squawking then ensued between the Nadders, bobbing and touching their heads in some fashion. The other Nadders eyed Astrid, Spaki, Gobber, Toothless and me. I guess they were trying to figure out what was going on as well as us. Astrid held out her right hand to the side and allowed one of the other Nadders to approach and 'greet' her, followed by her father then me, all with Bluetooth overlooking us.

Spitelout approached with ten other Vikings who kept glancing around nervously with all of the dragons around.

"Men, thank you for volunteering to help me here. I know that a lot has gone on today and that we have to change how we think. The monstrous mountain apparently held these other dragons hostage. Considering how they're acting now, if we don't have an ally at least we no longer will suffer attacks. Now, I need your combined strength to help me set the wing on the Night Fury, Toothless. I will take volunteers only," I said.

"Chief, why are you doing this? I mean...they killed hundreds of us." One of the ten asked with contempt dripping from his voice. I could recall a similar argument that I had just recently, as in the previous day with a certain teenager currently on a litter in front of me, lying unconscious.

"Yes, I know. A Gronckle almost killed Hiccup and yet… he was not only able to put aside his differences and befriend a Night Fury, but both of them also saved all of us…today", I thoughtfully replied. I kept thinking back to the time when the Gronckle almost carried him off; to here, probably.

The Viking looked at me and I saw the realization, and shame, in his eyes that I also experienced. Not only were we victims but the dragons were also. If Hiccup was able to do what he did, under what circumstances I didn't know, then others such as me should follow suit. It was the least that not only I, but others, needed to strive for and do.

"I'm in, Chief. Please let me help," the Viking responded, with humility in his voice. The other Vikings looked on after some thought and came to the same conclusion. I had ten volunteers to help Spite and me as we approached Toothless who looked on, possibly knowing what was next. "Okay Toothless, I intend on getting you relaxed first before we set your wing. Okay?"

_I really need to find out if this dragon can understand me!_

I gently placed my hands on his neck behind his ears and started to gently scratch. I could sense a quivering from the warm skin and scales as I continued. It was more than likely he was nervous in not knowing how this would all turn out. Frankly I didn't know either as I kept up lightly scratching with both of my hands. I didn't know how much pressure was needed, it was all guess, but apparently Toothless began to relax enough into it. I proceeded to move my left hand underneath the back of his jaw and was able to drop Toothless into a completely relaxed state, complete with a smile.

"Okay Vikings, let's get this done with," I exclaimed as Astrid, Spaki and all the Nadders looked on. "I figure we'll need at least four on the wing and six to brace. Those closest to the body will have to wrap your arms around the wing root." All of the Vikings positioned themselves accordingly; Spitelout was closest on the wing root while I was closest on the other side. Spite was able to find the socket and orient the wing so it would cleanly go back in. "Okay, on three. One, two, three." Spitelout was able to set the wing back into its socket with a sickening, wet 'schlumpp'. Toothless stirred a little, letting out a slight whimper as the wing was set. The Nadders looked on and started murmuring to each other while I checked on Toothless. His eyes were still closed and his breathing became less labored.

"Spite, can you have someone remove the riding gear and saddle from Toothless? It's obvious that it can't be used and it'll make it more comfortable for the dragon. Hmph, I can't believe I'm saying that," I said as I shook my head.

"I'll have someone take care of it, Stoick. Do you want to save it?" Spite asked.

"Yes. I made a promise to Toothless to get them both up in the air. We'll have to use these remains as a start."

_One down, one to go._

I looked up to see Astrid, Spaki and the Nadders all looking at Toothless. "He'll be okay. The dragon needs to rest right now. Astrid and Spaki, I'm going to see Hiccup now and if you're up for it, you can see him."

"Thank you, Chief Stoick," Astrid replied.

I then went over to Gobber with Astrid, Spaki and the Nadders to see where things stood with Hiccup. He had a fire going with several swords and knives set on top. Several buckets of water were placed around the area, as well as scraps of cloth and burnt pieces of wood. Each was in their respective piles. Reaching Gobber, I saw that Hiccup's leg was cleaned and the tourniquet still in place. "Gobber, I'll hold onto Hiccup and you'll do the procedure."

"You trust me that much, Stoick?" Gobber asked more in a grateful manner than anything else.

"Damn straight I do. Let's get this done." I replied with some emotion as I positioned myself behind Hiccup and placed a piece of leather between his teeth. It didn't appear that he would need it but it was a standard precaution. I cradled Hiccup's head as Gobber started cutting with the short knives the bluish flesh below the tourniquet. He left as much skin as possible for use as the base of the stump. My nose was immediately assaulted by the smell of burning flesh.

It was the burning flesh of my son.

Gobber looked into the wound, took some of the water, and washed the cut to see where the break was located. He got up and removed from the fire a sword and then proceeded to take it to Hiccup's leg. Placing the sword against the bone, he was able to remove the lower portion of the leg using a sawing and then chopping motion of the sword. He took more water and cleaned the area before removing the tourniquet. Blood started spurting from the blood vessels now exposed to the elements. Gobber then took another heated knife and placed it against the blood vessels to seal them off, cauterizing them. After rinsing his hand, he carefully took the flap and folded the remaining skin over the stub of bone. He then took the remaining heated knife and cauterized the skin over the stub of bone.

"Eh, that's it then. We'll let 'im rest for now and bandage him up later," Gobber said as I looked around at this time. Astrid was slowly removing her hands from her mouth, her father comforting her by placing his left arm around her. The Nadders behind them kept squawking in low tones to each other. "Is this your first time to see an amputation, Astrid?"

"Yes Gobber," Astrid replied, visibly shaken, but holding up well.

"This…is what happens in battle. War is messy and it is chaotic. And it has been necessary. What happened here today is a fine example of that. People die. And as you have found out, dragons die too. Hiccup needs to rest now."

"Can I stay with him Chief?" Astrid asked.

I looked over at Gobber who shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why you can't. You realize though that you also have a new responsibility with Bluetooth, don't you?" I asked as her Nadder and the 'friends' looked on.

"Yes, sir I do. I'll see what I can do to help out here as well."

"That's fine lass. Make sure though that they don't get in the way of Gobber or the others here who are injured. Spaki, can I count on you to help?" I asked.

"Yes, Chief." Spaki replied.

Toothless was just regaining consciousness as I went over to the dragon as he was trying to get up. I placed my hand out in front of him. "Shhhhh, not yet. Try moving your wing," as I pointed at him and then extended my arm straight from me and started flapping my arm slowly. He apparently got the idea as he extended his right wing with some caution and then slowly moved it up and down, wincing in pain in the process.

"Hurts, huh? Okay, let's see if we can sling it. Spaki can you come here, I need to show Toothless what we did here with you."

"Okay Chief." As Spaki approached, Toothless was able to get his legs under him and inspect the sling. I pointed between Spaki and the sling and Toothless who I believed got what I intended. Apparently Toothless wanted to see Hiccup and as he approached, he let out a low moan upon seeing Hiccup's left leg. He did something I thought I'd never see from a dragon, cry.

"It had to be done, dragon." Gobber prepared strips of cloth to be used as a bandage for Hiccup's stump. "He'll be up and running before ya' know it." Toothless just sat down next to the litter holding Hiccup, curling his body completely around the litter.

_Okay, that crisis is under control. What's next?_

At that moment I saw Phlegma approach with a grim look. "We have initial reports, Stoick. We have almost two hundred killed by the creature. One hundred were burned immediately as they attempted to get to the ships. Around fifty were lost to drowning as the flames created a slick on top of the water that kept our people from getting air. Possibly fifty more were crushed to death from the rubble. We have around one hundred missing and an additional one hundred or so injured that probably won't survive. Wounded that will survive amount to an additional one hundred fifty.

I placed my hand on knees and bent over slightly to take in the news that four hundred of my people lost or will lose their lives and that another one hundred and fifty are injured. Over half of my fighting force was gone.

"Thank you, Phlegma. Despite the losses, I would have to say that we have a victory that will bring us peace."

"I agree, Chief," She replied. "You took the right course by not continuing the fight also. However, there are some who are still angry and frustrated with personal losses."

"Still? Even after dealing with this?" I was incredulous as I jerked my thumb over my shoulder to the still smoldering remains of the monstrous mountain.

"Aye, Chief. There may be trouble," Phlegma commented. She knew what was on the minds of people under her command.

"Round up those that want to 'discuss' this with me and I'll give one of my inspirational 'talks'. Have them meet over near the impact point," I replied. I was annoyed that my own people could not see how things had changed, even with everything that occurred.

"Aye, Chief." Phlegma replied as she walked away.

_This crisis may be under control. What's next?_

I saw Ack approaching, apparently with more wonderful news.

"Chief, we took a count of ships and…all were lost."

_Okay, that is bad. Worse than what I expected._

"Any way we could put together some with the remaining pieces?" I asked.

"All the ships were burnt down to the water line, submerging whatever pieces were left. We're lucky to have bits of rope, some sailcloth, food rations and fresh water. We might be able to salvage tools from the karvis."

"See if we can get some of our people into the water and salvage the tools and anything else that may be there. We need to be able to make rafts out of whatever remnants are available. We need to find a way of getting back. Make that a priority," I commanded.

"Aye, Chief." Ack responded and proceeded to call some of his lieutenants to begin the salvage operation.

_That is going to be my challenge._

I now saw Hoark approaching with twenty Vikings. Each looked as though they had seen their own version of Hel. Some of these men were close to tears. I have never seen battle tested men who took to this and other battles act this way.

"Hoark, please tell me what is going on." I asked, curious to see why he and his group were acting the way they were.

"Chief, you need to come with us to really see what happened," Hoark replied. He was having difficulty keeping his lips from quivering.

"Alright, Hoark, lead the way." I proceeded to walk with the group back to the opening where the monstrous mountain emerged. More dragons were now congregating with each of their prospective species and it was apparent even to me that Vikings were divided into two groups. There were those that were curious, even interested in what was happening while the other group, somewhat smaller, tended to be nervous, even contemptuous with all that was occurring.

I understood now why Phlegma came to the conclusions that she did.

As I reached the base of the opening I looked up and saw various dragons stationed just outside of the opening. Each of the dragons looked and sniffed at us. I opened and extended my palm slowly as I previously did. Each of the dragons, a Nadder, Zippleback, Nightmare and Gronckle approached and 'greeted' me.

"What did you do, Stoick?" Hoark asked as he watched how I interacted with each of the dragons.

"From what I've been told, this is how dragons now greet us. It probably shows to them that we're not a threat," I said.

"Well, I can see that they're treating you differently from us. They just kept sniffing around us and since you explicitly said 'No weapons', everyone kind of put their hands out anyway to show that we didn't carry anything. They let us go after that," Hoark replied.

"So, where do we go?" I asked.

"You need only go down the fissure just about thirty or forty strides and you'll be able to see what happened," Hoark replied.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Just…go. It changed our view of these creatures," Hoark mentioned.

I looked at Hoark and as my eyes adjusted to the light I proceeded by myself down into the fissure and could only say one thing at what I saw in front of me.

"My Gods…"

* * *

Author's Note: From Wikipedia, Harold "Bluetooth" Gormsson was the son of King Gorm 'the Old'. He was born around 935 A.D. and died around 985 A.D. having ruled as King of Denmark and Norway.

The inspiration for the name Bluetooth came from the IMDB message boards for "How to Train Your Dragon". However, the thread related to dragon names was removed due to inactivity but I want to give credit to those who participated in that thread as well as the HTTYD message board.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated.


	10. Redemption

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie. My purpose is to provide the perspective of Stoick the Vast as father, friend and chief.

Note: Sentences in _italics_ indicate Stoick's inner thoughts.

To **Ochie**, thanks for believing in me, and for your review and comments.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Redemption**

"If you want to make an omelet, you must be willing to break a few eggs." — Attributed to V. I. Lenin

* * *

I saw hundreds upon hundreds of dragons.

They were all dead or dying, trampled to death from the rampage of the monstrous mountain.

It was now apparent to me that not all of the dragons fled after we broke through with our opening. The blood and bodies of the dragons were further down the fissure so it was clear to me now, those that had a chance to escape were able to do so before all of the chaos. Since I couldn't see any further down the fissure after I charged, I assumed that when the wave of dragons finished passing over me that there were no more.

Then I saw something else that made me pause; the crushed remains of hundreds, possibly thousands, of dragon eggs.

_So this really is a nest._

I recalled that nesting birds would guard the eggs in their nest to ensure that they would hatch. In some instances the birds would attack any trespassers or refuse to leave the nest if intruders got too close.

These creatures never had a chance…and neither did we.

Other uninjured dragons were sniffing, touching and in some instances caressing the remains of the bodies. I could faintly hear keening and wailing from these creatures.

I understood why Hoark and the others were so affected. This was a needless slaughter and I began to feel true pity for these creatures that pointlessly lost their lives as well as those that had to carry on.

I know that there are groups of Vikings further east of our village that tended to be more ruthless and cruel, even to the point of taking slaves. We were never like that and never wanted to be like that. All we Berkers wanted were to be able to have a successful and prosperous village, be it in fishing or as a port of call.

I saw enough and returned to the opening where I was greeted by the dragons standing vigil on the outside. I looked at each and gently touched their heads saying to each in turn, "I…I am sorry" in a lowered voice tinged with remorse.

I found myself saying that a lot today.

Hoark approached. "Are you okay Stoick?"

"Yes…I am. And to think they lived with that thing for so long. Hoark, post a guard here at the opening. I don't want to disturb what is going on in there. Do not let anyone in unless I accompany them. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Stoick, but why?"

"I want to show them the respect to do whatever it is for their dead. At this point it is the least that we can do."

"I understand and will have someone posted. Why do you think they let us in then?"

"Well, I think that they were disorganized and didn't know what to expect from us. I do believe that the only reason why you're alive is that you didn't carry weapons. I'm heading back down now to give a little talk to our group. Apparently some are unhappy that I didn't decide to kill the dragons afterwards. Knowing how I felt yesterday about dragons and what I know now, I am ashamed I took pleasure in killing these creatures. I mean, they couldn't tell us what was here or why they took our livestock. All we knew is that they came and took food from us, food that was to keep us alive through the winters."

"I know Stoick, I feel the same way." Hoark replied. "I'll make sure that no one comes up here without you."

"Thank you. Well I'm off. Oh, try to be aware of the dragons and how they act. If we're going to be around them I need to know more."

"I will have my group do as you say, Chief."

I started back down the field and walked over to where Gobber and Spitelout were overseeing medical operations. "Spite, round up about two dozen men and meet me over at the impact site of the monstrous creature. Phlegma warned me about some potential problems that I need to correct right now."

"I'll take care of it Stoick." Spite replied.

"How's Hiccup?" I asked Gobber.

"He's resting. Most of the injuries I'm seeing now are broken or dislocated bones; nothing that requires cutting. Those with burns are mostly a lost cause."

I looked over at the hundred or so injured Vikings and could see what Gobber was referring to. I could see those Vikings had burns which covered the majority of their bodies. Their charred clothes stuck to them from the combined flame of burning gasses and apparently some sort of oil. It soaked into the clothes, causing any fire to continue burning despite attempts to extinguish it. The results were that too many of my people were dying with no skin on their flesh and bones.

"Gobber, see to it that these Vikings get whatever they need to ease their way to Valhalla." I asked my friend who knew what I wanted.

"I'll take care of it Stoick." Gobber said in a somber tone.

I then proceeded to the impact point where Spitelout gathered with a group of twenty Vikings apparently squared off against all of our remaining forces, about one hundred Vikings with others tending to tasks.

"Vikings, we have achieved victory today. It has come with a high price but one that will give us peace. The question before us all…right now…is, how will WE move forward? We have spent hundreds of years fighting these dragons. They were forced to live under the will of this monstrosity." I pointed to the smoldering crater.

"I gave the order to not attack because they were not attacking IN KIND. I know that we…and I'm one of them…previously derived great pleasure in the deaths of these dragons. I see now that with their NOT fighting us NOW and their willingness to, dare I say, make contact and possibly peace with us, that WE have an opportunity to not only live in peace but possibly have an ally as well."

There was an angry shout from the group. "STOICK, THEY KILLED MY SON!"

"Who said that, Moosechip? Yes, I know and understand…They've killed hundreds of us. They almost killed Hiccup too…" I approached Moosechip and placed a comforting arm on his shoulder. Moose was tall compared to most Berkers and was born with strapping arms. A scar traversed his face from his right eye to the tip of his jaw, a souvenir from one of the many battles with dragons. His wife passed on to Asgard the previous winter from the creeping lung sickness. The death of his son left him without any family.

"This…this is hard for me as well as I know I've killed dragons too…You've killed dragons also. They were the sons and daughters of these creatures as well. We have to realize that they were forced to raid us, Moose. The idea of reparation can't apply. 'An eye for an eye' doesn't work here, Moose. I want you to accompany me to the nest after this is done to show you something…In the meantime, I need to continue."

Moosechip looked at me with a mixture of anger and grief. Moose's son, Dingleberry, was killed trying to bash the head of a Nadder with a hammer. The Nadder responded by sending several quills through his body, rendering him dead instantly. In light of what I know now, it is clear that the Nadder may have been defending himself. I continued to press the issue on retribution.

There was another angry shout from the crowd, "YOUR SON WAS A TRAITOR."

I kept my thoughts about me. "LOOK at what MY SON did. MY SON SAVED ALL OF US. Even with my TELLING him that HE was NO LONGER MY SON, he was willing to risk HIS LIFE…to help us, despite knowing what the consequences were. HE didn't run away. HE didn't accept his fate. HE was willing to FIGHT for US, not himself, FOR US. He told us about the nest and how to get here. He gave us new techniques for close combat. He even TOLD me about this other monster as well which I mentioned to everyone in the gathering. NO, I didn't think that this monster was going to be this big and even knowing what we were up against we likely would not have won."

I paused to gauge their reaction to what I was saying before continuing. "It is apparent to me now that Hiccup DID KNOCK DOWN the Night Fury in the last raid and helped it. But…Hiccup also kept his promise to me by going to dragon training and HE WON IN HIS OWN WAY. Not by killing dragons, but showing to us all that we could overcome them IF NECESSARY as a way for US to survive."

I pointed to the smoldering remains of the monstrosity. "The dragons LIVED with that thing for Gods know how long. They either fed the damned thing or became feed for it. Now, I don't know at this time why the dragons could not go elsewhere. It might be that this is the only place where they nest or it might be that they don't know what it is like to be free. WE…DO! IT forced the dragons to raid us and then in turn preyed on them. They had to survive not one but two challenges, from us and that damnation."

I paused to hear any response. There were none so I continued. "HICCUP, along with that Night Fury, accomplished something that neither the dragons nor we were able to do and that was to destroy that menace. This to me shows what we…as Vikings and dragons…can accomplish together by working as one."

I held my hands open to my sides, "So how is my son a traitor?"

"Stoick, this is not RIGHT! We've fought these Gods forsaken creatures for three hundred years and you're saying that we've got to stop? It's NOT RIGHT!" Shouts of agreement came from a significant portion of the group.

"Aye…I would have to agree with you there." I wanted to acknowledge their feelings because I had felt that same way. "I felt that way too…What we saw today is a good example of not knowing everything that goes on behind the scenes. They killed us and we killed them. We lost kin and they lost kin. They had to feed this monster, we had to survive… This war started because of THAT thing." I jerked my thumb over to crater.

"Do we continue to kill? For what now; glory…vengeance…honor? No…to continue killing would go against everything that WE stand for as Hairy Hooligans…honor, integrity, AND strength. We gain nothing by going down the path of killing for the sake of killing…AND we lose a potential ally just to continue a path of destruction that keeps ALL OF US...from becoming prosperous. WE work better TOGETHER. My son proved that. My son almost gave his life to SHOW us that."

"My son lost his leg to show us that." I said that last sentence in reality more to myself than anyone else.

"So yes...this wasn't right before today. But, that was yesterday. This is today and WE...ALL...SAW what happened. To deny what happened today would dishonor all those that gave their lives so that WE would have victory, and yes, I believe that we have a victory."

Silence was all I got. Eventually another question came up tinged with contempt, "Is this all magic?"

"Magic involves illusion or deception. Were we deceived? No. Is this an illusion? No."

I pointed again over to the smoldering crater, "Is that real? Yes. If anything, I would have to say that this whole tragedy was the work of Loki. I mean he placed this monster here so that dragons would have to raid us. The dragons couldn't talk to us and say 'help us; we are being forced to do this' and then would we really listen...to creatures that were stealing our food and also didn't look a whole lot like us?"

I had to think and say something that had some plausibility.

There were some murmurs from the crowd. "Are you saying that we should accept dragons now Stoick after fighting them for three hundred years?"

_"If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home!" Yes…I do remember saying that._

"I'm saying that things have changed. Will I accept dragons into the village…yes I will. Do you have to accept dragons, no…you don't. This change will be a challenge for all of us, including me, but I WILL expect that everyone must be willing to respect the dragons and my decision, or you can leave Berk on your own when we return. You would be welcomed back at any time but I personally have to make amends not only to my son and his Night Fury but to these creatures that I killed and took pleasure in killing." I said the last with my voice breaking. I don't know if I could ever allow myself to fully come to terms with what I did previously, either through wanton disregard or contempt to feelings of complete bloodlust.

"Now, with that said, if you prefer to learn more about the dragons that saved us then feel free to discuss this with the teenagers that helped Hiccup. I will not force this on anyone. That is all for now as I need most of you to help out with salvaging of supplies from our ships and to see if we can create some rafts that will allow us to get home. Can I get your support on this?"

A general agreement was reached by the group as they proceeded to walk over to Ack and those involved with the salvage operation. I approached Moosechip again. "Let's go."

"Why are you doing this, Chief?" Moosechip asked.

"I need to show you something that changed my opinion of dragons." We walked in the general direction of the nest. Hoark saw us approach as I nodded to him. I went to the dragon 'guard' and slowly held my hand out for greeting. "Moose, I need you to follow my example here…please."

Moosechip looked at me and back to the Nadder I just 'greeted'. With some effort he extended his right hand, shaking either from fear or conflicting feelings which I found understandable. It occurred to me that a Nadder killed his son, maybe this same creature. The Nadder, possibly sensing the tension in Moose, squawked then trilled a note before pulling back.

"I can't do this." Moosechip exclaimed.

"You need to look at these creatures as possible allies, as I'm trying to do. They're not fighting, and it may appear that they have feelings of guilt as well. They appear to want to help us. Moose, I know it's hard, but you won't get your son back. We can't un-ring the bell. Now, I'm not asking you to forgive but possibly understand."

"Chief, you are asking a lot here from me. I've lost my birthright with my son's death."

"I know. I felt the same way you did when Hiccup renounced our tribe in front of everyone to side with the dragons. I wanted revenge, I wanted compensation. In fact a lot of people wanted it. Look at where it got us, Moose?" I gestured around the beachhead and to the impact zone.

Moosechip took in a breath and released a sigh. He then extended his right hand again to the Nadder. The Nadder looked at me and then Moosechip, sniffing the air around us before setting Moose's palm against its snout. I noticed a quivering around Moose's lips as if he were close to crying.

"Come with me. I need to show you what Hoark, the scouts and I saw earlier." I mentioned to Moose as we descended fifty strides down the fissure.

The evidence and even the stench of death were now apparent to both of us as our eyes and other senses adjusted to the dim light. The keening from the dragons was still palpable, even to me. It hadn't been too long since I was first here so I wasn't surprised to see anything different from what I saw previously. I looked over to Moose to see how he was reacting and I noticed that he stood there motionless.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo." Moose shouted at the top of his lungs. He then inhaled, doubled over and then started sobbing uncontrollably. It got the attention of the dragons and our guards at the opening.

"Moose it's okay to let it out. Let it out…Let it out…I understand…I've been there…I understand." I placed my arms around his shoulder to comfort him. The Nightmare that was standing guard approached us and started sniffing.

"It's okay…He's upset…A lot of us are…" I mentioned to the dragon while holding my hand out to 'greet'. The Nightmare did something unexpected though by proceeding to curl its body around us, protecting us, in my belief, then lying down. Moose didn't know what to do.

"This may be their way of comforting, Moose, just like I put my arm around your shoulder. The way I can tell is that we weren't blasted or eaten." I mentioned.

Moose laughed a little then started weeping again. "Chief, it hurts."

"I understand." I replied.

"How can you SAY that? Hiccup is still alive. You still have an heir."

"Yes, Hiccup is still alive…but I never had a close relationship with him." I responded to Moose. "I know you did with Dingleberry, but it also appears to me now that Hiccup may be closer to that Night Fury than to me. If that is true Moose, then I have no one to blame but myself and I may still have no heir!" I said with some regret. I really had no idea what type of relationship I could have at this time with my son.

"How can you let that Chief? I mean is peace with the dragons more important than your son?"

And with that question, my world began to turn upside down. I realized that I made a choice to not involve Hiccup as much as I wanted in my life. I still loved and worried for him though, but his own stubbornness pushed me and the village to the edge many times. I knew now that my criticism of Hiccup spilled over to those in the village. Because of that, Hiccup probably felt he had more in common with Toothless than with anyone else. I had to accept that. It was also apparent to Moose and me, currently surrounded by a protective and possibly comforting Nightmare that having a dragon as a friend may not only be possible but might be a good thing.

"No Moose, I love my son and I'll have to spend probably the rest of my life figuring out how to overcome what I've done or failed to do. The fact that there is some sort of connection between Toothless and Hiccup leads me to the fact that I'll have to accept dragons if I want to have my son back. So yes, Moose, I can honestly say that both are important because they are connected."

Moose looked at me, then the Nightmare, then down the fissure where the grieving continued. He bowed his head. "Chief, I understand now why you have the job you do. I'm sorry that I was as angry as I was."

"No, you had to get it off your chest. Change is hard my friend and it is something that will take all of us time to achieve."

I looked at the Nightmare and gently placed my hand near its snout, rubbing its forehead. It started to purr in contentment as I said, "Thank you." I motioned with my head for all of us to return to the opening. The Nightmare got up and proceeded with us back to the opening, returning to the other dragons and 'talking' with them.

"Chief, I need to help. Allow me to work with Gobber and care for the injured."

"Okay Moose. Let me know how I can help out. Okay?"

"Alright Chief, thanks." Moosechip held out his hand and I clasped it firmly before he walked off to take care of our injured.

I left Moosechip to return to Gobber and Hiccup. Spitelout approached.

"Loki, huh?" Spitelout looked at me with an accusatory grin.

"Yeah, well I needed to think of something quick. It just seemed to fit best." I was able to answer.

"It works for me. I mean, like you said, they couldn't talk, they were apparently threatened or held hostage, we couldn't talk to them, we couldn't GET to them. Yes, I could see it happening like that." Spite was musing on all of the implications of the generation of this tale or myth. He smiled at how this myth could work out.

I looked on as some of the Vikings from our group approached Snotlout, the Thorston twins and Fishlegs. Anxiety was evident on both sides as these newcomers approached. Snotlout was explaining things to the new group when one Viking, following Snotlout's advice, went through the 'greeting' process. The surprise when he made contact with another Nightmare was evident even from where I was standing.

A thought suddenly dawned on me, "Spite, how did your son get here?"

"On the back of Firewyrm, Stoick, you know that. Why are you asking?"

"Do you think he could make it back to Berk?"

Spitelout's eyes widened and he started to smile, "I don't see why not."

"Do you think she would be willing to take an additional passenger?" as I winked at Spite.

"I don't know Stoick, but let's go find out." He smiled as we both started to walk over to where the training dragons and their 'friends' were congregating. The crowd of Vikings and dragons had increased dramatically in size and Snotlout was in the middle of it all, soaking in the attention and excitement. One thing notably absent from the group of dragons, there were no Terrible Terrors. I didn't understand that and didn't have time to figure out why. I needed a way to get back home with our people, our injured and possibly some of our new 'friends'.

"Just let them come in contact with you. Don't force the greeting." We both overheard Snotlout say to some of the Vikings who were surrounded by Nightmares.

"Son, how are things going?" Spitelout asked.

"Dad, this is sooooo cool. I mean these other Nightmares came up and then they started talking with Firewyrm and I found myself, I guess, getting introduced to the other dragons. I mean, even Hiccup hasn't done this with the dragons here! Oh…how's he doing?"

"He lost his left foot." I replied, understanding that Snotlout sometimes was not as sensitive as he should be. However, if my idea to have Spite and his son return to Berk works out then things like that I could overlook.

"Oh, man…I mean, man I am so sorry Uncle…Will he live?"

"Yes, he's a strong lad and I want to let you know that he wouldn't have been able to save us all if it weren't for your courage and those of the other teens to take on that monstrosity," I replied.

Snotlout beamed with pride when he heard my compliment.

"So Snot, I need to find out if you and your father could go back to Berk on the back of Firewyrm? We need to tell everyone what has happened here so we can get our remaining ships to pick us up."

"I don't know Uncle. It is something that we could try. The problem right now is it is starting to get dark out and it's been a long day. We can make it back to Berk in less than half a day though."

"Fair enough, in the meantime, can you look at getting the other Vikings to fly as well? I'll need to have you take enough back to pilot the ships."

"I'll do what I can Uncle." Snotlout replied.

"Thank you Snotlout and Spite, good luck in training on how to fly."

"Brother, I am not going to say that I look forward to it." Spite answered with some trepidation in his voice.

We clasped arms before I walked over to see the Thorston twins and Fishlegs. Both of them were surrounded by either Zipplebacks or Gronckles. I decided to see the twins first.

"Pair them up." Ruffnut said.

"Singles is better" Tuffnut replied.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut. What is going on?" I asked, afraid to find out what the middle of the argument was.

Ruffnut spoke, "Well sir, I was thinking that the Vikings here would be better off if they were paired together when coming in contact with a Zippleback. Doofus here disagrees with me and says that it's best to have each head pick a Viking."

"Why not try both ideas." I suggested.

I got questioning looks from both of the twins.

Tuffnut replied, "Well Chief, I mean when Thing1 and Thing2…"

"What are Thing1 and Thing2?" I asked.

"Oh sorry Chief, but they're the names for each head of our Zippleback."

"I see."

"Well as I was saying…Thing1 and Thing2 both selected us when we were in the training ring and my sister here thought that was something that they all had to do. I was thinking that each head picks a Viking."

"As if Thing1 had a choice." Ruffnut snapped back.

"Okay, okay, okay you two, stop!" I commanded. I could now see why Gobber said they were always on the verge of killing each other. "First of all why did you name your heads Thing1 and Thing2?"

Both of the twins shrugged their shoulders with their Zippleback looking on. Ruffnut replied, "I mean Chief, we couldn't decide on any other name and we both agreed that 'Thing' was a good fit. We decided which of us would have Thing1 or Thing2 on a coin flip. It was one of the few things we could agree on. Oh, Thing1 wants to say 'Hi'."

I looked on as the left Zippleback head, Thing1, approached and sniffed at me. I held out my hand in 'greeting' and was awarded with a contact and a warble from both heads. I gave a gentle rub to both heads as well. "All right, now I want to thank both of you and your 'friend' for helping to save all of us. Second, I need to find out if the other Zipplebacks here would be willing to team up with Vikings and then fly back to Berk tomorrow morning. Would you be willing to do that?"

Both of the twins answered, "Yes Chief we'll try."

"Okay, proceed and…tone down on the fighting." As I walked away I could see Thing1 pull Ruffnut away from her twin brother.

I then noticed Fishlegs had an audience of Gronckles and Vikings as he attempted to explain what was going on to the Vikings.

"So the jaw strength of a Gronckle is at least 7, not including their ability to turn on a coin. I mean Horrorcow here can hover and then shoot so we have to work on how we can actually coordinate which targets to pick out but only if she wants to shoot which means that we'll have to work closely together but that is something that we can do when we get back home to Berk."

I approached Fishlegs, "Lad, can you come here? Your name is Fishlegs, correct?"

"Yes sir it is." He replied.

I continued, "Son, I want to thank you for helping Hiccup to save us all from what would have been a tragic death."

Fishlegs blushed at the compliment. "Sir it was an honor for me to be a part of this group and to be a friend of Hiccup. By the way sir, how is he?"

"He lost his lower left leg, just above the ankle."

Fishlegs put his hand to his mouth, stifling a gasp. His face then betrayed a countenance of sadness. "I'm sorry sir he had to have that happen. Will he be okay?"

"He will, but in order to make sure that's the case I need your help and the help of the other teenagers."

"How can I help sir?"

"See those Vikings? Find out which of those men and women would be willing to work with the dragons. I need to have Vikings get back to Berk as soon as possible so we can get our remaining karvis here. We'll then be able to get Hiccup and the other injured back for proper treatment."

"Sir, why don't you have those who are injured fly back on the dragons with us?"

"From what I saw, the ride would be too jarring for the injured. Also, I asked for volunteers to work with the dragons. The injured wouldn't have the choice and I don't want to put them or the dragons they would be on at risk."

"Yes sir, I understand and I'll see what I can do to have some riders set for tomorrow but personally sir, I'd like to stay and observe the dragons more and we'll need rope sir to keep riders on their mounts."

"All right, if you can get some volunteers to go then that would be good. Then get with Snotlout and the Thorston twins to get whatever you need from Captain Ack to make sure that our Vikings can hold on."

"Yes sir, I'll see to it."

_Okay, this should be an interesting experiment. If this works then we'll be able to save a good deal of the injured and probably Hiccup._

I proceeded back to where the injured were getting cared for by Gobber. Toothless had a sling constructed from pieces of rope tied together. It kept his wing immobilized and from all appearances he looked somewhat relieved. He got up and came to me, somewhat limping on his right foreleg, surprising me with a slobbering lick up my left side.

"BEARD OF THOR, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelped and looked on in shock as I was surprised by his response.

"I think Chief that was his way of thanking you for fixing his wing." Astrid replied to me by smiling. Bluetooth and Spaki were both sitting close to her, overlooking everything going on around them.

"Okay…as long as it wasn't to see how I tasted." I replied, still trying to get used to the idea that a compliment from a dragon may be slightly different than a simple 'Thank you!' Still as I placed my hand on his forehead, the Night Fury leaned into it and sighed. He then returned to sitting next to the litter bearing Hiccup, wrapping his tail around the litter as I went over to check. "How is he doing, Gobber?"

"Ye' know if you keep asking me I may have to throw you out. Between you and the dragon here I don't know which of you is a bigger worry wart!" Gobber responded with an exasperated tone.

I gave Gobber an annoyed look but understood why he said that. "You know I can't stop being concerned about him."

"I know Stoick."

"How are the other injuries? Any change?"

"The burns are still bad. Several dozen more men died. The fire that thing spewed was almost like molten pitch. It just stuck to everything."

I bowed my head. "Okay…we'll have a funeral pyre set here near the shoreline. I'll have Phlegma and her men round up the driftwood so we can have a proper ceremony. Is there anything you need from me?

"No, not right now but I'll keep you posted." Gobber responded with sadness and regret.

* * *

I asked that those that had died be given a proper Viking burial at dusk so a funeral pyre was built close to the sea edge. Since all of our boats were destroyed, having the funeral pyre near the sea would give those souls the opportunity to reach Valhalla. I also asked that a stone ship be created by surrounding the funeral pyre as well. The bodies were carried reverently from the litters or recovered from the battle and arranged in a pile interlaced with driftwood. Personal weapons and effects were also placed with each body.

Spitelout and Phlegma were trying to determine the identities of each person who passed asking others to verify as well. When the last of the three hundred and eighty four bodies were set, I asked for everyone to gather and pay their respects while I spoke a few words.

"Vikings, we are here to pay homage to those that gave their lives this day. These men and women were members of our village. They were family…and in cases like this it hurts to lose family. So even though we must bid farewell to our friends and even family, know that they'll always be with us through our memories and their deeds. May the Gods recognize their deeds of this day and accept their souls into Valhalla."

I then proceeded to take a lit torch and applied it to the pyre. I then passed the torch to Spitelout who then did the same. Spite gave it to Phlegma; Phlegma gave it to Hoark, then Ack, then Gobber. Other members of our army came forward as well. Soon enough the flames from the individual spots began to catch and spread allowing the entire pyre to be engulfed. I knelt and said a silent prayer for those that lost their lives.

The dragons were curious as to our activity, noticing how we handled the dead and the building of the funeral pyre. They kept their distance from our funeral, which was fortunate. The last thing I needed was more tension from those Vikings that were unwilling to accept all of the changes that occurred.

After the fire subsided, I went and spoke with Gobber and my captains. "Thank you all for the support that you've given me this day. I've asked Spitelout to go back with the children tomorrow morning to let everyone know what happened. Spite, you'll be tasked to telling the townspeople. Let them know that there is a new arrangement regarding the dragons. I know it may be hard to accept, but maybe with the new recruits they'll be able to see how we could move forward. At this point, I don't see that there's a need for anyone else to return here by dragon. We need the boats to bring back our people. Make sure that is taken care of. So how is the flying lesson going, Spite?"

"As well as could be expected, I think Snot was able to describe to Firewyrm what we want to do. She probably can take both of us back as well. I was also able to get on her neck and surprisingly she didn't mind. Snotlout was able to get on as well so we'll see how this plays out tomorrow morning."

"Okay Spite, have fun and again learn all that you can. Ack, continue the salvage operation. Make sure we have sufficient supplies to live here for the next several days. Phlegma, get with Gobber and have volunteers take care of the injured. Hoark, I would like you right now to tell everyone here what we saw inside?"

"Yes Chief. I was asked by Stoick to scout out the inside of the cavern, thinking that there would be nothing left inside. We were sorely mistaken as only a small portion of the population actually fled. Numerous dragons as well as eggs were crushed by the monster and we witnessed surviving dragons apparently grieving for the loss. It was something that affected all of us." Hoark looked back towards me as I nodded in agreement.

I continued, "So the question I have for everyone is. Does everything that occurred mean that dragons are intelligent, can they feel, and do they understand us? I mean, the things I saw from these dragons today challenge me and how I think about these creatures. I saw Toothless apparently understanding what Hiccup said and what Toothless said to Hiccup. We all saw that they were willing to 'greet' us in their own fashion. I hope it means that we're not married to them or their next meal or anything and yes, I still need to think more open mindedly but I know it's going to take some time, even for me."

Everyone had an understanding chuckle.

"The bottom line is I want us all to think about this and discuss further tomorrow and the days ahead."

"Well if that's the case Stoick you may want to look at what is going on around us." Gobber replied.

The dragons that were earlier congregating around each of the training dragons now formed a loose perimeter that faced outward from our encampment. It wasn't like they were pinning us in, if anything it appeared that they were protecting us. It was fascinating to watch as more of the dragons just turned their backs and positioned themselves at what I would consider a respectful distance from us. It appeared to me that they implicitly trusted us not to attack them by placing their backs to us!

I then saw the training dragons begin to bed down for the night with the teenagers with each dragon curling around the teenagers in a protective fashion. At one point the dragons placed a wing over the teenagers, which was somewhat comical to watch with Fishlegs and the Gronckle, it was more like a large hat was placed on the boy's head.

"Spite, look at what's going on there. I mean, how close did Hiccup and the other teens get with these dragons. Is there some sort of connection there or what?"

"Well Stoick, I don't know, but I'm willing to test out your theory." Spite then began walking over to Snotlout and Firewyrm who watched Spite intently as he approached. She sniffed the air a few times before opening her wing and, in essence, inviting Spite to join Snotlout and her. Spite turned back to me, shrugged his shoulders, and then sat next to his son, where both were promptly covered by Firewyrm's wing.

_Damn. Instant pillow, blanket, bed AND bodyguard!_

I turned around in time to see Hoark approach.

"Chief, you may want to come with me back to the nest opening."

"What now?"

"Just…come." That was his only reply.

And with that, Hoark and I proceeded to return to the opening made by the monstrous monstrosity. We passed the perimeter of dragons and were looked at curiously by those closest to one opening in the protective ring. Upon reaching the breach I noticed that our guard was still in place flanked by apparently the same dragons from before. I approached the dragons and 'greeted' each as I previously did before entering. Even from the outside, however, I could see that there were flashes of light coming from inside the cavern.

I could see what the flashes were now.

Each flash showed a group of dragons around a fallen companion as they apparently went through the same process that we did for our fallen warriors.

"They're cremating their dead, just as we do!" I whispered back to Hoark.

"Yes."

"I have to know, when did they start this? Was it before or after we had our funeral?"

"It was after." Hoark replied.

"Okay. Now does that mean they're copying us or did they have to wait until nightfall?"

"That I don't know Stoick. Since it is so dark out we don't know what they're doing to the ashes though."

"Fascinating, keep the watch through the night and report anything else to me in the morning."

"Yes Chief."

I then returned to the encampment to the same opening in the ring. As I passed through the gauntlet of dragons, I took it upon myself to approach and 'greet' the nearest one, a Nightmare. It looked at me with its golden eyes before sniffing my hand and allowing me to connect. I was able to gently scratch its head as I heard it rumble away. After a few moments I stopped and took my hand off its head before proceeding into the encampment. I wound up getting a little nudge as well, hopefully in gratitude.

The campfires were still burning around the encampment. Several Vikings stood guard over our troop to ensure that nothing happened. I then saw the litter that Hiccup was on completely surrounded by the tail and body of Toothless. Instant bodyguard indeed!

I went to sleep next to Hiccup and Toothless confident in my belief that I was doing the right thing.

_The dream started as it usually did... I saw Valhallarama taking my hand as we took our vows as husband and wife. Those days were filled with such joy. The dream would show us in our home, passionately in love with one another. I would be overjoyed as she placed both of her hands on my face to tell me that she was with child…_

_I saw the birth of our son. A smile graced Val's lips and I could only say, "I love you Val so much…We have a son." She replied to me with the last words I wanted to remember, "I love you too, Stoick."_

_This time…the dream ended differently. Instead of her death, she stirred herself out of the bed and came to me, while donning a white shimmering gown. Embracing me, she uttered these words as well:_

"_And Stoick, by saving our son, you have saved not only yourself, but all of us."_

I awoke again as I usually did from this dream. This time though, I felt that Val was giving me her acceptance.

And for the first time in many years, I was able to return to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Author's Note: Thing1 and Thing2 are the creatures that created so much chaos in the Dr. Seuss story 'The Cat in The Hat'.

From Wikipedia, a stone ship was a Scandinavian custom to equip the dead with everything they had in life and to mark their passage to the afterlife.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated


	11. Coming home

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie. My purpose is to provide the perspective of Stoick the Vast as father, friend and chief.

Note: Sentences in _italics_ indicate Stoick's inner thoughts.

On this Thanksgiving, I am blessed to have **Ochie** in my life.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Coming home**

"Once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return." – Leonardo daVinci

* * *

The next day dawned under a grey misting sky. I awoke to see Toothless still protectively surrounding the litter holding Hiccup. Getting up I looked around and saw other Vikings beginning to stir while the dragons were still surrounding us, facing outwards. From what I could see there were no fights, no injuries and most important no deaths between Vikings and dragons.

I was really surprised. Everyone was on their best behavior.

I went over to Firewyrm who was just beginning to stir, opening her wing to see Snotlout and Spitelout stretch and stir.

"So, Spite how was it?" I asked, curious to see what it was like to sleep next to a dragon.

"Warm, and her heartbeat and breathing really put me to sleep."

"Why did you do it to begin with?"

"Well, I asked my boy the same question. He mentioned that when they spent the night in the cove Hiccup pointed out that the dragons seemed to crave contact and closeness. Toothless was literally wrapped around Hiccup at that time just as he is right now. I just had to overcome my fears to consider sitting down next to Snotlout. You saw what happened when I did, she just accepted me to be next to her without any concerns. I'm somewhat amazed that she was willing to be with us at all."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well…you know how we treated them. I mean we kept them locked up all the time in cages."

"Yes, but look at what they would have to come back to if we didn't."

"True, but I would have been less trusting than she is to me right now. In my own way, that's why I'm doing what I can now. I want to accept this and in a way, be willing to try things. I look at what Snotlout has done and I find him inspiring to me."

Firewyrm just looked at me with curiosity, tilting her head to one side.

Other Vikings and dragons were beginning to stir. Some of the Vikings apparently noticed from the night before what the teens had done and were willing to stay in close contact with their new companions. New fires were started to warm up whatever rations we had available and the dragons were even curious to see how we started our own fires without spewing it and fortunately none decided to 'help'.

I asked for my captains to give me an update. Ack and his battalion were still recovering items for us, some tools, rope and rations. Hoark and his scouting crew were keeping guard and watch at the opening. Phlegma and Gobber were still caring for the injured and unfortunately some of the badly burned died overnight.

The dragons were somewhat accommodating with us here on their island, allowing us to get water as needed. Toothless and the training dragons were approached by other dragons carrying fish in their maws and then depositing their catch in front of the training dragons and the Night Fury.

_Fascinating, I wonder if this is done out of gratitude or guilt or…what?_

So we didn't have to worry about feeding the dragons and even though there was some initial grumbling and ill will on the part of some Vikings, surprisingly things were going fairly well. Those Vikings that expressed an interest in getting closer to the teens and dragons willingly volunteered to try flight and return to Berk. The teens were able to coach them in what they needed to do. From my perspective even the training dragons were 'talking' with the island dragons, possibly explaining what was needed as well...maybe. By mid-morning and several test flights it was agreed that the volunteers would fly back to Berk and so I decided to address our force.

"Vikings, we begin this day with a grand test to see if we can form an alliance with these dragons. What you accomplish today in how you work with these creatures will set the stage for Berk for years to come. I'll now give you my blessing for a safe trip. May Odin's eye guide your path to our home, may Thor protect you from the tricks of Loki, may the Gods bless you and your companions on your journey, and all of the Gods give speed to you all!"

The dragons began lifting off, twenty seven in all. Spitelout was riding on Firewyrm behind Snotlout, the Thorston twins following on Thing. Our volunteers with their dragons followed behind them beginning to fly above the mists and back to Berk.

"Okay, we'll see how well this works." That was my comment and my hope.

* * *

"Hello Freeza."

Spitelout called out to his wife. He found her sitting in their home, facing away from the door, gazing into a dwindling fire when Spitelout entered. She was curled up in a chair, her arms tightly folded around her legs that were drawn up to the seat. Her brunette hair spilled forward, covering her head that was pressed into her knees. Upon hearing his voice, she turned and leapt out of the chair, running to embrace her husband and quietly cry on his shoulder.

"Oh, Spite. I have missed you so much. Snotlout is gone, taken by that vile bastard Hiccup." Freeza's voice was quivering with a combination of anxiety and rage, not knowing the status of their son.

"Snot is safe, the war is over and Hiccup is our hero." Spitelout was able to assure his wife.

Freeza held a confused look. "What? I don't understand. Wait how…are you here with me right now? I didn't hear any calls of returning ships."

Spitelout took his wife by the hand and led her outside, starting to walk to the outskirts of the village in the general direction of a certain cove. "Come with me darling and I'll explain everything. Hiccup brought Snotlout and the dragon training cohort to where we had our battle. If it weren't for Hiccup, all of us would be dead."

"Dead, why?" she asked.

"The dragons were apparently held hostage by an even bigger monster, one that forced them to either feed it or be feed. That was the reason for the raids. The dragons were living with this thing for Gods know how long. So when we arrived at their island and attacked, it was able to wipe out almost half of our force."

"Oh Gods, I am so sorry, Spite. How many are with Odin?"

"Almost four hundred were taken to Valhalla."

"Oh dear Gods."

"Hiccup managed to get to the island and save the rest of us by bringing his friends, including Snotlout and rescuing the Night Fury. Those two were the ones who saved us all."

"Wow…So who else knows about this Spite?" Freeza asked.

"You're the first."

"Where are we going?"

"There is a cove nearby where I arrived with others."

"What…what others?"

"We had some volunteers and dragons willing enough to help us return here on them."

Freeza stopped suddenly. "You mean to tell me there are dragons here, right now, on this island?"

"Yes." Spite replied.

Freeza started to take a few steps back but was caught from bolting as Spite was able to catch her before she could turn around and run.

"What is the problem Freeza?" Spitelout asked using a calm demeanor. He knew where this was headed.

"Well if you don't remember we were at war with those creatures. You're asking me to believe that the war is over and we're supposed to be friends now, with creatures that killed our kin and stole our food, do I have this correct?"

"Yes."

"You're either crazy or underneath a spell."

Spitelout hung his head in exasperation and sighed. He saw what Stoick went through with the Vikings back at the nest and had an idea what to say. He knew it was going to be hard but he thought that if he could assure his wife then others may not be as hard to convince. He started to plead with Freeza. "Look…I know its hard to take, but the fact that I'm back here safe with you should give you some comfort in knowing that things have turned out well for us. I've found the dragons are just as relieved as we are that the monster on their island was destroyed. If anything they seem eager to make amends. That is if you're willing to believe that they're intelligent and capable of feelings such as guilt."

As they approached the cove, Freeza could hear some warbling, chirping, crooning and barking. She went and approached the bluff overlooking the cove and was shocked by what she saw. At least two dozen dragons were present; some were sunning themselves on a beach next to a lake fed by a waterfall. Others were walking around in the shallows of the lake, splashing or appearing to relax in the waters. Standing next to those dragons on the shore were Viking men and women, Berkers who apparently were taking the time to care for the dragons sitting or standing next to them.

The fact that Berkers were willing to not only be around these creatures but seemed to enjoy it to the point of touching them (caressing them?) was what really jolted Spitelout's wife.

Suddenly a Monstrous Nightmare appeared from above and landed in front of Spitelout and Freeza. A figure on its back was the only thing that caused Freeza to pause before running away.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Snotlout called out to his mother and father.

"So darling, what do you think?" Spitelout asked his wife with some trepidation.

* * *

One day passed since the departure of the volunteers and it appeared that we and the dragons had fallen into a pattern. We were observing them and they were observing us. We didn't show any weapons and they didn't show any teeth or shoot fire. With Astrid caring for Hiccup, Spaki and Bluetooth were trying to develop a rapport with each other, and trying in some manner, to communicate.

It was apparent that some pantomime was possible that allowed for us to share information with the dragons. Such things as crossing of hands and arms while yelling "NO" wound up equating with a show of teeth and a low grumble. Taking both hands and moving them in the same way was the equivalent to movement of a head or heads to indicate direction. We were still trying to determine if a shake or nod of our head could also convey a 'yes' or 'no'.

I found that a significant portion of our fighting force was willing to make contact in some fashion with the dragons and there was eagerness especially among the younger Vikings that surprised me. It was apparent to me that this willingness to embrace this change in our relationship with the dragons was to escape the cycle of bloodshed and death.

The dragons also appeared relieved but understandably cautious. They tended to either stick with the training dragons or with those Vikings that they made contact with. I was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt here that they had some intelligence since they didn't walk up to just anyone and start sniffing. The results would have been messy, and I had enough of that recently.

Bluetooth was able to converse with Toothless, again using variations of grunts, warbles, barks, trills, and croons. It might have been also that they could communicate outside of our range of hearing. I recalled hearing of dogs in the southern climates return to their handlers when called using a whistle that no human could hear.

There was so much here to try to understand and the person that could help the most was asleep, unable to wake up.

I went over to Fishlegs as he appeared to be 'conversing' with Horrorcow. "So, how goes it Fishlegs?"

"Well sir. Horrorcow and I are still working on simple stuff, like 'yes' and 'no'. We're trying to get some other things done as well, but it mainly boils down to hand gestures. We use our hands and they'll use their heads or forelegs."

"Good, if you can pass those same actions along to the others it will help minimize any confusion between us and the dragons."

"Yes sir, I'll make sure that I pass on what I learn."

I then had an opportunity to look around. Ack and his force was still scavenging supplies, Hoark and his guard were giving some 'attention' to the dragons at the opening, Phlegma and Gobber were tending to Hiccup, Toothless and the rest of our injured. Some hand tools were recovered and we had sufficient rations for at least two more days. I also asked Ack, to see if we could find a tooth from the mountain of death; a souvenir of what happened here to all of us on this island.

I looked on to see what else I needed to take care of when I looked down and saw a Terrible Terror.

* * *

"So that was what happened back on the dragon island, Elder." Spitelout recounted to Gothi.

"First of all Spitelout, I want to thank you for filling me in on all of the details. It is sad that we had to lose so many lives to achieve victory, but it is what it is. So the dragons are willing to help out?"

"Yes, I found that dragons like Firewyrm seem more than willing to help us."

"So what do you intend to do with the dragons in the cove?"

"Well I'd like to call a gathering and explain what happened and the new relationship that is possible with the dragons. What is it Elder?"

Gothi gave Spitelout a questioning look. "You realize that you'll have to overcome three hundred years of prejudice don't you?"

"Yes, I do Elder. I intend on having the dragons do a fly over with our villagers riding them to see what has happened. If there is any negative reaction then the dragons and their riders can return to the cove and subsequently back to their island if necessary. If there's a good reaction then they could possibly land in the square."

Gothi mused about this. "What was the reaction of Stoick and our forces?"

"Well Elder, my brother is full of guilt for not only how he acted with the dragons but with his son as well. He seems to want to make amends to both."

"Good and what about the remaining forces?"

"Most of our people are tired of the war and are willing to follow Stoick's example. They saw what was causing the raids, saw what was possible with Snotlout and the teenagers, and saw the reaction of the dragons after the mountain of death was destroyed." Spitelout replied.

"Who else knows that you're here?"

"My wife Freeza. She is at the cove right now, recovering."

"From what?"

"Fainting."

"You left your wife amongst a bunch of dragons in the middle of a cove?" Gothi asked in a concerned tone.

"Well…no. I mean… I revived her after taking her down into the cove and allowed her to see and experience the dragons first hand." Spite replied realizing that his actions may not have been the best at the time.

"Why did she faint in the first place?"

"Well…Snotlout and Firewyrm were scouting the area to make sure that there are no encounters until the village either accepts or rejects them. So he saw us and landed directly in front of us. Freeza just dropped in a faint after our son said 'Hi' and I asked 'what do you think?'."

Gothi shook her head and sighed, "So your son 'drops in' and you ask 'what do you think?'. Men..." She shook her head again then looked back at Spitelout. "Is she accepting of the dragons now or is she still terrified?"

"She is more accepting of them now than when I first introduced them to her. The dragons seemed sensitive to her condition and stayed away until I called them over. My concern was that she would try to return to the village and raise the alarm."

"Well the entire village has been on edge since your departure and Hiccup escaped with the training dragons so your reaction was understandable. By the way, has anyone asked why you're back yet?" Gothi asked.

"No one other than Freeza has seen me Elder."

Gothi smiled, "Well then I'll be the first then to say 'welcome back and thank the gods that you're alive'. I will join you in the gathering later this afternoon for support of your actions and those of your brother."

"Thank you, Elder." Spitelout replied, relieved in the knowledge that Gothi would be there to support what he would say.

Spitelout left Gothi's house and was heading to the Great Hall for the gathering when he saw it.

It was the Terrible Terror from the Kill Ring.

* * *

The second day dawned and the surprise from yesterday, the appearance of the Terrors, was somewhat explained by how they were acting today, lost and confused. It was apparent to all that they were at the bottom of the dragon food chain, lucky to get any scraps from the other dragons, even the mountain of death and always looking for handouts or to swipe any food not guarded or under seal. They were beginning to annoy many of the Vikings not accustomed to stares from a dozen pairs of small eyes when eating. However we didn't have to worry about cleaning up. The Terrors were more than agreeable to eat our scraps.

The other dragons were either busy feeding themselves, preening (especially the Nadders) or communicating with each other, touching heads as well. They looked at us and in my mind were still keeping a respectful distance. More Vikings seemed willing to pair up with dragons but the problem here was lack of rope. Most of them were hanging on at this point which tended to cut down on any acrobatic maneuvers. However, some Vikings saw what Toothless did and wanted to imitate him. Gobber wound up with a few additional customers, setting some broken bones while dealing with dragons upset after the apparent loss and injury to their Viking.

The other thing that occurred late in the previous day was the arrival of two injured dragons, a Nightmare and a Nadder that both had broken wings. They managed to crawl from the opening down to our encampment. Hoark alerted me to what was going on by running to find me.

"So you're telling me that they need our help?" I asked.

"Yes Stoick." Hoark replied.

I saw the approaching wounded dragons and walked over to where Gobber was overseeing the wounded. "Gobber, where do we stand with our injuries?"

"They're holding on at this point. Hiccup is still asleep."

"Remember what I said about 'learning on the job'?"

"What are you getting at Stoick?"

I jerked my thumb over my shoulder at the arrival of the wounded dragons. Surprisingly, they managed to make it over to where we were. It was also apparent that both were in pain.

"Oy! Alright…I'll see what we can do." Gobber sighed and motioned to his assistants.

After getting both of the dragons relaxed Gobber and his assistants were able to jury-rig a clamp around the broken left wing of the Nightmare. The clamp was hewn out of two long pieces of driftwood then fastened together with wood pegs along the length of the wing bone. Even though we managed to have the bone set, the dragon could not put any weight on it since it used both of its wings for walking. We had to keep telling it 'NO' until we could figure out how to move it around. In the interim, we were able to keep it comfortable, give it water and some of our rations, dried mutton that it found acceptable.

Moosechip, now one of Gobber's assistants, pointed out that the bottoms of the catapults were relatively intact and that with their wheels we could move the Nightmare around. Some modifications were made to create a cradle on top of the platform of a catapult and after some pantomime managed to get the Nightmare to position itself on the cradle. Some of the Vikings were getting ready to move the dragon when it started to use its hind legs to move the catapult on its own. It appeared to smile and gave out a roar of approval before settling down next to Toothless, the two of which began their own conversation.

The Nadder was the same way in that we were able to set its right wing and then splint it up. This was not as big of a problem for the Nadder as they walked on two legs rather than four. After getting patched up the Nadder walked over to Bluetooth, sat down, and both started talking as well.

We were unable to determine if there were any more injured dragons. Either they did not live, the dragons were still fearful of us or they couldn't make it out on their own. I had no intention of sending someone into the nest.

About mid-day I was relieved to see the arrival of the first of our karvis, and I could see that Spitelout was on the lead ship.

And he had a 'friend' with him.

"WHAT is THAT?" I had to ask, smiling at my brother as he disembarked.

"What do you think it is? This is Fang." Spite replied as he stroked the head of the green Terrible Terror sitting on his shoulder.

"Fang." I asked.

"Yes, Fang." was Spite's reply.

"Okay I'd like to find out more but in the meantime we need to get home. Oh and how is everyone taking this?"

"Most are accepting."

"How is Gothi taking this?" I asked.

"The Elder is thrilled."

"Okay good and Snotlout and the twins, where are they?"

"They're back at the village along with our initial volunteers who are trying to get the dragons and villagers to be nice to one another."

"Alright, well then, we have some additional injured that will need help, a Nightmare and a Nadder. Do we have any winches?"

"Yes, we should be able to lift them on board."

"Okay, let's get our forces on these ships. Those that are healthy have them board first with Phlegma. We should be able to get a hundred on each boat. Those that are injured will board or get carried onto the last ships. Some of the Vikings also made new 'friends' so they can fly back to Berk. Right now, let's go home."

"Right, Stoick." Spitelout replied as I turned and saw my approaching captains.

"Good news, we're going home. Phlegma, I need to have you board with our uninjured force. Take the first two ships and those that you trust back on those ships. Hoark you'll take the next two ships followed by Ack. Spitelout will take the first ship with the injured, Gobber will take the second, and I'll take the last ship with Hiccup, Toothless and the injured dragons."

"Stoick, what do you intend to do with the dragons that remain?" Spitelout asked.

"Well, it's their island and they need to figure out for themselves what they want to do." I replied as I had no idea how to build or intention to govern a dragon society.

"How do you intend on having them come to Berk then?"

_Okay…that was a question that I didn't expect._

"The best thing that we can do is to leave a contingent of Vikings here with someone who would be willing and able to study dragons." I said.

_And I have just the person in mind._

"Fishlegs!" I shouted. "Can you come over here with Horrorcow?"

As Fishlegs approached I noticed that some of the other Gronckles followed.

_This might work out._

"Yes sir?" Fishlegs tentatively replied.

"Son, I have a possible problem that I need your help solving."

Fishlegs eyes lit up. "How can I help sir?"

"You mentioned before that you wanted to stay and study the dragons and if I want these dragons as allies I need a way to welcome them to Berk. Do you think that you can express in some way to the dragons here what I want, that they can either come with us now or later?"

"Well sir, I think I can get them to come now. I believe that they might get the message."

"Then you got your wish…Do you feel up to the challenge of staying here and helping out with arrangements with the dragons? I'll explain the situation to your parents when we arrive back home and I intend on having other Vikings here as well to help but I want you to act as our ambassador here."

"Me sir?" Fishlegs was surprised.

"Yes. This way we'll be able to start a trade route between Berk and here. I want and need people like you to be able to figure out how we can communicate with these creatures. Are you up to the challenge lad?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good!" I needed to find out from Spite if we could round up some volunteers who could stay with Fishlegs. "Spite!"

I saw Spitelout approach from the ships as our men began boarding. "Yes Stoick?"

"Regarding what you mentioned earlier, I may have a solution. Fishlegs here is willing to stay but he'll need help. Do you think that you could find volunteers willing to support him in his efforts here?"

Spitelout looked at me and then at Fishlegs before responding. "Well I'll find out who would be willing to stay for the time being." as Spite took to scratching Fang's neck.

"Good, see to it that he has sufficient supplies as well." I added.

"Right!" as Spite answered before walking back to the ships. He encountered some others whom he passed the request onto.

The Vikings began organizing themselves to board on the karvis; however, the dragons were beginning to look around, confused at all of our activity. Toothless and the other injured dragons perked up and looked around at all of the activity as well. I decided to go over and attempt to 'explain' to them what we would be doing. I pointed to Toothless and the other dragons and began walking over to the ships. I motioned them to follow me but Toothless only looked at Hiccup in the litter.

"Yes Toothless, Hiccup is coming too. Spaki, Astrid. We'll be leaving soon and I'll need help with Hiccup's litter."

Astrid perked up. "I'm on it Chief."

"I appreciate the offer Astrid. Do you want Bluetooth to come with you on our ship?"

"Yes Chief, if there's any room."

"Well we should have the last Karvi, so between Toothless, the Nightmare and two Nadders I think we should have sufficient room."

"Thank you Chief." She replied.

I picked up one end of his litter while Astrid took the other. Spaki was on one side of Hiccup's litter while Toothless was on the other. We walked over to the karvi I would sail on and hiked up the gangplank to the deck of the ship. As Toothless limped over to our karvi he hesitated before boarding.

"What's the matter dragon?" I couldn't understand why he stopped. The gangplank that was in front of him wouldn't have any trouble holding his weight. Unless…

"Toothless, I understand what you went through just two days ago. This is how we travel and you will not be bound by me ever again." I went and gently touched the forehead of the Night Fury. The dragon shook his head but tentatively went up the steps of the gangplank. I heard a squawk from behind and when I turned around I was face to eye with the injured Nadder.

"Yes, you're next if you can make it up the gangplank otherwise we'll lift you on board." I responded to her query and then continued up the gangplank carrying Hiccups litter. Astrid's Nadder, Bluetooth was able to follow us on board followed by the injured Nadder. Spaki came up after that as Astrid and I placed the litter down on top of some supplies for our return trip. Hiccup was still asleep, his face continued to portray a peaceful look of slumber. Toothless wrapped himself around the litter as it sit in the middle of the deck. Approaching the dragon, I placed my hand on his head and whispered under his left ear, "We'll both take good care of him." He then looked at me with a smile and I noticed for the first time why my son called him Toothless. I smiled back before returning back to shore.

Even though there were only a few things left I was in a hurry to get home.

"Spite!" I yelled as I saw him among a group of six men.

Spitelout approached. "Yes Stoick?"

"Are these the men that are willing to stay here with Fishlegs?" I asked.

"Yes, apparently these men have no family at this time back in Berk and are willing to help out here."

One of those men was Moosechip. I went and motioned for Moosechip to follow me a little distance from the others.

"You don't have to do this." I asked knowing what he went through previously.

"Chief, I want to do right here. I realize that the war is over and that, as Vikings, we have to live for those that died in battle." His eyes began getting moist. "So I want to stay here and, as you say, build a bond with these creatures."

"Then I'll ask you to take Fishlegs and mentor him as if he were your son. Even though he is fully grown and is capable of handling himself, I want to have you to provide guidance or support if needed."

"I don't know what to say Chief."

"'Yes Chief I'll do it gladly' would be good." I replied.

"Then yes Chief, I'll do it gladly." Moosechip responded to me with an honest, forthright smile.

"All right, let's go see him." I answered. We then returned to Spitelout's group where we all approached a group of Gronckles surrounding one lone Viking. "I can see you've made some new 'friends' here Fishlegs."

Fishlegs turned and upon seeing us, held his hands out in front of him, as if to keep the Gronckles from following. He then walked over and greeted us. "Yes sir. As you can see I'm doing what I can to communicate with them. It's slow but exciting."

"Fishlegs, these men have volunteered to stay with you here. I now task you to be our connection with the dragons. Do what you can to not only find out how to communicate with them but how they interact, what are their likes and dislikes, what is their social structure if they have one, who is their chief if they have one. In other words lad, you have a chance to rewrite the Dragon Manual and create a new one on Dragon Society."

Fishlegs eyes grew wide when he heard that. "Wow, the things that I see here I can write down and it would be used by everyone…It is a true honor Chief Stoick."

I turned then to Moosechip and motioned him to join me. "Moose this is Fishlegs, he will be our emissary with the dragons. Fishlegs this is Moosechip. I am appointing him as your mentor and guardian while you are here on this island. I will inform your parents of this arrangement when we return."

The two turned and faced each other and I was trying to determine what their initial impressions were. Moosechip held out his hand, "Son, I'm here if you need a hand. We can talk later about things."

Fishlegs looked at the six volunteers who would help him and smiled. He knew he wouldn't be by himself. "Thank you all for your willingness to help." All of the volunteers gave Fishlegs a nod then looked at me.

"Well…Moosechip I'll need you to be in charge here. Look out for Fishlegs and these other men. Make a list of things that you'll need for staying here and take whatever supplies from the ships to get you all started. We'll start a cargo run here on a weekly basis."

"Yes Chief. We should have enough supplies here that we could use for the time being." Moosechip replied.

The last thing left was an item that I wanted to recover, a tooth. After we loaded the injured Nightmare on board, Vikings were able to hoist the tooth onto the deck of our ship. The heat of the fireball left the tooth blackened by soot.

The tooth was three strides in length.

After we loaded everything on board, we shoved off, waving to our party back on the island. They were surrounded by dragons looking at us as we left. Whether they were confused or what I didn't know. There was one thing that was sure.

I was now going home.

With my son.

And a dragon.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated.


	12. Frið við Dreka – Dagur 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie. My purpose is to provide the perspective of Stoick the Vast as father, friend and chief.

Note: Sentences in _italics_ indicate Stoick's inner thoughts.

With appreciation to my wife **Ochie** for her energy, relentless support and encouragement.

December 25th is my Dad's birthday, and I am dedicating this chapter to him. Happy Birthday Dad!

Finally, I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Frið við Dreka – Dagur 1**

"All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make the better." Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

We were still a half day's journey back to Berk but it was good to return to the sea, listening to the waves slice along the bow of our ship. Travel to our home was made in silence as there really was nothing left to discuss.

It was apparent that the two Nadders were both bonding with the Hoffersons, Astrid to Bluetooth and Spaki to the injured Nadder, and it was also evident that the Nadders were bonding with each other. Apparently the injured Nadder was female. The Nightmare with the broken wing was enjoying the ride back as well, hanging his injured wing on the gunwales and playing with the air currents as we sailed back at a decent rate. Toothless, for the most part, stayed close to Hiccup's side, although sometimes he would get up and approach me. I would gently stroke his head, as I wondered out loud how all this would work out.

Eventually we arrived at the docks in Berk. The other karvis had docked and were unloading the Vikings to welcoming family. There were warm embraces between men and women; sons, daughters, fathers, mothers, husbands, wives. I was just beginning to understand again what it meant to have a close relationship. Fortunately our karvi didn't have a lot to unload in terms of items; just people, dragons and a tooth.

The Vikings which left with us yesterday on dragon back arrived yesterday as well. Fifty additional dragons to go with the twenty seven from two days prior. Seventy seven dragons were present now in our town, not including the four on our karvi.

The Nightmare took some time to unload because of his injured wing. We had to be careful how we bent the wing as the winch lifted him off the ship and onto our widest dock, this allowed him to at least get his feet underneath of him while we made arrangements to get another four wheel cradle built. In the meantime, he was enjoying himself as he was fed some fresh fish by hand by some of the veterans from the battle. The Nadders were able to jump off the boat onto the dock, walking into town with both Spaki and Astrid, returning home to what I would think would be a very relieved (and possibly upset) wife and mother. Toothless waited next to Hiccup's litter looking at me as if to say 'what now?'

There were some dragons present in the village square but they were sticking close to Vikings that I recognized from our battle. Apparently the new riders were still trying to convince the populace of the new relationship.

_I see I have my work cut out for me…_

Gobber approached me from the other karvi that finished unloading. "I see you're almost done here. Need a hand?"

"Actually I do, can you help me with Hiccup's litter?"

We proceeded from the docks up to my home on top of the hill with Toothless staying immediately to our right. We received some stares along the way but nothing compared to when I opened the door and allowed Toothless to enter my house.

Looking around I saw that nothing else was amiss as I set Hiccup's litter down on top of the dining table. "Nothing like home" I mentioned.

"Yep", Gobber replied.

"Gobber, I want to thank you for everything you did back at the island. I know I put you on the spot with caring for the dragon but at the time I knew you were the most qualified for the job."

"I know. I just thought I'd never have my own phrase used on me." Gobber chuckled. "Oh, that reminds me. Hiccup put together plans for a new leg for me about a year ago. I'll go through his notes and see if I can find them".

"That'll be good. In the meantime can you get Spite?" I asked. "I need to move Hiccup's bed downstairs and set it up here next to the fire pit. It'll be easier for the healer to get to him and to move him if needed, also I don't need to have the dragon upstairs. It's just one less thing to worry about."

"I'll make sure that he gets here." Gobber replied.

Toothless, meanwhile, began to sniff around the first floor of our house, focusing as I expected on the kitchen area and the hearth. Padding around the pieces of furniture as he kept his attention focused on Hiccup, I found that his nose came to the same level as the dining table. He proceeded to sit on his haunches at the end of the table, looking at me as if to see what I would do next, which was a good question.

"Thank you, my friend." I said. Gobber patted me on the shoulder as he turned out and left for his own house, closing the door behind him. Darkness enveloped the house. A dust filled ray of light from the smoke hole in the roof above was the only source of illumination as my eyes adjusted to the dim interior. I could see the 'ears' on the head of the dragon at attention, his eyes narrowing followed by a snuffing sound. I think I knew what his concern was as I motioned with my open hand to the Night Fury to approach me. Toothless cautiously closed the distance between us, waiting to see what I would do next as I stood next to the door.

"Okay Toothless, I want to show you this. We use this to keep out pests and yes, I considered your type in that category before all of this. It's called a door and we use this handle that's on the door to open it. Here let me show you." I pulled on the handle with my right hand as the wooden door slowly creaked open. Toothless was looking at what I was doing with what I considered an intense gaze. I slowly closed the door with my fingertips and then turned to him, holding my left hand open, palm up, and gestured him to try. He looked at me and then the door, surprising me by taking the handle in his mouth and pulling on the door himself to open it.

_Damn, so it turns out he's able to figure out what I wanted!_

"Okay good. I just wanted to show you so you wouldn't feel trapped. Now…you are my honored guest here in my house and are welcome to stay as long as you wish."

_Ohhhh, I never thought I'd hear myself saying that to a dragon!_

I mentioned all this to the Night Fury as if he could understand, which I didn't know if he could or not.

"Now as we live here, we don't relieve ourselves in the house. It'll wind up making the house smell so we do that outside." Our trip back with the dragons proved interesting in that regard. Bluetooth was able to take care of business away from our ship while the Nadder, Nightmare and Toothless tried to scratch any dung away. We wound up washing off the deck afterward.

Toothless just looked at me and cocked his head to one side.

_Okay…how do I get what I want across here?_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door to see Spite and Fang outside with the village healer. I welcomed them all into the house, leaving the door open for the time.

"I understand from Gobber that you wanted to move Hiccup's bed downstairs so I figured I'd bring the healer by as well so he can take a look." Spitelout mentioned as the healer sat his bag down and began to approach Hiccup to start examining him. Toothless looked at all of us and I could tell that he was getting a little tense, the pupils on his eyes narrowing slightly, followed by a low guttural growl. Spite and the healer stopped in their tracks.

"Toothless, it's okay. You know Spite and Fang. This man here is our healer and his name is Pustulent. He is here to take care of Hiccup and I would think he'll take care of you as well."

The healer was a slight man, brawnier than Hiccup though, with gray hair and probing blue eyes. He wore a blue wool shawl over a leather vest and brown tunic and he looked directly at Toothless to determine what the dragon would do next. There was no hint of fear though, more of an 'Okay there's a dragon here in the Chief's house and he's telling the dragon rather than me to not worry.' He was desperately clinging to the belief that he wouldn't be maimed or burned based on my word.

I went and explained to Pus, "I think that Toothless and the dragons here are intelligent enough to understand what we do and if we take the time to show them through motions first then I find they're more willing to trust us."

"Chief, I have heard from Spitelout about the new arrangements and frankly I'm still trying to get used to the idea of having dragons in the village. I'm concerned about the safety of our villagers with these creatures here." Pus replied with what I believed would be one of the many arguments against my plans.

"Has anyone been injured or killed with the new arrangements?" I asked.

"Well…no." Pus reluctantly replied.

"Then what is the problem?" I countered.

Pustulent could only pause, pursing his lips. "Chief, at this time there is no problem in that regard."

"I understand your concerns Pus, and frankly I know I'm putting my beliefs here on the line. The dragons we've encountered are smart and from what I saw on their island, they didn't go and walk up to just anyone and get friendly with them or try to eat them. They all were very cautious about who they encountered and how it was done. Toothless here has been cautious as well by mainly staying either close to me or Hiccup. In fact I can tell you that he's probably very protective of my son based on what I'm seeing right now and what I saw before at the island!"

"Chief, then how am I supposed to care for Hiccup?" Pus exclaimed. He was at loss as to how to even come near the boy on the table.

"Tell Toothless what you want to do and show him how you'll approach Hiccup. Oh…first hold out your hand slowly with your palm facing his snout. He'll then approach and 'greet' you by pressing against your palm."

Toothless was watching the entire conversation along with Spite in one corner of the dining room, next to Hiccup. Both of them were just listening to the banter. Fang, sitting on Spite's shoulder, was apparently more fascinated with the internal décor of the house.

Pus looked at me, Spite and Fang, and then Toothless before moving slowly forward towards Toothless and presenting his right palm to the dragon. Toothless looked at Pus, then me, before finishing the contact. There was a genuine look of relief on the face of Pus. "He's warm! Okay…Toothless, I'm going to Hiccup now and look at his leg."

"Make sure you show him how you'll be doing it." I reminded the healer.

Pus was a little flustered before he paused and showed everyone how he would proceed. He took a tallow candle from his bag and pointed to Hiccup's left leg, bending slightly to appear to peer at something while continuing to point at the leg.

The healer slowly moved towards Hiccup, "Okay I'm going to see the boy's leg now." Toothless got up and approached Pus, sniffing him and letting out a slight grunt as the healer stood frozen completely in one spot.

"It's okay. He's not going to eat you. If he wanted to he would have done so already." I mentioned as I tried to 'encourage' Pus.

Pus replied, "Ah, I see the old Stoick wit is back."

"I'm glad you noticed Pus." I smiled.

"I'm going to light the candle now, Toothless." Pus placed the candle on the table and glanced over to the fireplace to see if there was anything lit. There were some burnt embers but nothing warm.

"Do you want to get a lantern for some light while Spite and I get Hiccup's bed downstairs?" I asked.

"That'll be fine Stoick…I'll be right back." The healer opened the door and headed out.

"So, let's get his bed down here in the meantime." I commented to Spite.

"Lead on brother." Spite replied as he got up to follow me upstairs to Hiccup's bedroom.

After some time, Spite and I managed to dismantle Hiccup's bed and bring it downstairs in pieces. We reassembled it next to the fire pit while Toothless just looked on at both of us with both of his ears raised, his eyes fixed on us in what I considered utter fascination. Fang, on the other hand, always stayed with Spite, never letting him out of his sight but also managing to stay out from underneath our feet.

Pus returned with a lit lantern, setting it down on the table next to Hiccup. Toothless came up to see what the lantern was, sniffing away and almost extinguishing the flame.

"Are you satisfied dragon?" Pus asked Toothless as the dragon sat on his haunches and crooned. Pus proceeded to light the candle with the flame from the lantern. When the candle was sufficiently hot he took wax dripping from the candle and fastened it directly to the top of the table. The healer began removing the bandages from the stump of Hiccup's left leg and after he cleared all of the bandages, he took the candle and carefully examined the scarred tissue. Toothless took an interest in what he was doing as well; sniffing lightly at the remains of Hiccup's left leg.

"You smell it too don't you dragon." Pus commented.

"What is it?" I replied, curious as to what he came across.

"There may be infection…It happens."

I was crestfallen at hearing what the healer said. If there was infection, it could kill Hiccup. "How bad is it?"

"It's hard to tell at this point. I'll keep an eye on it though. If it starts to turn color, we'll have to take care of it. For right now, I won't cover it up again unless it starts bleeding or oozing." Pus replied.

That was not good. 'Taking care of it' usually meant more cutting and that would put Hiccup at greater risk.

"What have you been feeding the boy?" Pus asked.

"We've been giving him water for the last two days when he appears to open his eyes."

"No food?" Pus asked.

"No…he wasn't given any food. He wasn't giving us any clue if he was there or not."

"Okay…Stoick, you'll have to give him mutton broth loaded with fat. You need to be able to keep him strong enough to help him heal his foot and most important, to wake up. Make sure that someone is with him around the clock and give him some broth whenever he appears alert. Keep him clean and comfortable. Hopefully he should be able to stir in a week or two from what I could see of that bump on the back of his head. Let me check his eyes real quick."

The healer took the candle and approached Hiccup and his face. Toothless took an interest at what Pus was doing and approached as well.

"Well dragon, what I'm doing is checking his eyes. I want to see how asleep he is." Pus opened Hiccup's left eye and drew the candle in front of it from the left side of his face to the right. He did the same with Hiccup's right eye. Toothless warbled as Pus looked towards the dragon. "From what I can see, his eyes are slow. He's in there but it'll take some time for him to heal."

"Thank you, Pus." I answered tinged with emotion. "Is it okay if we set him in the bed then?"

"Yes, but be careful with his head. That is still my main area of concern. Also, you'll want to remove his clothing then place some sheepskins underneath if you're going to feed him. It'll make it easier to clean up." Pus responded.

I took Hiccup in my arms from the top of the table and placed him in his bed. "Do you want to look after Toothless now?"

Pus stopped storing the extinguished candle back in his bag and looked at me. "How do I look after a dragon Stoick?" saying this in all manner of seriousness.

"Well…they're a lot like us and animals in that they live and breathe and such. You've been known to help out with the sheep on occasion. So could you look after the dragon…please?" I never thought I'd find myself asking that question…and literally begging for help.

Spite just looked on with Fang on his shoulder, not saying a word.

Pus looked towards Toothless then back at me. "Oh alright…What does he have anyway, besides being tied up like a Yule goose?"

"He sprained his right wing while saving Hiccup and from what I recall from Gobber, a limp and bruise on his right foreleg." I replied.

"Really…he saved your son AND risked himself? Huh! Okay…Let me try this then…Toothless, I'm coming over to you now and remove the sling. Okay?"

Pus slowly proceeded over to Toothless who was shying away from the healer.

"You've got to show him Pus." I reminded him.

"Then can you help me out here, Chief?" Pus asked.

"Okay, I think I know what you want." as I went and stood next to the healer. I held my arms against me while Pus went to show what he wanted to do.

"Okay, Toothless. I'm going to loosen the tie on the sling so I can examine you." He pointed to me then to the dragon before proceeding to manipulate his fingers around my right arm. When he finished fiddling with my arm I proceeded to move my right arm up and down. I then pointed to Toothless. He pointed to the dragon and framed his eyes using his hands. He followed that action by pointing between Toothless himself as the healer used his hands in a clench/release motion.

Toothless huffed, stood up and approached us, presenting his right wing and the rope sling.

"Another example that to me proves they're smart." I responded.

"I'm impressed!" Pus declared as he began undoing the knots on the improvised sling that held the right wing of Toothless in place. The dragon fixed his gaze on what the healer was doing as he placed his hands on the wing and started pressing and prodding near and along the wing root, first on the right and then the left. Toothless seemed somewhat tentative but allowed the healer to continue.

"Who set the wing?" Pus asked.

"I did." Spite replied.

"You did a good job and from what I could tell, there's very little swelling. I think there are some knots in the muscles along the chest and the back when I compare one side to the other. Stoick, you're going to have to massage along the wing root and the back if you want him to fly again." Pus answered.

"What do you mean I have to massage along the wing root and the back?" I asked, somewhat confused by what he said.

"As in you need to get the blood flowing and keep the joints from locking up. It takes some muscle to give a massage...which you seem to have in abundance." Pus replied with a smile. This was probably his way of getting back at me.

"So when do I start giving 'massages' to Toothless?" I asked, shaking my head as I still had difficulty wrapping my brain around that image.

"You can start probably tomorrow. Several others have dislocated shoulders, elbows, knees…"

"Oh, I know…Spaki Hofferson!" I interrupted.

"Yes, Spaki Hofferson and others will be given massages starting tomorrow out in the clearing above the Great Hall."

"That's just wonderful…just absolutely wonderful." I responded, beginning to rub my eyes with my right hand. I really didn't think it was wonderful as I actually found it more embarrassing than anything else.

Suddenly, Toothless licked the arm of Pus then shook his entire body before sitting down next to the fireplace.

The silent and shocked look on the face of Pus however was priceless.

"It's their way of thanking us." I answered.

"I see. Well it makes sense since they can't say 'Thank you.'" Pus replied.

"At least he didn't give you the full wash like he did to me!"

Pus chuckled slightly before packing up his bags. "Well I'm off, I know I have a lot more patients to take care of but I will check in with you at least once each day. Oh, by the way, I have been told that if you talk to those who are asleep that it helps them to recover. So whoever you have staying with you son, you may want to mention that."

"Thank you, Pus. I'll see to it." I replied before he headed out the door.

"Well I'm off too, if you don't need me for anything else." Spite commented as he started to move towards the door.

"Well, if you can get some food here for Toothless, Hiccup and me that would be good for now. I'll get a fire going here and see if I can get things in order. Probably I'll wash up, get Hiccup cleaned and then figure out how to take care of a dragon." I replied with a smirk. This was all new and uncharted territory now.

"Right, I'll have someone bring some stuff from the Mead Hall. A basket of fish for Toothless I would guess?"

"Yeah that seems about right. He had a healthy appetite on the trip back of about a basket for each meal so since it's close to dinner now that would be good. You heard Pus so please make sure that there's mutton broth on hand every day for Hiccup. I'll take whatever they have with a small keg of mead. Oh and I'll need some fresh water as well."

"I'll have it all delivered to you shortly." Spite replied.

"Thank you, brother." I answered as Spite turned and proceeded to the Mead Hall. I then went over to the fire pit and began preparing for the evening fire, placing the ashes in a bucket placed against the pit itself. I then placed some logs that I had piled inside the house in the pit, stacking three logs then two followed by one. I went into the kitchen to look for the flint and some dry brush in the counter when I heard a WHOOOOOOOOOMF.

"WHAT THE…**TOOTHLESS**!" I shouted as I found the Night Fury got up and lit the logs in the fireplace, using a steady stream of blue fire. I stopped, surprised more than anything else.

Toothless, after my shout, cut off the fire stream he created; his eyes reflecting a surprised gaze. He turned to me with a look that just shouted, 'What did I do?'

I had to think…yes, he probably did this with Hiccup and knew what I was doing in preparing the logs. I dropped my head as I slowly went over to the dragon, shaking my head with my arms open wide and palms open as I approached him now with more calm than what I just had. "Toothless, you have to tell me when you're going to do something like that." I inhaled deeply to control my shaking hands. I pointed to the fire and then to him.

The dragon looked at me with some confusion in his eyes.

I again pointed to the fire and then him and back again, pursing my lips and making a blowing sound. I nodded then said "Okay." as I then pointed between the dragon and me, saying "Tell me when you do that!", "Warn me! Please."

Toothless just cocked his head to one side, making a sound like an ascending warble.

_Okay, I see that this will be a loooong process. Well…I wasn't burned and he seemed to know what was going on. I just need to trust my beliefs and myself more._

I gently placed my hand on his head then gave a quick but gentle rub. He bobbed his head and returned with a slight descending warble. I then began looking around to see what else I needed now that I had adequate light to see everything. I went and then closed the door as the sun began to set on the horizon.

Everything seemed to be in place; except for the bed my son was in and a black dragon with golden eyes sitting in my living area. Everything was fine! I shook my head, trying to get a handle and some understanding on everything that occurred. All the events over the last five days were a blur. I looked at Hiccup as I sat down next to him on the bed. He had such a peaceful look on his face. Toothless came slowly to the other side of the bed and looked at my son and me.

"Everything will turn out okay. Not okay, great!" I vowed to myself as the Gods have blessed me so far, and I needed to be aware and thankful for everything that occurred. As Gothi told me, 'Odin has a plan for all of us, including your son.' I had to believe and have faith, in that.

There was a knock at the door and when I opened it, what I asked for was provided by the various villagers: a basket of fish, some broth in a bucket, bread, several goose legs, and root vegetables. Several buckets of water were also provided in addition to the keg of mead.

"Please, if you will, place everything on the counter in the kitchen area. I will take care of it from there. Thank you all so much." I graciously said as the various villagers came in with the victuals while glancing at Hiccup and more noticeably, Toothless. Some wished me well and said they were praying for Hiccup. I was really touched by their concern for my son.

After they left I closed the door.

"Okay Toothless. It looks like you and me for now…so I'll get everything ready." I then took the buckets of water and placed one in the kitchen, the other I immediately placed in a cauldron I hung above the fire. The remaining bucket I placed in front of Toothless as I then looked at the other food. The broth I placed in a small pot I placed high over the fire as I wanted to keep it warm but not boil. I then set the table for myself and…how do I set table for a dragon? I took the basket of fish over to Toothless. "Do you want to eat here or with me?" The dragon just looked at me, then the basket. "Okay, from what I saw on our way back I'll just open it up here and tilt it for you." I then proceeded to do just that so Toothless didn't have to get up from his position next to Hiccup. He looked at me and appeared to smile as he started to pull some of the cod and flounder from the basket. He would then take each fish and either flip it into the air before catching it in his mouth or literally suck it into his maw.

I smiled as I got up and then prepared my dinner, sitting down and eating quietly and watching the dragon wolf down his meal. I could see Hiccup hadn't moved. His green eyes…

_Wait…his eyes are open._

I went and retrieved a bowl, spoon and ladle from the kitchen and went to the fire pit to place some of the broth in the bowl. I went to the bed and managed to get Hiccup in an upright position by shifting him so that his body was against the head board and supported with a pillow. His eyes were unfocused but open as I brought some broth to his lips and then inserted the spoon into his mouth. Fortunately, he was able to swallow as I continued feeding him until no more broth remained in the bowl.

It was then that I noticed Toothless staring intently at what I was doing.

"I'm feeding Hiccup some broth so he can heal Toothless. He needs his strength, so this soup has things that will help him. Do you want a taste?"

I got off the bed with the empty bowl and spoon and walked to the fire pit. I ladled some broth into the small bowl and went over to the dragon. He sniffed at it then shook his head.

"Okay, well that's fine. This will be Hiccup's share then." I replied as I sat on the bed and gave Hiccup some more spoonfuls of the warm broth. I could tell he was getting full when he wasn't swallowing any more of the liquid. His eyes appeared to be sleepy as well and soon enough his eyes closed again. I checked to see if he was still breathing, placing my hand underneath his nose. Warm air continued to flow from his nostrils. I then went back to finish my meal which was cold but I didn't mind as my son was alive and he would get well.

Toothless went back to his basket of fish and finished off the remaining pieces, even licking the inside of the basket followed by the floor. He pulled out his head and ran his tongue around his entire mouth, followed by a smacking sound and a sigh.

I smiled, "I guess you liked your fish then?"

Toothless just continued to look at me as I got up and took the plates, bowls and such and placed them in the kitchen. I washed up the items and returned them to the counter while the dragon continued to watch what I was doing. I picked up the basket, returning to the kitchen and quickly rinsed the inside of the basket to minimize the smell of the fish. I'd return it to the docks in the morning. The only thing left was to try to relax, clean up, and then sleep. I had just the thing for trying to relax. I took a mug and the keg of mead from the kitchen and returned to the table. Setting the keg on the table on its side, I opened the tap already present and poured myself a long, long drink. I took a pull of the sweet liquid and quietly sat with my back against the table, looking at Hiccup.

Toothless looked at me and kept sniffing.

"Do you want a taste dragon?" I asked as I got up and went around the bed to be next to the Night Fury. I knelt down and poured some of the mead into my hand. "Here, try it. It's called mead and it's my favorite."

The dragon sniffed my cupped hand holding the mead before sampling it, licking the contents just once. Apparently he didn't like it, snuffling his nose and then shaking his head before looking at me with a look that said, 'That's bad.'

"Okay, well then that's just more for me then." I got up and took the remainder of the mead in my cupped hand and tossed it into the fire pit, looking at the cauldron where the water began to steam. I returned, got my mug and took another long drink. Gazing up to the ceiling I noticed that it was night outside from the darkness present in the smoke hole. It had been a long day… five days. Five days that changed my world.

From the dinner table I went to my favorite chair. It was a reclining wooden chair covered in fur-lined sheepskin; a comfortable chair that I could sit in, collecting my thoughts from the day. It was next to Toothless, facing the fire, so I turned it around so I could face Hiccup in his bed and have Toothless to my right. I sat down to relax a little before sleep beckoned and I was able to gently stroke the head of the Night Fury as it leaned into the attention I was giving.

"This is so different, so unreal…here I am comforting a dragon, in my home." I mentioned to myself. I had to think of what was right, what was decent, what was respectful…but not now. Now was the time for rest as I turned to the Night Fury.

"Toothless, I'm going to ask that you stay up and watch Hiccup while I sleep." I then pointed to him and then to Hiccup and then back to the dragon, making my eyes wide. "If he wakes up, let me know, okay?" I then went and pointed to Hiccup and then made my eyes wide again, pointing to Toothless I then proceeded to take my left arm and prod it with my right arm, then pointed to me.

From what I saw on the ship, the dragons would sometimes sleep during the day. Toothless was one that did so if he could stay awake and watch Hiccup that would be good.

I went to the fire pit and noticed that the water in the cauldron was beginning to boil. It was time for me to wash up as I took a bucket containing some soap and a cloth and filled it partially with the boiling water. I then took cool water from the other bucket and placed some in my wash bucket, enough to allow me to place my hands into the warm to hot water. I went upstairs and collected some sheepskins and the sleep tunics for Hiccup and me.

Taking the bucket and placing it next to the bed, I placed a sheepskin under Hiccup's legs before I removed his tunic. His back was covered in a bruise pattern I had never seen. I looked at the claws of the Night Fury and compared it to the spread of the outline on my son's back. It was a match and showed how tightly the Night Fury held my son as they fell to earth. To me it was another indication of the dragon's feelings for my son.

I removed Hiccup's right boot, leggings, and the short pants. "Ohhhhh crap…" I muttered as they were both soiled and all but unusable after three days of wear. The soiled mess was mostly dry and lacked any significant odors. It occurred to me that I hadn't done anything like this since my son was a baby as I checked for diaper rashes. I know he would be embarrassed if he knew what was occurring right at this moment as I finished by wrapping up the entire mess into a bundle and placed it outside away from the front porch.

I cleaned up Hiccup using the wash cloth, followed with a rinse, drying him with sheepskins and finishing up by placing his sleep tunic on him. Carefully, I placed my son on the bed, laying him down so his head was situated on the repositioned pillow. I placed a sheepskin on top of Hiccup, followed by a light wool blanket as it was past the autumnal equinox and there was a slight chill in the air.

Toothless looked on at what I was doing with interest, taking it all in stride. I glanced over to see that the pupils of his eyes were wide open and I was beginning to find it fascinating how much I could discern by reading just his eyes.

"All right, Toothless. He's set for the night. I'm going to get ready now myself." I cleaned myself up and readied for a night down in my chair, throwing my sleep tunic on and taking a swig of water to rinse out my mouth.

There was only one thing left, a bedtime story.

"There once was a boy in a small Viking village. His father was the chief of the village. His mother…well; she passed away but loved her son enough to give life to him. Even though he never knew his mother, his father would do everything that he could to tell his son about how wonderful his mother was. Now this boy was special as he was curious about lots of things…lots of things. Sometimes the boy would get into trouble because he wouldn't follow what his father said. It…it angered his father that he wouldn't obey him because the father thought it was disrespectful, but his father loved him so much that he did everything that he could to keep him safe."

I looked down at the bed to see my son peacefully asleep while next to me, Toothless was listening intently to what I said, laying on the floor. I gently placed my hand on the back of his neck, feeling the warmth of the scales and his skin.

"So one day, early in the morning, the boy takes out a contraption from the blacksmith shop where he was an apprentice. It was something that he built from scratch all by himself because he was very smart. This contraption was built to take out not only dragons, but a very special dragon called a Night Fury. So while his father was fighting against the dragons that were stealing their food, his son knocked out of the sky a dragon. But the boy brought more trouble on himself by getting the attention of a Monstrous Nightmare who chased him all through the village square. The father saw this and went after the Nightmare and scared it away."

"After the battle more trouble found the boy and his father was angry because the boy could have died. His father thought that he wouldn't listen. So the father had his best friend, the blacksmith take him back home while his father took care of the village. Little did the father know but the boy did knock a Night Fury out of the sky."

I broke out into a smile before going over to the fire pit and banked the fire, dimming the light in the house. "And that…is the beginning of the story of the boy who would be a hero." I commented as I took a wool shawl and placed it over myself for the night. "How this story will turn out, only Odin knows." I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes, knowing full well three things:

— I was falling asleep.

— My son was safe next to me, healing.

— There was a dragon in my house.

"Good night Toothless…good night Hiccup." I said.

"Wake up soon son."

* * *

Author's Note: Each of the subsequent chapters, except for the last will be titled "Frið við Dreka – Dag _", or "Peace with the Dragons - Day _".

Hiccup is in a moderate coma based on the Glasgow Coma Scale (from Wikipedia), Hiccup has a GCS=11, with Eye response (E) of 4, Verbal response (V) of 3, Motor response (M) of 4 at this point. This means that he would be able to open his eyes spontaneously, that he would be able to vocalize words but not carry on a conversation and would be able to withdraw from painful stimuli.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated


	13. Frið við Dreka – Dagur 2

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie. My purpose is to provide the perspective of Stoick the Vast as father, friend and chief.

Note: Sentences in _italics_ indicate Stoick's inner thoughts.

My wife** Ochie**, her love and understanding are a blessing to me.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Frið við Dreka - Dagur 2**

"Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment" - Buddha

* * *

The next day arrived. I found myself slowly stirring from a deep sleep, I felt fully rested and ready to go. I awakened…

And stared directly into TWO LARGE GREEN-GOLD EYES ON A LARGE BLACK DRAGON HEAD!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I forced myself fully conscious, alert, and standing before a surprised Night Fury.

"Harumph, ah, ah, good morning...Toothless," I cleared my throat and shook my head placing the palm of my hand against my forehead. "I'm sorry, but I didn't expect to see you."

The dragon emitted an ascending trill, followed by a descending trill. Interesting, I could swear that the color of his eyes were closer to gold. I've heard where people's eye color would change based on their surroundings. The same was probably true here.

"How's Hiccup?" I turned and asked the dragon while pointing to Hiccup.

"HEMMPH", was his response. However, what it meant was completely unknown to me.

I checked on my son's breathing, still there and warm. That was a good sign as I went to the fire pit to check on the fire and placed some new logs on top of the glowing embers. I heard apparently a bark from Toothless, gaining my attention. If it was for what I thought then I wanted to see if this would work.

"Okay Toothless, go and start the fire." I took my hand and waved from him to the logs in the fire pit. The dragon took that as his cue to start the fire, which he promptly did. "Thank you for asking first, dragon," I went over and gave his head a good rub as he warbled in return.

_He's definitely able to figure things out, even without knowing the language!_

"What's for breakfast?" as I went to the front door, opening it to see a dozen eggs, goat butter, cheese and milk in a basket on my doorstep. Off to the side of the house I noticed a pile of charred dirt next to the bundle containing Hiccup's soiled clothes.

_Ah, I see the dairy man has come by, and I think that pile of dirt is Toothless relieving himself. Interesting that it appears to be charred. Good! It wasn't inside and just another example to me that this dragon is smart. _

I brought all of the dairy items in and set them on the table. I placed in the fire pit a rack that was standing in one corner. The rack allowed me to set a skillet on top of it which I retrieved from underneath the counter. Placing some butter in the skillet and letting it melt, I cracked open three eggs into the skillet and dropped the contents directly into the melted butter. Fried eggs coming right up! I then took some of the bread from last night and sopped up the remaining butter from the skillet and placed the eggs and bread on a plate using a spatula.

Toothless was staring me at the entire time.

"I don't know if you'll like this Toothless, but if you're willing to try..." I took one of the fried eggs and placed it onto a piece of bread. He looked at it and sniffed, turning up his head and scrunching his nose. "From what I can gather, you don't like our cooked food, just raw fish. Okay…after I'm done here we'll go to the docks as soon as I can get someone to take care of Hiccup." I finished my breakfast, placing the dishes on top of the counter, and got ready to go outside when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hello, Chief Stoick. I wanted to check to see how Hiccup was doing," Astrid said as she stood on the porch while Bluetooth waited off to the side about three strides behind her.

"Good morning, Astrid. Hiccup is resting downstairs here and is doing as well as expected. I am looking to get some fish down at the docks for Toothless and I was wondering if you could stay with my son until we got back?"

"It would be an honor, Chief" Astrid replied as she entered the house. Bluetooth got up and walked to the entrance of the door only to find it too small for the Nadder. "I'll be right here, okay friend?"

The Nadder squawked, sitting down right outside the doorway.

"Okay, good. Now, Toothless, Astrid is going to stay with Hiccup while we get something for you to eat." I pantomimed to the dragon, pointing between Astrid and Hiccup then placing my eyes open and pointing again to Astrid. I pointed to Toothless then to my mouth while making a smacking sound then motioned for him to join me.

Toothless looked between Astrid and Hiccup and me.

"Toothless, I will always have someone here to look after Hiccup. You need to take care of yourself too." I tried to reassure him.

"Go on, Toothless. Go get something to eat." Astrid declared, motioning with her hands as if to shoo the Night Fury out the door before he finally got up and approached me.

"Let's go, dragon." I walked past Bluetooth on my way to the docks with Night Fury.

"WARARAARA," Toothless said.

"HAAACK" was Bluetooth's reply.

I just looked between both of them, trying to get a sense of what was said as I continued my walk to the docks with Toothless. Along our way, villagers would stop and gaze at the two of us, a Night Fury and the Chief. From what I could tell they were stares of seeing the uncommon rather than the abnormal. Arriving at the dock, I approached a karvi with a new load of fresh fish.

Toothless' eyes were filled with expectation and excitement.

"Vikings! A good day to you all" I called to the fishermen securing the boat to the dock.

"Chief Stoick! So it is true that your son tamed a Night Fury!" One of the fishmongers on the dock asked.

"Aye, I don't know if he tamed him but he sure in Hel's name made an interesting friend! Now can I get a basket of fish for him?"

"Here you go, Chief" replied the fishmonger as one of the fishermen loaded a basket of fresh cod with Toothless looking on.

"Let's get away from here and find a place a little quieter," I said as I motioned for Toothless to follow. It wasn't that hard for me when I was carrying a basket with his breakfast. I hiked back up from the docks and returned back to the house with Bluetooth waiting outside, nostrils flaring when he smelled what I carried.

"Astrid, I'm back. How's Hiccup?" I shouted as I wanted Astrid to open the door. Sure enough, it opened with the girl filling part of the doorway.

"Hiccup is still resting, Chief" Astrid replied.

"Have you fed Bluetooth yet?" I asked.

"No, Chief. I was going to the docks after this."

I set the basket down. "Why don't you take him down there now? A boat just arrived with fresh cod. When you're done feeding him come back here. I would like you to take care of Hiccup this morning."

"Yes, Chief." Astrid exited the house, causing Bluetooth to rise and begin following her but not without staring at the basket. "Don't worry. I'm going to get some for you right now. Okay, fella?"

The Nadder squawked in reply, continuing to follow her to the docks.

"Okay, Tooth. Now I think I have to be careful with all these dragons around. I don't mind sharing, but I don't know if you do or not. So let's go back inside while I figure what to do next." We returned to the interior of the house, placing the basket down next to the fire pit along with one anxious dragon. "Here you go. Enjoy." I opened the basket and allowed the contents to spill onto the flagstones. "Eat up. We've got a long day ahead", as one happy dragon began wolfing down his fish.

Before Astrid returned I had a chance to check the sheepskins under Hiccup, they were wet, so after I changed and cleaned him up again I noticed that his eyes were open. I positioned my son so that he was again upright with the pillow behind his back and began spooning broth into his mouth. I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello, Chief Stoick?" Astrid called out.

"Come on in Astrid, I'm feeding Hiccup." I replied, continuing to spoon the warm liquid.

"Well Chief, I didn't know you would do that!" Astrid exclaimed as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why not?" I replied.

"Well, you're the Chief. Shouldn't you have somebody do that for you?" Astrid asked.

"Unfortunately lass, it would usually be done by the wife or mother." I replied.

"I'm, I'm sorry Chief Stoick. I wasn't thinking…"

"That's alright lass. Someone who loves him needs to do it anyway."

Astrid looked down a little at the remaining stump of Hiccup's leg, then over to Toothless. "Can I give Hiccup some broth, Chief?"

I looked at Astrid with a raised eyebrow, a little surprised considering what I just said. "Certainly, Astrid. Let me move out of the way here so you can give some to him."

_Well…considering what she said back at the island, maybe she has taken an interest in Hiccup, which would clean up a LOT of loose ends._

I moved out of the way on the bed to let Astrid sit next to my son, while giving her a bowl of fresh broth. She started to spoon some of the warm liquid as well, helping Hiccup to eat the precious food and taking care to keep it from dribbling down his chin.

"When he starts to close his eyes, then he's falling asleep again. You can stop feeding him at that time. Keep him propped up for a little while to allow him to digest his food then you can set him down again," I mentioned to Astrid. "I've taken care of everything else. I will be back around lunch time, and by then I should have someone who can look after him."

"Thank you, Chief, for allowing me to help," said Astrid, as she continued feeding Hiccup, with what I considered a great deal of care.

"Come on, Toothless, I have to make the rounds and I want you to come with me." I commanded as I pointed to the dragon and motioned with my arm to have him follow me out the door.

"AHHHOOOOO?" exclaimed the Night Fury.

"Yes, you. Now come on let's go," as I repeated my pantomime to the dragon. Toothless then got up and followed me out the door as we began a short walk to a bay inlet overlooked by the village. However, dragons were already present. They were washing, splashing, and cleaning themselves as we made our way down. We wound up receiving stares from all of the dragons as well as some of the veterans from the battle.

"I guess you need time to clean yourself up as well. Go and have at it, I'll wait here", I exclaimed as I motioned to Toothless to get into the water. Toothless was a little hesitant as I pantomimed to the dragon, pointing to him then the water, making motions that looked like splashing and then to shake the water off. The dragon slowly went into the water, tentatively taking steps as I sat on my haunches on the beach. The last thing I needed was to keep anyone, or anything, from their personal cleanliness. The fact that dragons seemed to wash dispelled any concern I had about odors or potential disease.

The Night Fury took his time to get into the water, where he began testing his left wing then the right. I witnessed his wincing on the movement of his right wing as he was finding out how much pain and stiffness was in each. I then saw, in detail, the remains of his tail and the difference between the right and the missing left tail fin. It seemed a shame that this war had to end in this fashion. This creature maimed, my son losing his foot, hundreds of Berk Vikings dead, thousands of dragons dead. What a way to end a war!

_Oh that reminds me, I have to give him a 'massage'._

At that moment, the dragon began churning and shaking while in the water, bringing its surface to a frothy boil. He then totally submerged his body and surfaced closer to shore. The fizz from the bubbles permeated the air as he got out of the water before he shook…

All over me…as if I needed another shower.

"TOOTHLESS!" I shouted as I wiped my face off as the dragon just smiled, or was it a smirk? "Auughh. LOOK at me! You got me all wet!" I exclaimed, annoyed at the dragon. I glanced at myself and saw that I was damp, not soaked, as I used my hands to dry my arms and legs. "Are ye' done dragon?" I asked.

"HEMPPH" he exclaimed.

_I am beginning to believe we have a jester in our midst._

"Alright…Come on we have things that we need to do", I mentioned to the dragon as I started to walk up to the village proper. My first order of business was to speak with the Ingermans as they needed to know about the arrangements with their son.

* * *

"But, Chief Stoick, he's just a baby! How could you allow him to be there alone on that island?" Magda Ingerman insisted I was wrong to leave Fishlegs as our emissary on Dragon Island. Her husband Gorp sat in a chair at the dining table, arms crossed and staring at me with a sense of strong dissatisfaction.

The Ingermans were our sailing merchants for Berk and were somewhat older than most Vikings with children, having raised four to adulthood. Crablegs was the oldest son who was taking the reins of the family business, Doglegs was the oldest daughter who was now married to a leather merchant. Froglegs was their middle son and was away at sea at the time of the battle and the youngest daughter was Chickenlegs who was yet to be married. Even though Fishlegs was the baby of their clan, it was apparent to me on the island that he was a sharp observer like Hiccup.

"First of all, Miss Ingerman, as I said he is not there by himself. Moosechip and six other Vikings who do not have family have decided on their own free will to stay and help your son. Your son also decided that he wanted to stay there, on his own free will, and help find out more about dragons and their society. I need him in that role to make it possible to form an alliance with the dragons."

"Who is Moosechip?" Gorp asked, again showing his dissatisfaction with this arrangement.

"He lost his son in a dragon raid about a year ago and lost his wife to illness last winter. We had a long talk about what we both encountered and saw after the battle before he volunteered to help Fishlegs," I replied.

"We know nothing of this man but you make him the mentor and guardian of my son?" Gorp questioned me again with the same attitude.

"Mister Ingerman, I assure you that Fishlegs is safe between your son's Gronckle, the other dragons and the Vikings present on that island," I replied in as calm and reassuring tone as possible. Their son was not one to arrive and I realize that maybe I should have paid a visit here first yesterday afternoon. This was not going as expected.

"A Gronckle? You mean to tell me that he selected the Gronckle to ride into battle on?" Gorp asked again, a little incredulous this time.

"Yes. That was his choice," I mentioned in a calm tone.

Gorp shook his head. "What in Hel's name was he thinking? I want to see him."

"We'll be starting a supply run to the island in a few days. You can be on that ship," I replied.

"Damn straight I do. I want to find out what is going on."

"Very well, Mister Ingerman. I will make sure that you are reserved a place on the supply ship," I then got up and readied myself to leave. "I do want to say to you both that you have a fine son with a gifted mind. Even though he has the physique of a berserker I found him well schooled and mannered. I credit your education and training of the lad in that regard."

I was hoping that providing a compliment about Fishlegs, that I found true, would help ease the tension.

Both Magda and Gorp were initially at a loss at what to say next.

"Chief, we are both grateful that you think so highly of our son. We were worried sick when he didn't return," Magda replied.

_Ohhhh… I wish I came here yesterday._

"I understand. As I said, we'll be making a supply run within the next day or so," I mentioned.

"Thank you so much for telling us about our son, Chief," Gorp answered.

"You're welcome. Good day to you both. Alright, Toothless, let's go." I nodded to them as I began my trek to the Great Hall with the Night Fury by my side.

* * *

It was fascinating to watch the different stares as I entered the Great Hall with Toothless and approached my table where Gobber and Spitelout were seated. The dragon sat down next to me and started observing everything that was happening around us.

"So I gather that he's gonna be attached to either your hip or Hiccup's. Am I right?" Gobber asked with his usual dry wit.

"Would you prefer that he wake you up in the morning? I mean it is truly an experience to awaken to find a dragon face one stride from yours, with fish breath to boot. I can arrange for him to be there tomorrow if you like," I replied.

"Noooo, nooo. I get the picture."

"Great, how is everything going on then?"

Spitelout replied, "Some people are on edge, but most are accepting and even embracing the dragons. No fires, no deaths, no thefts of sheep or ANY livestock."

"So we're off to a good start?"

"I'd guess. The dragons for the most part are staying out of the way and bedding down either near the homes of those Vikings they've befriended or currently out in the open field. They placed themselves in that ring formation again."

"How are Firewyrm and Fang getting along?" I asked.

"Great! Each realizes that they're a part of my family now. Firewyrm sleeps out next to our house but we want to make an addition before the winter sets in."

"How is Freeza taking this?"

"Well, it was a little shaky at first. She realizes though that both of the dragons seem to be good for us."

"In what way?" I asked.

"Well, you've seen Snotlout. He is so excited about working with them now. Who would have thought? Me, well Fang seems to be like an extra set of hands, willing to help out. By the way, we've had some Vikings here ask for training with the dragons and Snotlout said that he'd like to do it."

"That sounds good. We'll go and have your son start out with the new recruits. Where do you think they should have their training exercises?" I asked.

Spite thought about that for a long time. "The only place that I think would be useful would be the Kill Ring. It's built to handle the dragons right now. We can remove the roof and allow the trainees to fly in and land there. We remove the cage doors as well."

"That sounds reasonable. Get started on that right away and tell your son he's a trainer for the dragons," I recommended.

"Snotlout will be very pleased, to say the least," Spite remarked.

"If he is truly interested in it, then so much the better," I replied.

"What about Hiccup?" Spitelout asked.

"Well, when he awakes, we can ask him what he wants. I would like him to be my heir apparent and start having him with me at meetings. I would think with everything that has happened, he has proven himself to be a leader. What do you think Spite?"

"I would agree, especially since he has a new big 'brother'," Spite chuckled.

_Hmmm. That may be a good idea!_

"What in Hel's name am I to do now without an apprentice then?" Gobber exclaimed, upset that he would be losing someone who was literally his right hand. Hiccup became quite adept at bending metal and creating devices that had some potential for knocking down dragons.

"Well…my good friend…I don't know what Hiccup would want to do when he awakes. He may decide that he likes dragon training, or be a blacksmith, or a village chieftain, or a bread maker. I don't know. One of the things that I've found out is that it doesn't pay for me to try to force my son to be something that he doesn't want to be!" I said this thoughtfully more to myself that anyone else, knowing I tried so damn hard in the past to want him be a Viking. I had to look at where it got me. "In the meantime, what are the Thorston twins doing, besides fire patrol?"

"Nothing that I'm aware of." Spite answered.

"Good. Gobber, congratulations you're getting two for the price of one. Tuffnut can apprentice to you and Ruffnut can begin working with stitching leather. This is only temporary until Hiccup wakes up."

Gobber gave me a very cold stare. "You don't like me, do ye'?"

"Of course I do," I exclaimed.

"The TWINS? They'll drive me crazy with all of their fightin'. How in Hel's name do you expect me to get anything done?"

"The same way you taught Hiccup," I answered.

A smile began to appear on Gobber's lips, "Learning on the job, coming right up!"

"From what I saw at the dragon island, they both wanted to help. You just have to keep them apart and they should do a good job. Mind them on the whining and moaning and tell them that they're doing it for not only the good of the village but the dragons as well. From what I saw, Hiccup did a fine job in crafting a saddle and I'm sure that we'll need more if we're going to ride dragons. I have a feeling that scales may be harder than most people would like for sitting."

Even though I was talking with Gobber, I found my attention drawn to Toothless who was lying next to me all this time. His gaze was fixed on something in the ceiling. "What is it Toothless?" as I looked in the general direction of his line of sight. I could see he was focused on the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Oh.

"Spite, we're going have to do some redecorating. Have the Vikings take down the chandelier and put up a temporary wooden one." I asked, seeing now what the Night Fury was looking at.

"Why, Stoick?" Spite asked.

"I think that it's a little uncomfortable for dragons to see themselves skewered in the middle of a room. I mean how would you feel if you saw Aunt Haggis disemboweled in their dining hall?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh, I get your point, literally. I'll have someone take care of it straight away. I guess this means the same thing for the paintings on the walls?" Spite asked.

"I'm afraid so. Maybe we can get some new work showing our new arrangement?" I started to think out loud. "Also, the tooth that I brought back. I want it set standing here against the wall as a reminder of our accomplishment and a warning as well."

Spite look confused. "A warning Stoick? Why?"

"We lost almost as many Vikings in that one battle as we did in all of our previous battles combined. It is a testament to my son that we can work together with dragons, but we also need to understand as much as possible about any future enemy," I said somewhat ruefully. I had to admit to myself that I didn't have as much information as I wanted and allowed my judgment to be clouded by my desire for vengeance. "Which brings me to my next concern, how is everybody taking this? I've gotten a lot of strange looks today but nobody seems willing to approach me with intent to kill. Are things going that smoothly?" I asked. I was surprised at what I considered acceptance of the new arrangement after what I went through in explaining and arguing things back on Dragon Island. Things were going too smoothly here in my opinion.

"Well Stoick," Spitelout replied, "the Elder and I had a gathering after I arrived and I explained what happened back on the island. I told everyone about the new arrangement and even had the dragons fly over the village in the middle of the day ridden by Berk Vikings. Most were quite impressed. I decided to have them land in the village square, concentrated in the middle of the plaza. My reasoning was if the dragons felt uncomfortable they would have the support of those closest to them. They landed and once people got over the initial shock they all slowly approached, thankfully with no weapons. The dragons went through and 'greeted' with whoever wanted to contact them. It was all good! Even the Elder had a chance to touch a Nightmare."

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "No ill will? No grudges?"

"None that I can see, so far," Spite answered.

"Okay, then what do we do next?" I posted the question to both of them.

"Where are they gonna stay? I mean most of them are too big for the houses we have," Gobber asked.

"Good point. Although I have no idea what each of the dragons wants or needs are! Spite, ask the teens and the volunteers to put up some structures and see what each of the dragons prefer. We should be able to get some shelters built for all that we have before winter sets in. In fact, you mentioned that you wanted to build an addition for Firewyrm so get with Freeza and your son to see what can be done," I added.

"Right. I'll have Snot get on it," Spite replied.

"Where's the injured Nightmare with the broken wing?" I asked.

"Ah, you mean Lefty?" Gobber queried.

"Yes…Lefty. Why Lefty?" I asked.

"He broke his left wing," Gobber replied.

I sighed, "Of course."

"He's been mainly stayin' down at the docks getting fed by some of the fishermen and veterans. The healer's been down to look at him too. Lefty should be out of the brace in a day or two," Gobber added.

"That soon?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, their bones heal quickly. From what I saw in the ring, it's how they survive in the wild, if they can set it and leave it alone. Wing leather is a different story, once that tears it's gone. That's why a downed dragon was a dead dragon," Gobber mentioned.

Some Vikings managed to set a series of stacked tables and chairs to begin the removal of the chandelier. A temporary one hewn out of wood was already assembled.

"That didn't take long," I commented as I looked toward the Night Fury. "Well, Toothless you're right. If we want to get along, we have to be a little bit more sensitive to you and your kind." I reached down and stroked his left ear as he leaned into the attention while continuing to watch the Vikings lower the chandelier. I then got up. "Alright keep me posted as to any problems. I'm going to see Gothi."

* * *

I heard her voice as I stood on Gothi's porch with the Night Fury. "Come in Stoick, I've been expecting you and I hear you've brought a friend." The door opened and I saw Gothi with her usual shawl motioning to both of us to come in.

_This should be interesting to see if Tooth gets it._

Sure enough the dragon walked in before I had a chance to even finish my thought. He stayed close to me as I entered and we stood next to the dining table.

"Please have a seat, Stoick. I see you brought Hiccup's new 'friend'. By the way, how is your son? I understand he lost his left foot," Gothi inquired, showing true interest and compassion for my son. She had a pot of water simmering over the fire which she removed and placed on the counter. I sat in one of the chairs in the dining area while Toothless sat next to me, observing everything that Gothi did. She walked to the kitchen and took a clay container holding some herbs, herb tea, and placed them into two mugs and a bowl.

"He's resting as we speak. I have Astrid Hofferson looking after him until I can find someone else for this afternoon. And yes, this here is his companion that he calls Toothless."

"Toothless, you say. It seems to me I can see he has a whole mouth full!" Gothi exclaimed as she poured the hot water into the two mugs and the bowl.

"Well, apparently he showed to me and I guess initially to Hiccup that he can retract his teeth."

"Really? Well, isn't that special? So do you believe now that Odin had something planned for your son?" She handed me one of the two mugs and then placed the bowl on the floor in front of Toothless.

"I really don't know if he'll…" Before I had a chance to finish, Toothless was sniffing the concoction presented to him and cautiously lapped at the hot liquid. "Okay, I have to change what I thought about him. I thought they didn't like anything cooked!" I added.

"They don't? Well, it seems to me he likes tea." Gothi replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Elderberry," Gothi answered as we both watched as the Night Fury continue drinking from the bowl.

"But getting back to your question…Yes Gothi, I do believe now that Odin not only did but does have something planned for my son. I was wrong to think the way I did."

Gothi responded reassuringly, "Stoick, the village and I know that you are a good leader. You accept change if you think it is for the good of all of us. I know that and we all do. What you've done here is to accept that change and build upon it for future generations. Will it take work? Yes, but good, even great things take work. So from what I've seen you are doing right here for all of us. So, what's next?"

"Well, I want to build some housing for the dragons and I'll see if I can get ideas from the teens. We need to get something done before winter."

"What about food?" Gothi asked.

"They seem to prefer raw fish and get it themselves. The only two exceptions are the dragons here that can't fly, namely Toothless, Lefty and an unnamed Nadder."

"Who's Lefty?"

"He's an injured Nightmare with a broken wing. We set the wing while we were on Dragon Island and had him return with us.

"How does he get around then?"

"He's wheeling himself around the docks on a carrier made from one of the catapults we left behind."

"Interesting…I may have to go and see this myself then." Gothi wryly mused.

"I plan on calling a gathering tomorrow to hear of any grievances and show the tooth."

"Is this the item I heard you brought back from the island? It's a tooth?"

"Yes, it's about three strides in length," I replied.

"Impressive."

"It's our trophy and warning."

"And I understand why you said both. Well, I'm glad that your back Stoick and in one piece. I would like to come by and pay you and your son a visit when you've settled in," Gothi mentioned.

I got up with my next stop the Hoffersons. "Is there anything that you need from me Gothi?"

"Yes. Can I touch Toothless?" Gothi asked.

"Certainly! Do you know how to greet them?"

"No, I do not." Gothi answered.

"Just slowly place your open hand with your palm towards them. Let them make contact."

Gothi raised herself from the chair she was sitting in next to me and walked slowly to Toothless. She then held out her hand with her palm facing his snout. She was soon rewarded with a connection with the Night Fury. "Warm, just like the Nightmare!" she exclaimed.

"They all apparently enjoy close contact and being touched. You just have to respect them and this is one way to do that," I answered.

* * *

It was mid morning, and I was walking with Toothless to the Hofferson house when I encountered Spaki, Ingrid and the injured Nadder trekking out to the open field above the village. This same field was currently used by several dozen dragons for sunning and relaxing out in the open. The rest were either with Vikings in the village or out getting a meal.

_I guess they can take some time off as well._

"Spaki and Ingrid Hofferson, it's good to see you. How are things?" I asked while the Nadder behind them sniffed in my general direction. I took the time to 'greet' with it while I got a sheepish grin from Spaki. "Let me guess, you're in the dog house. Am I right Spaki?"

"Let's just say, 'yes he is'" was the terse reply from Ingrid. "So Chief, what brings you out here with the Night Fury on this fine day? I have to massage his back and shoulder and was planning on doing it here in the open field," Ingrid remarked.

"Well…funny you should mention that. You see Toothless here needs a massage of his right wing as well…"

"And WHO is supposed to give this massage?" Ingrid asked with her hands on her hips, boring holes into me as if I was going to ask her to do it which was the furthest thing from my mind.

"I…I…I was planning on doing it, Ingrid. I just need to know what's involved," I found myself literally stuttering in front of her. Hel knows no fury like a woman scorned.

"Good," Ingrid shot back, "The last thing I need right now is another damn surprise. I mean, what is it with men? They go and think they can sneak off into battle or do what they damn well want and believe that there's no PRICE to PAY? Well I will tell you, I am SICK and TIRED of it. I for one was so relieved and angry at the same time when he returned that I damn near strangled him if it wasn't for that damned bird dragon he brought back. DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!"

Spaki and the other Nadder both looked on impassively. I gathered that this was not the first time that Ingrid was upset about this, and probably not the last.

"I'm sorry." What else can a man say in this situation? I really couldn't say 'I love you'.

"I'm sorry too, Chief. I just had to get that off my chest. This man had me worried to death! Not to mention our daughter! I find out that she took off as well. By the way, where is she? Have you seen her?" Ingrid asked, still agitated.

"Ah, yes I have. She came by my house this morning to ask about Hiccup. To make a long story short, she's down at my house looking after Hiccup this morning." I replied, somewhat tentatively considering the volatility of the situation.

Ingrid paused. "Well…That's good! Oh, how is Hiccup?"

"He's resting right now. Astrid even had a chance to feed him some broth this morning," I answered.

"Oh, that's good. After we're done here then, could you send her back up here? I need to have her tend to her chores." Ingrid came back and replied, somewhat comforted in knowing where her daughter is.

"I will see to it. So…what do I have to do to give a massage?" I asked.

Ingrid paused, sensing my desire to change the topic. "Well, I'll have Spaki lay on top of this blanket, face down and his arms out to the side. I guess you'll have the dragon there do the same. Just follow my lead then after that," Ingrid replied.

"Okay, I'll see if I can direct Toothless to do the same."

"Toothless?" Ingrid asked.

"He can retract his teeth," I replied.

"Oh."

Spaki and Ingrid took the blanket that they brought up and set it down on top of the grass. The Nadder sat down next to Spaki and Ingrid. Ingrid helped Spaki remove his tunic then he laid down on his stomach on top of the blanket. I then pointed between Toothless and Spaki to have him also lie down, which he proceeded to do. Ingrid then knelt next to Spaki on his right and started kneading her hands into and around his shoulder blade and around the shoulder and back. I pointed to Toothless then to me, making a flexing motion of my fingers on both of my hands. I then pointed at Ingrid, then to me and finally to him. "Okay, Toothless. I'm going to place my hands on your wing."

The dragon just stared at me as I slowly approached and placed my right and then left hand on the wing root on his right side. I then slowly started to knead the muscles present under the scales. "So how long do I do this and what do I look for?"

"You do this as long as you're up for it. What you're looking for are knots in the muscles. They actually feel like lumps or hardness. Sometimes, you can use your hands to work it out but you may have to use your elbow, like this."

I looked over and saw Ingrid place her right elbow directly into Spaki's upper back between his neck and arm. Spaki just winced and grunted in pain as he continuously struck the ground with his left fist. Toothless turned his head slightly and looked at me with some concern in his eyes.

"Ah, Ingrid, that's nice and I'm sure that it's a wonderful way to relieve frustrations and tension for you as well. But I have a creature here that breathes fire and has personally knocked me for a loop," I answered.

"Well, it tends to be a matter of trust. My husband knows that what I'm doing will make him better and that I won't hurt him on purpose," Ingrid replied. "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

"Yes!" Spaki managed to reply in a squeak, relieved of some of the tension present in the shoulder, perhaps.

The other Nadder looked on, apparently accepting of everything that was happening.

"Have you given a name to your Nadder yet?" I asked as I continued kneading around the wing root. I could tell where some of the knots were in the muscles and was able to use just my hands to work them out.

Spaki grunted, "No, I haven't given one to her. The healer said he would come by later today and remove the splint and we'll see then if she wants to stick around."

"How do you feel about this Ingrid?" I asked as I started moving into the area around the shoulder sensing some hard spots requiring a little more pressure. Toothless seemed to understand what I was doing, allowing me to continue.

Ingrid replied, "Frankly Chief, I didn't at first. But I could see the bond building between Astrid and her Nadder and I now think it's a good thing. This bird here," as she jerked her thumb over to where the other Nadder was seated, "she stays out of the way, to which I would give her credit. She is, how I say, sensitive to me and my family."

"Sensitive. Yeah, that seems about right. The dragons here tend to be sensitive or cautious around us. That makes sense," I surmised, working around the back of the neck of the dragon.

Ingrid and I continued to rub down various portions of the respective backs and shoulders. When I could no longer find any other knots I decided to finish up and return to the Great Hall for lunch with Toothless in tow. I called over to Ingrid, "I think I'm done."

"Good…Well Chief, this will be a daily event for me and Spaki for at least a week." Ingrid replied as Spaki got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

_Oh no._

Sure enough, the next thing I felt was a slobbering dragon tongue on my left cheek. I looked over to the Night Fury. "You know, I wish you wouldn't copy everything you see."

Ingrid and Spaki were both failing miserably at their attempts to hide their giggling.

* * *

I returned home around midday without finding someone else to take over for Astrid. However, she also agreed to look after Hiccup every morning until he awakened. I did mention that her mother was looking for her and wanted to return home when she was done here. I found her biting her lower lip as she began to leave.

"Astrid, she is not only upset at you but more at your father. I can understand why she is angry, but know in your heart that she does love you."

"Thank you, Chief. I usually don't run away…"

"You didn't run away child," I interrupted. "In fact, you helped us all out greatly. Always be aware of that. Hiccup is aware of that too."

"Thank you, Chief." Astrid began to smile as she left the house with Bluetooth by her side.

After Astrid departed, I went to check on Hiccup. Good, he was still breathing and still warm.

Spite came by. I told him that I would be home the rest of the day and asked that I get dinner again that evening.

Toothless wrapped himself around Hiccup's bed and fell asleep.

Late in the afternoon, the healer came by and looked at Hiccup's leg, examining it more closely this time with the additional light. Toothless awoke around that time as well to see what the healer would do.

"The infection is getting worse Stoick. I'll see if I can drain it and then look at it again tomorrow." He reached into his bag and removed a knife. He took and started to heat it using the flames from the lantern that he brought with him. "I'm going to make a small cut in the area near the infection dragon," Pus pointed with his finger at the greenish area of skin that he was going to slice. "Do you have a waste bowl, Stoick?"

I went to the kitchen and retrieved a bowl I used for washing, handing it to the healer. He placed the bowl underneath of the area that he was going to cut. He also took some liquid from a clay bottle and spread it over the infected area as well. I recognized from the smell that it was the uisge that Gothi had me try before. Toothless was intently watching everything that we did.

Pus then looked towards Toothless, "Okay dragon. I'm going to make a small cut." Pus then took the knife and placed it against the greenish skin and started to make the incision. A low growl started from the Night Fury. Pus stopped what he was doing.

"Tooth, it has to get done. Pus, can you have him smell the area? You mentioned to him yesterday that he could smell it, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I thought he wouldn't understand me," the healer replied.

"Well, maybe he can see the difference now. Let him see it." It might be that dragons have a fine sense of smell. They seem to constantly be sniffing anyway. Maybe there is something that they can pick up and discern. "The cut that you made, can you drain it?"

"I can get it started," Pus remarked as he placed his fingers on either side of where he sliced. "Okay, dragon. This area is bad. Watch, as I squeeze here." Pus then applied pressure to either side as a greenish liquid began to emerge.

Toothless went and sniffed the liquid dripping from Hiccup's stump, turning his head in disgust.

"Okay Toothless, so I need to get as much of this out as possible," Pus mentioned as he took the knife and opened the incision slightly. This time the greenish liquid was able to fall directly from the cut and into the bowl. Pus then placed his fingers around the infected area and began to squeeze out additional liquid. This went on for some time with the Night Fury looking on with some concern in his eyes. As soon as the liquid started to turn blood red, the healer went and washed the area with water and more of the uisge. He applied pressure to the cut with a piece of dried cloth to remove any excess blood and placed additional cloths underneath the area. The bowl with the greenish liquid he placed in the fire pit, pouring the contents directly into the fire. "Alright Stoick, we'll have to watch this. You know if it gets infected like this that it's not a good sign.

"I know," I replied knowing full well what he referred to.

"Well then, I'm off. The Night Fury appears to be doing well and I've no additional clients so it appears that your belief in the dragons is paying off," Pus commented, considering his remarks from yesterday.

"So far, so good, and I need to keep an open mind about things as well," I remarked.

The healer left for the day. It was dusk when I opened the door for Pus to allow him to leave. I noticed that several of the villagers were then approaching with dinner. "Please just set it inside, and I'll take care of the rest. Thank you all!" as the villagers again fixed their gaze on Toothless while leaving. I went and prepared dinner for us, fish for the dragon, broth for Hiccup, goose for me. I cleared up everything afterwards as well, cleaned up Hiccup and then myself before sitting down with a mug of mead. I allowed myself to gently stroke the top of the ears of Toothless as he began to purr in contentment.

_Oh yes, to continue last night's story._

"And now the continuing saga of the boy who would be a hero, chapter two…Without the father knowing, the young lad sneaks out of the house in his quest to find his quarry that he captured, the downed dragon. He searches for the dragon for hours on end in hopes of finding him, to prove to the village that he wasn't making things up. Then he found something, a creature that he never saw before. It was black in color with large, leathery wings and big greenish-golden eyes. It was wrapped up in the ropes thrown from his contraption. No one knows why he let it go though."

I looked down at the Night Fury when I paused as he looked over to me, his expression full of questions. "It could be that the creature's eyes showed that it was smart and showed emotion. It could be that the creature showed that it was afraid but accepted its fate. That would explain why the son couldn't kill it and let it go, knowing that the son felt the same way. It would also explain when the son came home early the next morning he told his father that he couldn't kill dragons even after the father enrolled him into dragon training. The father was confused. He knew that his son wanted to fight and kill dragons, especially what happened earlier in his life. But, the father was late for a trip to find the dragon nest and to make the dragons leave for the good of the village. So rather than take the time to sit and find out why his son had this change of heart he made a deal with his son, 'go into training to become a Viking or else'."

I sat back in my chair and placed a wool shawl over me as I was beginning to fall asleep. "If only the father took the time to find out about the change of heart from his son, things would have turned out differently. But…that was in the past," I thoughtfully said with regret. "This is the present, and the father knows more about why things happened the way they did. So continues the story of the boy who would be a hero."

I closed my eyes. "Good night Toothless. Good night Hiccup."

"Wake up soon son."

* * *

Author's Note: Hiccup's GCS=11 E4 V3 M4 at this point. This means that he would be able to open his eyes spontaneously, that he would be able to vocalize words but not carry on a conversation and would be able to withdraw from painful stimuli.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated


	14. Frið við Dreka – Dagur 3

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie. My purpose is to provide the perspective of Stoick the Vast as father, friend and chief.

Note: Sentences in _italics_ indicate Stoick's inner thoughts.

Thanks to **Crazy Trace** for reviewing and suggestions.

I love my wife **Ochie** for her support and comments of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Frið við Dreka - Dagur 3**

"Pain is temporary, but quitting lasts forever." – Lance Armstrong

* * *

"HEMMPH!"

"HEMMPH!"

I was slowly awakened to the lovely aroma of fish. Oh yes…Toothless. "Good morning dragon," I mentioned as I opened my eyes to see him sitting on his haunches, staring directly at me. Looking up I saw that rays of light were streaming from the smoke hole. Dawn. Removing my shawl, I got up and checked on Hiccup, seeing that he was still breathing and still warm. Good signs. I approached the Night Fury and gave him a gentle rub behind the ears and I was awarded with a lick on my hand. "It's time to get up and start another day. What say you dragon?"

"HEMMPH!"

"I agree," I replied as I retrieved three logs from the side of the fire pit and stacked them neatly in place atop of the burnt embers. "If you would please…" I asked as I motioned between the logs and the dragon. I was rewarded by seeing a stream of blue fire from the Night Fury. "Thank you so much." I went over and rubbed his head again.

_Well this certainly cuts down on the need for kindling._

I opened the front door and peered outside. I noticed the fresh dairy products and a newly charred pile of soil. I brought in the milk and eggs and made breakfast, cleaned up and waited for Astrid to arrive. Bluetooth was with Astrid when she knocked at the door, carrying a basket of fish. "This is for my Nadder, Toothless. You and Chief Stoick can go on your way."

"Alright Tooth, let's go." I motioned to the Night Fury to follow me as we went to get some food for him down at the docks. Following that, we went to a knoll overlooking the cove where dragons were bathing again. It gave me a chance to see from on high how the dragons and villagers were with each other. "Here you go Tooth. We'll have breakfast for you outside today." I opened the basket and knelt by the side of the dragon as I tilted the contents of raw salmon to spill slowly onto the grass. I got up and continued my survey.

Each of the dragons appeared in groups of their own species. They enjoyed the contact that they had with not only each other but Vikings as well. They were clean, taking baths as needed, and I found that they didn't like cooked food but possibly tea. They could mostly fend for themselves, flying to wherever there was fish and making a meal for themselves, present company excluded. I looked back over to the town and noticed new construction around some of the houses, large additions made to accommodate dragons. Spitelout's house already had a stone foundation in place prior to setting of lumber.

_What if the dragons don't want to become part of a family? Then what?_

I made a point to ask Spite a little later about their new additions. I looked down at Toothless and saw that he was licking the inside of the basket, trying to get every last scrap of fish present. "I gathered that you liked your breakfast then?"

"HEMMPH."

"Alright then, let's get you washed up before I go see Gobber."

* * *

I could hear the clang of metal from some distance. Every strike caused the Night Fury to wince. That made sense as I remembered from dragon training that loud noises caused them disorientation and pain. "Gobber, can you hold up on the banging? You're causing a real racket out here." I shouted from outside of the smithy. Silence ensued as I saw the blacksmith emerge from his workshop with the Thorston twins in tow while Toothless sat down next to me.

"Ah, it's my apprentice swapper. How goes it, Stoick?" Gobber commented with his usual warm dry wit as the twins approached.

"So far so good. No deaths, injuries here yet?" I glanced, smiling, over to Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They were both very subdued and I was curious as to this transformation.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, how goes it?" I asked the twins.

"Well sir, we don't know what to think," Ruffnut responded, holding her hands in front of her. "I mean, Gobber comes up to us yesterday and says that with Hiccup out that he needed us to help here. I mean we're glad to help but what about fire patrol?"

"Well, the main reason we had fire patrol was because of the dragons. With the war over and them settling here in the village there's probably less of a need for fire patrol. What do you think?" I asked.

Tuffnut responded, "Well Chief, I mean we agree with you on that but…it's hard! I'm not used to all of the work that's done here."

"A blacksmith is very necessary for the village. We need you and your sister to do this for the good of all of us. We're going to need a lot of tools to help make the housing for all the dragons. Now…can I get your agreement on that?" I asked. At this point I wasn't going to make him a 'deal'. "Now as for you Ruffnut, what was your specialty before fire patrol?"

"Well sir, I enjoyed stitching and needlepoint…"

"Perfect, how would you like to craft a saddle for your Zipplebacks?" I asked.

"But sir, I don't know anything about leather," Ruffnut whined.

"Is it similar to stitching?"

"Well, yes…" Ruffnut replied somewhat hesitantly.

"Then what is the problem?"

"Well sir, the leather is so much tougher to work with than cloth." Ruffnut whined again.

"Gobber, did you get the saddle that Hiccup made for Toothless?"

"Yes, I did. I have it back in his shop," Gobber answered. He knew where I was going to go with this as he went behind the curtain where I encountered Hiccup a little over a week ago. He retrieved the burnt and tattered remains of the saddle used by Hiccup. "Here you go. Oh I need to show you something as well when we're done here."

I gave Gobber a questioning look as I took the saddle from him. "Okay. Now Ruffnut, I know that when you all went to the Dragon Island you didn't have a saddle. How did it feel?"

"It was a pain in my ass," she responded with some interesting and colorful language.

I smiled. "Okay, now don't you think that something like this would be better on your ass?"

"Yes sir, I guess so." Ruffnut replied, seeing the logic in my reason, but unenthusiastic as all get out.

"Then for your ass, and to keep from falling off, and frankly to show your dragon that you care for it, wouldn't it be a good thing to craft a saddle for Thing1?"

"Yes sir." She responded as if being sent to clean the dragon stalls.

"Okay, good. Now both of you, I would appreciate your helping out Gobber here. Please continue doing so for the time being. Have your parents been told of the arrangements?"

Tuffnut answered. "No sir, we mentioned that we were asked to help out down here but that was it."

"Alright then, if it's okay to both of you I'd like to pay a visit to your parents later this morning."

"They should be there, sir." Tuffnut replied.

"Okay, good. Gobber, what is it that you wanted to show me?"

"Come with me." As we went back into the smithy, Gobber took a tallow candle and lit it before proceeding into Hiccup's area, motioning me to follow him.

I went back into the shop and slipped past the curtain, allowing my eyes to adjust to the dim interior. "So what did you find?"

"Well, I found the plans for the leg but I also found these." Gobber pointed to a pile of drawings in the far corner of Hiccup's drawing table.

They were pictures of Toothless. Dozens of drawings of the Night Fury and an intricate detailed plan of the tail mechanism.

"You didn't see these before, I gather?" I had to ask.

"No." That was Gobber's honest and frank reply.

"He was hiding them in plain sight." It made sense. "I was in here…before the selection when you used the Gronckle. I came here, telling him that I was looking for him and I remember now that he was shuffling some papers and drawings underneath his journal, trying to keep me from seeing what was on them." Except for last week, when was the last time I was back here to see what he was working on? When was anybody back here? He knew he could leave these plans and drawings out because of his standing as the village pariah.

"Well, now we know what was on those drawings…" Gobber asked.

"Yes. Yes, we do." I answered with some regret. This was another sign of the double life Hiccup lived to protect Toothless and do well in dragon training. He was smart enough, though, to figure what he could get away with based on his observations of everyone, including me. He probably didn't expect me to come to into his shop like I did. "Let's head back out." I walked into the main area of the smithy, followed by Gobber.

"I'll get started on Hiccup's leg and give the twins Hiccup's saddle. It'll give them an example to start for their own. I'll also work on a new saddle for Toothless as well." Gobber responded.

"Alright...by the way, where's the twins' dragon, Thing?" I asked.

"He sleeps back at their house. He doesn't like the noise either." Gobber replied.

"Well, if that's the case then we may have a dragon free zone here."

* * *

It was still early morning as I approached the Thorston house, a smallish sized house located on the western end of the village. Toothless was with me as well taking in all of the sights and sounds of life here in Berk. I could see the Zippleback, Thing, resting behind the house as I knocked on the front door.

"Who is it?" A gravelly woman's voice emerged from the interior.

"It is Chief Stoick with the Night Fury," I replied.

A door opened to see a woman, middle aged with long, graying hair tied in a bun. She was in the middle of cleaning up the living area of her home, wearing a long gray dress slightly tattered on the bottom fringe but decorated in the style of the day. The house was laid out in the typical fashion but with four beds in the sleeping area. Blankets separated the beds from each other.

"Chief Stoick! It is an honor" as the woman bowed deeply before me. "Walnut...we have guests!" Miss Thorston called to the back of the house.

"I'll be right out" I heard a hacking male voice reply from what I was able to discern from the shadows. "Ah, Chief Stoick, it is truly an honor. How is your son, Hiccup?" Walnut Thorston was similar in appearance to his wife Peanut, graying hair framing a face showing the wear of bringing up twins. They were our candle and soap makers, taking any fat or tallow and making it into lye soap or candles as needed by the village.

"Thank you Mister Thorston. Hiccup is still sleeping and one of the teens is watching him as we speak. Now, I wanted to come by and discuss with you the arrangements for Ruffnut and Tuffnut. With Hiccup asleep, I need to have the village to continue to run properly and I've asked Gobber the blacksmith to take the twins on as apprentices for the time being." I managed to get out before I heard Toothless bark, apparently Thing awakened and was curious to see why we were here. "Hello Thing," I said as I greeted the Zippleback and was awarded with a warble before he went back to the side of the house after nosing and exchanging words with the Night Fury. "Okay, now with that out of the way…I want to ask if the arrangement with you is acceptable considering I did not have enough time yesterday to discuss this with you personally."

"For the twins, I think it's wonderful. It'll keep them out of trouble, it will. And it's a good job too, something that'll put meat on their bones and pride in their heart." Walnut's gap-toothed smile went from ear to ear as he spoke. "What about Hiccup? Won't he want to go back to the forge when he wakes up?" Walnut asked.

"Frankly Mister Thorston, I don't know what Hiccup will want to do. From what I saw, I think he would be a fine leader to take over for me at some point. He's proven himself worthy if I say so."

"Aye, I would agree with you there Chief." Walnut replied.

"So Miss Thorston, I understand that Ruffnut has done needlepoint and stitching in the past. Is that correct?" I asked.

"Yes sir. She's very good at it too." Peanut went over to a night stand beside a made up bed where she pulled from one of the drawers a piece of cloth. "This here is her latest needlepoint. It shows some hearts on here, her name, as well as maybe another name as it looks like it starts with an 'H'."

_Hoo boy, I hope it isn't who I think it is._

"Well, Miss Thorston, it is quite good and the reason I brought it up was our need for saddles which will require working with leather. Do you feel that your daughter can work with leather as well as she can do needlepoint?"

"Chief, if I have to help her I will. If anything, leather work should be easier. The stitching doesn't need to be fancy but it does need to be tough," Peanut replied.

"Very good then, I appreciate your acceptance of this arrangement and I will see that the twins are aware of it as well."

* * *

It was mid-morning when Toothless and I walked to the Great Hall for the gathering. Before we walked inside there were several Nadders and Nightmares waiting outside of the doorway. My guess was that their Vikings were inside and felt uncomfortable going in as well. Again I found it captivating to see these creatures gazing out from the patio over the ocean, enjoying the view while lying down on the stone floor. I went by with Toothless when there was a squawk from one Nadder. Toothless turned and seemed to answer with a trill and a warble, motioning with his head to have the Nadder follow him, which it proceeded to do by standing up and walking behind us.

"I gather Tooth that this is a friend?" I asked as we entered inside.

"Well yes, I certainly hope so." I heard from behind as I turned around and saw Spaki Hofferson. His arm was still in a sling as I went and looked at the Nadder again.

"So I can assume that the splint came off your Nadder?" I queried.

"Yes, and she decided to stick around as well. Ingrid and I are both growing fond of her. She seems to be caring for everyone and Bluetooth seems to have taken a shining to her as well." Spaki started to scratch the neck of the Nadder, reducing it into a puddle of purring dragon. "Are we still on for the massage?"

"Yes, after I'm done here. We'll go up and take care of that as well after the gathering." I replied. "And I will see you there."

I turned and walked to the head of the table with Toothless by my side. I noticed that since yesterday that all of the walls were painted with a whitewash and that the chandelier was replaced. The tooth from the monstrous mountain was positioned against the wall behind me. "Alright…I call this gathering open for discussion. I want to first call to mind and share a moment of silence with those that have died, Vikings who lost their lives in a true battle that will make a difference here in our village."

I cast my gaze over the assembly of Vikings, Toothless and the Nadder. Almost the entire village was present, around a thousand Berkers. The Vikings here wanted to know what was next and frankly I did too.

"As you can see and are aware we have dragons among us now…I have found them to be caring and sensitive to us and I believe that they are willing to work with us here in this village. Why…I do not know, but from what I've seen so far they are good for all of us. With that said, I mentioned on Dragon Island that if you are unable to live with this arrangement then I will understand, but I intend on making this work. You are all welcome back at any time and I will not bring ill will to you or your kin."

I then paused to gauge the reaction of the crowd and continued as there was none. I then pointed to the tooth mounted on the wall behind me. "This tooth is a testament of the courage of those that went into battle that day. It is also a reminder to all those that go to battle to understand as much as possible about any enemy."

Wars and battles are fought when either one side or another fails to account for all of the capabilities of the opposing force and I wanted to address that now. "I…went into battle with what allowed us to find Dragon Island, but I…didn't know everything about the monster that was a part of this." I jerked my thumb in the direction of the tooth behind me. "I accept that failure and am willing to pay a price for it."

A murmur went up from the crowd before a Viking answered, "What are you asking for Stoick?"

"I am asking that you bring up a vote of confidence," I replied. There was an immediate uproar from the gathering that immediately quieted down as I held up my hand. "Never before have we suffered such loss in a single battle with the dragons as we did with this monstrosity. I allowed myself to be blinded by hatred to these creatures and because of that I would accept the voice of the gathering here today."

"What you did Stoick was something that any of us would do." I heard the remark shouted from the back of the hall. I turned to see who it was that said that to find Brainfart, confined to a chair near the back. I walked over to him and knelt in front of him as he was unable to stand or even move.

"Hello my friend…I…I am grateful and humbled by your comments." I replied gratefully, my voice shaking, as he gestured for me to get nearer to him.

He said in a whisper close to my ear, "You owe me" he said in a deadpan, monotone manner. I couldn't gather from how he said it what his clear intentions were.

I smiled forthrightly and without malice. "Yes, I know and understand, Brain."

A smile cracked Brainfart's lips. He knew I did wrong to him and knew that I would keep my pledge. What I didn't know was how far he would take this.

"So I ask for your vote." I voiced in front of the entire assembly.

Fortunately there were only a few dissenters, those that did not participate in the battle and who were unwilling to accept the changes I had started.

"I appreciate the trust that you all have placed in me this day and will do everything in my power for Berk." I answered after the vote of confidence. It showed to me that the village believed in me and I hoped that my willingness to bring this to the assembly now showed to all my feelings of what occurred.

"The next item to discuss, what in Hel's name do we call that thing?" I asked, somewhat incredulously. Nothing like what we fought against was in the Dragon Manual, so I was open to suggestions.

"It was death." I heard shouted from the crowd.

"Aye it was that. Death incarnate, but be careful…there's already a 'whispering death'.

"How about the Red Death, because of its red horns" another Viking shouted. "How about the Green Death, because it was green in color" another Viking replied.

"Well it seems that we agree that it was Death, but don't agree on the color. Those that want Green say 'aye'." A good number of Vikings responded. "Those that want Red say 'aye'." A similar number of Vikings responded. "Okay, it's about the same. So we'll call it the 'Red Death'." I decreed. "Have someone make a note of this in the Dragon Manual when recording this monstrosity."

"Speaking of the Dragon Manual, one of the five teens from the training cohort asked to stay on Dragon Island with five others. They will be our link with the dragons and I expect to start a supply line to them by sailing every other day until winter sets in. My goal is to see if we can trade or form an alliance. The first supply ship leaves for Dragon Island tomorrow afternoon. I was informed yesterday that we would have some passengers sailing with the crew." I saw Fishlegs' father in the crowd. "Mister Ingerman, make sure that you are aware of the time and that there are no problems. Others that are interested in seeing the island should be aware that the journey is a day and a half each way, or three to four days total."

I looked over at Spitelout, "Since we now have a different arrangement with the dragons, others have asked for training. If you are interested in training then you will have to see my nephew Snotlout Jorgensen. He is willing to help those interested in working with all of the species. Since we don't have any dragons that have yet to be with someone you may need to go to Dragon Island to have one find you."

I looked over to Toothless as I discussed my last point. "The last item on the agenda, is housing for the dragons. Even though most of the dragons here will probably be a part of a family, I would dare say that may not always be the case. So I would like volunteers to help build structures for the dragons that decide to stay. Get with the teens from the dragon training cohort and see what may be acceptable to our new villagers and yes, I am willing to call the dragons our new villagers."

"Now, regarding how we treat the dragons…I for one am treating the Night Fury, who is called Toothless, as an honored guest in my house. He saved my son, what else can I say? I do not…consider him as an animal as I did previously and I am beginning to find that he is worthy of my respect. THAT is the key element here…respect. So it is my intention to continue treating him in that manner."

I continued to scan the hall. "With our new villagers, we need to find out how smart they are if we are to talk with them, what are their likes and dislikes. I am asking you all to help in this fashion. Simple hand signals seem to work for now."

"As far as weapons are concerned…consider, just consider putting them away." A murmur went out from the gathering. I held up my hand. "We've been at war with the dragons that are among us now for three hundred years and we must be willing to show them that we mean them no harm anymore."

I heard someone shout "How do you know that they won't turn on us?"

"I don't." I answered with a response that was uncomfortable to those present in the hall. A slight murmuring coursed through those gathered. "I am not saying that I know how they will react. I can only guess, based on what I've seen so far. I'm not going to lie to you…this is all new to me and I have to look at what has happened and is occurring right now."

Another shout, "You're asking that we set aside three hundred years of distrust of the dragons?"

I jerked my thumb to the tooth mounted on the wall behind me. "Yes, I am…Just look behind me to see what I'm putting my belief in."

Silence filled the hall.

"Again, I am not ruling that you are to go without weapons. You must be willing to at least consider it. Spaki Hofferson, where are you?" I called out into the gathering.

"Right here, Chief" I heard Spaki reply.

"Are carrying any weapon with you right now?" I asked as I was guessing what the answer would be.

"I'm carrying a small knife. That is all I usually carry within town." Spaki replied.

I smiled to him as I inwardly frowned. "Would you consider using it or drawing it on your dragon?" I was surprised that the Nadder would be willing to tolerate even the presence of any weapon. Maybe his Nadder knew that the knife and its owner would not use it on her.

"No."

I smiled again. At least there was something here that made sense. "Alright, consider the example that is set here at this gathering. If you draw a weapon on those dragons, well, we all know what they're capable of and they probably know what we're capable of too. Keep that in mind, everyone."

Another question came from the crowd, "What are we going to do with all the crap?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Ye' know. Dragon droppings…poop…crap. It's piling up and around in certain areas of the village. Now…it's good to know that at least it don't smell, with them burning it to a crisp and everything but we need to move it." The Viking made a good point as we needed to keep the village clean.

"I'll take suggestions here."

"We could try spreading it out on the fields up on the plain above town." One of our farmers asked. "If you spread manure on the field then it helps plants grow. The manure from the training dragons before worked well enough but it smelled to high heaven with all of the fish that they ate."

"What was the difference?"

"They didn't burn it," the Viking replied.

"How do you intend to get it the fields?"

"That I don't know Chief. I was hoping for some help, maybe load up a couple of carts and do it myself but there's an awful lot to spread around." The farmer replied.

"I'll leave it to you then to handle the matter. In the meantime, if you have a dragon then it is your responsibility to look after them. That includes cleaning up after them as well." I was beginning to think of the growing number of 'piles' present outside my front porch.

"Last but not least, I want to address those that have lost loved ones…You are not alone. We are your family and we…help…family. Talk with your friends and neighbors to see what is needed by them if there was a loss or injury. Be willing to lend a hand and to share if you can. Goodness can and will come from all that has happened. Be willing to accept the good and to rise to the challenges that come our way, for we are Berk and with everything that happened, we will survive and succeed. The Gods have seen us through this and have good plans for us all. The Gods have and will bless Berk."

A cheer went up from the assembly as Toothless and the Nadder were surprised by the sudden noise. I went over the Night Fury and placed my hand on his neck. "Okay let's go and take care of that massage." I glanced over to Spaki who was leading the Nadder out of the door when Spitelout approached with Fang.

"I gather that we need to start building some more houses," Spite commented.

"Yes. I see that you've started an addition for Firewyrm. How is it you know what she needs and is it big enough for her and her mate if she decides on having a family?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's just guess." Spite answered.

I looked at Spite. Yes it's all guess at this point. "How do you know she'll accept it?"

Spite shrugged. "I don't and can't know, but I'm willing to find out."

I smiled. That's the only thing that we could do at this point, try and find out. "Okay, good luck and let me know of the progress. Also, get with some of the other veterans with Nightmares and see what plans they are making for housing. Maybe with all of the guessing something will work."

"Right!" Spite replied as he ventured out of the hall with Fang still perched on his right shoulder.

* * *

Toothless had his second massage and I could see the improvement to his right wing as there were fewer knots or hard places. He wasn't wincing as much and was doing what he could by himself to rotate both wings through a full circle at different angles. Spaki and Ingrid were finishing up while Stormfly waited patiently for them. Apparently the name was a combination of two choices between Spaki and Ingrid, 'Eye of the Storm' and 'FLY AWAY'. They planned on providing a shelter for both of their Nadders and looked forward to ideas from the veterans as well.

The rest of the morning was like yesterday, taking care of any business that was needed and mentioning to the villagers to see me at my house. Returning to the Great Hall, I noticed several more dragons sunning themselves on the outer patio as Vikings returned from the interior of the hall with food for themselves and raw fish for the dragons, followed by a quick but apparently satisfying rub. Toothless was just taking it all in as he walked by my side.

"Uhhh, I'm going to have to check what's for lunch." I said curiously. "I didn't think we had raw salmon on the menu." I went inside with the dragon, making our way over to the tables laid out with food. One table clearly had cooked food, goose legs, mutton, breads, root vegetables and goat cheese. However, the second table had raw fish stocked with salmon, cod, haddock, and flounder. Not a significant amount but enough that would be a snack, in my way of thinking, for the dragons.

Toothless' eyes were fixed on the second table.

"I guess you want some lunch?" I asked as I grabbed several plates and placed a half dozen salmon on them. I went over to Toothless with the three plates and looked at him. "Now, when we're in here, let me get the food." I placed the plates down on the floor in front of him as he set himself down and began to slowly savor eating each of the fish. I wasn't even going to think how I would pantomime that. I noticed Gobber grabbing some food as well.

"Now I'd never thought I'd see the day when Stoick the Vast would serve dinner for a dragon. Serve a dragon for dinner, yes, serve dinner for a dragon, no."

I smiled. "I need to get you one just so I can come up with some lines of my own. So…how are the twins?"

Gobber twisted on his mug hand while getting ready to eat a goose leg. "Good as expected. Both of them are only now just realizing how hard the job is. Gives them more respect for Hiccup. After your little pep talk this morning they seem more inclined to make it work as well. I will tell you one thing, what Hiccup did with that tail mechanism was sheer genius. I'm just hoping that I can get it made before he wakes up."

"Why is it so hard?" I asked, curious as to why Gobber was having difficulty.

"Tension." Gobber explained. "All of the lines running from the tail to the stirrups were under tension and I don't know what the right amount would be unless I try it on the Night Fury."

"We'll pay you a visit when you need him then." I responded. This would be interesting to do, to see if others can follow Hiccup's plans.

* * *

I returned home with Toothless after finishing lunch to find Astrid still keeping vigil on the inside of the house with her Nadder waiting patiently outside. When she left for the day, I went and checked on Hiccup.

_Oh Gods._

The stump that was the bottom of his left leg was black.

_Damn!_

It happened so quickly.

I went outside and noticed a villager down in the village square. I shouted to him, "YOU SIR, PLEASE HELP. GET THE HEALER OVER TO MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW." He saluted and ran straight away to the village square. Toothless looked over to me with a look of worry on his face.

"Tooth, I will let you know that we have to take care of Hiccup right now. Come with me over to him." I motioned for the dragon to follow me to Hiccup's bed and with me kneeling next to my son I began to sniff at the blackened mass. It smelled of death. I then motioned for Toothless to do the same as he cautiously approached and sniffed as well.

A low moan escaped from the dragon.

"Okay, Tooth. Now the healer is coming and he is going to have to take care of this."

_Please understand…I don't need to struggle with you._

I looked around for an inventory of what I had. I took fresh water and immediately placed it into a cauldron, setting it on top of the fire. I went and took extra logs and set them on top of the fire burning in the pit. I went upstairs and grabbed some sheepskins, bringing them down and laying them out on the table next to Hiccup. By the time I was finished, Pus arrived.

"What's wrong Stoick? I was told that you needed me straight away." Pus asked.

"Hiccup's leg…" I responded.

Pus glanced over to the bed where my son lay, seeing the uncovered and blackened stump. "Okay, this is not good. We'll have to remove the dead flesh and then seal it back up again. I see you've set the table, we'll perform the procedure there."

I took both of my arms, placing them underneath Hiccup, lifting him from the bed onto the sheepskins laid out on the table. "What do you need?"

"Well you have a fire going so I can heat up my tools there. As far as the water is concerned, it may take too long to heat up. My main concern is the dragon as I can't have him in the way."

"I understand. I had Toothless check the stump before you arrived so he realizes that there is a problem there. I will do what I can to keep him out of the way." I replied. "I explained to him before what we did on Dragon Island and I'll do that again here."

The eyes on Toothless radiated sadness and concern. It was possible he remembered what happened before at the island with Gobber. I could hear him utter a low moan as I went over to him. "Okay Tooth. What you and I saw is not good" as I pointed at Hiccup's leg. "Our healer will fix that and I will still hold up my end of the bargain with you."

"What bargain is that Stoick?" as Pus started washing his hands and arms.

"I promised him that I would get them both flying again." I mentioned.

"Well, I still don't see why we can't have them do that." The healer took and washed the entire bottom portion of Hiccup's left leg and stump with a lye soap and water, drying it with a sheepskin and then finished by sprinkling some uisge on the area he would remove. "How did the dragon react when it was done before?"

"We had him knocked out as we had to set his right wing."

Pus looked at me before he continued. "So he never saw what happened directly then?"

"No." I replied.

"Alright Stoick" the healer sighed, knowing that I was placing some challenges in front of him. Pustulent took a leather strap and cord, placing it around Hiccup's calf above the dead area. That would be the new bottom of the stump. Between the stump and the strap, he placed a thick cord that he would use as a tourniquet, tightening the cord to reduce the possibility of blood loss. Pus went and sprinkled some more uisge over the cord and strap and then his hands.

I glanced over at Toothless and could see the pained look on his face. "Okay Toothless, I want you to know that Pus is going to cut into Hiccup's leg." I got the attention of the Night Fury and pointed between the healer and Hiccup as I made a sawing motion over my left leg before pointing to Hiccup.

A low moan came from the Night Fury, followed by another as I approached Toothless. Kneeling in front of the Night Fury, I reached out and gently placed my hand on his head. "Dragon, I want you to stay, but you are going have to remain calm and quiet. Please." I looked into his eyes to see if he would understand, seeing the concern and sadness there.

Pus then removed one of the heated knives from the fire. "Stoick, do you have a bowl for the bad flesh?"

I got up off the floor, rushing to the kitchen to retrieve a bowl, any bowl. "Here" as I handed him the bowl and then stood next to the Night Fury.

Pus then took the bowl and placed it underneath the area that he would cut. He then took the knife to the dead flesh. A slight sizzling sound could be heard as Toothless let out a soft whimper.

"Stoick…"

"Pus, if you can, please continue, I'm right next to Toothless and I will be responsible for him, holding him back if needed."

Pus then continued his work, cutting away at the blackened skin to reveal the rotting flesh underneath. He was able to continue digging away at the dead flesh as it was removed in soft greenish pieces.

Toothless continued to softly moan.

"Stoick…"

"It's alright dragon. It will be alright." I stroked the Night Fury's head gently to ease its tension and apprehension, as well as mine.

The procedure continued until all of the dead flesh was removed, leaving the bone exposed. About a hand's length of Hiccup's leg bone stuck out from the area that the healer cleared. Pus then extracted a hand saw from the fire, a dull red from the heat. He began to saw the bone, cutting initially underneath, then with strokes on top.

Toothless began whimpering.

"Stoick…"

"I know, I'm right here too." I had to contain my own emotions as well as I saw my son cut into for the second time, losing more of his leg, and losing more of him.

Pus continued sawing the bone, finishing the cut then cleaning it with uisge. He had several flaps of skin hanging loosely around the stump as he removed the tourniquet holding back the flow of blood.

A loud moan emanated from the Night Fury, followed by a moan from Hiccup saying apparently, "Hurrrrrrts…."

"Stoick…" Pus voiced out.

I knelt in front of the dragon and I said as calmly as I could, "Toothless, we're almost done here. It will be okay. It will be alright. We're almost done." I stroked the side of his head as he continued moaning along with Hiccup. "Why did Hiccup moan?"

"His body is reacting to the pain. He won't remember what happened though." Pus replied as he finished with the blood vessels, cauterizing them with another knife from the fire, before finishing up with the flaps of skin. Pus took the bowl with the dead skin, flesh and blood and threw it into the fire. He finished by washing his hands in soap and water then sprinkling the newly cauterized stump with uisge. "Alright Stoick, I'm done."

"Toothless, follow me." I approached Hiccup, still on top of the table, motioning to the dragon to get closer to Hiccup. I could see the concern and sadness in his eyes, the worry. I motioned him to sniff the leg. Despite the fact that it smelled like the aftermath of a mead drinking contest in the great hall, the infection was gone, as well as another portion of my son's leg. The dragon sniffed Hiccup from head to stump, a look of worry still on his face.

"We've done our best here dragon. Pus is our best healer so Hiccup will get better. I swear." I gently placed my palm on his head. "Pus, thank you for what you've done here."

"Just keep the area dry and open for the time being and it will get better." Pus replied.

"What happened, why did it turn bad so quickly?" I had to ask. I've seen infections before but usually it takes days for it to turn to dead flesh the way it did.

"I don't know Stoick. It happens. For now, keep feeding him broth when he is awake and the swelling on the stump should go down in the next few days." Pus answered as he cleaned first himself then his knives with soap and water, drying them over the fire and then wrapping each of the knives in sheepskin.

"Pus I want thank you again for everything that you have done."

"And Stoick I want to thank you for keeping Toothless under control. I am grateful that I only had one patient here today."

I smiled with that, but it raised a valid question. Did Toothless understand what was going on and why? Did he allow the healer to proceed? It definitely wasn't he could understand what I was saying. More questions that I wanted answers to. "Do you think Hiccup will wake up soon?"

"It's hard to tell. It's only been a few days. The fact that he didn't flinch and moaned slightly would lead me to believe that it could be another week."

"I... I understand." I was saddened to hear that answer.

"Well I'm off, and it looks like I'll be taking care of your other patient today as well."

"Who would that be?"

"The Nightmare at the docks."

"Oh you mean Lefty?"

"So that's what you're calling him?"

"Well…I'm not, but apparently everyone else is."

"Well, I'll be checking his splint as well. So I will see you tomorrow, okay?" Pus asked.

"Very good…thank you Pus." As I clasped his right hand before he walked out the doorway into the afternoon sun. I closed the door behind me, going back to the table where Hiccup was laying. I picked him up and put him back into his bed, placing a blanket again over him but making sure that the stump was left uncovered. Toothless was right beside me, sniffing at Hiccup as well to see if there was anything else amiss. I cleaned up the sheepskin and placed it off to the side, to be washed later.

I sat down at the bench next to the table, looking at Hiccup and the dragon.

I openly wept.

How could this happen? What went wrong? "Oh Toothless, what am I going to do?" I looked over to Toothless who was now looking at me, confusion as well as sadness present in his eyes. "I know, I know…you don't understand what I'm saying. It's just…it isn't fair to Hiccup."

_Who said life is fair?_

I sighed, realizing that there will always be challenges in each of our lives. My challenge was Val's death and how to raise Hiccup. Hiccup's challenge was, let's face it, me, so there. Challenges will be a part of our lives.

That's what makes us Vikings.

"So the question now is how to proceed." I said openly while looking at Toothless. "We face it, head on. Get some rest, dragon. I'll take and watch him now." I pointed to the dragon and motioned him to get some sleep. He hesitantly set himself down next to the bed, curling his body and tail completely around it. I went over and placed a few more logs on the fire, trying to warm up the house and remove the chill in the air.

I continued to receive visitors, handling and resolving issues, later in the afternoon. I went and stayed just outside the open doorway. It was a beautiful fall day and I had a chance to savor the sights and smells of the village. Every so often, I would go inside to check on Hiccup and the dragon, finding both asleep.

Spite came over late in the day to see how things were. I mentioned what happened to Hiccup's leg and found him saddened as well. "He'll pull through. He's a Haddock" he said as I smiled at that remark. He left later, asking some villagers he encountered if they could provide me whatever was served at the Great Hall, which I accepted by allowing them into my house later. Toothless was up by then, looking at the villagers stream in with the usual; victuals for Hiccup and me, cod for him, some buckets of fresh water. I had dinner, fed Hiccup and cleaned up afterwards.

I just felt sad, saddened by the events of the day.

_I have to continue the story..._

"The continuing saga of the boy who would be a hero, chapter three" I sighed.

"So after returning to find the dragon's island, the Chief finds out that his son is leading in dragon training. Everyone that he met at the docks leave the Chief thinking that his son disappeared which concerned him greatly. The Chief's best friend, the blacksmith, was able to fill him in on what his son did while he was away. The methods that his son used were out of the ordinary and made the Chief think about how he was able to come up with these tricks."

I looked over at Toothless as he paid rapt attention to what I was saying.

"So the Chief, knowing his son and remembering what the village elder said, mentioned to his best friend and brother that he had a hunch. He thought that his son had to figure out how to do these things by watching dragons but where exactly the Chief didn't know. He knew, though, that he could wait until after dragon training was complete."

I felt tired but it was not from exhaustion. I hadn't felt like this in years, since Val's death. I knew its meaning. I knew I needed a routine to break this sadness until Hiccup woke up.

_But what if he doesn't wake up?_

_"Odin and the gods have a plan not only for you and me but your son as well."_

That is what Gothi said and I have to, no must, no DO believe it. I got my shawl and got ready for another night in my chair. I went over and placed my hand gently on the head of Toothless as he leaned into the attention before I removed it to retire for the night. I walked back to my chair, sat down and covered myself with the shawl.

"Good night Toothless. Good night Hiccup."

"Wake up soon son."

…

(lick)

* * *

Author's Note: The amputation Hiccup had on Dragon Island led to gas gangrene and progressed to the point of septicemia, hence the darkened stump. Hiccup's reaction to the pain is a primal reaction while still in a coma. Even though he is having an additional portion of his leg removed, he won't remember what happened. I believe that this is what would occur if a person were in a moderate coma.

Hiccup's GCS=12 E4 V3 M5 at this point. This means that he would be able to open his eyes spontaneously, that he would be able to vocalize words and would be able to withdraw from painful stimuli.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated.


	15. Frið við Dreka – Dagur 4

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie. My purpose is to provide the perspective of Stoick the Vast as father, friend and chief.

Note: Sentences in _italics_ indicate Stoick's inner thoughts.

I thank my wife **Ochie** for her support, review, and comments for this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Frið við Dreka - Dagur 4**

"Eating words has never given me indigestion." – Winston Churchill

* * *

I awoke in the morning and noticed the gray bleakness from the smoke hole…fog. I arose, seeing that Toothless was awake and ready to start the day. I opened the door, got all of the dairy items, cooked breakfast, cleaned up, and waited for Astrid.

Wash…rinse…repeat.

Boring…

Boring was safe. Boring was good. Boring was peace. Boring meant few, if any, problems. Boring meant that people weren't getting injured or dying. Boring meant that I didn't have to worry as much as I usually did. Boring was routine and I needed that at this point in my life. Boring gave me the stability and strength I needed to get through this day.

I wish Hiccup would wake up.

I was beginning to realize, only now, how much my son was a part of my life. His inquisitiveness, his inventiveness, his love of ALL life allowed him to do things that I never would have considered. Yes, he would make a good, if not great chieftain of our tribe.

That is, if he wanted to be Chief.

A knock at the door marked the arrival of Astrid. "Hello, Chief Stoick?"

"Come in, Astrid," I motioned to her to have a seat at the table next to me. "Astrid, I want to let you know that Hiccup had another procedure on his leg yesterday. Apparently there was an infection."

Astrid looked over to Hiccup, covered by the blanket. "What happened?" she asked. Her tone of voice was devoid of any emotion as she approached the bed. Her left hand traced over the outline of the left leg, highlighting the difference in length from yesterday.

"What happened is that his leg had an infection that we had to remove. The skin and flesh was dead so the healer had to take care of it. It happened quickly, and I'm not blaming anyone for this since I didn't ask anyone to look for things such as that. It's no one's fault Astrid. It happens."

"Chief, I'm sorry…"

"Astrid, why are you sorry?" I exclaimed, "This happens and the important thing is that it was taken care of." I went and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, comforting her. Even I could see that Astrid was growing fonder of Hiccup every day. "So we'll get something to eat for Toothless and…what's that noise?" I could hear shouts as I went outside and peered down towards the docks. Several fishermen surrounded a Monstrous Nightmare and were shouting at it.

_This…does not look good._

"Toothless, come with me" as I motioned to him to follow. Apparently, this was not going to be the boring day I needed as I began running towards the commotion, Toothless keeping pace at my side. I glanced to my left and saw Spitelout running as well, trying to intercept me before I reached the docks. Fang was flying beside him.

"What in Hel's name is going on, Stoick?" Spite exclaimed as we stopped to determine what the situation was.

Toothless began growling as he looked at the fracas unfolding at the docks below while Fang just looked up at both of us, trying to determine what we would do. I looked at the Night Fury with some concern. The last thing I needed, beside the confrontation currently happening, was one between dragons. "Spite, get the Elder and have her meet us at the docks. I have a feeling we're going to need her help."

"Right!" Spite dashed off with Fang in the direction of Gothi's house.

"All right, Tooth. Let's go and see what this is all about." We trotted down towards the docks again. The closer we got, I could see the Nightmare was confused with all of the shouting. Fortunately, there was no violence between the fishermen and the Nightmare. No weapons meant one less headache and fortunately the dragon was not lashing out at those around him. Some of the more polite remarks I heard included:

"Why did you DO that?"

"You didn't need to do that?"

"Ye' made a damn mess!"

"I TOLD ye' we couldn't trust 'em!"

"One whole damn warehouse…GONE!"

"WHAT'S going on here?" I asked one of the fishmongers.

"Well, apparently Lefty here couldn't wait for breakfast and decided to help himself to the fish stored in the warehouse." Evidently Pustulent came by yesterday and removed the brace on Lefty's wing. This was my first opportunity to see him without the cradle.

"What's the damage?" I asked.

"The damn beast caved in the door and the front to the warehouse. We haven't had a chance to check out inside yet. We were too busy cursing him."

"As well as you should. Do you have any idea why he decided to help himself?"

"I have no idea at all, Chief. We usually fed him about this time anyway so…"

We were interrupted by Toothless roaring in back of us, "UEBO JI OEF IBIF PE OOJOJO AJA UPV AP."

_Oh no._

The Monstrous Nightmare in front of us answered Toothless with a low rumble, "J UBO **EVIEOU**…BIA OEJO JO UEFOF OEF OUP IFEEFOO EPO OEF EPPA."

Toothless was clearly agitated and in my mind, exasperated before wailing, "AJA UPV BOI EPO JO."

Lefty answered, "VEEEE…IP."

Clearly Toothless was chastising Lefty. It was apparent even to me. He bellowed at the Nightmare, "OEFI **UEBO** JI OEF IBIF PE OOJOJO BOF UPV EPJIE OP AP OP EJU OEJO."

The Nightmare lowered his head and murmured…"J...J UJII BOI EPO EPOEJUFIFOO."

Toothless raised his head skyward in apparent frustration before responding in a moderate burble, "OEFU API O VIAFOOOBIA PVO AVIOVOF…VEE…UPVO EPPIJOEIFOO IBU APOO VO FUFOUOEJIE…UF EBUF B AEBIAF OP IJUF JI OFBAF BIA UPV AP OEJO JAJPO."

Lefty completely lowered his head in front of Toothless before rumbling, "JI OPOOU."

Toothless addressed the Nightmare directly, rumbling through a lengthy vocalization, "OOFOBOF UPVOOFIE EPO OEF OJOVBI EPOFEVIIU J ABI IBIF OEF OJOF PE IU OJAFO VIAFOOOBIA."

The fishmongers and I were following the 'conversation' between the two dragons, turning our heads to whichever dragon was 'speaking'. The next thing I noticed, the Nightmare was approaching me.

Unknowns, I didn't like unknowns. I didn't know what was happening now and naturally tensed up to see what would transpire. I was having a hard time convincing myself that nothing bad would come from this as the Nightmare continued to approach. I noticed a touch of sadness and remorse in his eyes as I started to shy away from the dragon. Suddenly, I was stumbling over something, Toothless' tail! Then the Nightmare's eyes were turning up into its eye sockets, followed by a heaving motion from the rest of its body. The head of the Nightmare came to within a hand's length of my face before he vomited a portion of cod into my lap.

Time…just…froze.

_Okay…I wasn't eaten or maimed. No, I just had a dragon throw up in my lap._

"WHAT is going on here?" I heard a sprite, but elderly voice behind me, mixed with confusion and concern. Gothi approached with Spitelout and Fang, who were trying to determine why I was on the ground with a 'gift' in my lap. In the meantime, Lefty lay down directly in front of me and closed his eyes as I turned to see them arrive.

"Well, Lefty here decided to help himself to the fish in the warehouse. I was beginning to think of some creative ways of punishing him when Toothless started roaring at him," I explained as I started to get up, removing the fish in my lap.

"IP OJOF PE IU OJAFO…OIFBOF AP IPO OFIPUF OEF PEEFOJIE EOPI UPV," Toothless was looking at me while he was barking, shaking his head at the same time.

_Okay…I think I was NOT supposed to drop the crap that was in my lap._

I reached down to retrieve from the wood deck the regurgitated cod between my fingers and thumb on my right hand. Toothless, meanwhile, reared up on his hind legs, straightening his back and appeared to sit upright, looking at us with expectant eyes.

A long pause ensued between all of us as we tried to figure out what was going on.

"I think what we're witnessing here Stoick is an act of contrition," Gothi explained. She circled in front of Lefty and me, surveying the entire situation.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Lefty here appears to be asking for forgiveness from you! He's even willing to forego some of what he ate and go hungry to appease you and Toothless," Gothi explained while still looking between both dragons and myself.

As to prove her point, Toothless took his front paws and brought them to his open mouth. He then gestured to me.

_No._

"Well, that's interesting," Gothi replied as she looked at what Toothless was doing. "Apparently you have to accept the offering."

I looked at Toothless who held an expectant look. He was gazing at me then down to the fish.

_No._

"How can you tell, Gothi?" I asked, not really wanting to know what the answer would be.

"Well…it appears that Toothless has done this before," Gothi replied.

_No._

"Hiccup," I answered.

"Yes, your son. Toothless seems to have learned how we eat and is showing you what he would like you to do. He may have even done this very act before with him as well!" Gothi said.

_No. No. No. A HUNDRED times NO!_

"So the dragon here wants me to eat a vomit covered fish? No…" I said directly and firmly. Needless to say, I was not thrilled even with the thought of ingesting the mess in my hands.

"It is for the good of the village and since you invited them here we have to be willing to accept their ways."

"But we don't know what it'll do to me! Maybe it's poisonous!" I found myself uncharacteristically whining. The idea alone caused my stomach to churn.

"Well, Hiccup seems to have survived."

_Crap…_

I couldn't think of anything else in my defense to NOT consume this…thing…in my hands.

_Sigh…_

"Spite, I'm going to need ale, LOTS of ale," I responded.

"Right!" Spite called as he broke into a sprint to the Great Hall with Fang flying beside him.

I again looked at Toothless who held a hopeful look, then down to the fish. The raw, slime covered flesh was beginning to turn white from the marinade as I continued gripping it.

_Lovely…absolutely lovely…_

"For the good of the tribe…for the good of the tribe…" I constantly repeated as I took a bite of the glistening flesh.

_Ahhh, so delicious! Perfect! Fresh caught! Excellent birch and seaweed bouquet, great flavor of pine with hints of mushroom and oak and a pleasant finish of almonds. Must have been caught in the waters around Berk Island today. 1012 has been a very good year._

_And to top it off, it has a hint of something special! Ah yes, dragon vomit._

A cold sweat broke out on my neck as I struggled to keep my bile from forcing its way into a contest with the slime covered fish. I looked up to see Toothless, pleading with his eyes, as he went through the motion of swallowing.

_Oh, Hel's bells!_

I scowled at the dragon again as I chewed over the raw fish in my mouth, trying to delay the inevitable now. The taste was a mixture of raw slime overlaid with charred bitterness. My stomach was churning furiously as I swallowed what I was chewing on. Needless to say it didn't like what I was providing as it wanted desperately to return the offering post haste. I forced myself to hold down my own vomit not once, or twice, but three times. I was clammy and completely covered in cold sweat as tears started to build up around my eyes.

I heard gasps from the fishmongers watching the entire event. The remarks I heard were along the line of "Glad I didn't have to do that" as I carefully placed the remainder of the slime covered fish on the ground.

Toothless looked at me relieved, quickly licking his tongue as if to indicate that it should have been a tasty fish. Lefty made his way on his belly closer to me and I decided to gently place my hand on his snout and stroke it as well. It also appeared that I didn't have to eat the entire portion.

_I sure as in Hel's name hope this was worth it._

I saw Spitelout return with Fang from the Great Hall. Spite was jogging down the transom leading to the docks, carrying underneath his right arm a small keg while Fang carried a mug in his talons. Upon arriving at the docks, Spite knelt down, placing the keg on the dock and took the mug from Fang. He opened the tap on the keg and poured a mug before turning to look at me with a shocked look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, somewhat bent over in pain.

"Your color is ashen!" Spite exclaimed.

"What do you expect? You should try this wonderful delicacy," I added, taking the mug and chugging the contents to drown out the taste and hopefully settle my stomach.

"Well you seem to have survived," Gothi remarked. A wry smile appeared on her lips as she continued to watch how the dragons behaved.

"Yes, but I definitely wouldn't recommend it as a daily staple," I mentioned as I took in a deep breath. I was still alive and kicking. Good signs!

"You know, if Toothless was able to pantomime maybe I can do the same here with Lefty," Gothi said. I could see that she had something in mind from her general tone and demeanor. "Lefty, I would like you to get up now." She walked over to Left and tapped on the snout of the Nightmare, causing him to suddenly open his eyes.

The Nightmare growled, "UEBO JO OEF EOFU IBAU PJIE"

Toothless responded by grunting, "OEFO OBOOJIE UPVO OIPVO"

Lefty crooned, "J ABI OFF OEBO AVO UEU"

"OEF UBIOO UPVO BOOFIOJPI EPO OPIFOEJIE JO BOOFBOO." Toothless answered.

Gothi started speaking, "Lefty, you need to pay back for the damage you caused. You need to help the fishermen here, so you will have to go out with them and help them find fish." She then pointed between Lefty and the fishermen and then to the fish on the ground. Then she placed her hands around her eyes, moving her head back and forth making it appear that she was searching for something. She then pointed to Lefty and then repeated the action. Gothi stopped her search when she 'saw' the fish on the ground, looking and then pointing to the fishermen. "Tell them that you found fish," she said while looking at the Nightmare.

"AP UPV IIPU UEBO OEF UBIOO" Lefty appeared to ask Toothless with a questioning, confused gaze.

"JO BOOFBOO UPV BOF OP EFIO OEFOF EJOEFOO" Toothless appeared to reply.

"EPU" was Lefty's possible answer.

"J AFIJFUF OEF UBIOO UPV OP IPPI EPO OEF EJOE BIA OFII OEFI OEBO UBU OEFU ABI EBOUFOO OEF AOPO IPOF OVJAIIU" Toothless responded, somewhat thoughtfully I would add.

"Do you expect us to believe that the dragons here can help?" one of the fishmongers asked.

"Yes, I do," was the reply from Gothi. "They seem to have some intelligence from what I've been able to observe and so this will be a test. If Toothless here can pantomime what he wanted us to do then we can do the same as we've done over the past few days. If Lefty here wants to make up for his mistake then he needs to work for it. Now at some point I would like to have all of them serve as scouts for our karvis. They might be able to find fish faster then we can and if they can find them then maybe this can work."

To answer their questions, Lefty got up and turned to face the fishermen, nudging the closest one and letting out a low rumble.

"Well I guess we have an answer," I said while looking at what was transpiring before me. I looked over to the fishermen and asked, "When will you be going back out again?"

"Probably tomorrow morning," was the reply. "We'll need to repair the damage here first."

"Alright…see if you can arrange for Lefty here to go with you on the karvi. Do you have any concerns or problems with that?" I asked as I knew I was putting these Vikings on the spot. They had to trust not only an animal but that it would do what was asked.

"Okay, Lefty. You will go with these people tomorrow," I talked directly to the Nightmare standing in front of me, pointing between the fishermen and the dragon.

"No," Gothi responded. "He has to go today. Otherwise he may forget."

I looked at the Nightmare then Gothi. "Alright…We can have some others come by and repair this damage if that is acceptable to you all." There was general agreement. "Then when you are ready take Lefty with you and we'll see how well this works."

I turned to Gothi, "How's that?"

"It should work," Gothi replied. "By the way, your color is returning. You don't look so pale."

"Thank you, Gothi," I replied with a smirk. I wonder sometimes if Gothi knows of other alternatives that would be less, shall I say, 'challenging.' "Spite, can you get some workers down here to clean up and rebuild this storehouse front? We'll use the general fund for payment."

"I'll see to it, Stoick," replied Spitelout.

"Alright," I replied. "It seems we avoided one catastrophe so let's all keep up the good work," I said to all those present. I received several nods of agreement.

What I didn't expect were the grunts from Toothless and Lefty.

_How much DO they understand? Is it just general perception or 'hunches' or WHAT?_

As I began my walk back to my house with Toothless, I would glance over at the Night Fury. He seemed very pleased with how things turned out. Was he trying to help? Did he understand the gravity of the situation? Did he place his tail behind me on purpose? On a more sinister note, what did my eating of the fish do to me? Did it make me more 'pliable' or open to suggestion from these creatures? Did it start the process of turning me into a dragon? Nah, Hiccup is still human. Still, all of these questions kept nagging me for answers.

We arrived back at my house where Bluetooth was lying patiently outside the door. Opening the door, I saw Astrid as she rose from the chair next to the bed.

"What happened, Chief?" Astrid asked, wanting to know the outcome of the chaos at the docks.

"Lefty decided to help himself to breakfast this morning without asking. He wound up caving the door in on one of the storehouses," I answered. "No one was injured, just my stomach and pride."

"Why, Chief?" Astrid asked, somewhat confused.

"Dragons apparently have a ritual for begging forgiveness. It involves eating a regurgitated fish. I was the lucky one today."

Astrid's face held a look between utter slack-jawed bewilderment and disgust, with a little relief thrown in. "What did it taste like?" she asked with some macabre fascination. It may have been out of sense of duty, as in 'What to expect in dealing with our new neighbors.'

"You are the first to ask lass, so I will tell you that I don't want to try it again. Think slime that is like phlegm with a taste of charred bitterness. That doesn't account for the raw fish either."

"Okay! I'm sorry I asked," replied Astrid.

"I don't think I'll have breakfast this morning," I said. "So I will be making some errands and return later."

"Yes, Chief Stoick."

* * *

As Toothless and I were making the rounds, every time we encountered a dragon it would lower its head until we went by. I glanced over to Toothless who seemed to mumble something to each one as well. Was it a sign of gained respect? Was it something that Toothless was asking them to do and if so, why? Was it something I ate?

_Have faith and trust in your beliefs._

This I found myself constantly repeating through the course of the morning.

I was told that our first ship was ready to go to Dragon Island and I wanted to be there for the send off. Gorp Ingerman was already present along with provisions for our Vikings stationed on the island. In addition, several other townspeople besides the crew were on the ship as well.

"Who are those other villagers?" I asked Hoark. He agreed to captain this karvi back to the island.

"Some of those who didn't have a chance to go into battle," Hoark replied.

"Find out what their intentions are. The last thing I need is have some one go on a reparations vendetta. If you need to keep them from going then do so, you are the captain and have final say. No weapons other than knives, no exceptions. I want this to work and you saw while we were there how the dragons acted."

"I understand and will make sure that is the case," Hoark affirmed.

Gorp Ingerman approached. "Well Chief Stoick, it is a fine day to sail."

"Mister Ingerman, it is so good to see you again sir. Are you ready to board and travel?" I asked.

"Yes, Chief. The captain here has briefed us on what to expect on our travels as well as the island itself. I will feel a lot better when I see my son again!"

"Good, then safe travels to the both of you, and may the Gods protect you on your way." I clasped hands with Mr. Ingerman and Hoark before they boarded the ship. Toothless and I looked on as the mooring lines were untied and they pushed off to start our inaugural trading run.

* * *

Toothless and I went to the Great Hall for lunch. My stomach had settled down enough so I felt that I could have something 'light'. Approaching the entranceway, several dragons again appeared to lower the heads in my direction. Several Vikings noticed it as well and started murmuring amongst themselves.

_Oh, great. I wonder what sort of problems this is going to cause._

We went inside, sitting at my table with Toothless by my side. I had a chance to look at the buffet as it was set out the same as yesterday, one table had cooked food while the other had raw fish. Picking up some plates I got some goose legs, bread, and lättöl for me. After setting it down, I went back and retrieved some raw fish for Tooth.

On cue, Gobber appeared at the doorway and made straight away for my table.

"Is it true?" Gobber asked.

"Is what true?" I responded, putting down the goose leg in my hand.

"That you ate some fish that Lefty heaved?"

"Yes."

"Well other than lookin' a little pale, yer' not growin' scales."

"That's nice to know."

"I just wanted to let you know that the entire village knows what you did and they're looking at you with a lot of respect," Gobber commented.

"Why?" I exclaimed as I was now curious how this was going to turn out.

"Well, you've provin' to everyone that you're doing what you can to accept the dragons here into the village. It even appears that the dragons respect ye' now as well."

"It is something that I definitely do not want to repeat. We want to come to some agreement with the dragons about how to handle incidents. I doubt seriously that others want to do this."

"You're right there!" Gobber replied.

"Considering that I was planning on beating the living crap out of him, this may turn out for the better. When I think about it, most times when we think of reparations we look at it through physical violence or even death. That's what I was considering after he caved in the door to the storehouse. Now, since the majority of us are not as big as dragons and there will be times when we may do something wrong that offends them, the question is; how do we handle it?"

"Say 'I'm sorry' and move on," suggested Gobber.

"Well, that is one thing but there may be times that more is needed. Something that would show the dragons that we are truly repentant," I answered.

"You mean like how you were back on the island when you told Toothless that you were so sorry?" Gobber replied.

I stopped my chain of thought to grasp at the gravity of what Gobber said. Toothless doesn't understand Norse, yet he was willing to look me in the eyes and determine how remorseful I was. He judged how sorry I was before unfolding his wings.

He knew.

"Yes" I replied thoughtfully while looking at Toothless lying on the floor. His head was lying on top of his folded forelegs. His eyes were closed and he appeared relaxed and content to be here with me. "They may be able to tell how we are and can look past our emotions and acting. If they have that capacity then for now we may not want to tell anyone else at this point. It would be something else that would make everyone nervous."

"I see your point Stoick. If that is the case, then how do we handle it when people starting seeing it themselves?" asked Gobber.

"Tell them the truth. I'm guessing here and don't know all the details. I don't see how anyone could get hurt and it's less risky than when I played on my last hunch." I could see how this play out. Someone tries to say 'sorry' and not mean it and that means the dragon may be annoyed until that someone truly makes amends. In fact, I'm reminded of what Astrid Hofferson said about her first 'ride' with Toothless. Apparently, this dragon here wanted to make an example of the girl after she pummeled Hiccup. She only felt a portion of his anger because Hiccup was there and wound up saying 'sorry' to him in mid-flight after they were doing all sorts of acrobatics. Apparently, Tooth here takes protecting Hiccup seriously and knows when someone is remorseful!"

"Do you think the dragons will go for it?" Gobber asked.

"Once they realize that we can't vomit up fish, I certainly hope so."

* * *

I returned to the house, relieving Astrid of her watch over Hiccup, thanking her for her help. I continued to take care of the affairs of the village while Toothless slept inside the house, curled around Hiccup's bed. He actually appeared to be smiling in his sleep. Every once in a while I'd notice him move one of his legs or twitch a wing. Dreaming. Hopefully they were pleasant dreams.

Later in the afternoon I was surprised by a knock at the door.

"Chief Stoick, come quick! You're wanted at the docks!" the Viking said in a hurried state.

"What is it?"

"The fishermen are back early!"

"So is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Chief, the karvi is loaded from stem to stern with FISH!"

I got up from my chair on the porch to wander over to the bluff overlooking the cove. There in the harbor, Lefty was circling above the returned karvi, roaring. Other dragons were attracted to the commotion as well.

"Can you get Pustulent, the healer, here as quickly as possible? I need someone to mind Hiccup if he asks."

"Yes Chief!"

I went back over to the house where the Night Fury was just awakening. Upon hearing the commotion, his ears perked up and he approached me to see what was happening.

"Well it appears that Lefty and the fishermen were able to work well together! Do you realize what that means Tooth?" I mentioned to the Night Fury as I went back outside with the dragon.

The dragon, whose ears were perked up after seeing the activity in the harbor, appeared to smile at me and croon his approval.

Pustulent appeared shortly thereafter. "Stoick, I understand you asked for me regarding Hiccup."

"Yes, I did, but for not what you think. There's some commotion down at the docks that needs my attention, and if you don't mind, could you look after Hiccup and check to see how he is doing." I asked as Toothless scrutinized the healer.

"Alright," Pustulent responded. "I've finished my rounds and don't have anything happening right now so I'll look after your son Stoick."

"Thank you, Pus. Tooth, let's go see what all the commotion is about." I waved to the Night Fury for him to follow me as we went to the docks again for the third time this day. As we approached I could see that the mood was considerably lighter compared to this morning.

"Vikings, I understand that you had a good day today" I said as I approached the karvi. Lefty by this time had landed and appeared to be very happy. The mood was heightened whenever one of the fishermen tossed him a cod that he caught in mid-air.

"Chief, you should have been with us. We weren't out more than a quarter of the day when the dragon spots a school of cod, roars to us and then shows us where it was when he dove in and helped himself. But, that was only the BEGINNING! He kept doing this over and over again until we had so many fish that we feared we would swamp the boat!"

"Very good. Place as much of the fish as you can in the warehouse." I commanded.

"Chief, I hate to say it but we may not have enough room for it all."

This was an interesting situation. More than enough fish in the storehouse meant less chance of starvation this winter. Maybe we'll make it after all.

"Give the rest to the dragons. They deserve to share in the plenty as well." I responded.

"Chief, how do you intend on giving it to them? I mean what do we have here that would allow for it?" One of the fishermen asked.

I scanned around the village to see what would be the most appropriate, and efficient, method of allowing the dragons to share. I then saw it, the brazier towers that we used to light the bonfires during a raid. "Get some carts and take any excess fish up to the village. Place the fish in the braziers after they're cleaned out. That way any dragon who wants can help themselves."

"Yes, Chief," was the answer. "Come on let's get as many fish as we can in the storehouse."

Spitelout approached, "I heard what you want to do. I like it. Everyone gets to share."

"It also means that we'll need to build more storehouses for the dragons as well. We know that they can't fly during bad weather and this will give them a way of storing food as well." I replied. This was getting more complicated with each passing moment.

"You know we normally use those storehouses for dried fish." Spite countered.

"Yes, I know. That means we really need to see what types of food dragons will eat, besides raw fish. If they're going to be a part of this village then I guess we need to include them in figuring out how to stock up." I thoughtfully said.

Toothless was smiling at all the activity when Lefty came over and started mumbling something as well. "OEBO UBO EVI", Lefty said.

Toothless replied, "UPV AJA EPPA OPABU OAFIO PE EJOF."

"OP UEBO AP UF AP IPU", Lefty appeared to ask.

"AU EFIOJIE PVO OUP IFEEFOO UF EFIO PVOOFIUFO…OBOO OEF UPOA OP OEF POEFOO OP OFF JE OEFU UPVIA AF JIOFOFOOFA JI APJIE OEF OBIF BO UEBO UPV AJA." Toothless replied.

At that Lefty, launched off the dock to fly over the village. Toothless approached me with a smile on his face, his eyes showing what I would consider pride and excitement of a successful accomplishment.

_Yes, I agree. This may work out yet!_

We both walked back to the house. Entering, I saw Pus examining Hiccup's left leg.

"How is he Pus?" I asked.

"Well. Surprisingly well," he exclaimed. "I examined his leg and found less swelling than expected. Also, there appears to be no infection."

"Well that's the best news I've heard regarding Hiccup in the last few days. Thank you Pus!" I answered, tinged with relief. Maybe the worst was over for Hiccup.

"Strange. I would have expected more swelling though." Pus was looking at the stump, holding his chin with his right hand. He appeared to be thinking through the processes to see what he did right. If he had to repeat what he did then more people would live. It was all trial and error. You wanted to live through the trial and avoid the error.

"Well, all I know is that you did good. Thank you." I answered.

"What happened at the docks?" Pus asked.

"Lefty was able to help the fishermen return with a fully loaded boat."

"Really, well good then we won't go hungry this winter."

"And neither will the dragons. Since Lefty helped with the fishing, the dragons get a portion of the food. We'll also build some additional storehouses for them as well."

"Why Chief?" Pus asked. "I mean they can get their own food, can't they?"

"Yes, they can in good weather." I countered.

Pus thought about my reply. "You're right, Chief. I guess it also makes them more a part of the village too."

"Yes, it does." I replied.

"Don't you think you're rushing it?" Pus asked.

I thought about that for a moment. What I've set in motion here is something that will take time, but it needs to start somewhere. Most of the villagers I've encountered seemed okay with all the new changes. There were some who were uncomfortable, like Pus. Some were unable to accept. I understood that. The goal, I believed now in my heart, was to make a society here where dragons were a part of the community. That included thinking about their needs as well.

"I don't think so, Pus." I finally replied. "Although I do understand your concern, I need to begin thinking about how we have dragons in our community. I feel at this time it's the right thing to do."

Pus smiled. "Alright…I'm off then." He mentioned as he began storing his tools in his bag. "I will see you sometime tomorrow then and I'll look over Toothless also." Finishing up his bag, he placed his shawl back on and headed for the door.

"Thank you again, Pus." I mentioned as he left for the evening.

* * *

Dinner was brought over and I went through my usual rituals. Feed Hiccup, Toothless, then me, take care of the dishes, followed by a thorough cleaning and a continuation of the bedtime story.

"Tonight is chapter four of the continuing saga of the boy who would be a hero. So the day of the selection, the father awakens content in the knowledge that his son has the ability to find things out that help in fighting dragons but without killing them. The father believed that what his son learned would benefit everyone in the village."

I look down and find Toothless watching me as he usually did, with rapt attention.

"So after breakfast, the father gives his son his blessing to do well on the test. The father knew he could ask later and wanted to find out all about these things as he went to the ring to await the test. There were two candidates for selection, his son and a fair maiden intent on winning. She was the embodiment of a true Viking, strong, smart, quick, and fearless. These were the traits that were sought after by everyone in the village, including the Chief's son, but something prevented him from becoming that way. So he set off to be the best at what he could and that was to study, to invent and to observe."

I looked over at Hiccup, resting peacefully.

"So at the start of the test, the father's best friend, the blacksmith, selects a Gronckle. This is a dragon I considered to be a bumblebee with fangs and can spit fire. The shield maiden takes off after the Gronckle, stalking it from behind and crouching down to strike at the right moment. Unfortunately for her, the Gronckle doubled back upon seeing the son who was standing up away from the walls placed in the ring. Making a bee line straight for the boy, the father cringed, thinking that his son would be bashed directly by the beast. The Gronckle stopped, though, giving the boy enough time to do his work. The Gronckle collapsed, the boy won and the fair maiden was upset."

"The father, however, was very proud of his son. His son won the selection and was given the honor of killing a dragon as part of his initiation. He showed the father what he was truly capable of."

"Or so the father thought."

I got a blanket from upstairs and got ready for another night in my chair. I went over and placed my hand gently on the head of Toothless. He leaned into the attention that I gave him. I walked back to sit my chair, covering myself against the cold of the coming night.

"Good night Toothless. Good night Hiccup."

"Wake up soon son."

…

(lick, lick)

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to Fjord Mustang who allowed me to use a passage from her epic story, "**To Soar into the Sunset: A Night Fury's Odd Memoir**". This enthralling story introduced me to fan fiction.

Hiccup's GCS=12 E4 V3 M5 at this point. This means that he would be able to open his eyes spontaneously, that he would be able to vocalize words and would be able to withdraw from painful stimuli.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated


	16. Frið við Dreka – Dagur 5

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie. My purpose is to provide the perspective of Stoick the Vast as father, friend, and chief.

Note: Sentences in _italics_ indicate Stoick's inner thoughts.

Many thanks to **Ochie** for her support and comments of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Frið við Dreka - Dagur 5**

"Rome wasn't built in a day"— English translation of a French phrase first known from _Le Proverbe au Vilain_ (c. 1190) as cited from Wikipedia.

* * *

The next morning I found myself stirring awake. Toothless was looking at me with his head cocked to one side with a puzzled look. When I heard knocking at the door, I removed my blanket and got up out of my chair.

_Funny, Astrid isn't usually this early._

Donning a shawl over my tunic, I opened the door and found myself face to face with Gobber. His cheery face was framed by the sunlit ocean on this early morning as I heard seagull cries in the distance.

"Good mornin' to ye', Stoick!" he said. "Wonderful day it appears to be. I thought I'd come by and check on my laid up apprentice." Gobber was carrying a piece of wood in the rough shape of a cube. "What do ye' think?" he asked while holding the hardwood form in front of me as he sat at the table.

I took the piece of wood from Gobber and ran my hands over the rough surface. "Oak…that's a good choice," I remarked knowing that my son would still be able to learn from my friend. "Gobber before you continue, I need to let you know that Hiccup had another procedure on his leg."

Gobber's demeanor switched from cheerful to grim as if a candle were extinguished. "What happened?" he asked.

"The stump turned black," I replied. "There was nothing but dead skin and flesh."

Gobber paused, gently placing the block of wood on the table before moving towards Hiccup. His gaze fell upon the new location of the stump further up my son's left leg. "Stoick, I'm…I'm so sorry…" he said as his lower lip started quivering.

"For what?" I exclaimed. "For saving my son's life? For being there when I needed you? No, you my friend were in the right place at the right time. I will never forget that. I also remember someone saying to me, 'You did what you had to do under the circumstances. Don't feel bad that this turned out the way it did. Don't feel bad that you weren't there. At least someone, or in this case, something was there.' So I say that to you now."

A smile began to appear on Gobber's face as I recalled those lines he spoke to me when we were at the island. "How is he doing, after the additional work?" Gobber asked as he sat on the edge of Hiccup's bed.

"Well, Pus was here yesterday and he said that the infection and the swelling were also almost gone. He was kind…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…when was the work done, Stoick?" Gobber asked.

"Two days ago," I replied as I began to get things ready for breakfast.

"And you didn't tell me any SOONER?" Gobber exclaimed in a shocked tone. I could tell he was annoyed not being the first to know straight away.

"No," I answered calmly. "I didn't even know Hiccup would pull through this until yesterday when I finally got some encouraging words from Pus." I looked straight at him as I continued, "Besides Astrid, Pus and Spite, you're the only one who even knows he HAD a second procedure!" I found myself raising my voice to my best friend.

The Night Fury noticed the change in the tone of our voices by sounding a short, low guttural growl. Gobber and I turned and faced the Night Fury as the dragon moved his head towards Hiccup.

_I think I was just advised to 'calm down or else' by a dragon._

"Do ye' think we're upsetting him?" Gobber asked in a loud whisper.

"Yes, but I think he's more worried about Hiccup," I countered. I had a feeling that Toothless could care a whit about us arguing or even fighting. I just believed that the dragon was more concerned for the welfare of my son.

_Maybe I should take that as a cue, even an example._

"You're right, Tooth. I shouldn't be arguing…Gobber you said that you wanted to get him fitted? Why don't you get started while I get some breakfast. Have you had anything?" I asked.

"No, I haven't," Gobber replied. "What are ye' servin?"

I walked back to the door, openings it to see that in the space of a few moments that the dairyman dropped off a dozen eggs, goat's milk, and butter. "Are you up for my scrambled eggs?"

"The last time you made breakfast, you managed to burn the eggs. Ye' know it takes a real talent to do that!" Gobber said.

"Thank you very much. Do you want a repeat or what?" I replied.

"Ehhh, fine, eggs it is," sighed Gobber as he turned his attention to the stump. Toothless arose and went to see what Gobber was doing, taking a whiff of the block of hardwood. "I'm going to take this piece of wood here and hollow it out, dragon. It'll give Hiccup the support he needs for his new leg."

"HEMPH!" was the dragon's reply as he sat on his haunches next to the blacksmith to observe his work.

I quickly glanced at some of the tools that Gobber would use; chisels, awls, files, and sandpaper of various grits. One tool piqued my attention. It looked like a pair of tongs, but instead of a spoon or flat at each end, the tool ended in two sharp points. "Gobber, what's this?" I asked as I broke six eggs into a bowl and stirred the resulting concoction with a fork. I realized I had to start up the morning fire so I got up and placed logs in the fireplace on top of the dimly glowing embers from last night.

"Toothless, if you would please," I asked the dragon motioning between him and the logs set in the fireplace.

The Night Fury got up from where he sat and approached the fireplace. A steady stream of blue fire emerged from the maw of the dragon that set the logs on fire. He returned to sit next to Gobber to observe his work as I went and placed a skillet on top of the rack that sat over the fire.

"Well I see ye' don't have te' worry about getting a fire started," Gobber commented before continuing. "To answer your question it's called a scribe and it allows me to make circles or trace out patterns," replied Gobber as he took a piece of cord and wrapped it around Hiccup's leg about a hands length from the stump. After measuring the girth of Hiccup's leg, Gobber placed the string on top of the block of wood, roughly in the shape of a circle. He then made marks on the wood with a piece of charcoal every finger length until he completed the circle. Next, using the scribe, he began to lightly draw circles into the top of the block, adjusting the size of the scribe by moving the respective portion either in or out. After making the appropriate adjustments, he applied pressure to the top of the scribe to etch a thick line that fell within the marked out circle on top of the block.

"Eh, that's it for now. I'll come back and make some more adjustments after I drill out the top. How's breakfast coming?" asked Gobber.

I turned my attention back to the eggs, placing the mixture into the hot skillet. Apparently, it was too hot as the egg mixture started searing to the bottom of the pan and created plenty of smoke. I pulled the pan off the fire but the acrid smell of burnt eggs began to permeate the house.

"Ah, well, Stoick, I'll be seein' ya' later. I see my work here is done," Gobber said as he got up to leave.

"Chief Stoick? Oh Gods, what is that smell?" Astrid's voice could be heard from the front door as I attempted to take the skillet and its contents out into the fresh air.

Even Toothless wrinkled his nose at the pungent vapors.

* * *

Toothless and I set out to run our errands after Astrid's arrival with Bluetooth, and I was able to air out the house. Gobber asked that I bring the Night Fury over to the smithy later for a fitting of the saddle and the running gear. As I was walking to the Great Hall for some breakfast, I was stopped in my tracks at what I saw over at Spitelout's house.

The housing for Firewyrm was finished and the addition was almost as large as their house. It had the appearance of a standalone barn with a set of doors on the front and a rope pull on the door; my guess would be to allow her to close the door on her own. What I found interesting was the height of the stone wall used as a base for the barn. It was almost one stride in height around the entire perimeter of the structure. The high ceiling would possibly allow for Firewyrm to stretch out her wings and have a family.

I could barely make out the snout of the Monstrous Nightmare as it came into view from the opened front door. Apparently she liked it enough to sleep in it overnight. She began to stir as I closed the distance to Spite's house with Toothless by my side.

"UEP EPFO OEFOF OP AJOOVOA IU OIVIAFO", asked Firewyrm in a low croon.

"JO JO J BIA J AOJIE OEF OJOF PEIU OJAFO", Toothless replied with a trill.

"OEPVIA J VOF UPVO IBIF PO OEF PIF UPVO OJAFO EBUF UPV", asked Firewyrm, again in a low croon.

"JI BAOVBIIU AFEJIIJIE OP BOOOFAJBOF IU IFU IBIF JO BIIPUO IF OP OVOOOJOF OEPOF UEP API O IIPU IF," replied Toothless with his 'smile'.

"OEFI IBU OOJOJO AOJIE UPV AIFOOJIEO PI OEJO EJIF ABU." Firewyrm answered with a rumble.

"I don't know what you two are saying, but I want to say Firewyrm that I hope you like your new place," I added.

Both of the dragons looked at me, some confusion present in their demeanor.

_Pantomime, pantomime, pantomime._

I pointed between Firewyrm and the house that she was currently in and said, "Like?" I repeated the action several times.

Both of the dragons looked at me, some confusion present in their demeanor.

_This is going to be a long process. Sigh…_

At that moment, Spitelout and Snotlout emerged from their house with Fang proudly perched on Spite's shoulder, his chin held high. All of them were surprised to see me standing out in front, taking in the new accommodations.

"Stoick, it's good to see you my brother. What do you think?" Spite said as he waved his right hand in the general direction of the new addition.

"Impressive," I replied. "Do you know if she likes it?" I asked.

"Yes, from what Snotlout and I can tell. We waved from her to the house and she got the hint to move on in. Hopefully she won't decide to 'light up' when she's inside though," Spite said. "We went as high as we could with the foundation wall before laying the lumber. It should survive but we just don't know," said Spite.

Firewyrm gradually arose from her resting position and walked over to 'greet' us before paying special attention to Snotlout. I still had to get used to the idea that an approaching dragon as large and looming as a Nightmare would not attack. After nudging him a few times, she spread her wings and took off, flying over the village and then out to the ocean.

"She likes to be by herself at this time, getting fish and cleaning up," commented Snotlout. "She'll be back in a little while." He said that as if he knew her his entire life.

As we were talking I noticed someone approaching us. One of the villagers from the docks advanced after jogging up the hill.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Chief Stoick, I wanted to let you know that Lefty managed to get other dragons to help! Nadders, Nightmares, even a few Gronckles decided to show up and they just waited for us. We didn't know exactly what they wanted until Lefty appeared. He kind of went and used his head to bob back and forth between us and the dragons. We finally picked up on what he wanted so we pointed to one dragon and waved it on board our ships. They got the message as well and we went off sailing. If this works, there'll be a lot of fish at the port tonight!"

I smiled that maybe this will work after all. "Very good and thank you for the news," I answered. The villager departed at a trotting pace, returning to the docks. I motioned for Spite and his son to join Toothless and me to the bluff as I wanted to see this for myself.

Down below in the harbor, I was able to see all the new activity. Dragons sat along the docks, appearing to wait for one of the fishermen to approach. There would be a 'greeting' and then a dragon would then follow a fisherman onto a karvi. From there, the crew and the dragon would set sail.

I was impressed, as well as Spite and Snotlout. "Spite, we are going to need storehouses, lots more. When those karvis start returning we will need a place to store their haul."

"I will make sure that all plans are in place, Stoick," said Spite.

"Also, make it known that they're considered citizens of Berk with their contributions to the village," I said.

"Do you want to take that step, Stoick?" Spitelout asked, questioning the reason behind my decree.

"If the dragons are willing to overcome obstacles and do what they can to help the village then they deserve the title of citizen. Remember yesterday what Gothi said, she wanted to see if they can pull their weight and help the village. If they are able to bring in as much fish on one karvi as they did last night then yes, they're entitled to be called citizens," I reasoned.

"Very well, brother. I'll make it known that will be the case if they bring in the fish," Spite answered.

"So, what else is on the agenda for today?" I asked.

Spite looked at his son and they smiled. "We'll be taking the roof off the training area," Spite replied.

"So that's what we're calling it now?" I asked.

"Yes," Spite answered. "We really can't call it the 'Kill Ring' anymore" as Spite and his son began walking in the general direction of the newly christened training area. I decided to follow along with Toothless. Walking along the way, Firewyrm flew overhead and let out a long roar before landing in front of us, settling on the ground with a flourish. She gave Snotlout a nudge before falling in beside us in our walk.

However, she stopped short of the arena, staring at the remains of the Kill Ring. Villagers could be seen scrambling along the roof, unfastening the chain mesh from the railing present around the entire floor area. Once a fastener was knocked off the railing another portion of the ceiling would drop onto the floor below, creating a dampened clinking sound. The top of the ceiling was tied in place back into the stone outcrop above the dais where I sat.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know Uncle," Snotlout replied as he looked hesitantly over to the dragoness. "She's never done this before. She probably didn't like the fact that she was penned up there for so long."

I looked over to the Nightmare as she continued to stare at the activity. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her flank. She turned to look at me with what I could see as sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…that we did this. We…didn't know any better," I said. We really didn't. She was the youngest and least experienced dragon here used for training. The Gronckle, Nadder and Zippleback were imprisoned (yes, I have to say that now) here the longest and were able to survive the cramped confines, fed meagerly and abused to train new recruits.

Nightmares were always the hot-headed warriors, in my opinion, who tended to live for the battle. Naturally they didn't survive that long here either, especially in regard to our training. They were the ultimate prize, the ultimate conquest. Even if they managed to kill or injure one of our trainees, a very rare occurrence, the outcome was always the same for the Nightmare.

So I could understand her reaction in coming back to this area.

I glanced over to the dais as there was something there that I needed to remind myself and also come to terms with. "Come, all of you. I want to show you something," I commented as I continued my walk to the dais.

As I approached, the workers finished removing another portion of the ceiling.

"CLUNK."

I had Toothless and Firewyrm beside me as I looked at the railing in front of my chair. From there, I could still see the bent railing which I struck with my hammer.

"CLUNK."

I looked at both of the dragons. "This is where it all started," I said, pointing to the railing in front. "My anger overwhelmed me and I allowed all of this to happen in this manner." I then pointed between the railing, and then to Firewyrm and then Toothless. I went through the motions as if I held my hammer in my arms again.

_I said, "STOP THE FIGHT."_

"CLUNK."

The timing of the fall of another portion of the ceiling couldn't have been more precise as I could still recall my strike on this railing. "I am truly sorry," I forthrightly and emotionally said to both dragons. After some time passed, it apparently dawned on our new villagers what might have happened, and why. I was rewarded for my sincere apology with a forthright, but gentle, nudge from both Firewyrm and Toothless.

"CLUNK."

The remains of the ceiling were completely on the floor of the ring. Snotlout laid his hand on the flank of Firewyrm and I did the same to Toothless.

"So girl, do you think we could train in here?" Snotlout suddenly asked.

The response from the dragoness was one of confusion.

I chuckled and commented to both Snotlout and Spite, "I'm going to leave it to you two to figure out how to explain this to her. Come on Toothless, we've got some more errands and a massage to take care of."

* * *

I walked over to the smithy with Toothless to get him fitted with the new rig. I could hear Gobber talking to Tuffnut in somewhat instructive tones.

"No, lad…when you strike with the hammer ye' let the hammer do the work," I heard Gobber tell Tuffnut, followed by a gentle strike then ever increasing and forceful strikes on an unseen piece of metal.

Toothless winced on each and every strike.

"GOBBER, hold up on the striking. I've got Toothless here for his fitting," I said while standing next to a Night Fury with a pained look on his face.

"Stoick…ah it's good to see ye' and I see ye' brought the beastie. How's it going Toothless?" Gobber asked as he brought his good hand slowly to Night Fury's snout for 'greeting'. Gobber was appropriately rewarded with a touch as he then turned around and motioned to the Thorston twins standing in the threshold. "Tuffnut, Ruffnut, if you would get the saddle and rigging for the Night Fury we can get started."

The twins were both wearing leather aprons to cover themselves while they worked in the smithy. Tuffnut even tied off his hair behind him in a long ponytail. It was a prudent idea, considering that he was around sparks and flames from the forge. He was beginning to show the telltale signs of an apprentice blacksmith, burns on his hands and lower arms, some lovely welts and bruises from missed strikes, and lots of sweat.

Just like how Hiccup started.

The twins reappeared with three packages, a saddle, the tail fin, and a new harness. Each item would have to be tried on for size then tested to see how well it worked.

The eyes on the Night Fury just radiated surprise and glee as he approached the twins, taking in the scent of each of the items. He knew what the items were and what we wanted to do. Surprisingly, he then stood in a somewhat stiff legged stance and motioned to the twins to start with the harness by pointing at it with his left foreleg.

Gobber and the twins looked over at me to see what should be done next. "I don't know, we'll follow the dragon's lead here," as I made a somewhat offhanded comment (I know, I have to stop making them).

Sure enough, Toothless raised his left foreleg and motioned to Ruffnut to place the left ring of the harness on the ground so that he could step into it. He then did the same with his right foreleg. He then motioned for Tuffnut to place on his back the harness that fastened the rings. After placing the harness on his back the twins drew the rings up either side and fastened them in place using leather straps. A piece of leather was used to hold the two rings together on the Night Fury's chest.

Toothless then shook the harness a little, noting that the harness was a little loose. What he did next was somewhat surprising as he slowly approached me, nudging my right hand. I looked down with some confusion before he took my right hand in his mouth, gently and without teeth.

After getting over the initial shock, debating if I should retrieve my hand, I was able to get the gist of what he wanted as he lightly tugged on my arm. What the dragon was trying to tell me was the harness needed to be a little tighter.

The twins, after standing there with their mouths agape, went back and tightened up the straps on the harness. Gobber was still standing in shock seeing me calmly keep my hand in the mouth of the Night Fury.

Toothless then rumbled a little and from that I believed he was telling me that the harness was tight enough. "I think that's enough. Let's see what he thinks," I said as I stepped away from the dragon to try out the new harness. After shaking his body several times, the harness stayed in place. Apparently it was enough for the dragon.

The next item that Toothless wanted placed on was the saddle. He pointed at it and growled a little as well, saying "ABI J EBUF OEF IFBOEFO OFBO OEBO IU OJAFO UJII VOF OIFBOF"

"Oh cool," Ruffnut exclaimed, "he's actually talking to us!" She took the saddle and approached the Night Fury with a sense of familiarity as if she did this her whole life. The saddle itself was an exact duplicate of the one that Hiccup made.

"Who made the saddle?" I asked.

"I did, sir!" Ruffnut proudly replied. It was evident that she placed a great deal of care into the details of the stitching. All of the stitches placed into the saddle were straight and even. The coloring of the sheep leather was tanned to a dark shade of brown. It was interesting to examine the details in the saddle now, looking at it really for the first time. Instead of using a shaped form that would fit over the neck of the Night Fury as I found previously with Icelandic saddles for horses, this saddle was essentially a frame covered with strips of leather. It was fitted exactly for the neck of the Night Fury, and significantly lighter than a normal saddle. Hiccup put a lot of thought into the design.

We went through the same procedure of cinching the saddle as we did with the harness. This time I was more willing to participate in having my hand inside a dragon's mouth.

The final piece of hardware was the tail fin.

"Gobber, why in Hel's name did you make it red?" I asked.

"Hiccup's gotta have something to show off now don't ye' think?" Gobber replied.

I took the mechanism in my hand, examining again the ingenuity of my son in producing this for the Night Fury. It was light, yet durable. To my surprise, Gobber even placed our tribal insignia on it. "Excellent work, all of you. Okay, let's get the tail fin on and see what Tooth thinks about it."

Tuffnut had the honor of placing the tail fin on. I should actually say he 'tried' to put the tail fin on. I glanced over at Toothless and noticed a slight smirk on his face before he moved his tail just out of reach as Tuffnut knelt to install the tail fin mechanism. I watched as the teen got up and moved over to the new position of the tail.

_This should be fun._

The tail moved again, causing Tuffnut to grumble, as he had to repeat the entire process. Tail move, Tuffnut move, tail move, followed by Tuffnut.

"AW, COME ON dragon! Would you STOP!" an exasperated Tuffnut shouted.

" YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA", was the dragon's reply before placing his tail directly into Tuffnut's hands.

"Great, just what I need, a smart ass dragon," grumbled Tuffnut.

I couldn't help but chuckle myself. "It seems that Toothless can be somewhat of a prankster once he gets to know you," I said.

Setting Toothless' tail on the ground, Tuffnut attached the tail fin using the straps present on each end of the fin. After cinching up the mechanism, Toothless prodded Tuffnut to move slightly away for what he did next.

He flipped open the entire fin, moving the tip of his tail so he could look at the appendage. He examined it carefully, reviewing the new design and, I would think, get used to the fit and finish. Apparently it was acceptable after he went up to Tuffnut and gave him a slobbering lick.

"Ewww, ewww, come on Toothless, ewwww," was the boy's reply as he manically used his hands to wipe off the dragon slobber.

"Alright now beastie, that's enough of the lovin'. Let's see if we can tie this altogether now." Gobber commented as he approached the Night Fury with pieces of rope. Instead, the dragon sidled up alongside of the blacksmith and presented him with the tail mechanism. It made sense since he had been through this before.

"I guess he wants you to start with the tail first," I said, standing off to the side watching it all take place. For an animal, I found it amazing how he was able to remember what was required for the fitting.

Gobber stood there just gazing at the dragon. He was probably as dumbfounded as I was about how Toothless could remember all of the details for getting fitted by Hiccup. The blacksmith threaded one end of the rope through an eye and bolt on the tail fin mechanism, tying off the rope with a secure knot. He then threaded the rope through each of the eyes present on the guide harness, over the metal leg rings and then back to the pedal now present on the left side. Gobber tied off the rope and worked the pedal to see if he could move the tail fin.

Before he could proceed any further, Toothless gave a gentle rumble, followed by a shake of his head. The dragon then approached me again as I held out my hand, guessing what he may have wanted. Taking my hand in his mouth again, Toothless tugged slightly. "I think you just need to tighten the lines a little," I commented.

"I thought I'd never see the day when Stoick the Vast would willingly put his hand into the mouth of a dragon," Gobber remarked as he approached to adjust the lines.

"It's for a good cause. You know that," I replied.

"I know, I know," sighed Gobber as he tightened the lines.

Toothless let out a low rumble again as he nodded his head. He unfurled his wings and we were all able to witness his short and powerful takeoff followed by a glide around the smithy. He didn't get very far, nor did I think he wanted to. When he landed, it was apparent to everyone that he was one happy dragon.

"Alright Gobber, I will see you at lunch after I give Tooth his massage." I mentioned as we went up to the clearing after we removed the gear from Toothless.

* * *

By now, people were beginning to get used to the idea of seeing not only me with Toothless but others with dragons tagging along as well. One thing I didn't see was a dragon walking alone by himself. Probably not a bad idea considering it was less than a week since the defeat of the Red Death. Toothless sat down beside my table while I went and got some food and drink for both of us (ale, water, roasted lamb, raw salmon, root vegetables, raw cod, bread, and raw rockfish ). It was apparent that the Night Fury was becoming somewhat accustomed to the new routine and I would have to say that I began to enjoy his presence.

Now, coming from me that might be unnerving. I could see though, the care and respect that Toothless had not only for Hiccup, but in some ways for me and others as well. After the battle, he never attempted to attack, was extremely sensitive to our ways (for the most part), and was willing to help (I believe) in trying to make this all work based on what happened yesterday. He was strong, agile, possibly intelligent, and as I personally found out, an excellent fighter.

In some ways, he was the like the son I always wished for, just in dragon form.

Hiccup, though, IS my son, and I can see, only now after all these years, his perseverance, observance, intelligence, humility, and ability to LEAD.

He was the son I was SUPPOSED to have.

The question at this point was Hiccup willing to accept me?

Gobber came through the doors of the Hall, saw me and approached after getting some food and drink from the table. "Stoick, it's good to see ya' again. I understand ye' left it to Spite and his son what to do wit' the training ring."

"Yes," I replied.

"And I understand from some of the villagers that Lefty went out again today with our fleet and he brought a few of his 'friends' along," he continued.

"Yes," I answered.

"So…Stoick…how intelligent do ye' think they are? I mean I overheard some of the villagers say, not me, that they're able to pick up on what we are able to do and figure things out. They're even sayin', not me, that since they can organize the way they did at the fishing boats that maybe there are other things they're good at organizin'."

"What are you getting at Gobber?" I asked

Gobber studiously looked at me and then Toothless before proceeding. "What I'm getting at Stoick is that we underestimated them…all of them." He leaned his head closer to me to keep anyone from overhearing what he said.

"And your point is?" I queried, not exactly comfortable where this was headed.

Gobber continued in a whisper, concern written in his expression, "We've allowed them into our village—"

"And they will be excellent additions to our village." I replied, cutting him off before he could finish. "What's gotten into ye'? You weren't like this yesterday and before you continue, I've not one…ONE… account of property damage, loss, injury or death for over a WEEK now…I LIKE that! People NOT dying ESPECIALLY because of the dragons, is one LESS thing for me to worry about. Now, I've had more problems with the villagers than with the dragons so unless you have some solid piece of evidence that I'm not aware of then let me know. Otherwise, STAND DOWN." I wound up placing both of my hands in the table and getting in the face of my best friend.

Toothless' ears stood on end as he looked attentively at both of us.

Gobber mirrored my cold stare for the longest time. Eventually, he sighed. "It's just…I'm not comfortable with all this change, Stoick. I know they want to help, it's just… they can pick up on things so damn quick!"

I tore off a piece of meat from the goose leg, half chewing it as I continued. "Maybe it's supposed to be like this. Them helping us…us helping them. I know I've jumped off a cliff here with this and I have to go by what my gut is telling me!" I swallowed the chewed meat and followed up with a swig of the mead before thoughtfully continuing in a more subdued tone. "Do I want to do this, in Hel's name no but I have my son who is currently laid up right now because he was willing to be more observant than ANY of us. I have to believe that the path I'm on, and yes I ADMIT that I'm taking the whole village as well, is the right one. Why…because of what Hiccup did before with Toothless AND, how the dragons are acting…right now."

Gobber looked at me then over to Toothless, the dragon gazing back at both of us. Based on our current conversation he could probably figure out whom and what we were discussing. "Stoick, you know the risk you're takin'…"

"…is great, I know my friend. If it's any comfort to you, there are eighty dragons here on the island. That's a lot less than we have in a raid," I commented.

Gobber smiled after figuring out what I was stating. "Twenty to one odds in our favor are pretty damn good odds."

"Yes. Would there be a point when there could be more dragons here, perhaps. Hopefully by then, things will have calmed down so that we can all get along. In the meantime, I will treat each of them as new citizens worthy of our respect. Period," I said.

* * *

After returning home and allowing Astrid to continue her day, I went and checked on Hiccup to make sure he was okay. Toothless did the same before curling himself around the bed before falling asleep.

I took my chair to the outside, allowing them both to rest while I enjoyed the rest of the day.

The only other thing that happened was the arrival of our karvis back in port.

Needless to say, we had new citizens.

* * *

Evening began to approach and I decided to retire back into my house. Toothless was awake and perked up when I entered, waving to the Night Fury as I repositioned my chair between the fire and Hiccup's bed. Again, I had dinner brought to the house and did my usual chores before deciding to retire for the night. I continued where I left off from the night before.

"And now the continuing story of the boy who would be a hero, chapter five. The father awoke the next day feeling immense pride for his son. Not only would his son have the honor of becoming a Viking by killing a Nightmare but that his son would be able to overcome the dragons using his new techniques." I looked down at Hiccup, still peacefully resting.

"However, when he got up the next morning he didn't find his son in his room. The father tried to convince himself that his son needed to prepare himself to handle the most dangerous of the dragons, the Monstrous Nightmare. The father was able to see his son beforehand and not only wished him well, but mentioned to his son that he had the support of the entire village. Everyone was excited to see what would happen." I glanced over to Toothless, noticing that he was still listening attentively to what I had to say.

"The father then went before the entire crowd that surrounded the ring and asked for their attention. He mentioned that he was completely surprised at how his son turned out and also said how proud that he was his son. The father truly believed that everything would turn out right with his son," I said, looking back down at Hiccup.

"So the son steps into the ring for his initiation ceremony to the cheers of the crowd. The father had the honor of sitting in front allowing him to see the entire spectacle. The father was curious as to his son's reason in the selection of a knife. It was the smallest and most ineffective weapon that could protect himself from a wild and unpredictable beast. The father had faith in his son in knowing to do the right thing."

I paused for a moment as I thought upon what I just said. 'Knowing to do the right thing' is exactly what he did as I thought about it in hindsight. I looked at the eyes of Toothless as he warbled a little bit, trying to figure out why I stopped.

"The father commented to his closest friend, the blacksmith, in a somewhat offhanded way that 'he would have gone for the hammer'. Before anything else could be said, the son said that he was ready. That forced the attention of everyone to the ring. Everyone knew what would happen next." I glanced over to Hiccup, still resting comfortably.

"Or so everyone thought," I thoughtfully added.

I got my shawl and readied for another night in my chair. I went over and placed my hand gently on the head of Toothless. He leaned into the attention I gave him before I retired for the night. I walked back to my chair, sat and covered myself with the shawl.

"Good night Toothless. Good night Hiccup."

"Wake up soon, son."

…

(lick, lick, lick)

* * *

Author's Note: Hiccup's GCS=13 E4 V4 M5 at this point. This means that he would be able to open his eyes spontaneously, that he would be able to vocalize words and would be able to withdraw from painful stimuli.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated


	17. Frið við Dreka – Dagur 6

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie. My purpose is to provide the perspective of Stoick the Vast as father, friend and chief.

Note: Sentences in _italics_ indicate Stoick's inner thoughts.

With sincere appreciation to my wife **Ochie** for her help in reviewing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Frið við Dreka - Dagur 6**

"Things do not change; we change." – Henry David Thoreau

* * *

"Chief Stoick, there's something you should see." A Viking was standing at the doorway to my house, framed by the break of dawn on a cloudy and rain filled morning. He was knocking on my door in a somewhat quiet, polite, but insistent manner. I managed to get up and place the shawl over my shoulders to ward off the chill in the air.

"What is it?" I asked with some concern. Normally, I don't have villagers come to my house at this hour of the morning, unless it was an emergency.

"Well, sir…the dragons are helping," the Viking replied. He was somewhat hesitant in his answer.

I raised my right eyebrow upon hearing the remark. "Really…In what manner are they helping?" I queried, curious to see now what was happening. The Viking youth standing in my doorway was a veteran of the battle, and if I remembered correctly, he wound up teaming with a Nadder. "What is your name, son?"

"Dogphlegm," the man replied.

"Now, Dogphlegm, was it really necessary to come to my house at this time of the morning? Could it have waited until later," I asked in a comforting, fatherly tone. Since the dragons were already helping out with the fishing I wasn't surprised by what I was hearing. "By the way, don't you have a dragon? Where is it?"

"Well sir, I do…Steeldrake. He's at home, resting in his shelter. Apparently he doesn't like the rain."

"Ah, well. Then can I ask, what was important for you to come here at this time of the morning. I'm curious," I asked with a calm demeanor.

"Well sir, it's just that in order for us to finish his shelter, he somewhat… how shall I say this …took matters in his own claws."

I was still somewhat confused as to why he had to come and tell me now. "I gather he took the timber and placed them near your house?"

"Yes sir, but there's more," he added.

"More?"

"Yes sir. He kind of…helped with the design," he replied.

That surprised me. "Okay, now I am interested. How exactly did he help in the design?"

"Well sir…I think they all saw what we were doing with building the shelters for the dragons and they are showing us what they want."

"Interesting," I thoughtfully replied. "How exactly did Steeldrake show you what he wanted?"

"Well sir, when we laid out the foundation he shook his head and showed us that the shelter needed to be bigger. He used his claws to draw out the foundation of what he wanted. It was shaped as a square, eight strides to each side. We then started driving piles for the walls and he took the shaved timbers and set them in the holes. We finished with boarding up the sides and he moved right in!" Dogphlegm explained in a somewhat concerned tone.

I smiled at Dogphlegm. "And your concern is…what? I mean from you've told me, Steeldrake wanted to help, found a way to describe what he needed and even helped with building. It sounds that it worked out for you as well! You didn't have to guess what he wanted!" I smiled at Dogphlegm. I believed that this 'helping' was good for all of us.

"Well sir, I guess I should be happy for him. It's just…they're smart!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I would agree with you there," I replied with an understanding tone. "They are smart, and I've found they want to help. I'm even hopeful that they want to be a part of our village. You know about the karvis and the fish yesterday?"

"Yes sir, I do know," Dogphlegm replied.

"Well, it's my belief that they are doing what they can to be a part of our village. They don't need to fish as they can get it themselves. This is something that they're doing on their own. Even I was surprised and didn't think that they would do what they did yesterday in going out on the ships. So I believe that they want to help and make this all work. What say you, son?"

"Well sir…I can't disagree with you, it's just-"

"Scary?" I added.

"Yes sir."

"I understand," I mentioned as I placed a hand on his shoulder. He was using a sheepskin over his brown tunic to ward off the cold drizzle. "If it's any comfort, I have my concerns as well, but I still believe that this will all work out. So can I see the new shelter from here?"

"Yes sir. It's just out to the western edge of town." Dogphlegm was slightly relieved by my willingness to at least try to allay his fears. I had a suspicion there were many others with similar concerns. Peering out the door and looking up the hill, I had a chance to see not only the new shelter at a distance but other new shelters as well. At least twenty houses for the large dragons. I could see some dragons that previously bonded with villagers were covered with some sort of blanket or tarp to keep them warm and dry. Villagers were even tending to these dragons, giving them fish and an occasional rub under the jaw.

"Now Dogphlegm…I want you to keep me posted as to what goes on with all of the dragons. It is not a question of spying on them. I want to make sure that there are no problems. I want to understand as much as I can about our new additions to the village. Can you do that for me?" I asked.

"Yes sir," he replied, somewhat relieved.

"Good. Now, go back home and take care of Steeldrake and your family," I instructed. From what I can tell there was no major problem here, which was a good thing.

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir," the Viking replied before heading back up the hill to the western edge of town.

After Astrid's arrival, Toothless and I went off to check on things around the village. From what I could discern from Dogphlegm, I had an inkling that I would either have to allay a lot of fears today or appreciate the progress.

* * *

"Chief Stoick, can you believe what they're doin'?" another Viking exclaimed as he approached me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well sir, they're helpin' with the heavy liftin'!" the Viking said.

"Good. We'll be able to get everything built quicker then?" I surmised.

"Yes sir," the Viking answered. "It's amazin' to see them take a chopped tree that's ready for use as pilin' and just…pick it up and bring it here! We just show them where to put it and they even know now to put it in the hole. I mean, it's amazin'!" The villager was so excited.

"That's good news. Make sure you give those dragons a reward for their efforts. It's the least that we can do. After all, we are all in this together." I had a feeling that this was going to be my stump speech for this sea-change to our village.

* * *

"Chief Stoick! Good news! The dragons are takin' their own dung and placin' it in the fields! We have a lot less cartin' of the stuff to do now!"

* * *

"Chief Stoick! Good news! The dragons are helping with the guard duty! We're able to set patrols out over the sea and around the entire island!"

* * *

"Chief Stock! Good news! The dragons were able to help find my son who was lost in the woods. I am SO grateful to the gods that they brought the dragons into our lives!"

* * *

"Chief Stoick! Good news! The dragons haven't gone after any of our livestock since they arrived. It's amazin'!"

* * *

Toothless was with me the whole time as each individual approached and told me all of the good things happening in the village. He seemed to have a pleasant and understanding demeanor with a slight smile that matched mine. Maybe he knew what was going on by 'talking' to the dragons, 'explaining' to them what was needed if they wanted to stay. All I know is that these changes were for the good of the village. It made us all better.

That all lasted until the arrival of the karvi from Dragon Island in the late morning.

We got word of the sighting of a ship from one of the dragon riders, who raised the call of its approach. It was good to know that dragons willing to patrol increased our ability to prepare for any arrival. The message from the dragon rider was somewhat cryptic though. His message was, 'More'. To which I asked myself, 'More' what?'

Imagine my surprise when I descended to the docks with Toothless as the karvi moored at the dock with Gorp Ingerman and the other Berkers.

About a hundred Terrible Terrors were with him, romping around the deck of the boat waiting to get off as soon it docked. They almost did get off, if not for one ear splitting roar from one anxious Night Fury!

"UEBO BOF UPV APJIE UPVO BOF EPJIE OP EOJEEOFI OEF IP UJIEFOO"

That outburst had the intended affect of quieting down all of the new arrivals. After the initial shock of seeing so many dragons, I approached the karvi and helped Gorp Ingerman to the dock. He seemed to be in high spirits as well.

"Mister Ingerman…Welcome home!" I enthusiastically greeted him by clasping his forearm. "I see that you brought some new…uh…'friends' back from the island," I said in a somewhat diplomatic, neutral tone.

"Chief Stoick, I want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to see my son. The island also was truly an experience," he exclaimed. The other three travelers to the island gathered behind Gorp, each with a Terror perched on his shoulder and a smile on their faces.

"I gather then that you were able to see your son and discuss things?" I asked.

"Yes Chief. In fact, Fishlegs mentioned to me that he needs to talk to you about some of the things that the dragons may need before the winter. He will arrive later this day."

"Your son…is returning…from Dragon Island?" I asked, not liking where this would be going.

"Why, yes. He mentioned to me that you asked him to see what was needed to have the dragons come here. He may have found a way," Gorp replied.

My heart started to beat more rapidly upon hearing this news. More dragons… it was at that time I felt a nudge on my right hand. A Terror was looking at me with what I would start to call 'pleading eyes'.

"Yes?" I asked the Terror as I gazed down at him.

"EOFFOJIEO AJE OFA "

Toothless replied for me, "OEFU ABI IPO VIAFOOOBIA VO BIA UF IVOO AF ABOEVI UEBO UF AP. EFO UJOE OEF EJOOO OOBUFIIFOO EFOF BO PVO IFU IFOO. OEFU UJII FUOIBJI FUFOUOEJIE "

And with that, scores of Terrors took off for where I did not know. I looked at the Night Fury and said, "I hope you know what you are doing." I found myself getting a little anxious as I didn't have full control of the situation. I found myself now relying on Toothless.

There was some concern in his eyes as well.

I turned my gaze back over to the Vikings still on the karvi and to Gorp. "So, Mister Ingerman, explain to me please, why did all of the Terrors decide to return with you?"

"Well, Chief, I talked to my son and he mentioned that the dragons were wonderful to him and the others on the island. We both look at how they are now and I am ashamed how I acted before."

"I felt the same way too, Mister Ingerman," I ruefully replied.

"So my son got the idea that maybe we could get some more dragons back here so that everyone could see how good they are."

_Oy!_

"I gather you went and invited them aboard the karvi then?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. It didn't take too much encouragement. The Terrors all hopped in and we set sail. They're like big house cats with wings and that can breathe fire!" He laughed at the last bit as I tried to recall what a house cat looked like.

"So, do you have a Terror?" I asked.

"Not yet. I have to discuss this with my wife Magda first."

"Ah, good point. So you're off to see your wife then?"

"Yes, so good day to you, Chief. Oh, my son said he would arrive sometime this afternoon." Gorp added.

"Thank you for the advance notice, Gorp, and have a good day!"

I had a chance to talk with the other travelers to the island and they all had the same response that Gorp Ingerman provided. They were amazed that the dragons were so good natured and they were all ashamed that we acted the way we did. Some even said I made the right decision to have them here and try to 'make it work'. The last bit gave me some encouragement.

Each of the travelers left with about a score of Terrors in tow.

After a while, the only ones left at the dock were Toothless and me. Spite and Fang found us both staring back at the village, watching the new flocks of Terrors settle in the field above the Great Hall with some of the other dragons. They also were in groups of several dozen around the large dragons in the village, or following the Berkers that returned from the island.

Fang was very excited.

"What in Hel's name is going on Stoick?" Spite quietly asked, somewhat not unexpectedly.

"Well...it appears we're going to have more dragons in the village. Gorp and Fishlegs Ingerman got it in their heads that everyone should see how wonderful the dragons are. Between them both..."

"We're going to have more dragons," as Spite finished my statement.

"Toothless here was able to defuse some of the tension by having some of the Terrors fly up to the field where the other dragons are. Maybe they'll be given some directions on how to behave."

"Hoo boy...this is going to be an interesting day," Spite remarked.

Fang was watching the individual flocks as they flew around the town. His gaze drew my attention to the villagers witnessing the swarms on the ground below. From beneath the braziers, I could see several villagers point to the new dragons and I could tell there was some concern but no panic. Good signs. Looking up to the braziers I saw there was some crowding by the Terrors at the one bowl.

"Tooth, we have to take care of this," I mentioned to the dragon as I pointed between him and the brazier tower.

I never thought I would hear a dragon gasp and then see him run, not fly, off in a full gallop up the gangplanks to the village square where the braziers were located. Nor would have I expected the ear splitting roar that got the attention of every Terror and human as well. Most of the Terrors quieted down after the 'scolding' from the Night Fury.

"Spite, we're going to have to take care of our guests," I mentioned to Spite who was still standing next to me slack jawed as well.

"But Stoick..."

"NO 'buts'. These dragons are guests and will be treated with the same respect that we give any traveler to the island." I will not have any discussion on this point. I needed a quick way to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. Getting more food out for the new dragons was one sure way to accomplish that.

"I will take care of it straight away," Spite answered, somewhat chastened.

"I'm sorry Spite, but we need to get a handle on this. Having food available will make it easier for all of us," I replied in a moderating tone.

"I'm on it then, brother." Spite took off to the village with an ecstatic Fang following.

Shortly thereafter, some of the fishmongers approached as I continued to watch the events unfolding at the brazier. Toothless was still casting a stern eye at the Terrors present to ensure that no new fights broke out.

"Chief Stoick, we understand that you want to open up the storehouses for the new arrivals."

"That is correct," I replied.

"Don't ye' think that they'll be takin' food away from us again like they did in the raids?"

I turned to look at the six Vikings standing in front of me. "How many karvis came back fully loaded to the gunwales yesterday with fish?"

"All of them Chief," one of them replied.

"If that is the case, then we not only have plenty of fish for ourselves but for the dragons as well," I countered. I was trying not to get upset. We still had a long way to go to overcome fears. "We should be able to restock when the weather clears. What say you all?" I asked.

There was general agreement to what I said.

"Good, then if you would open up one, and only one of the storehouses, take out a small portion and cut it up for our guests. I would appreciate it," I directed to the fishmongers before returning to look at Toothless. I let out a straight, short, and loud whistle to attract the attention of Toothless and the Terrors before waving them back down to the docks.

Toothless 'spoke' to the Terrors present before trotting back down the gangplanks to the dock where I stood. All of the Terrors that followed him were present. Once everyone was at the dock I turned to the Night Fury.

"Good, now Toothless, I intend to treat our new arrivals as guests." I pantomimed in the general direction of all of the dragons, taking my right hand and waving it in front of them before sweeping my hand in the general direction of the fishmongers.

"UEBO JO AJE OFA APJIE." One of the Terrors squawked to Toothless.

"J AFIJFUF AJE OFA UBIOO OP EFFA BII PE UPV," replied the Night Fury. His response generated a lot of excitement among the Terrors as they all looked at me with 'pleading eyes'.

"Vikings, if you would. Cut up portions of the fish so that they don't have to fight over it."

"Aye, Chief. When do we stop?" One of them asked.

"You stop when they are no longer hungry. Also can you give some fish to Toothless as he hasn't had breakfast yet? Tooth, can you look out here and make sure nothing happens?" I pantomimed to the Night Fury, taking my fingers on my right hand between my eyes and the Terrors. I repeated the gesture with the Night Fury and motioned him to stay with the Terrors. "I'll be back shortly. Thank you all." I began to walk away from the controlled chaos that was tentatively holding. I believe that this was my first attempt to allow for Toothless to be by himself and I would be curious to see how this unfolded.

* * *

"Come in Stoick. I wasn't expecting you this early," I heard a sprightly voice from inside the door. Upon entering, I saw Gothi taking a pot of boiling water off the fire. "What was all the commotion?" she asked.

"The karvi from Dragon Island has returned, with about a hundred Terrors," I said.

Gothi stopped in her motion to pour some tea before considering my words. "And your concern is…"

"My concern is for the other dragons that I've been told to expect later today." I replied.

She turned to look at me. "How many?"

"I don't know."

Gothi sat down to take in what I just described. A smile appeared on her face. "Well then, I see you have your work cut out for you then."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"I think I know what you've done with the arrival of the Terrors this morning. Are you treating them as guests?"

"Yes, I am," I replied.

"So you're feeding them. Where, at the docks?"

"Yes."

"Where's Toothless?" Gothi asked.

"He's with the Terrors, making sure that they behave," I replied.

"So, you have enough faith to trust the Night Fury to look after our new arrivals?" Gothi asked, again with a wry smile appearing on her face.

"Yes…I do. He was able to take it upon himself to discipline the new arrivals and they have been decent to him and the villagers ever since. I feel somewhat comfortable now in allowing him to mind the Terrors." I had to admit to myself that Toothless was doing what he could to make this relationship work.

"Tea, Stoick?" Gothi asked as she turned her attention back to the pot of water beginning to cool.

"Thank you, but no, Gothi. I have to prepare for the arrival of Fishlegs and his 'friends'. I wanted to come by and fill you in on what was happening."

"Thank you, Stoick," Gothi replied. "Please have the Ingerman boy come by when he arrives later today."

"I will see to it. Good day and…thank you," I replied as I walked out the door.

I missed seeing the smile that continued to spread on Gothi's face.

* * *

Upon returning to the docks, I could see that Toothless and the Terrors were lying around on the planks enjoying the warmth of the rays from the sun as the clouds began to clear from the overcast sky. I have been told that 'a full stomach is a happy stomach'. I guess the saying is true for other species as well. The fishmongers were beginning to clean up from the impromptu feast I scheduled for the dragons.

The Night Fury stood up as I approached. He smiled as he rumbled to me, "UPV EBUF IBAF IBIU EOJFIAO OJOF PE IU OJAFO. "

"I hope you are right there Tooth," I replied as I turned my attention to the fishmongers. "So, how many fish did they eat?" I asked.

"Chief, surprisingly they did not eat as much as we feared. I figured about four dozen cod," the fishmonger replied. "The Night Fury, well he had downed about a dozen by himself."

"Okay, good. I will let you know that we will have more dragons flying in this afternoon. I want to tell the others to expect to use this storehouse, maybe one more, for our guests. They will be given the same respect that we show all travelers. We'll set up the training ring to feed them."

"Yes Chief."

"Are there any questions?"

"No Chief."

"Okay, I am off to make additional arrangements with Spite. Come on Tooth, we've got work to do." I motioned to the Night Fury for him to follow.

What I didn't expect was I would be followed by fifty Terrors.

_Oh great, just what I need, an entourage._

* * *

I went to the Great Hall with my 'group' in tow as I passed Berk villagers staring in stark amazement. The Chief of their village was leading a parade of dragons! Oh the joy. Before entering the hall, Toothless turned to 'address' the Terrors.

"IPU OEF OJOF PE IU OJAFO EBO JIUJOFA VO EFOF BO EJO EVFOOO EF EBO EFA VO BIA EJUFI VO OEFIOFO OIFBOF AF IJIAEVI PE OEF IP UJIEFOO OEBO BOF OOFOFIO" Toothless crooned to the dragons. The Terrors, for their part, followed Toothless into the hall and sat down next to my table.

At that point Gobber walked into the Great Hall, stopping to take in the sight of the dragon audience I had in front of me. After a few moments of slack jawed staring, he took it upon himself to get some food before approaching me at my table.

"Ah, I see you have the welcoming committee here. Spite filled me in on what to expect this afternoon," commented Gobber.

"What have you heard about what all is going on," I asked.

"Nothing to worry about. However, I was quite surprised when I saw Lockjaw followed by about twenty of the little buggers. I figured that our ship was back and since there was no shouting then I guessed things were pretty much in hand. Although I did hear some dragon roars, what was that about?"

"Toothless was 'explaining' to the Terrors how to behave in the village," I replied.

"Ah…makes sense now," Gobber said.

I looked over to Toothless and the Terrors. Toothless was minding the Terrors and the Terrors were gazing around to see all the activity that was occurring within the hall. Other Vikings present in the hall continued to stare in wonderment at all of the new additions. I was glad I had a chance to feed them all beforehand. I managed to get some food for myself before I returned to sit next to my good friend.

"So what's next?" Gobber asked.

"We wait for Fishlegs. I have no idea how many or what types of additional dragons are coming," I said thoughtfully as I began eating the roasted goose leg I held in my hand.

"Do ye' still think that this was a good idea?" asked Gobber.

"About the dragons, yes. About the unknowns, no. The only thing that is helping at this point is that the dragons are not pushing themselves into our village. It has been mostly gradual, with one exception."

"Lefty and the storehouse," Gobber added.

"Yes. So we press on. After what happened this morning, I can say that I am more comfortable with Tooth here. He helped a lot today in making sure that things didn't get out of hand."

* * *

I relieved Astrid of watching Hiccup and waited for the arrival of the dragons along with everyone else. Since Gobber and the rest of the village would be closing down for the day, I asked Gobber if one of the twins could watch Hiccup. Ruffnut said she would be delighted to help.

"Now one thing that you may want to do is to talk to him, tell him some stories. The healer said that telling stories to those that are asleep helps them in their recovery. There is broth simmering over the fire. Whenever he appears to be awake, take a bowl of broth from the pot, and spoon some of the broth into his mouth. So, can you think of some stories to tell my son?"

"I sure can, sir!" Ruffnut replied with an unabashedly enthusiastic smile on her face.

"Great, then I'm off to be the welcoming committee. I will see you all later," I replied.

"Yes sir!"

As I walked out of the door with Toothless, I head Ruffnut break out into her story.

"There once was a woman from Venus…"

* * *

The clouds cleared to reveal a blue sky and azure seas. A cool breeze from the west was filled with freshness after the passing rain. It was afternoon and word came of the sighting of a swarm of dragons.

_And so it begins._

I went and stood at the knoll overlooking the docks and the village. In the distance what appeared as a flock of birds grew in size, not number. I could guess that there were maybe one hundred or so large dragons as they continued approaching for the grassy area above the town.

Toothless was looking up at me with some concern. "UEBO AP UF AP OJOF PE IU OJAFO," the Night Fury rumbled.

"We greet them and treat them as guests," I replied, having a good guess as to what he just asked.

Fishlegs led the flight of dragons to the clearing above the Great Hall. They all landed and began to 'chat' and 'greet' with those here for some time. Toothless and I trotted up to the clearing just as the final group of dragons landed.

"Chief Stoick, good news. I was able to get some more of the dragons to come to Berk! Oh, such joy!" exclaimed the very happy barrel of a boy as he dismounted from his Gronckle.

I went and approached Fishlegs as he stood next to Horrorcow. "Fishlegs, it is good to see you. How are you, son?" I asked.

"Excellent sir, I have had a chance to learn so much in the last week. For instance, there is a formal way of greeting with these brethren." And with that, the boy took it upon himself to bend deeply at the waist while holding his arms out to his side and palms facing upward. His head almost touched the floor in front of him. Horrorcow did an imitation of the same. After a moment, Fishlegs straightened himself and approached his Gronckle, touching her in what I considered a normal way to greet dragons.

"Apparently sir, touching their snouts is very intimate and only done between close family members and friends."

"Really…" I replied.

"Yes sir. So the fact that the dragons that came to Berk last week consider the Vikings as either family or friends, probably friends," Fishlegs said.

"Okay, that explains some things. In the meantime, you and your entourage will be treated as guests here and are welcome to join in the feast that we have prepared at the training ring," I said.

"Oh goody! Let me tell the dragons," Fishlegs replied. "Err, what's the training ring?" he asked.

"It used to be the Kill Ring," I commented.

"Ah, right," he replied. With that the boy went into a pantomime showing what he wanted to do, first be gaining the attention of the dragons by whistling (okay) then by performing a 'formal' bow, followed by rubbing his stomach and pointing to himself and to the dragons then finally using both of his hands to 'point' to the training ring.

A Nadder who travelled with the group approached us and 'asked' Toothless by squawking, "UEBO AP OEF IP UJIEFOO UBIO VO OP AP."

Toothless replied after intensely scrutinizing the actions of Fishlegs, "JE OEFOF JO BIU JIAJABOJPI EOPI UEBO J OBU OEJO IPOIJIE OEFI OEF IP UJIEFOO BOF EPIOBIIU EOFFOJIE UPV JI OEFJO PUI UBU AU EJUJIE EPPA EOPI OEF OFB. "

"IBU OOJOJO AIFOO OEFI BII…UEJAE UBU," replied the Nadder with a squawk.

I started walking in the front of the group with Fishlegs and his dragon on my right, Toothless on my left and the remaining dragons following behind. Ninety six additional dragons comprised of forty Nightmares, twenty two Nadders, eighteen Zipplebacks and sixteen Gronckles. Berk villagers stood to stare at our parade as it passed by.

We still had the numerical advantage.

"So Fishlegs…I understand from your father that you had an interesting time over on Dragon Island," I commented as I saw some children standing with their parents peering from their houses and the side passages, pointing and staring at all of us as we walked by.

"Oh it was GREAT, sir! My father couldn't believe how nice these dragons are with us. The way they protect us and are willing to learn from us also," Fishlegs replied.

"Wait…how do they protect US?" I was curious to find out about that.

"Well sir, after they brought out their hatchlings to see us, the dragons would form a protective wall around us, facing outward. I think it's their way of guarding against predators and such," the barrel of a boy replied.

"LOOK MA, DRAGONS!" I heard from a little boy to the side of the road as he pointed to Horrowcow. His mother was standing beside the boy as she looked at me with skepticism, as in "I hope in Hel's name you know what you are doing!" I hope I did too.

"So what you're saying son is that after we defeated the Red Death…"

"Oh so is that what we're calling the monstrous mountain?" interrupted Fishlegs.

"Yes. So after we defeated the Red Death and in the aftermath, the dragons took it upon themselves to protect us?" I asked.

"Yes sir. They probably consider us as children because of our size," replied the boy as we passed by the Great Hall. A throng of people were gathered at the entrance, mouths agape as the parade of dragons continued by.

"Interesting, so they look upon us as children, despite the fact that we have fought with them for generations," I mused as we continued our walk. Some Terrors apparently joined our parade and were pacing Toothless and Horrorcow to their flanks.

"Yes sir. I don't know why they would treat us this way. It might be that they are grateful that we defeated the monster; it might be that they feel guilty for all of the destruction; it might be their nature to comfort others. I don't know sir why they would do that, yet."

I trained my view upon the villagers as we continued our trek to the ring. For the most part, the reactions from most of the people were shock, amazement, and wonder. A few people were disgusted, a few were concerned, and some were scared. The fact that I was leading the parade of dragons that were not attacking was a good thing. I had to admit though that I enjoyed this opportunity, this sense of accomplishment.

I hoped Hiccup would approve.

"Son, when you have a chance I want you to see the village elder. She will be asking a lot of questions so be prepared to give a detailed account. Will you do that for me?" I asked Fishlegs as we came upon the newly christened training ring.

"Yes sir, I will!" the boy enthusiastically replied as we walked over the knoll and I had a chance to see the training ring for the first time without the curtain.

There was a sense of openness and freedom to the place now.

Several dozen tables were present on the floor of the ring. Each table held one type of raw fish; haddock (yes, I know), cod, flounder, herring, salmon, tuna. I went into the entranceway and emerged on the floor of the ring along with Toothless, Fishlegs, and Horrorcow.

The other dragons looked at the tables and then at me as I waved from the dragons as they now lined around the rim of the ring to the tables. A Nadder was first, tentatively hopping off of the walkway and into the ring, cautiously approaching me. I stepped out of the way of the dragon as it eyed the food then me. Suddenly there was a roar from above as a Monstrous Nightmare landed next to me.

It was Lefty, who roared, "IP UJIEFOO EFOF IFBI UFII BIA OOFBO VO UJOE OFOOFAO…IPPI VOPI UEBO JO EJUFI BIA OOPUJAF B AIFOOJIE". And with that Lefty bowed his head in my direction.

"EFFA OEF UPOAO PE OEF EJOFUJIE IIPUI BO OAFIO PE EJOF…OEF IP UJIEFOO UBIO OP BOPIF EPO OEFJO EBIA JI OEF UJPIFIAF OEBO OPPI PVO IJI BIA OEJO JO PIF UBU…OP OOPUJAF EPPA EPO VO JO OP OEPU OEFJO UJIIJIEIFOO OP IBIF BIFIAO…OEFU AJA IPO IIPU PE OEF OVFFI BIA EBA OP IJUF BO UFII", Toothless added, addressing those dragons lining the walkway above the training ring floor.

"JI PVO OOBUFI EOPI PVO IFOO OEF IP UJIEFOO AJA UEBO OEFU APVIA OP APIEPOO VO…OEJO IBU AF BIPOEFO UBU BO UFII…OP APIEPOO VO BEOFO PVO OOBUFI…IFO VO OEPU OEFI OEF OOPOFO OFOOFAO PE PVO OFPOIF", Horrorcow growled before also performing a formal 'bow' towards me.

What happened next is something that I will remember for the rest of my life. Every dragon present, including Toothless, performed a formal bow towards me!

I was completely flabbergasted by this display of respect.

* * *

I went home after the feast and relieved Ruffnut from her minding of Hiccup. It was late in the day and I asked that I have dinner at the house. After dinner, I cleaned up Hiccup and myself before getting ready to retire for the evening.

"And now the continuing story of the boy who would be a hero, chapter six," I started as I sat at the foot of Hiccup's bed and looked at the peaceful countenance that graced his features. Toothless was on the other side as he usually was, looking at me with an intense and deep curiosity. Considering all that happened today I wasn't surprised.

"The locks on the gates to the cage of a Monstrous Nightmare were raised. This allowed the dragon to smash the gates open and make its usual grand entrance while entirely lit on fire. The son was afraid. Everyone was afraid. Everyone knew that dragons were capable of killing. What no one expected though was to see the son stand in the middle of the ring and cautiously walk towards the Nightmare as he shed his weapon and his shield. Nor did anyone expect what the son did next when he threw off his helmet and declared by saying 'I'm not one of them.'"

I had to pause again. Emotions were coursing through me as I was reminded of what happened at the time. "The father wasn't angry about what the son said. No…he was angry at his son for what he did. The helmet was a gift from the father, a gift of someone that was a part of both of their lives, the son's mother and the Chief's wife. The woman loved her son so much…that she was willing to give her life to bear a son for the father…without remorse or anger. Only love…"

I had to pause again to wipe the tears from my eyes. Toothless cocked his head to one side, wondering probably why I was shedding tears. "So the father, in all of the confusion, demanded that the fight be stopped. The son disobeyed the father and was willing to defy the father and the tribe by saying that we didn't have to kill the dragons anymore. The son's willingness to take the side of the dragons infuriated the father, sending him into a rage, as he thought that his own flesh and blood not only abandoned his own mother but his entire tribe as well…"

I had to pause again. After taking a deep breath, I exhaled slowly to calm myself through this portion. "So the father took his hammer and after screaming for the fight to stop, brought his hammer down on the railing of the cage. The strike bent the railing and upset the Nightmare still standing before the son in the ring. The Nightmare wound up chasing the son through the ring. The shield maiden the son defeated in dragon training got involved and tried to help. The father tried to intervene as well after realizing what he had done. It was all to no avail as the father and the girl looked on after the son was soon trapped under the claws of the Nightmare. Suddenly, a screech was heard that increased in intensity. There was an explosion, and from the settling dust the father could vaguely see another creature that was fighting the Nightmare."

I looked over to Toothless, wondering again exactly how much he understood. His emotive eyes gave no hint as to his comprehension of what I was talking about.

"Clawing and biting, the black creature hung on while the Nightmare flung itself around in the ring, trying desperately to lose the attacker on its back. Successful in its efforts, the Nightmare attacked the black creature, only to be flung across the entire length of the ring. The Nightmare retreated to its cage when the black creature roared at it, blocking the Nightmare's path to the son. But the son then approached the black creature and from the wings on its back, the father figured out that the creature was a dragon. He knew that his son was in danger. The father, no matter what had happened previously, was still protective of his son. Charging the black dragon, the father failed to notice the ease by which the dragon swatted away the villagers that jumped into the ring to help. The black dragon ran directly at the father and after knocking away the axe he wielded, rolled the father, and wound up on top of him. The father could see the evil in the dragon's eyes as it began to build gas in its maw. The father knew he was dead."

"Or so he thought," I added, smiling wryly at Toothless.

I got my shawl and got ready for another night in my chair. I went over and placed my hand gently on the head of Toothless. As usual, he leaned into the attention I gave him before I retired for the night. I walked back to my chair, sat, and covered myself with the shawl.

"Good night Toothless. Good night Hiccup."

"Wake up soon son."

…

(lick, lick, lick, lick)

* * *

Author's Note: The limerick that Ruffnut told Hiccup is a tribute to the television series "Star Trek: The Next Generation".

I also want to thank Lyrical Medley for drawing a scene from chapter 12. Her illustration can be found over at lyricalmedley-deviantart-com (replace the dashes with dots) under the title 'Hiccup's Eyes'.

Hiccup's GCS=13 E4 V4 M5 at this point. This means that he would be able to open his eyes spontaneously, that he would be able to vocalize words and would be able to withdraw from painful stimuli.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated.


	18. Frið við Dreka – Dagur 7

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie. My purpose is to provide the perspective of Stoick the Vast as father, friend and chief.

Note: Sentences in _italics_ indicate Stoick's inner thoughts.

To my wife **Ochie****:** I love her willingness to support me and comment on this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Frið við Dreka - Dagur 7**

"At his best, man is the noblest of all animals; separated from law and justice he is the worst." – Aristotle

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Looking up, I saw rays of light streaming in from the smoke hole. I allowed myself to get out of my chair slowly, gazing in the direction of Hiccup and Toothless. The Night Fury was already awake, waiting to see what I would do next. Hiccup was still asleep, his breathing revealed, as the bed sheets that covered him slowly rose and fell in a slow, gentle rhythm. I rearranged the shawl I was using and approached the door as there were only two people I would expect at this hour.

"Mornin' Stoick...Bright and sunny day to ye'!" Gobber said as he stood at the front door framed by the clear blue sky behind him.

"Mornin' to you too, Gobber," I replied, correct in my suspicion. "What brings you up at this hour of the morning?"

The one-armed (and legged) Viking produced from a satchel the block of wood from two days ago. One end was drilled out, sanded and burnished with pins running through the block along the edges. They would reinforce the block and keep it from splintering. On the other end from the hole was a metal bracket held in place by nails. The left and right side of the bracket were bent at a right angle to hold another piece. Holes were present on the four corners of the bracket with the holes aligned on each side.

"I gather this is the base for Hiccup's leg?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, yes. I needed to get over and check the fit before I coated it." Gobber entered the house and approached the bed as Toothless got up to meet the blacksmith. "I guess, you'll want to check this now," as Gobber brought the piece of wood to the nose of the dragon. "This is going to be a part of Hiccup, so give it a good going over." The blacksmith sat on the edge of Hiccup's bed as he prepared to remove the sheet, uncovering the stump.

Toothless, for his part, sat on his haunches in front of Gobber to see what he would do next. I found myself watching the entire spectacle from the opposite side.

Gobber removed the sheet from Hiccup's leg showing the reddened stump that bore scars from the cauterizing performed by Pus. Although some swelling was present, it wasn't as much as I expected.

There was no infection.

"So what hooks into the bottom?" I asked as I intently gazed at the work that Gobber was doing.

"Well, I don't quite know yet…I'm thinking of making what Hiccup wanted to do for me. I haven't yet figured out how to make the spring though," the blacksmith replied as he aligned the bottom of the stump with the top of the hole. Looking down at the top, a slight groove was cut into the front portion of the hole. The shin bone would rest in the notch and prevent the rig from twisting. From his satchel Gobber took a jar that was labeled 'flour'.

"What's the flour for?" I asked.

"It's to make it easier to slide the stump into the cup. He'll need a sock over the stump before putting on his rig, but for right now I want to see how good the fit is," Gobber answered as he sprinkled some of the powder onto Hiccup's leg.

Toothless got a little too close to the powder. He wound up wrinkling his nose and then turning away from us toward the fireplace as he sneezed. A little burst of blue fire spewed out from his nostrils.

"Bless you, dragon," I said as I went back to looking at Gobber. The Night Fury returned to his station next to Gobber, a little more cautious than curious this time around.

"All right…that should do it," Gobber exclaimed as he was able to set Hiccup's stump within the cup. "It looks like a good fit...but he'll still have to get used to it though."

"I know," I replied. "It'll take time for him to adjust, but I'm sure that he'll have help in that regard." I looked over to the Night Fury who was still intent on seeing all of the ministrations performed by Gobber. He must have felt my eyes upon him as he took his attention from the boy and placed it on me. "Yes…he'll have a lot of help."

* * *

Astrid arrived later and I explained all that happened earlier with Gobber. She seemed truly happy that Hiccup would be able to walk again. From there, Toothless and I went out and got breakfast in the Great Hall since the dairy man didn't make the rounds today. We managed to get breakfast and tour the new construction underway when Spitelout brought word on a group of approaching karvis.

"Do we have any idea who might be on the ships, Spite?" I asked with some concern. I was not expecting any arrivals. Other tribes would normally send one scouting ship and trade ships usually didn't arrive this late in the season.

"From the sail colors, we're guessing the Meatheads," Spite answered with some concern evident in his reply.

"Oh, that is just lovely," I returned sarcastically. We were not on the best of terms with that clan and to have the dragons here would double the stress. All of the tribes in the archipelago were raided by the dragons. We were hit the most because of how near we were to their island. "How soon until they arrive?

"They should arrive sometime this afternoon. We were able to spot them with our dragon riders," Spite replied.

"The riders themselves weren't spotted then?"

"Not that we can tell. The rider said that he didn't see any reaction from the crews. Because of the height they were flying at, the ships couldn't see anything but the dragons," Spite answered. "They may have even been mistaken for as either large birds or just dragons."

"Okay…it's not like we can hide all of this from them now, is it?" I asked.

"How would you explain all of the new construction or the full storehouses?" Spite asked.

I looked down at the browning grass amid the fallen leaves before gazing over to Toothless.

_Well, I guess I will have to play this out._

"We tell them the truth. Alert everyone that the Meatheads will be arriving this afternoon and that no additional precautions are to be taken. We will let them see how dragon and Viking can live peacefully, side by side," I replied to Spite as I looked over to Toothless who was probably trying to figure out why I had a look of concern on my face.

* * *

After a massage for Toothless and running some errands, we wound up in the Great Hall for lunch. Gobber showed up and joined me as Toothless rested on the stone floor next to me.

"I heard we are going to have more guests," Gobber remarked.

"Yes," I replied in a tone heavy with concern.

"I was wondering…the last time they were here, Hogsweat got in a heated argument with ye'…and if I remember it was about the dragons."

I sighed deeply as I recalled the conversation and last encounter. "Yes, you're right." He wanted to split up our forces and attack the Dragon Island from multiple sides. I told him at the time that the ships wound up getting lost in the fog and that it was better to attack as a single group. In hindsight, I was right but I had 'help' from a dragon. He lost many ships and men though on that day.

He was probably still bitter with me over my refusal to join his group of ships. "So this will be an interesting day, with the dragons now in the village."

"Do you still think this was a good idea, Stoick?" Gobber asked.

"You know, you keep asking me that question," I answered with a wry tone. "Yes, I do. Even more so, if I can show and prove to other tribes that this benefits everyone. If there are no more dragon attacks, at least other tribes would be able to shift their attention to new ventures, like growing food, making things and trading. And that is for those tribes that don't want dragons," I mused with a tankard of mead in my hand. This was the first opportunity for me to think through all of the consequences of the last week.

"As for us, or other tribes that want dragons, well I don't KNOW what all the possibilities are! Hiccup probably doesn't know. I mean…we know they're smart, they're protective, they're respectful, AND they want to help."

Gobber looked on at me with an analytical stare. "Are ye' sure you're not Hiccup? I mean, listen to you Stoick! You're beginning to sound just like him!"

I paused from my musing and smiled. "Considering everything that has happened I would have to say that is a compliment."

* * *

After lunch in the Great Hall, Toothless and I walked down to the docks as I could see the trio of karvis approach. I turned my attention to the Night Fury.

"Now, Toothless, we have men that will be here shortly," I spoke to the dragon as I pointed to the ships slowly making their way into the bay. He turned his gaze towards the approaching ships and then back to me. "I don't know what will happen, but I want you to be here next to me," I mentioned to the dragon as I pointed to him with a finger on my left hand then to me, as I used a finger on my right hand. I placed the two fingers side by side. "Got it?" I asked.

"HEMPH," was his reply.

"Okay, good. Here we go." I stood up as the mooring lines were thrown from the ship to the dock.

I could see Hogsweat, the Chieftain of the Meathead Clan, on the deck of the lead karvi. Everyone on each of the boats stared at me and Toothless with a mixture of abject horror, awe, disgust, and a little surprise thrown in for good measure.

"Welcome to Berk, Hogsweat. This here is Toothless, a Night Fury. I'm sure that you have a lot of questions—"

"You're damn right there Stoick. What…in Hel's name is going on?" bellowed Hogsweat.

Suddenly, a Nightmare appeared and landed on the docks next to Toothless and me. Lefty apparently didn't want to be left out of the introductions. Unfortunately, his arrival had an adverse effect on Hogsweat and the rest of his crew as they began shouting and getting their swords, spears, axes and hammers.

"NO WEAPONS, NO WEAPONS! THEY MEAN NO HARM. HOGSWEAT GET YOUR MEN TO STAND DOWN!" I had to shout as I wound up placing myself between Lefty and the crew. Toothless stayed motionless where I left him, a look of concern clearly visible on his face.

"OEFOF IP UJIEFOO BOF IPO EOPI EFOF OEFU OIFII AJEEFOFIO", Lefty voiced to Toothless.

"BIA UPVO BOOJUBI BIIPOO APOO UPV UPVO IJEF IPPI BO OEF OJOF PE IU OJAFO EF OOPOFAOO UPV EOPI OEFI OEFU UFOF OFBAU OP BOOBAI", Toothless replied while keeping his attention on the new arrivals.

Lefty looked away from the crew members and towards me. His surprised reaction followed by the lowering of his head helped to quell some of tension present with the Meatheads. Lefty responded by saying "JI OPOOU".

"And I'll say it again Stoick…what…in Hel's name…is going on?" Hogsweat was on a knife edge, ready to attack at any hint of danger from Lefty or Toothless.

"We won the war. We found out what enslaved the dragons and my son killed it in concert with the Night Fury here," I replied to the Meathead chieftain as I waved my left hand in the direction of Toothless. I did this in a deadpan monotone to show that I was not going to hide anything from them.

"Really?" he asked, somewhat skeptically.

"Yes. I have proof of what they were enslaved by in the Great Hall," I answered.

"Really?" he asked as he raised his hand to have his men stand down. "What…could enslave these hideous beasts?"

"A monster that none of us had ever seen before last week. Its size alone was enough to wipe out half of my force in one strike."

"Really?" asked Hogsweat, he literally reeked of skepticism.

"Yes, really…Now if you want to come ashore, I ask only one thing. No weapons, except a personal knife," I replied.

"What if we don't agree to those terms, Stoick?" he asked in a challenging tone.

"Then I will not be held responsible to what happens between your people and the dragons, and you DAMN well know what they are capable of, Hogsweat." I wasn't going to let his challenge go unanswered.

Hogsweat looked between his crew and Lefty before he replied, "Ye' sure about this, Stoick?" as the Chieftain of the Meathead clan extended his hand to me.

"Yes, Hogsweat, I am sure," as I hoisted Hogsweat to the dock from the boat. "Although I'll admit that we've been only at this for a week now and are still trying to figure out everything."

"Uh huh," he replied as he nervously eyed the two dragons sitting behind me. The fact that I could turn my back on these two creatures spoke volumes as to not only the trust that I could put into the dragons, but also proved to the Meatheads the trust the dragons had in me as well.

"J AP IPO IJIF OEFOF IP UJIEFOO OEFU EBUF B OAFIO PE BOOPEBIAF BAPVO OEFI", Lefty said.

"J BEOFF IFO VO OFF UEBO OEF OJOF PE IU OJAFO UJII AP BIFOO OEF POEFOO OP AF UBOU PE OEFOF IFUAPIFOO", Toothless replied.

And with that Lefty took off, I suspect to see the other dragons in the village or up in the field.

I turned my attention to the crew members standing in front of me, some staring at me with willful disdain as those who always got their way. "Now, all of you, you don't go rushing the dragons here. Even though we have made peace, they may consider it an attack. You have to show respect for them as we do for each other," I tried to diplomatically instruct the Meatheads that were beginning to join us on the dock. "From what I can tell, the dragons are intelligent…"

"INTELLIGENT? These no brained sacks of dung whose only purpose is to RAID US?" One of the Meatheads interjected before I could say anything else.

I could feel the tension roll off of the Night Fury at this point. I turned to look at him, to reassure him that we would be able to get through this day. "It's alright Tooth. They don't know better," as I placed my hand on the side of his neck.

Toothless, for his part, leaned into the attention I gave him.

The looks on the faces of the Meatheads were priceless as I looked back towards Hogsweat and his crew. "Now, as I was not expecting you, I will not be able to offer any accommodations right away. You are welcome to stay in my house, Hogsweat, but I have to care for my son. In addition, since the Night Fury rescued my son, I consider him as an honored guest."

"Surely, you are not serious, Stoick," snorted the Meathead Chieftain.

"No, I am. He saved my son and risked his own life in the bargain. I will always be indebted AND grateful to him. How do I know he risked his own life, his wings were damaged after the battle with the Red Death. THAT is how I know that he was willing to save and is now WORTHY of my respect. You and I both know that a downed dragon is a dead dragon."

"Uh, huh. What in Hel's name is a Red Death," queried Hogsweat.

"It is the name we gave to the creature that controlled the dragons and nearly defeated us on their island," I replied as I motioned to the group to ascend the pathway to the Great Hall. "As I mentioned, I may have some accommodations available by tomorrow. In the meantime you are free to go through our town. We have food and drink in the Great Hall for you as guests. Please…come."

We all began our trek up from the docks to the Great Hall. Dragons, those with and without riders flew overhead to the amazement of the new arrivals.

"Would ye' look at that! They're takin' to ridin' them," was one of many similar comments I heard from our guests prior to our arrival before the doors of the Great Hall.

As we reached the entranceway, I turned around to face the new group of Vikings. "Alright, be aware that there will be dragons in the hall. They are allowed inside and they eat from food that they helped to gather. If you have second thoughts about entering, then I can have food brought out to you."

"We are NOT afraid of these beasts," exclaimed one of the crew.

"Nor do I expect you to be afraid, just be aware," I replied. "If you are ready, then follow me." I motioned for them to continue entering into the Great Hall while Toothless was at my side.

In front of us was an array of tables stocked with various meats, breads and root vegetables. Next to those were tables of raw fish; cod, salmon, tuna, some flounder. Vikings approached each of the tables with plates to get food for themselves or dragons that they tended to. The Meatheads watched with utter amazement as Vikings would approach dragons and place the platters of raw fish in front of the creatures and then follow with a quick rub under the jaw.

Hogsweat and all of the Meatheads were huddled together behind Toothless and me. A few Terrors would approach, only to have Toothless 'say' something and they would scurry off in another direction. I led our procession to the table with the cooked food. "Vikings…please help yourselves to the victuals and may Frigga give you her blessings. I will be back shortly." I turned around and began to walk away when Hogsweat caught my arm.

"You're just going to leave us here, Stoick?" he asked, with some alarm in his voice.

"Yes, I was. Why?" I replied.

"It…it's just…they're dragons. As host, you of all people know that YOU must show hospitality to all travelers."

"And I have," I answered. "Not only have I shown hospitality to you but to these dragons as well. You are safe here in this building as long as you don't attack."

"But Stoick..."

"I assure you, Hogsweat, that you will be fine…on my word as a Viking." I then slowly turned back to leave, starting to walk out of the hallway with Toothless by my side. There were no protests from the group as I returned to the light of the afternoon sun.

"Well, I think that this will be an interesting day. What say you dragon?"

"HEMPH," was the Night Fury's reply.

* * *

"So do you think that they will accept dragons?" Gothi asked as I sat at her table, sipping on a freshly brewed dandelion tea.

I patted the flank of Toothless as he laid down to my right. "The dragons all seem to sense their unease and Toothless here was able to advise some of the Terrors not to get too close. The fact that I haven't heard any shouts or screams from that general direction is a good clue that things are going somewhat well."

"You know as well as I that Hogsweat is a vindictive man and yet you seem rather comfortable with this. Why?" Gothi queried as she stirred some herbs into a pot of mutton stew simmering over the fire. The bouquet given off from the cooking was beginning to make my mouth water. A grumble from my stomach emphasized that point. "I gather from that stomach that you'd like a taste."

"Ah yes, please," I replied as she handed me a bowlful of the cooked concoction. "He is in our village without any armament except knives. I was able to convince him that possession of anything bigger than a knife might not be looked upon favorably by our new villagers. So he is at a disadvantage there. The fact that I was able to turn my back to Toothless and Lefty while we were at the docks was also a factor. Having dragons fly overhead, some with riders, also had an effect. And that there are dragons eating in our Great Hall, served by Vikings, also influenced my thinking." I spooned some of the savory stew into my mouth as I looked over to Toothless who gazed at me with 'pleading eyes'. "I thought you didn't like any of our cooked food, dragon!" I held out my half empty bowl over to him while he sniffed at the mixture, lapping his tongue along the outside of his mouth as to say 'That smells good.'

"It appears that the dragon must like my cooking," Gothi quipped, as she spooned some of the stew into another bowl. She placed the bowl in front of the dragon as he wrapped his forelegs around the bowl. He sniffed at the mixture before lapping it up. "Yes, I would have to say that is the case. So where do you go from here, Stoick?"

"Well, I don't know…I would like to think that showing how we can live with the dragons would allow Hogsweat and his crew to at least live in peace with the dragons. I'm not asking that they go and introduce them into their village, just not kill them anymore," I replied before finishing off the portion of stew that I had.

I missed Val's cooking.

"I intend on having a feast in the Great Hall this evening to welcome the Meatheads as is our custom," I mused as I needed to think through how this would all play out.

"Make sure that all of your captains are in attendance then," Gothi commented.

"Do you want me to include Brainfart?" I asked.

"Only if he is up for it," replied the elder. "Inviting Brainfart will show that you still consider him as a part of your command."

"I DO still consider him as a part of my command. I feel somewhat guilty for what I did but I will do as you request and ask if he is up for it."

* * *

Since I would have dinner later that night, I asked Ruffnut if she would look after Hiccup again for the evening. In the meantime, I had Spitelout go and check on our guests to make sure that there were no problems between the Meatheads and the dragons. I returned to my house to prepare for the evening. Ruffnut showed up just as I arrived.

"So just like the last evening, I need you just to watch over Hiccup. Feed him when he appears awake and talk to him if you can. Toothless will be here also. He needs to rest up for the evening." I believe I mentioned to her everything that needed to be taken care of.

"Yes sir; watch Hiccup, feed him when he looks awake, and tell him stories."

"Good, I'll need to get ready so make yourself at home and I'll be down shortly," I replied.

After freshening up, brushing out my beard and hair and then donning my cloak, I went back downstairs where I saw Ruffnut with a mug of my mead in her hand.

"Uh, do your parents know that you drink Ruffnut?" I asked, somewhat diplomatically.

"Yes sir. It's part of our family tradition," she replied, completely nonchalant in her demeanor.

"Uh, huh," I answered. "If that's the case then I'll allow you one mug."

"Yes sir." She was somewhat crestfallen by my answer.

"I can't have you drunk in my house with my son in his condition," I commanded. "Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I'll be back later." With that I opened the door and left the house. Turning around, I saw Toothless watching Ruffnut as she dejectedly sat down in my chair that was next to Hiccup. I smiled knowing that at least someone would watch him.

As I walked to the Great Hall, I was approached by Spitelout.

"Our guests are waiting for us."

"Any problems," I asked.

"None so far, however, it is fair to say that they are still fearful of our new villagers," replied Spite.

"Fair enough…let's go in and meet our guests." Spite and I began the long climb up the stair case to the Great Hall. Waiting at the top of the stairs was Hoark, Phlegma the Fierce, and Brainfart. Each was dressed in their best clothing, even Brainfart, who had both of his shoulders still in slings. His son, Brainbag, was standing next to his father. He was there to help attend to his father's needs. A youth no more than ten years in age, he had the same brown hair and jutting nose of his father. His perpetual angry stare at me confirmed my suspicion that he was still upset for what I did to his father. I couldn't say that I blamed him. His father, as usual, was harder to read.

"Vikings, thank you for meeting here on such short notice. I expect that there will be, ahem, vigorous discussions regarding our new villagers. I do not intend on carrying any weapons although you all are more than welcome to. Keep an eye on them and make sure that they are NOT given any information on how many people we lost, what our current food situation is, or any of the new techniques Hiccup discovered. Is that clear?" I commanded.

I received agreement on all parts.

"Good. Let's then go in and be the good hosts that we can be." I opened the door to the hall and saw Hogsweat and his men stand up from their seats at the main table.

"May the gods give you safe passage wherever you go," I bellowed.

"And may the gods bless you and your village," answered Hogsweat. He was dressed in his usual cloak of office, a dragonskin cape, the hide from a Nadder.

Throughout the Hall, some Terrors roamed at a distance from our gathering. None of the larger species were present. Our group was stationed on one side of the large table, the doors on my left and the tooth from the Red Death was on my right. My captains and lieutenants disbursed evenly to my left and right while Hogsweat and his crew were situated in a similar manner on the opposite side of the table. We each had about twenty Vikings present for each tribe.

Food, all cooked, was present on the tables immediately behind Hogsweat. Meats, breads, cheeses, root vegetables, fruits, mead, ale, even some wine.

The crackling from the fire that roared in the middle of the table was the only sound present for the longest time. Tension from the day, with the new arrangement, and with the potential bitterness of past battles weighed heavily on those gathered.

"Well, it looks like we're all here. Let's eat!" Gobber was able to interject, and hopefully breaking the ice as well.

"Are ye' gonna have these little bastards running around in here while we eat?" Hogsweat asked while pointing to one of the Terrors.

I looked down and saw three or four Terrors sitting on their haunches, curious as to what we would do. "I don't see why not," I answered with a wry smile. "They aren't bothering us here. Maybe you can see what it has been like for us here for the last week. The Terrors will come around and beg for scraps, you can either shoo them away or toss them your scraps."

"Are you sure, Stoick?" Hogsweat questioned.

"Yes, I am sure. You've got dogs where you are, right?" I asked.

"Yes, a few," Hogsweat questioned. One advantage of having a village further away was an added variety of animals for purposes other than sustenance.

"Well, think of them as dogs with wings and that can breathe fire," I replied, again with a smile. "Please help yourselves to the food on the table behind you," I waved to the Vikings to partake in the bounty on the other table.

Nervously, the Meatheads approached the table and piled food onto their plates. My captains and lieutenants did the same. Returning to our seats, we had a chance to share some stories about our recent adventures. Nothing too outrageous, considering the presence of the tooth from the Red Death provided stark evidence to our battle.

After the dinner and downing several tankards of ale, the real questions were then asked.

"So Stoick, do you think you'll be able to put up with the smell from these creatures?"

"Stoick, how do ye know they weren't turn on ye? Sure, they're behaving right now, but you're leaving yourself open to these creatures."

"How big was this thing that ye' called the Red Death?"

"Have you told them about our weaknesses?"

"What do they eat besides fish?"

"How did ye' find the Island?

"What's it like to ride one?"

Hogsweat, however, was unconvinced. "You realize Stoick that you've gone and sinned against our people."

I was a little taken aback by what Hogsweat said. "How…have I sinned? I would move the heavens to achieve peace for my village!"

"You know of the dragons in our culture and religion?" asked Hogsweat.

"Of course I do. How does—"

"You then know of Níðhöggr," Hogsweat interjected.

"Yes." I did not like where this was headed.

"Then you know that is the serpent which gnaws at the roots of Yggdrasill. THAT is the TREE which supports our world, Stoick! Our world, Miðgarðr! What YOU are doing is an abomination and affects everything in our world!"

I found myself, everything that I've done, threatened by this declaration. I had to maintain my composure. "Odin has allowed us to live this last week without any rebuke. It may be that we may have KILLED Níðhöggr! I mean look at the size of one TOOTH." I pointed in the general direction of our souvenir from Dragon Island.

Hogsweat got up from his chair and walked over to the tooth, examining very closely all of its details. "It's a fake. It's a rib from a whale, probably a Blue Whale."

Anger was beginning to boil within me as I answered coldly, "I lost…over four hundred of my warriors from that creature. You cannot tell me that tooth is NOT from the beast. You cannot tell me that those scorch marks ON THAT TOOTH would come from the belly of a whale!"

Hogsweat, still standing next to the tooth, turned his head to look at it in detail again. "Uh, huh, Stoick, so you threw the damn thing in the fire first before you brought it here."

I was close to losing it. "Are you saying that I faked this, Hogsweat? For WHAT?" I almost snarled as I was accused of lying to my OWN people. "And are you saying that all those survivors of the battle, most who are with me here right now are deluded!"

"I don't know Stoick. You tell me. Why are you so enthusiastic to have dragons now?"

"Because I want to live in PEACE, I want my village to PROSPER, and I want to say that my SON was RIGHT…to take the actions that he did to ACHIEVE the same. I will fight in glorious battle ANYTIME to defend my village, because I…am a Viking," I bellowed as I stood up to address this challenge. "The beast connected to THAT TOOTH…caused all of the misery on ALL of our islands. To have my son DESTROY it and apparently free ALL the dragons of its enthrallment is testimony to how far WE will go in battle to achieve peace."

Hogsweat smiled, "With who?"

I looked upon his change in attitude and had to think why he was challenging me like this, "NOT only the dragons but for all who live in this island chain."

"And don't you find it unusual that you find your village caring for these creatures?" Hogsweat asked.

"No, Hogsweat, as I said, we are still trying to figure things out here," I replied thinking that his challenge was over. "I have personally found that once you gain their trust then you probably have a companion for life. This may be how we can train these dragons to live in our world."

"Then what happens to those that have lost loved ones to these creatures? What about reparations?" Hogsweat asked.

"Hogsweat, you know as well as I that you cannot demand reparations from a slave, only from his owner. These creatures were enslaved, how I don't know, by this Red Death. If there was a fight now between one of our villagers and the dragons, then we will work out reparations. In the week that they have been here, there were no reports of theft, damage, injury or death from the creatures. Now, as far as I'm concerned, they are acting as model citizens, even helping with the fishing and storing food for the coming winter."

"Uh, huh…Stoick, I think you are under a spell. You've been bewitched by these creatures," declared Hogsweat as he began returning to the table.

I sighed. "Hogsweat, if I was under a spell then everything that I've declared to my people since the arrival of the dragons would not be true. I would do things that would then enslave my own people. I even asked for a vote of confidence! I declared to my village that if they did not approve of what I was doing then they were free to leave as well. Since yours is the first boat that has arrived, I ask that any Berker willing to pay you for their travel be given safe passage on your ships."

The Meathead chieftain gave me a cold analytical stare before replying, "Alright Stoick, tomorrow morning if there are any of your people that want to leave, I'll let them."

"Good," I replied.

"But I still believe you are under a spell," Hogsweat maintained.

_Aww, what do I have to do…_

"And to prove it, I'll give you a little demonstration," the Meathead chieftain declared.

_WHAT!_

And with one swift, single motion, Hogsweat was able to launch himself and land squarely on top of one surprised Terror.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed as I got out of my chair. Spite and Gobber did likewise. The others at the table, if anything, were in a state of shock.

"I AM GOING TO SHOW THAT YOU…are under a spell," Hogsweat replied as he quickly returned to the table with the dragon squirming in his grip. He slammed the Terror's back directly onto the table, stunning the creature. "THIS… is how you train a dragon."

"NO!" I cried out. I launched myself around the table, seeing what Hogsweat intended to do.

From that comment the Meathead chieftain drew his knife, and held it in the air above the dragon. "FOR…MY…VILLAGE," Hogsweat screamed as he plunged the knife into the wing of Terror.

** "SHRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEK"** was the plaintive cry from the Terror as its left wing was sliced.

_I must help, I must help, I have to make it, I will make it…_

I continued to bolt as quickly as I could towards Hogsweat. However, some of the Meatheads were in no hurry to get out of my way.

"FOR…MY…BROTHER," he screamed. Once again, the knife found its mark.

**"SHRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEK"** another plaintive cry came from the Terror as its right wing was sliced.

"AND THIS… IS FOR MY **WIFE.**" Hogsweat again raised the knife into the air, which began its downward stroke.

I was able to stop the blade short of its mark, the chest of the little dragon as it lay prostrate on top of the table.

"THAT'S ENOUGH," I snarled. "WHAT in the name of Thor would cause you to do THIS?" I shouted.

"I WILL collect reparations on these creatures, whether they are slave or free. THAT is my right!" Hogsweat shouted in reply.

"And you are willing to continue to FIGHT these dragons, even ones that did no HARM to you? What SAY you?" I could not believe that Hogsweat would do this. For what purpose would he do this? "Your brother and wife are still alive are they NOT?" I shouted the question to the Meathead chieftain.

"Yes," replied Meathead somewhat smugly.

"Then why in Hel's name…did you do what you just did to condemn this dragon to DEATH?"

"In addition to collecting reparations from this pitiful creature, I proved to you that you were under a spell," declared Hogsweat.

"I'm WHAT!?" I yelped. I could not see how he arrived at that conclusion.

"Your willingness to help the dragon here shows that you are under a spell," declared Hogsweat triumphantly.

"What I showed you is what I would do to protect ANY member of my village, including the dragons. YOU have made a serious error in judgment." I pointed my finger at the seething chieftain.

"Those that have killed and maimed US, Stoick? LOOK at you. YOU are willing to give your life to this pitiful creature. Don't you see the spell that YOU are under? You give more comfort and aid to this damned dragon than to your own men! Look at Gobber! YOU had a CHANCE to avenge him, your best friend, for his loss!" Hogsweat screamed.

"Before you say another word about vengeance, Hogsweat, hear my word," a cold and calculated response came from behind. Gobber suddenly appeared alongside me with Spite, Hoark and Phlegma. "You may say that we are under a spell, but what I say is one as a free man. I lost my arm to a Monstrous Nightmare because I was a fool," Gobber said as he confronted Hogsweat. "I forgot the first rule of combat."

"Which is?" Hogsweat asked.

"Be afraid," replied my best friend. "Because I was foolhardy and stupid, I wound up being careless."

"So how does this-"

"It applies to you because you don't know AND are unwilling to know anything about this situation. YOU follow ONLY the Viking way. YOU will die if you continue to only follow the Viking way. I had to lose my arm and leg to FINALLY figure that out, Hogsweat. You are so closed minded that you are unwillin' to see the GOOD that may come from all of this," Gobber answered before turning around to join our group.

I forced to compose myself. "For your act, you will be escorted back to your ships. I am not going to challenge your authority on reparation but your presence here in this village is more of a threat, and I will not have that."

I turned to Spite, "Make sure that they get back to their boats," I added.

Brainfart interrupted. "Stoick, can I be the one who escorts them back?"

I looked towards Spite then to Gobber, both of which shrugged their shoulders. "Go ahead, and thank you," I replied to Brainfart.

I looked down to the Terror, shivering from shock. Blood from its sliced wings began to stain the table. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms, "Dinner's over but everyone is to meet back here after the Meatheads are taken to their ships. Right now, I have to see if I can save him." I rushed out the door to Pustulent's house.

* * *

Brainfart, his son and the Meatheads made their way back to the docks. Hogsweat turned to Brainfart and asked. "So what happened to you, Brain?"

"Stoick took his anger out on me because I dared to call his traitorous bastard of a son what he truly was." Brainfart continued to walk next to the Meathead chieftain.

Hogsweat smiled, "So what do you want to do about it?"

Brainfart turned to his son. "Bag, I need you to leave …now…"

* * *

I rushed over to Pustulent's house and began to knock insistently on his door.

"What is it?" I heard as the door opened, showing the healer as he quickly donned his vest.

"I have a patient," I replied.

Pustulent looked at the frail, shivering body of the Terror as it lay in the crook of my arm. "Come in," he replied as he moved to one side to allow me to enter before closing the door.

Inside the house, I noticed various cabinets and shelves filled with jars and adorned with dried herbs. One cabinet had various instruments arranged on top. The fire present in the hearth in the middle of the room provided sufficient light to see everything somewhat clearly.

"What happened?" Pus asked.

"Hogsweat decided to extract reparations on this dragon," I answered.

"Why in Hel's …"

"He also wanted to prove that I was under a spell," I interjected before he could continue.

A look of confusion, surprise, and utter disgust fell upon the face of the healer as he looked down at his patient. "Idiot…" he muttered as he took some sheepskins and placed them on top of a table. "Let me look at the damage."

I took the Terror and slowly placed him on top of the sheepskins. Blood was tracing from sliced blood vessels present in each wing. He offered no resistance to either Pus or me as I held him on the table while the healer examined each of the wings. "How is he?" I asked.

"Well it could have been worse," Pus said as he held the left wing. "He didn't slice any of the bones in the wing, just the skin and some muscle. So I might be able to stitch him up. I'll see if I can get the bleeding stopped with some powder before I start."

"Can I have you bring him by my house when you are done? I want to see how he is doing?" I asked.

"I will take care of it," Pus replied.

"Good, and thank you Pus, for…for everything," I said.

* * *

"So are the Meatheads back on their karvis?" I asked Brainfart as he was the last to return to the Great Hall.

"Yes Stoick. But there is a problem," Brain added.

I looked over to the wounded Viking. "What is it?" I asked in a weary tone. The day's events had me spent.

"Hogsweat wanted me to tell you that he will do everything in his power to have you and Berk declared outcasts at the next Thing," Brain replied.

I sat down to digest and comprehend this new event. Everything that I was working for was slipping from my grasp. "Spite, when is the next Thing scheduled?"

"In the spring, on Ísland as it usually is," my brother replied.

I looked up and around into the eyes of each of my captains. I could see the concern and determination present in each of my associates. "Then we have time…As of right now Spite, I want a guard stationed at the docks. If Hogsweat wants to play games, then so be it. Gobber, we may have to find new and creative ways of fighting Vikings. I know I'm somewhat rusty at hand-to-hand combat but we need to think about these things, now. Phlegma, consider what types of weapons we will need to defend ourselves."

"Uh, Stoick," Brainfart interjected. "I would like to volunteer to speak on behalf of our tribe at the Thing…"

"I appreciate the offer Brain, but this is too important and is I something I have to take care of personally," I answered before Brain had a chance to finish. I missed the slight change in his demeanor, though.

"Hoark, we are going to need ships probably. Consider additions to allow for the dragons," I added. Again, I had to think ahead of what might be needed, if not now, then for next year. "Alright, we now know where things stand with one tribe." I looked down at my hands before looking again into the eyes of everyone here. "I will need to see if we can persuade the others to look at the dragons in a better light."

"You have time, brother," Spite remarked.

"I certainly hope you are right."

* * *

After helping to clean up the Great Hall, I returned home to find Ruffnut fast asleep. Toothless was keeping a silent vigil, however. "Ruffnut…" I went over and jostled her shoulder.

"Good evening, Chief. How did everything go?" Ruffnut asked as she attempted to bolt awake. Fortunately, she didn't smell like mead and the mug that she had was still half full.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

The cheeks on the girl turned a very deep shade of crimson. "I'm sorry sir," she said. "I let you down."

I turned and placed my hand on her shoulder. "That's alright, lass. No harm. Just be more aware the next time."

"Yes sir. Well, good night Chief," Ruffnut managed to say as she rushed to close the door on her way out.

Silence, peaceful silence.

I looked over to Hiccup's bed where my son was still peacefully sleeping. I could tell that Ruffnut tried to feed him, given some stains of broth present on the sheets. At least she tried.

There was a rustling noise, as I noticed Toothless get up and stretch out as he usually did when arising for the day. He then did something different by sniffing the air around him.

"**HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**", the Night Fury was up and in a stance that I knew by rote. He was readying himself to attack.

"**UEBO** **AJA** **UPV** **AP**", he growled in a low, threatening rumble.

I looked at him, not knowing what he said.

"J OIFII OEF **AIPPA** PE PVO OFPOIF PI UPV OJOF PE IU OJAFO…**EPU**…**ABOF** **UPV**", he roared at me. The pupils in his eyes became narrow slits.

I couldn't figure out why Toothless was suddenly so angry with me. Then I remembered. I looked at my hands and arms, still stained with the blood of the Terror. "Toothless, it wasn't me," I told the dragon. I allowed myself to sit on the bench next to Hiccup's bed, hanging my head in sadness at my inability to act more quickly. I didn't take into consideration that I might have died then and there.

"J UBIOFA OEJIEO OP UPOI PVO…J UBO AFEJIIJIE OP **OOVOO** UPV… OP EJUF UPV OEF **OFOOFAO** OEBO UPV AFOFOUF BO OEF OJOF PE IU OJAFO" , he screeched as he paced back and forth on the opposite side of the bed, preparing to strike.

"Toothless…"

There was a knock at the door.

I allowed myself to slowly rise from the bench, head down and with a heavy heart. I could see everything that I wanted for Hiccup was beginning to collapse.

"Stoick, I was able to get the little fella stitched up," Pustulent announced as I opened the door onto a clear, cold, moonlit night. He held in his arms a bundle of sheepskin. The head of the Terror was on one end of the bundle, his tail on the other. The Terror's head was resting on the right forearm of Pustulent, a sleepy and dazed look in his eyes.

"Come in Pus. I may need you here for a moment," I said as I took the bundled up Terror and placed him in my arms. "I'm sorry, little one. I didn't know they would be fools," I said as I looked into the eyes of the little dragon. He bore the brunt of their ignorance and narrow-mindedness.

"AJA OEF OJOF PE IU OJAFO AP OEJO OP UPV", Toothless barked in a somewhat agitated manner.

"IP AJE OFA OBUFA IF" was the Terror's sleepy reply.

With that, the pupils of the eyes of the Night Fury went from angry slits to full open ovals. A look of complete and utter shock came over his countenance. It took some time before he slowly approached Pus and me with his head held close to the floor.

"J BI OPOOU OJOF PE IU OJAFO BAAFOO IU BOPIPEU EPO IPO EJUJIE UPV BI PEEFOJIE", murmured Toothless as he approached and laid at my feet.

"What in Hel's name is going on, Stoick?" Pustulent asked in a somewhat confused tone.

"Toothless smelled the dragon blood on my hands and came to the wrong conclusion. I am just happy that you showed up when you did. It probably would have gotten very messy," I replied to Pus.

"Do you think he was asking the Terror what happened?"

"Yes…yes I do. It also shows to me two things. That not only are dragons intelligent but they may also have a conscience, knowing what is right and wrong. The little fella here must have told Toothless that I didn't do it as well," I surmised.

"Is that why you had me come back here tonight?" Pustulent asked.

"No…actually if you remember I wanted to see if he would be okay. It never occurred to me to think that Toothless would get angry. In hindsight it makes sense now," I answered as I knelt down to gently stroke the head of Toothless. "It is alright Tooth. I'm just glad that we were able to get this all taken care of."

"You play a risky game there, Stoick!" Pustulent commented. "What if I showed up later or not at all if the little guy didn't make it?"

I looked at Toothless as he slowly opened his eyes, full of remorse, to look at me holding the Terror. "It is what it is, Pus. I have faith that the gods have plans for all of us. Good plans, despite what the Meatheads intend on pursuing."

"Well, while I am here I might as well do a 'house call'. Toothless, is it okay if I see Hiccup?" Pus addressed the Night Fury as he turned his gaze onto the healer. The dragon slowly rose from the floor to return to his station on the other side of Hiccup's bed. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," Pus commented as he lifted the sheet covering the stump. He slowly placed his hand on the scarred skin, looking for anything that could possibly cause problems. "No heat, or wetness," Pus commented. "No infection, Stoick," Pus declared as he looked directly at me.

"Good. Thank you, Pus…for everything," I found myself answering with more emotion than I really wanted to show. "I'll be able to go to bed knowing that my son is getting better. In the meantime, would you take care of the little guy here?" I asked. I was having a difficult time figuring out how to deal with one dragon. The last thing I needed was to figure out how to deal with two.

"I'll take care of him, Stoick. He's kind of growing on me anyway," Pus replied as he took the Terror that managed to fall asleep in my arms, his breathing evident even through his bandage wraps. "If you don't have anything else that needs fixing then I'll say 'Goodnight'," Pus said as he made his way to the door.

I opened the door for Pus, "Goodnight Pus." I closed the door behind them as I went and placed a log on the slowly dying fire. I turned to look at Toothless, remorse still present in his eyes. "I hope we can all learn something from this, Tooth," I said as I took the mug that Ruffnut used, finished the remaining contents, and placed it into the bucket for washing. I took another mug from the shelving and went to the barrel holding the ever so sweet mead. Pouring a large portion, I took and downed the concoction.

I wanted to drink to forget, but I couldn't.

I sat down in my chair to collect my thoughts from the day.

_I have to continue the story._

"And now the continuing story of 'The boy who would be a hero, chapter seven.' As the father looked into the eyes of the black dragon, he knew his fate was sealed as he saw the building up of gas in its maw. Suddenly, he heard his son shout NOOOO, and as if a light fell upon the creature, its total demeanor changed from one of pure malice to one of remorse." I looked over to Toothless as he gazed in my direction with a somewhat chastened look.

Considering everything that happened tonight, I wasn't surprised.

"The black dragon looked over to the boy and before it had a chance to react it was struck on its head. Stunned, the creature was overwhelmed by dozens of Vikings who were able to restrain it. The father was able to get up and he was offered an axe to extract retribution. He knew that there were many answers that he needed from the creature and especially his son."

I looked over to Hiccup, still sleeping peacefully. "The father took and dragged the son to the Great Hall. He was very angry at his son because he kept the knowledge of this dragon from him. The son, for his part, was willing to take responsibility for everything that happened. The son knew that there were severe consequences for his actions but he was still willing to help the black dragon. The son explained to the father why the dragons attacked, controlled by another dragon like none ever seen."

I paused to look into the dying embers of the fire. The glow matched the events of the day with the mauling of the Terror by Hogsweat. "The father noticed what the son said and knew that he had gotten to the nest. He demanded that the son tell him how he managed to get there and was surprised by the answer; by dragon. The father's mind was made up and with the knowledge that he had, he would not be denied. The son, pleaded with him to reconsider, to think through the consequences of not knowing what he was up against."

I looked back over to Hiccup. "The father knew that his son sided with the dragons, and in order to save his village he did something that he thought he never would have to do," I said as my voice began to break. "He disowned his only son."

I paused again to take in the scene before me; my house, my son, his dragon. I never would have thought that this would be my world, now.

"The father then ordered for all of their ships to be readied for battle. He knew that the knowledge he possessed would end the dragon raids on his village. The next day the father led his force of Vikings to the Dragon Island with the black dragon held on his own ship. He knew that the battle would be bloody and that many would die. Deep in his heart though, he felt that he was doing the right thing for his village.

"Or so he thought." I looked over to Toothless as he readied himself to watch Hiccup for the night.

I got my shawl and got ready for another night in my chair. I went over and placed my hand gently on the head of Toothless. As usual, he leaned into the attention I gave him before I retired. I walked back to my chair, sat, and covered myself with the shawl.

"Good night, Toothless. Good night, Hiccup."

"Wake up soon, son."

…

(lick, lick, lick, lick, lick)

* * *

Author's Note: I found that the phrase 'Bless You' had an interesting history, according to Wikipedia. It predates the medieval period to 77 A.D.

From Wikipedia, Níðhöggr is a dragon who gnaws at the roots of Yggdrasill, an immense tree that is central in Norse cosmology on which the nine worlds existed. The world where Vikings reside is known as Miðgarðr. This dragon is said to be controlled by only one person, the goddess named Hel.

Also from Wikipedia, the place where the Thing is held, until today, is known as Iceland or Ísland in Norse. The Alþing is the national parliament or general assembly of Iceland. It is the oldest extant parliamentary institution in the world.

Hiccup's GCS=14 E5 V4 M5 at this point. Hiccup is in a light coma.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated.


	19. Frið við Dreka – Dagur 8

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie. My purpose is to provide the perspective of Stoick the Vast as father, friend and chief.

Note: Sentences in _italics_ indicate Stoick's inner thoughts.

For my wife, **Ochie**, who is patient, loving, and understanding in her review of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Frið við Dreka - Dagur 8 **

"If someone strikes you on the right cheek, turn to him the other also." – Matthew 5:39

* * *

Sleep.

I wanted to continue to sleep. I wanted to put the incident of last night behind me.

I couldn't.

Our religion shows dragons only in a bad light. Why can't there be good dragons? There are good gods and bad gods. Odin, Thor, Freya, Frigga are all good. Loki, Hel, and the Jötunn are considered bad.

Why not the dragons?

I have seen the good not only in my son's Night Fury but the other dragons in the village. Their willingness to help and to fit in is a stark contrast to the stories of my childhood. It is a repudiation of the horrors we lived under for so long. We know why they raided us. We see, now, how the dragons can be among us.

Is this a work of the trickster Loki? I believe in my heart we solved his ploy regarding the Red Death. Is this threat of banishment his revenge?

The question before me is this; how do I move on with my life and those of my tribe? What can I do to allow for my tribe to survive? Without support of the other Vikings we could die for lack of trade.

How much do I love my son?

Maybe there are other peoples who would be willing to work with us, trade with us, and thrive with us. They will be difficult to discover. Would they be willing to consider the goodness of this new alliance?

How much do I love my son?

If I renounce my religion because of the dragons, what does that make me? What can I believe in? Where can I go to find the answers for my tribe? What do I tell those who follow me and look up to me?

How much do I love my son?

Will I still be able to see my wife, my love, my Val, in the afterlife? I don't know, but I am reminded of her every time I look into my son's eyes. She is there within him.

How much do I love my son?

Is there a Valhalla for those like me? A place where my soul and being can find peace and solace until the time of Ragnarök? I believe the path I am on is the right one, not only for me but for my village as well. It will be hard though, for everyone.

How much do I love my son?

I sighed deeply. I realized I already made my decision. I got up and prepared myself for the morning.

* * *

Astrid came by with Bluetooth to take up her role in minding Hiccup. "How is he doing, Chief Stoick?"

"Ah lass, the healer came by last night and said he was doing well. There seems to be no infection. Between you and Ruffnut, both of you are making sure he gets something to eat," I replied. I went over to Toothless to have him join me on my rounds.

"Ruffnut?" Astrid raised an eyebrow as she pronounced the Thorston twin's name, with some concern. "She was here?"

"Why, yes!" I replied as I turned to look at Astrid. I was curious as to why she questioned me the way she did. "She was over here just last night, while I was at the feast for the Meathead tribe. Since you were here earlier I couldn't go and ask you to mind Hiccup again—"

"Oh no…no…I don't mind Chief," the Hofferson girl interjected. She looked down at her hands, then over to Hiccup before returning her gaze onto me. "It's just I know Hiccup needs a lot of attention right now. I—"

I raised my hand to interrupt her. "Astrid, regarding Hiccup, you don't have to worry about Ruffnut or any other lass for that matter," I said.

"I don't?" Astrid asked, curious as to why I framed my answer the way I did. "Why?"

I smiled. "Let's just say some things are meant to be." I decided I would leave it up in the air and let her try to figure it out what I meant. "Let's go, Toothless. Time is a wastin'. We need to get going."

"HEMPH," was the dragon's reply as he joined me at the door. We both departed to enjoy the cool autumn morning.

The look on Astrid's face was precious. I was sure she would ask Spaki and Ingrid what I was referring to.

* * *

I went with Toothless to the Great Hall for breakfast this morning. I also wanted to see what was occurring with the Meatheads and our new dragon arrivals. I encountered Spitelout as he was leaving the hall, Fang perched on his shoulder.

"Spite, how goes it?" I asked my brother.

"The Meatheads left earlier with three families. Apparently they paid for passage and have left the majority of their possessions behind," Spite replied.

I was not surprised we would have some families leave. "Did they give any idea what they wanted us to do with their belongings?" I asked.

"No. As far as I can tell they just decided to leave," Spite said.

Now I had a problem. As I declared, the families would be welcomed back at any time. I had a feeling though, I wouldn't have to be concerned about that. If necessary, I would personally deal with compensation.

"Alright, Spite," I responded with a sigh. "Since they just decided to leave, their belongings become property of Berk. If they decide to return, I will do what I can to compensate them for their loss. I doubt though they'll return."

"Agreed," my brother answered. "Oh, the Elder wants to see you as soon as possible."

"Did she say what for?" I asked, curious as to why she would want to see me.

"No," replied my brother.

* * *

"Come in, Stoick. I've been expecting you. Oh, and I see you brought Toothless. Good." Gothi was busy heating some water, possibly for tea.

"Good morning, Gothi. I heard from my brother you were asking for me," I mentioned to her as she continued to prepare some herbs for the concoction. Appropriately, Gothi provided a bucket for the dragon and a mug for me. Toothless looked at me with an expression that said, 'Okay, now what?' before lying on the floor.

"Yes Stoick. I had a chance to talk with the Ingerman boy yesterday, and your brother has filled me in on what happened with the Meatheads. How is the little Terror doing?" Gothi asked as she poured the steaming water into a bowl along with a linen bag filled with herbs. She did the same for the mug using a smaller sachet.

"The healer was able to sew up his wings and is taking care of him as we speak. I had Pus bring the little guy over last night so I could see how he was holding up. Good thing I did. Toothless here got a little upset after smelling dragon blood on my hands," I answered as I sipped on the concoction she provided.

Gothi smiled as she glanced over to the Night Fury. "Well the fact you are here right now must mean you were able to work things out," she remarked as she sat down in her chair. "The reason I wanted to talk to you now Stoick is because of what Fishlegs mentioned to me yesterday."

Gothi now had my full attention. "What did he mention to you?"

"From what I could gather from the youth, it appears the dragons have their own rituals. Also, from my observations of them while in the village and your own experience it appears they are capable of communicating with one another," Gothi remarked as she looked at Toothless. The dragon for his part was relaxed, taking in the aroma of the tea provided by the elder.

"Makes sense, especially after what happened last night," I replied.

"With Toothless?" Gothi asked.

"Yes," I replied as I stroked the 'ear' of the Night Fury. "Apparently when the Terror arrived in the arms of the healer, Toothless barked at the little guy. He must have said something that made Toothless back down as he was ALL apologetic afterward. Thankfully, he didn't give me any fish."

Gothi laughed. "So the question now Stoick, is what do we do? I heard about Hogsweat and his declaration. My answer to him is 'good riddance'! We will find other Vikings in the archipelago that would be agreeable and even accept this arrangement. We still have our allies."

"Like the Bog Burglars—"

"Exactly, Stoick. We will survive this. Right now though, we need to bring these new dragons into our village," Gothi emphatically said. "To me, they have proven themselves worthy."

"And how do you think we can do that?" I plainly asked.

* * *

"Spite, I want to have a celebration, at the training ring…today," I told my brother as I started walking in the general direction of the Ingerman household with Toothless at my side. I managed to snare him before I had to make my other plans. Fang was flitting around Spite, staying close.

"What for Stoick?" Spite was confused regarding my request.

"We are going to start a new tradition with the dragons," I answered. The idea I had hopefully would work out.

"What is that?" Spite asked.

"Remember when we were on Dragon Island? How some of the dragons came to us afterwards and wanted to 'be' with us? Whether through guilt or curiosity, it doesn't matter. They were willing to join us, to be with us," I replied as I continued my walk to the Ingerman house. "We have new dragons here who have not bonded and Vikings who may want to. I want to make it possible."

"Why, Stoick? What is the need for such urgency?"

I stopped in my tracks, and turned to face my brother. Fang gently landed on Spite's shoulder. "What do you think of your new friend?" I asked as I looked at the Terror.

"What, you mean Fang?"

"Yes."

"Well, like I said before Stoick. He's like a second pair of hands for me and seems to know what I need at times," Spite said as he thought about how the Terror was in his life.

"How would you feel if he were to pass away?" I asked.

Spite paused as he probably never thought about that. "I would mourn his passing, like I would a good friend." He turned to look at the little Terror perched on his shoulder, taking his hand and gently stroking the throat of the green dragon.

"And how long have you known him?"

"We've known each other for a little over a week," Spite replied. Then, a smile appeared on his face with the dawning realization. "I see what you are getting at Stoick. I'll call for a general celebration at the training ring."

"Good. From what I learned from Gothi, the dragons have specific rituals. I experienced one first hand a few days ago and one again yesterday. I'm going to the Ingerman household to confirm my hunch the dragons have a routine for making friends," I replied. "Also, I want some tables set in the training ring with fish."

"Fish, why Stoick?"

I smiled. "Let's just say Gothi believes the dragons like to share."

Spite smiled also as he caught on quickly to what I was implying. "Should we tell everyone?"

"No...I don't know if it will actually happen the way I believe it might," I replied. I realized I could actually have some fun with this.

Toothless was standing beside me the whole time trying to figure out why I was so filled with determination yet smiling at the same time. I would have to involve him in the festivities later.

"So take care of the arrangements and set out an announcement to all those who are interested," I commanded.

"I will take care of it, Stoick." With that Spite turned and trotted off to the town center with a now airborne Fang.

* * *

"So Chief Stoick, do you really think this will work?" Fishlegs asked as he proffered attention onto Horrorcow. He was apparently using a long and thin stick to clean the ears of the Gronckle. The Gronckle was on its side with her eyes partially closed in obvious contentment, soaking in the attention given to her by the Viking boy.

Toothless looked at the care given to the Gronckle. He decided to sit down next to me and burble "OP BOF UPV FIIPUJIE OEF BOOFIOJPI EJUFI OP UPV AU UPVO OJAFO".

"PEEEE UFO..." replied Horrorcow. A look of apparent bliss graced her face.

"Based on what you told Gothi, I believe it is possible," I replied.

"Then sir, why didn't we have the same ritual with our dragons," Fishlegs asked.

I had to think about that for a moment. "Considering all that happened with the defeat of the Red Death, they probably didn't know what to expect either. This is what you and I could tell at the time, we know now they yearn for attention. The training ring dragons were probably willing to forego formalities and bond with you all."

"Why do you think they were willing to come to Dragon Island then?" Fishlegs asked as he retrieved the stick from the ear of his Gronckle. He wiped a wax like substance off onto a sheepskin placed at his feet before reinserting the stick in her ear.

"I do not know, son. That is a question for Hiccup when he awakens. The fact they can communicate with one another and can figure things out leads me to believe they could figure out Hiccup's intentions. But…that is a guess on my part," I added.

"Well sir, if that is the case, I would be willing to participate in the ceremony this afternoon," Fishlegs said with some formality. "Our party had a chance to witness these acts between the dragons. I found they have other rituals as well. They apparently are very formal with each other. So yes, I would be willing to do this for her," Fishlegs said as he placed his hand on the flank of Horrorcow.

I was surprised. The fact the Ingerman boy was willing to do this for the dragons, the village, even for Hiccup, I found moving beyond words. "You WILL? Ah may the Gods bless you and your family, Fishlegs. Do you think Snotlout or the Thorston twins would consider doing the same?"

"I don't know sir. But I will ask them this morning," replied Fishlegs.

"Good, and thank you, son," I added before turning to leave with Toothless.

* * *

Toothless and I went to the Great Hall for lunch. Some Terrors and large dragons tended by Vikings were present along with the usual victuals. Walking to my table, I saw Gobber there already seated and helping himself to a bowl of pickled whitefish. After getting food for the Night Fury and myself, I sat down next to my friend. Toothless sat down next to me, enjoying his meal of raw cod.

"So I had the Ingerman boy over this morning and he asked the twins to help him in some sort of ceremony this afternoon. What's that about Stoick?" the blacksmith inquired quite plainly.

I smiled. "Gothi wants to get the new arrivals to bond with those who want a dragon. From what Fishlegs told Gothi, there's apparently a ritual to do just that," I replied after I started spooning the fish into my mouth along with a piece of bread.

The smile on the face of Gobber turned into a broad grin. "Is there a possibility they get to eat some heaved fish?" Gobber asked as his expression changed from one of curiosity to mischievous expectation.

"There is a very good possibility," I replied with a grin. "Fishlegs said he was willing to participate in the ceremony."

At that moment my brother walked into the Great Hall with a somewhat confused look on his face. He walked directly to where Gobber and I were seated.

"Gobber, Stoick. I had the Ingerman boy come by our house to see Snotlout. Is this related to what we discussed this morning?"

Gobber and I both grinned very broadly.

"Oh, that's what I thought…" A big grin now appeared on the face of my brother.

"Uh huh…Now, apparently dragons have various rituals involving fish. The one I experienced was to ask for forgiveness. The one Fishlegs mentioned may involve friendship. Tooth here may have participated in the same ritual with Hiccup," I said as I looked between the two Vikings.

"Asking for forgiveness involves giving up fish and willing to go without food. Friendship involves sharing fish with another dragon or person they may be interested in," I looked between the two. "So…we can start a tradition here, today." I spread my arms out to encompass this feeling of opportunity. "There is another reason I want the dragons to bond with villagers. You can probably figure it out though, considering what happened yesterday."

Maybe it could be fun though. Well, at least for me.

* * *

The training ring became a whirl of activity as Vikings placed tables, and then loaded them with various types of raw fish.

Spitelout was overseeing the placement of the fish on the tables in the training ring while Fang hovered overhead. A stray piece of cut fish thrown in his direction apparently kept him occupied and full. The other Terrors were more curious than anything else. Ensuring that everyone didn't go hungry did wonders to control the throngs. If the Terrors were hungry though, nothing would stop them, except an angry Night Fury.

Vikings interested in bonding with a dragon were congregating in the training ring, eager to see what would happen. Some of the large dragons were curious, perched on various buildings around the training ring. Fishlegs, Snotlout and the Thorston twins approached the Training Ring along with their dragons, as I stood with Toothless at my dais.

Toothless was still somewhat confused as to the meaning of all the activity going on around us.

"Fishlegs, I see you managed to get the twins and Snotlout here," I exclaimed as they looked at the activity in the ring.

Firewyrm asked Toothless, "UEBO BOF OEF IP UJIEFOO APJIE PE OOFBIOEU PIF"

Toothless gave a nonchalant series of grunts, "J AP IPO IIPU UFO OAFIO PE EJOF J AFIJFUF OEPVEE OEBO JO JO EPO OEF EOFBOFO EPPA PE BII PE VO."

Firewyrm concurred. "J UJII AFEFO OP UPV PI EPU OP OOPAFFA." With that, she gave Snotlout a gentle nudge, for which she was awarded with a rub under the chin by my nephew.

"Uncle, can I ask what this is all about?" Snotlout asked as he continued giving attention to his dragoness.

"Snot, I want to ask you, Fishlegs and the Thorston twins to participate in a formal friendship ceremony with your dragons," I said to the group present before me.

"Coooool," remarked Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "What do we have to do Chief?" asked a very eager Tuffnut.

I smiled. "Well, since Fishlegs was the one who told us about it, I will leave it to him to describe it to you as you all walk to the training ring."

"GREAT! I'll DO IT Uncle!" Snotlout was full of his usual enthusiasm even before, I believe, knowing all of the details.

"That's good, Snot. Why don't you all go down to the floor with your dragons and I'll start the ceremony," I said as I waved to them to go through the gates. "Fishlegs, can you explain to everyone what may be involved when you get inside?"

"Yes sir!" exclaimed the barrel of a boy.

Spitelout was off to the side, with a very wide grin that matched mine.

I then stood in front of my dais and raised both of my hands to gain the attention of everyone present.

"VIKINGS!" I looked around at the assembled crowd and found over half the village in attendance. "This is an important day for the village of Berk. For today, we welcome to our village those who have proven themselves worthy. The elder and I have decided that the dragons present in our village, through their willingness to help us, are now citizens." This was not exactly news to the village but I wanted to add the consensus of Gothi. There was a very warm cheer of approval as Berk knew we would not starve this winter.

"As of this day…the area before us will no longer be known as the Kill Ring, an arena of death for dragons…at our hands. This area will be our Training Ring…to teach ALL Vikings how to respect and work with these creatures. NO MORE…will dragon blood be spilled here in ANGER or in malice." I looked at those assembled to gauge their response. What I discerned was mainly curiosity and acceptance.

"With the arrival of the new dragons from their island, we have a chance to further the bonds of friendship between us. To that end, we believe the dragons have a ceremony. It involves sharing of food with the dragon. Those who are interested should enter the training ring and talk with Fishlegs Ingerman. He is our ambassador to the dragons and has volunteered to show us all what is involved," I addressed the burgeoning crowd situated around the ring.

"I would ask those Vikings who have bonded with dragons to join with Hiccup's friends in this act." I looked down and saw Fishlegs and Horrorcow. The Ingerman boy nodded in my direction before walking to the table with raw fish. He picked out a small cod and brought it back to where she stood. He performed a formal bow in front of the Gronckle, which she returned. He then took the cod and held it out in front of him, presenting it to his Gronckle with both of his hands outstretched.

Nothing happened.

"What is it girl?" Fishlegs asked as he continued to hold the fish offering.

"UEBO AP UPV UBIO IU OJAFO J AP IPO VIAFOOOBIA" the Gronckle replied, her eyes filled with confusion.

Toothless spoke up for me. "JO JO B APIAJIE. OEFU UBIO OP EPOIBIIU APIA!" the Night Fury exclaimed and roared to my surprise.

The Gronckle looked from Toothless back to Fishlegs. "J BI EPIPOFA OEBO UPV BOI OP APIA UJOE IF VOJIE PVO OOBAJOJPI," she crooned to the Viking boy as she approached him and gingerly took the offering.

I held up my hand to gain everyone's attention. "Now as you are all here to bond with dragons, be aware. As I said, part of the ceremony may involve sharing. If you want to make your bond stronger with your dragon then you should accept what they offer as well. Just know that if you accept, I will add this." I smiled broadly, "You will live through the experience."

At that point, Horrorcow began a heaving motion, followed by a regurgitation of a portion of the fish previously given by Fishlegs. It landed on the ground in front of the Viking boy.

"Okay girl…I think I understand," replied Fishlegs as he took the slime covered fish in his hands. "I think I know what to do next." He looked at Horrorcow as he picked up the fish and cleaned the dirt off the cod.

Snotlout and the twins looked on in disbelief as the Ingerman boy brought the pickled fish to his lips and took a bite. Immediately, Fishlegs' eyes began to water as he continued to chew on the offering, at one point wincing in pain. He managed to swallow a portion of the fish provided.

"WATER…" Fishlegs gasped as he went to the end of one table and discovered a bucket filled with fresh water. After plunging his face into the raised bucket and displacing a portion of the liquid there, the Ingerman boy pulled his drenched head from its impromptu bath. Blinking and shuddering, Fishlegs exclaimed, "OH GODS…that is terrible!"

Horrorcow, however, was gracious in her actions as she approached the Ingerman boy and gave him a slobbering lick on his left side while continuously nudging him as well.

In the audience, looking down into the training ring, Gorp Ingerman was in attendance with his wife Magda. They stared in incredulity at the actions of their son. "He didn't do what I just saw him do. Did he?" asked Fishlegs' father in shock.

Snotlout and the twins were still slack jawed, staring at Fishlegs as if he grew another head. They didn't see their dragons sidle up to them, though.

"UPVIA UPV AF UJIIJIE OP OFOEPOI B EPOIBI APIA PE IU OJAFO," Firewyrm appeared to ask Snotlout. Her eyes were filled with both trepidation and expectation.

A look of sheer terror spread across the face of Snotlout as he turned to face his dragon, realizing what he was being asked to do.

The Thorston twins were still looking at Fishlegs with gaping mouths, turning their heads to listen to the rumbling of Firewyrm when Thing approached, crooning as well to them. "UF UPVIA IJIF OP EVOOEFO PVO APIA PE EOJFIAOEJO UJOE UPV APOE. JE UPV BOF UJIIJIE."

Peanut and Walnut Thorston were in also in attendance, watching all the activities below. Theirs was a macabre curiosity trying to determine what their children would do following the actions of Fishlegs Ingerman.

"I guess Thing1 and Thing2 want us to eat some fish," commented Tuffnut as he sauntered over to the table to grab a slice of tuna.

"You think," replied his sister as she did the same, tagging along with her brother.

They both walked from the table and returned to their dragon and presented a raw fish to each head. It appeared nothing could really excite or scare this duo, considering what they (and all of us) had been through.

"UF BOF OOVIU EPIPOFA OEBO UPV EBUF EPIIPUFA OEOPVEE UJOE OEJO BAO," crooned the Zippleback as it performed a formal bow before the twins as a sign of respect.

"Okay…whatever…" Tuffnut replied as he held the fish out in front of him as a gift to Thing2. The one dragon head gently took the fish from the boy's outstretched hands to chew on the offering, sparking on the contents slightly before spitting it back into Tuffnut's hands.

"Cool. It looks like mine was partly cooked," commented Tuffnut as he examined what Thing2 did to the fish. "Okay, here goes…" as he took a bite out of the fish, chewing on it tentatively as he used his tongue to find anything to cause an 'adverse' reaction. "Not bad…I've had worse," as he took another bite.

Thing2 looked impressed with this display of acceptance from Tuffnut, nudging him as well.

"Okay…let's get this done then." Ruffnut imitated the motions made by her brother in holding the fish out in her outstretched hands. Thing1 took the offering, chewing on it slightly before 'smoking' the portion with greenish gas.

"Hey look, he's smoking my offering!" Ruffnut commented before receiving the processed fish from the Zippleback. "Let me give this a try…" as she took a bite of the green streaked tuna, going through the same motions as her brother in looking for anything dangerous. "Okay, I'm still here BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK." Ruffnut brought her hand to her mouth as if to excuse herself from the lack of social manners. "Well that had a little bit of kick to it." The one distinct belch did little to dissuade her from walking back to Thing1 and give him a pat on the jaw. However she decided against taking another bite of the fish.

Everyone then turned their attention to Snotlout to see what he would do. With trembling hands, Snotlout slowly approached the table laden with raw fish. He paused in front of the table, either trying to decide what fish to select or to delay the inevitable.

"COME ON SON, YOU CAN DO THIS!" Spitelout shouted as he 'encouraged' his son to make a decision.

Snotlout looked over to his father with a painful expression before finally selecting a whole halibut.

Firewyrm appeared to sense Snotlout's uneasiness with the whole matter as she carefully approached the Jorgensen youth. She looked into his eyes as he slowly extended his shaking arms to her with his offering. The Nightmare then gently nibbled on the halibut, slowly ingesting the fish as she continued gazing at my nephew. As she began the convulsions prior to heaving, Snotlout made a gulping sound audible even to my untrained ears. The Nightmare carefully placed a portion of the regurgitated fish back into the outstretched hands of Snotlout then quietly set herself down on the stone floor.

My nephew now stood in the middle of the training ring with a regurgitated fish in his hands. For the longest time all he did was continuously shift his gaze between the fish to his dragon and the crowd.

"COME ON SON, I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS!" Spitelout shouted as he 'encouraged' his son to make a decision. As I said, at least I would have some fun.

Snotlout took the fish, now turning white, and gingerly brought it to his mouth, sampling the marinade. A quick shaking of his head, followed by a 'gaaaaah' was enough to convince me he was able to savor the seasoning.

Firewyrm, for her part, approached Snotlout and nudged him, before wrapping herself around him on the floor of the ring.

"Alright…who's next?" I asked as I looked at the veterans from the battle. Spaki Ingerman caught my eye as he approached the ring with Stormfly.

"I'll do it…" Spaki shouted as he entered the ring with his Nadder. Ingrid followed right behind him. She seemed willing to participate in the ritual as well.

Other veterans followed suit. All repeated the ceremony as done by Hiccup's friends. All had similar (ahem) reactions.

"Now…the next part…those who want to bond with dragons. You've seen what our veterans were willing to go through. If you want the admiration and respect of these creatures and those who have been in battle, you must be willing to do the same. At this time, I only want those who are of age."

At least fifty Berkers, men and women, walked into the training ring to partake of the ceremony. Several dragons noticed these villagers were unaccompanied by a dragon. After conversing amongst themselves they cautiously approached those who held fish in their outstretched hands. They carefully eyed each Viking of interest to them before willingly taking their offering. The expressions on the faces of the newly bonded Vikings matched those of the veterans, one of pain followed by surprise when nudged by the dragon who willingly selected them.

I looked up and perched on a house in my line of sight was Lefty. He looked at me, I would have to say, with some longing before setting his gaze on the celebrations going on in the ring.

_Not today, lad. Not today_.

* * *

After the ceremony, Snotlout approached me along with his father.

"Wow, that was terrible…How did you do it Uncle?" asked Snotlout as the color slowly returned to his face.

"Ale…lots of ale," I replied with a smile.

"Well, Uncle, if it is alright with you I would like to take time tomorrow morning to show the new riders what to do. They'll be riding bareback so I'll keep it close to the ground." Snotlout asked this while Firewyrm carefully placed herself next to him.

"Fair enough," I replied. "Make sure the new riders are trained on how to care for the dragons. Take what you know and pass it on, what say you nephew?"

"Yes sir. I will take care of it," answered Snotlout. Suddenly, my nephew scanned the crowd, looking for someone. "Hey…what about Astrid? Why isn't she here?" asked Snotlout.

"She is currently looking after Hiccup and I will ask her later if she would be willing to do this as well," I replied. "I will ask her though, if she would be willing to do this."

"After what I went through, I certainly hope so," replied my annoyed nephew, knowing someone in their group missed all of the 'fun'.

* * *

I returned home after lunch to relieve Astrid of her watching of Hiccup. I explained to her what each of Hiccup's friends was willing to do in order to further their friendship with their dragons at the ceremony.

The distressed look on her face was understandable. I pointed out it was something she didn't have to do right away but at some point she would. I also mentioned to her it didn't kill anyone while the dragons seemed to appreciate we were willing to use their rituals to bond.

"Then Chief Stoick, why do we need to do this in the first place?" asked Astrid, as she prepared to leave with Bluetooth.

"We need to defend ourselves from attack," I replied as I looked over to Hiccup, still resting.

"From who, sir? Are you expecting attacks from dragons?" she queried, standing next her Nadder.

"No lass. I believe we will no longer have dragons as a problem," I responded thinking the answer was apparent.

"I see…" Astrid replied as her gaze fell to her feet. She knew what the answer was. She realized the future which might have been brighter for her and her generation was no longer the case. "How long do we have to prepare?"

"We will have at least until spring lass. Hopefully by then, we will know how to defend ourselves with the dragon's help," I replied.

The eyes of Astrid were so bright and full of energy just moments ago, now hard and determined. One war ended and a new one was about to begin. She thanked me for telling her my plans as she walked with Bluetooth back to the village, her hand ever present on the side of his neck.

Resting in my chair, I allowed Toothless to sleep inside the house as I stayed outside on this cool but sunny day. The smell of salt from the ocean mixed with the fragrance of decay from the leaves of the forest. It might be one of the last truly nice days we could have for some time.

I wanted to savor every last bit.

Several villagers approached me as I held council outside on my doorstep. Everyone seemed to be happy with the new arrangements. No fights or arguments. Some of our karvis arrived at the docks loaded to the brim with fish. The dragons appreciated the attention and seemed to realize they were now a part of the village.

Construction continued on new housing as the dragons 'helped' with the designs. Apparently some dragons of the same species preferred different types of housing. The new arrivals liked open nests. Those who bonded with our veterans preferred to be closer to their human counterparts, taking residence in housing next to their Vikings.

All in all, things seemed to be working out.

I wished Hiccup was awake to see it all.

* * *

I returned to the house as evening approached. Food was brought over as I settled in for another night with Toothless and my son.

"And now…the continuation of the story of 'The boy who would be a hero, chapter eight'. The father prepared the Vikings for an all-out assault on the dragon's nest. His heart was hard and filled with rage. He knew he had nothing left to live for as he led the attack at the opening made by his war machines. He approached the opening and attacked after seeing what was inside. Dragons, hundreds and thousands of dragons were present."

I looked over to Toothless as I recalled what happened. Not one dragon attacked us. They all wanted to flee, at least those that could.

"Swinging wildly and desperately at the creatures as they fled overhead, the father felt an overwhelming sense of relief. They had won. The dragons were gone and they would be able to live in peace," I recalled as I looked over to Hiccup.

"Suddenly, there was an ominous rumble, followed by a roar of unimaginable power. The father could see the ships moored in the harbor sway from the immense force. A rumble and a growing crack underneath the father's feet followed by the rising of the floor in front of him meant only one thing...danger."

"GET BACK…he yelled at his forces as the father turned and vaulted down the rocky slope. He didn't want to know what was behind him. He needed time to regroup."

"Suddenly a monster of unimaginable size exploded from the opening that the Vikings started. The father could see many Vikings staring in disbelief at the size of the monstrosity. He knew they would die, so he concentrated his efforts on saving his remaining force. He needed a new plan to defeat this dragon. He called for the catapults to strike, and was amazed to find the monster eat the catapults as the boulders bounced off its hide. The father knew then that he would die, but he would do everything in his power for his forces to survive."

I looked over to the sleeping form of my son; peacefully asleep. The Night Fury was attentive as usual, appearing to listen to every word, every syllable I uttered as I continued. "The father saw his brother as he trotted with the remaining forces away from the monstrosity. He called to his brother, directing him to take everyone to the other side of the island. The brother knew what the father was planning and was very sad. But he also knew it was done for the good of the village."

"For the good of the village…" I repeated to myself. I looked over at Toothless, knowing I repeated that same line several times in the past few days.

For the good of the village…

I have to, no, do believe that no matter what, the path I have taken is the right path, for myself and my tribe.

Another line I found myself repeating.

"The father looked at the monstrosity in front of him when his best friend approached. The best friend knew what the father planned but still asked him what he intended to do. He was willing to sacrifice himself as well…for the good of the village. The father took a pike planted nearby that was to be for defense, until now. He threw the pike with all his might at the monstrosity only to see it bounce uselessly off its skin. He did manage to gain its attention though. As he screamed at the monstrosity to fight him, the father knew his end was near as the monstrosity drew in its breath, charging the gases to light upon the father. The father knew he was dead."

I looked over to Toothless, gazing at me intently as I finished. "Or so he thought."

I got up and retrieved my shawl, getting ready for another night in my chair. I went over and placed my hand gently on the head of Toothless. As usual, he leaned into the attention I gave him before I retired. I walked back to my chair, sat, and covered myself with the shawl.

"Good night, Toothless. Good night, Hiccup."

"Wake up soon, son."

…

( lick, lick, lick, lick, lick, lick )

"What in Hel's name is that noise…Oh Gods…** NO**! **NO**! **NO! NO**! **NO**! **NO**!" I screamed as I opened my eyes to see a black form over my son.

The dragon was eating Hiccup.

"**GET AWAY FROM MY SON YOU BLACK BASTARD!" **I vaulted directly into the Night Fury looming over Hiccup with such force I was able to launch it off of the bed and into the wooden door.

"Why? Why? WHY? I…trusted…you! I…gave…you…shelter. I…gave…you comfort. I bound your wounds and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? No. **NO MORE!**"

I looked down at Hiccup where the stump of his leg was still wet from the assault and then over to the black dragon. It was still sprawled against the door, apparently confused by my actions.

I snarled, "You…will…pay…for…this… You attack my only son…**FOR WHAT?"** I growled at the Night Fury as it slowly lay down and placed its head on the floor, closing its eyes. It appeared to me it was willing to accept whatever fate I had in store for it as I looked for a weapon.

Everything I wanted for my son and my village...GONE…because this dragon wanted a SNACK? No, the dragon would pay dearly as I took my training axe off of the wall. The dragon refused to move, keeping its eyes closed as I approached, refusing to defend itself.

_"Dad..."_

I looked down at the dragon as he refused to move, willing to accept my judgment.

_"Dad..."_

I took my axe and brought it above my head. It would be a quick and clean cut.

**_"FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?"_**

I stopped as I recalled Hiccup's words from before. They still rang in my ears.

_Think, Stoick. THINK! Think through what happened. WHY would Toothless want to eat Hiccup?_

I turned away from the Night Fury, bringing the axe from over my head into my hands in front of me.

_Think! Why would Toothless save Hiccup in the first place back on Dragon Island? It didn't make SENSE._

_Think!_

I looked down at the dragon, still with its eyes closed. He was expecting me to strike. I then looked over to my son, Hiccup. He was still peacefully asleep.

The bed bore the marks of where the Night Fury was perched, near the left leg at the stump. I slowly retreated from my position near the dragon, taking the axe in my right hand and approached Hiccup's bed. I found the covers moved slightly, his stump uncovered, glistening and wet, from the saliva of the dragon.

_Why would he lick it?_

_Think!_

I had an epiphany, shaking the core of my being.

Animals treat open sores by licking to keep them clean.

_OH GODS! WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

Toothless was trying to help Hiccup.

He couldn't explain it to me.

I sat down in my chair, my hands shaking. "What have I done?" my voice cracked in anguish. "All of this work, everything I have done, LOST, because of my temper, my anger, my lack of trust." I buried my face into my hands.

_What am I going to DO?_

I was at a loss. Tears started streaming down my cheeks, as I found myself seemingly losing everything I struggled for. My son…my village… the dragons…their futures… all gone.

"THUMP, THUMP."

I looked up to determine the source of the noise. Toothless repositioned himself next to the fire, laying there with a look of possible understanding in his eyes. He struck the floor again with his front paw. "THUMP, THUMP" as he motioned to me with his head to approach him.

I lowered my hands, looking over to Hiccup still resting peacefully. I slowly got up, but I found myself frozen to where I stood, and unable to move. How could I allow myself to get close to him?

Trust…

Toothless again motioned to me to approach him.

I dropped the axe I held in my hand before I took another step.

Trust…

I could see the understanding present in his eyes. Only last night, I remember doing what I could to comfort him.

For a mistake…

I allowed myself to slowly approach the Night Fury, knowing full well what I could have done just moments ago.

Trust…

The dragon unfolded his wing, inviting me to be next to him.

To be comforted by him…

I approached him, kneeling down and placing my right hand on his flank. The warmth of his scaled hide was emphasized by his breathing. I turned around and allowed myself to rest against his side.

Trust…

I remember what seemed like an eternity ago something Spitelout said. He was invited by Firewyrm to be with Snotlout and her. He mentioned her breathing and heartbeat lulled him to a peaceful slumber.

Maybe that is what Toothless wants here.

Trust…

The dragon sensed my reluctance in being covered completely by his wing, the same wing he dislocated only twelve days ago. I reached out and ran my hand along the edge of the wing towards the root. I could sense the beginning of a rumbling…no…more like purring, emanating from this creature. I looked over to see his head resting on the floor, smiling and evidently content.

I could feel the pull of sleep begin to overcome me as I could only begin to think of one word.

Trust…

…

_I found myself standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking the western edge of Berk. Whitecaps were breaking on the ocean below as a breeze was gusting around me. The edge of the field behind me was filled with knee high grasses of varying type, bent low by the gusts from the ocean._

_I saw Hiccup._

_"SON!" I turned and began walking then running towards him. I ached to touch and embrace my only flesh and blood._

_He disappeared before I could get any closer._

_I stopped, confused as to why this was happening. I turned around and in the distance, I saw them approach._

_Hiccup was riding Toothless._

_I returned to the edge of the cliff as they continued to close the distance. I could see them work seamlessly together, enjoying each other's presence. They stopped in front of me, hovering in the gusting wind. We exchanged glances for the longest time._

_"Son, I miss you!" I exclaimed_

_"I miss you too Dad," Hiccup answered with such emotion. "So…what do you think?" Hiccup waved down at Toothless._

_I smiled while I looked at them both. "I could get used to it."_

_"So Dad, what are you going to do?" Hiccup asked._

_"With WHAT? I don't understand your question son." I had no idea what he wanted._

_"Well Dad, you need to be able to bridge the gap between us," Hiccup replied but I still had no idea what he had in mind. "It amounts to the trust you have in me…that you have in Toothless."_

_I peered over the edge of the cliff, down to the ocean crashing on the rocks below._

_"How in Hel's name do I get over that to YOU?" I exclaimed. It was a long way down to those rocks below._

_"I don't know Dad." Hiccup replied as Toothless was able to continue hovering in the gusting wind._

_I looked down at the rocks again then back to the pair. "I don't know what to do here son!" _

_"I'm sorry Dad," Hiccup replied. "Goodbye." He and the Night Fury began turning around._

_"No wait! Son! WAIT!" _

_"Dad?"_

_"I need your help."_

_"I need your help too Dad."_

_"Son, please tell me, what is going on? What do I do?" I pleaded with Hiccup. I didn't know what was happening here or what to do. I was at a complete loss._

_"I don't know Dad, but this has to come from you," Hiccup told me. He was somewhat helpless also, I believe, unable to explain to me what needed to get done._

_"Son, I love you. Can you help me out in ANY way?"_

_"I'm sorry Dad."_

_I looked down at the ocean crashing on the rocks below before it finally dawned on me._

_I took a step closer to the edge._

_Hiccup and Toothless continued looking at me._

_I took another step to the ledge._

_Hiccup and Toothless continued looking at me. There was no encouragement, no hint if I was doing the right thing._

_It was all guess. It was all gut feeling. It was something I was not used to._

_I looked toward the duo._

_I jumped.  
_

* * *

Author's Note: From Wikipedia. "Dog saliva has been said by many cultures to have curative powers in people."

"_Langue de chien, langue de médecin_" is a French saying meaning "_A dog's tongue is a doctor's tongue_", and a Latin quote that _"Lingua canis dum lingit vulnus curat"_ or _"A dog's tongue, licking a wound, heals it"_ appears in a thirteenth century manuscript.

In the Scottish Highlands in the nineteenth century, dog saliva was believed to be effective for treating wounds and sores.

In the Gospel of Luke 16:19-31, the sores of Lazarus the Beggar are licked by dogs, though this does not seem to be curative.

Hiccup's GCS=14 E5 V4 M5 at this point. Hiccup is in a very light coma.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated.


	20. Coming back around

Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any of the characters in the movie. My purpose is to provide the perspective of Stoick the Vast as father, friend and chief.

Note: Sentences in _italics_ indicate Stoick's inner thoughts.

Thanks to my wife **Ochie** for her support, review, comments, and editing of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Coming back around**

"Under his wing you will find refuge." – Psalm 91:4

* * *

I awoke to darkness.

I remembered all that happened the night before as I allowed myself to slowly extend my hand and touch the leathery wing. It was soft but durable as I found myself comforted by his heartbeat and breathing.

_So this is what it feels like to be comforted by a dragon._

Toothless lifted his wing to see how I was. I could only smile as he looked on with some concern. He had to understand what I went through last night. Considering the lack of trust and prejudice I harbored and yet…he was still willing to comfort me. No words, just a thoughtful action. He was telling me in his own way, 'Be here near me. I can give you comfort. I understand.'

I also realized we both managed to overcome our lack of trust without killing each other. We both had the same goal in mind; to make this new relationship, this society, work.

I slowly got up from where I was, leaning against Toothless and turned around to face him. I knelt down, draped my arms around his neck and gratefully said, "Thank you." I saw a hint of satisfaction as I looked into his eyes.

"You knew what I needed, didn't you?" I asked, knowing fully what the answer would be.

Toothless crooned, still smiling.

"You…are a good dragon," I softly but firmly declared. I continued to gaze into his eyes, seeing the understanding present within them. "I am so glad my son made you his friend." I continued with some introspection, still touching his flank. "I've known for some time the…dare I say it…love… you've shown for him. I've seen it now myself."

I turned from Toothless and went to open the front door. I wanted to see if there was any dairy outside. There wasn't so I would make a trip to the Great Hall.

I glanced over to where Hiccup still slept. His telltale and rhythmic breathing was a good sign. I got ready, cleaning up before either Gobber or Astrid arrived for the day.

* * *

"Good mornin' to ye' Stoick!" Gobber chirped as I opened the door, a crystal clear dawn behind my best friend. Dragons without any riders were present at the freshly stocked brazier below in the court yard. Villagers were tending to some of the dragons as well, trying to communicate with the new arrivals with various hand signals and body movements.

Gobber carried a sack in his hand which I figured held Hiccup's rig. After setting the satchel on the table, he rubbed his right arm with his good hand to warm himself up. As I closed the door, I felt a hint of winter in the air, carried on the breezes from the ocean.

"What in Hel's name did you do with that block of wood and what is that contraption on the end of it?" I asked as he removed Hiccup's new leg from the sack.

"That's Hiccup's new foot," announced the blacksmith.

"Really?" I asked somewhat skeptically. "One piece of bent metal?"

"Yes…really," the blacksmith replied. "Remember I told you I found the drawing for this in Hiccup's workshop? I know this was what he was plannin' for me." Gobber looked over to my son. "It's the least I can do for him now," he said thoughtfully.

Toothless crooned as he went to Gobber, intent on examining the block of wood with its new attachment. He took his time, sniffing the wood and metal that would soon be a necessary part for my son. After a thorough sniffing, the dragon returned to his station next to Hiccup's bed.

"So, I'll leave it here for now. When he wakes up you can place it on him. You know how to do it. I've got a sock here for the stump and the rig should slide into place, good and snug." Gobber took the leg and placed it on the table.

"I don't have anything to offer you, my friend," I said plaintively. As host, I would do what I could to care for guests.

"And after your last attempt at cooking I will pass," Gobber chuckled with a wry smile.

I returned the smile. "Fair enough…The dairy man didn't come by anyway so I'll make a trip up to the hall."

"Stoick…" Gobber quietly said as he used his head to direct my attention to the Night Fury.

Toothless was standing at Hiccup's bedside, staring with great intensity at my son. He continued to gaze at Hiccup for the longest time, the only sounds I could hear was gentle sniffing from the dragon. Something was different. I looked over to Gobber as he returned my confused look with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What do you think, Gobber?" I asked.

"Well, if I were a bettin' man, I would have to say the beastie here must sense something different in the boy," the blacksmith answered.

"I agree," I replied. "The question is what?"

Toothless stopped his close inspection of Hiccup to look at me. As he gazed at me, apparently with pleading eyes, I had an idea of what he wanted me to do.

"I'll get Hiccup cleaned up and dressed," I said.

"Why, Stoick? What in Hel's name for" Gobber asked. "I mean it's obvious to us that the boy's still sleepin'!"

"Yes, but maybe Toothless here can sense that he might wake up soon…maybe," I replied. Yes, he was still asleep, but yet…

Gobber looked over to the dragon, then back to me. Skepticism was evident in his demeanor and tone. "Well, it's no skin off my back…he's your son."

"Yes Gobber, he is," I acknowledged the blacksmith as I continued to look at Hiccup. I tried to gain some hint of difference, something I could point to and say 'YES, MY SON IS ALIVE'. The only evidence were the actions of Toothless as he went back to peer intently at the face of Hiccup.

Gobber relented in his skepticism. "Alright Stoick…I'll be headin' out then. Will I see you later?" he asked.

"Yes...I'll get something to eat in a little while," I answered as Gobber got up and went to the door to let himself out.

Nothing but silence was present after my best friend left. I looked over to the Night Fury as he continued his vigil over Hiccup. I got up and approached him, placing my hand in a comforting manner on his neck. He looked up at me with some confusion as I said, "Let's get him ready."

I went upstairs and gathered several sheepskins. After bringing them down, I returned to Hiccup's room to get his clothing. About a week ago I had them cleaned and stitched up to look almost new.

Bless all those that helped me with the favor of the Gods.

After getting water heated over the hearth, I cleaned and rinsed off Hiccup, making sure his hair was dry. It was getting too long, but he could take care of it later as I followed up with a thorough combing of his hair. I then dressed him; shorts followed by the green woolen shirt and pants.

Toothless looked on at my actions with some curiosity, tilting his head to one side or the other. He would make various purring sounds as I allowed him to approach and inspect each piece of clothing. Each time I would ask "Happy dragon?" I would receive a "HEMPHH" in reply after every article.

Only one thing remained; the leg. I took it from its place on the table, cradling it in my hand. I examined the craftsmanship my best friend placed into this tool; the details, the skill. It was obvious Gobber cared deeply for my son.

I was grateful he was in my son's life.

I looked back at the metal flange set in the leg, admiring the ingenuity of Hiccup to fashion a design for Gobber. Who would've thought his willingness to help others would be paid back in this way?

This was some way to be paid back! My son lost his leg because of our stubbornness and ignorance. I looked down and thought of all that was lost; the lives, the despair, the pain, the death.

I could only look up and say, "I'm sorry…son" as my voice quivered.

I felt a nudge on my side. I looked down to find Toothless next to me and I had to remind myself not so long ago this same creature did what he could to comfort me.

This is what I have to live for now. This is how things must be.

"You're right Tooth," I replied, somewhat chastened. "No more feeling sorry about things. I have to move on."

I saw a hint of satisfaction in his features.

Taking the prosthetic and sock, I positioned both items on the right side of the bed next to Hiccup. Folding up his left pants leg, I placed the sock on Hiccup's stump, making sure there were no wrinkles in the sock before the last step. Taking the block, I lined up the ridge carved for the shin bone and slowly pressed the stump into the socket.

Gobber was right, it was a tight fit.

After unfolding the pants leg, I saw the cloth covered not only the stump but would interfere with the spring anchored within the mechanism.

I got up and went to the kitchen, returning with a knife.

I heard a loud gasp as I glanced over to Toothless. "Don't worry dragon. I'll show you what I'm going to do," I answered, setting the knife down on the floor next to me. "Now…Toothless. I want you to look at me. Okay?" I pointed to him then to my eyes, repeating the motion several times.

I had the full attention of the Night Fury. Knives and other sharp objects had that understandable effect on dragons.

I took the loose cloth at the bottom of Hiccup's left pant leg and used a sawing motion to show the dragon what I intended to do. "Okay Tooth. I'm going to take care of this now." I brought the knife off the floor and placed it on the bed as I gathered the loose material of the left pant leg. Taking the knife, I punched a hole into the fabric halfway up the rig. I continued to slice around the pant leg until I reached where I started. I was left with a scrap of cloth which I removed by sliding it down and off the rig. I got up and took the scrap and the knife back into the kitchen.

What I was left with was a ragged end to the pants leg. I realized that wouldn't do as I got up again, returning to the kitchen to see what else I could use. I came across a piece of twine long enough to wrap around the bottom of the pant leg. This would be the cuff of the pant as I tied it off in the back, tucking the loose ends up inside the pant leg.

"That should do it," I declared. I was proud to get Hiccup looking more like his old self again. Well, most of him.

I placed my son back in his bed, covering him with a blanket while the Night Fury looked on.

Only one thing remained.

"And now…the continuing story of 'The boy who would be a hero, chapter nine.' Suddenly, out of nowhere, an explosion filled the air behind the monstrous beast where four dragons appeared in flight. But the strangest thing the father saw was on the back of each dragon. The father's son and the trainees from Berk were on each of the dragons! The father and his friend were stunned. No one in their right mind would have thought of this! The father's friend put it best when he said, 'Of all the boar headed stunts…' to which the father could only agree." I looked over to Hiccup, freshly cleaned and dressed. He looked to be at peace with the world.

"The father could see the son shout orders from above then take action as each of the dragons and their riders assumed their roles. He knew the son had only one goal and that was to find the Night Fury. He took off in the direction of his ship already ablaze with fire, knowing what needed to be done. The monstrous beast paid no heed to the father as it was harassed by three dragons," I spoke in my usual comforting tone.

"Suddenly, the monstrous beast moved. The tail of the monstrosity swung like a scythe, cutting down everything in its path, including the masts of every ship moored on the beach. More horrifying was the movement of the creature as it placed its foot directly on top of the father's ship. The father was frantic and hurried to see if he could save his son as the monstrosity continued to move. He could only see the remains of his ship, swamped and broken in two. He dove into the water, found his son and brought him back to the surface."

I then paused to recall what happened next. "The father did something unexpected though as he dove back into the waters to rescue the dragon. He knew there was a chance they could destroy the monster currently above them on the beach. He was surprised to find the dragon resigned to its fate. He hesitated, swimming in front of the Night Fury and after seeing the shocked look on its face, reached over and broke the yoke holding the dragon."

I looked over to Toothless, attentive as usual to my storytelling. "After the father was dropped by the dragon on the shore, he could see his son already up and breathing. The Night Fury landed a short distance away, barking for the son and even motioning with his head to approach. The son replied, 'You've got it bud' before getting into the saddle still in place on the dragon."

"The father realized this might be the last time he would see his son. He approached him, knowing he had to say the right things." I had a lump in my throat preparing what I said next.

"The father said to his son that he was sorry for everything he put him through. He realized he made mistakes…many mistakes…hopefully they were faults he could make amends for."

"The son responded by saying the same, realizing he had made mistakes too."

"The father then said the son didn't have to go up there. He knew what the son was considering and desperately wanted his son to stay. Yes, it was selfish, but the son was his only flesh and blood."

"The son replied, saying that they were Vikings and it was an occupational hazard. The father was shocked, knowing he used the same line to mask how serious or how bad things could be."

"The father, knowing what the son was about to do, could only say one thing…that he was proud to call him his son. The son was stunned but grateful to hear this from his father who replied by saying 'thanks Dad'." I looked down over to Hiccup as he continued to rest.

"The dragon and the son then soared high into the air then plummeted to earth with the tell-tale screech of the Night Fury. After launching a bolt of blue fire directly into the back of the monster, the duo sprinted between sea-stacks located off the shore line, chased by the larger creature. Abruptly, the pair began climbing into the clouds, followed by the monster as it lashed at the duo with fiery blasts."

"The father couldn't see what happened next, but could hear the muffled concussions of blasts and witness the bluish glow from the clouds showing the results of attacks. Suddenly, he saw two objects fall from the clouds, the black dragon followed by the monster. He saw the Night Fury launch its bolt directly at the monster and the resulting explosion in mid-flight. He couldn't see what happened to his son though, as the monster struck the ground in an eruption of blood, flesh, dirt and bone."

I paused as I had to remind myself that at this point I didn't know what happened to Hiccup. I took in a deep breath.

"Even before the dust had a chance to settle, the father desperately searched for his son. He hoped against hope that his son was safe, that he would be able to hold his son in his arms again. He cried out for his son…many times, and continued to search through the falling ash and burnt flesh, meandering to and fro." I looked over to Toothless. His eyes were full of such understanding it made me wonder exactly how much he was able to comprehend.

I tried desperately to keep the tears from welling up for what I spoke next. "In the distance, the father spied a black form present on the ground. The Night Fury bore witness to the fiery inferno it passed through in its fateful plummet to earth. On its back and tail were the burnt and charred remains of the saddle and mechanism the son used to help control the flight of the dragon."

I looked up to the smoke hole as it showed the progress of the sunny day outside. "His son was not amongst the carnage around him, only the remains of his work to help the broken creature present before him. The father realized at that point that he lost his son to this world."

I got up and looked over to Toothless as I ended by saying with a smile, "Or so he thought."

I got up and went over to Hiccup's bed and sat on the side. I clutched his right hand within mine and said, "Wake up soon son." I let go of his hand, setting it squarely on top of his chest and gently stroked his forehead as I looked over to the Night Fury. "Alright Tooth. I hope you're right about Hiccup," I said with faith. "I'll get some food later after Astrid and Bluetooth show up and then get some for you too. What say you dragon?"

"HEMMPH."

* * *

"Chief Stoick. May I come in?" Astrid asked at the doorway. I could hear squawks in the background as Bluetooth settled down next to the house, knowing the routine by now.

"Come in, Astrid," I replied as I got up out of my chair. Toothless, for his part glanced at the door, and after seeing who it was, returned to his vigil next to Hiccup.

"What's going on, sir? I see Hiccup is dressed," Astrid commented as she closed the door behind her. The Hofferson girl was able to pick out the differences with Hiccup almost immediately.

"Well lass, Toothless here was acting peculiar this morning," I answered as I went over to the Night Fury. I placed my hand gently on the top of his neck before I continued. "He started staring at Hiccup there and after looking at me I was thinking that he might be able to sense some difference." I looked down at the dragon.

Astrid stood there for the longest time staring between Hiccup, Toothless and me. She finally asked, "Do you think Hiccup will wake up soon?"

"I don't know lass. I have to believe that…given what I've seen with Tooth," I replied. "Now, I am going to the Great Hall for some breakfast. I will get something for Toothless as well," I informed Astrid as I prepared to leave. "After I bring back some food for him, I will have to run some errands. If there's any change in Hiccup then come and find me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Astrid exclaimed. "Uh, sir, may I ask something?" She asked very timidly. "What did you mean about yesterday that 'some things are meant to be'?"

I stopped before opening the door. "Did you have a chance to talk with your parents?"

"No sir."

I turned to face her and returned to my chair. I motioned for her to sit as well. I wasn't going to tell her about the arrangement but I could at least share my thoughts with her.

"Astrid, I've seen in you someone who is dedicated, respectful, and caring," I declared to her. "I've also seen in you how much you seem to care for Hiccup, not only now but even before. You were never one to antagonize him as the others. If anything, you did the same thing I've done in the past in trying to encourage Hiccup. I thought being tough on him would make him a better Viking and a better man. I know, now, that wasn't the best approach."

I looked over to Toothless, still keeping a watchful eye on Hiccup. "You and I have seen what he is capable of with Tooth here. He is a better young man than I expected him to be. I know you see that in him too."

Astrid blushed, looking down but smiling just the same before returning her gaze on me. "I know you mentioned about Ruff yesterday. I was wondering at the time why you had her here to mind Hiccup."

I smiled. "Like I said, Astrid…I already asked you earlier in the day and I couldn't ask you to do it again. I know you have other chores and responsibilities as well. That is why I asked Ruffnut at that time. Frankly, I'm not impressed with her," I declared. "I find she doesn't have the same upbringing or the respect you've shown me and my son."

Astrid smiled confidently. She probably knew full well what I was talking about regarding the Thorston girl.

And from what I could see, she would make a good wife for Hiccup.

* * *

"It's called a leap of faith Stoick," Gothi mentioned as she offered a cup of herbal tea, possibly chamomile.

"Because I jumped," I added.

"Yes," Gothi replied as she sat down in a chair facing me. "The fact you were willing to make the leap shows what you are willing to do for the village. It's not easy to have dreams like that. People usually are falling out of their bed when one wakes from that type of dream. It has happened to me several times."

"Funny you should mention that," I mentioned as I recalled the event. "When I woke up, all I could see was darkness. I thought it was still nighttime, until I felt the heartbeat and breathing from Tooth."

"What did you do?" the elder asked.

"Well…I didn't scream, nor did I panic," I mused as I dredged up more details. "I was able to remember where I was and act properly."

"Good. That shows me you've matured," Gothi declared. "You didn't act just on instincts. You were able to think things through. You've gotten wiser in your old age."

I was a little annoyed with Gothi telling me I matured.

"You keep looking at me like that Stoick and I'll take back what I said," stated the elder.

"At my age, I'm not usually told I've grown up," I said to her.

Gothi stared at me for some time before motioning with her hands for me to approach. "Look at me," she said while staring at me in a deadpanned manner. "One of the things I have done in my life is to try to learn something every day, to become better, to be wiser. What I gave you Stoick was a compliment you need to take to heart. Always look for ways to be smarter, always look for ways to grow. Without that, it is like a Viking who does not work."

I grudgingly nodded before grunting an approval. "The only time a Viking takes a break is to die!"

"Exactly Stoick," replied Gothi. "That is what we all have to do, especially with idiots like Hogsweat who we now have to plan for."

Suddenly, there was an insistent knocking at the door. I got up and opened it to see Astrid, winded and doubled over trying to catch her breath.

"Chief Stoick, come quick. Hiccup is waking up!"

* * *

After making my apologies to Gothi, I left the elder's house with Astrid by my side.

"So is my son awake?" I asked with some anticipation as we continued to jog down the path towards my house.

"No sir. Not exactly," Astrid replied.

I came to an abrupt stop. "Then why in Hel's…" I paused to keep from getting angry with the Hofferson girl. I began to ask Astrid again in a calmer tone, "So what makes you think Hiccup is waking up?"

"Toothless, sir. He was acting up, getting in Hiccup's face, making little yelping sounds and it appeared he was smiling every time he turned to look at me," Astrid answered.

I looked over to my home. The dragon was alone in my house with my son.

Trust…

"Astrid, where is your Nadder?" I asked her since I didn't see him where he normally was in front of the house.

"He's out getting some food," the Hofferson girl replied.

"Okay, good," I replied. "Let me go right now to the house, and if you want to come by later you can. Is that alright?"

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." Astrid took off to her home.

I continued to jog over to the house, pleading, hoping this wasn't a mistake. In the distance I saw Snotlout with a group of Vikings, each seated on top of Gronckles. This was the first class of many for Berk and their dragons. Taking off from the courtyard, they began to circle over some of the lower buildings of the village. Abruptly, Snotlout stopped at the side of my house and I could see him stare back at his class. His dragon, Firewyrm, suddenly turned her head in the direction of my front door.

At that moment, the door opened and I saw something I hoped and prayed would occur. It was only a moment as I could see the shock in his eyes before the door was slammed shut.

The door to my house opened again and I could see my son with the Night Fury behind him.

Snotlout shouted, "Hold on TIGHT, guys! Here we GO!" as Firewyrm vaulted off with a flight of Gronckles in tow, ridden by Vikings.

I continued my approach to the door, full of joy and relief.

I could see the disbelief in Hiccup's eyes even as he declared, "I knew it! I'm dead!"

I chuckled as I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Noooo, but you gave it your best shot. So…what do you think?" I asked as I reached the entranceway to our home.

My son is alive.

I turned my gaze over to the village to see all of the changes occurring in less than two weeks, changes my son will not only inherit but build upon.

"Hey LOOK, it's Hiccup!" I heard shouted from a group down below in the courtyard. Lefty was there also as he looked up to see what all of the commotion was about. Suddenly, Vikings started sprinting towards us. I even saw Spitelout running up the hill, Fang hovering over his shoulder, towards the quickly growing crowd. Gobber was walking up the pathway with a special package. Everyone wanted to be with the hero.

I now had a chance to see my son for the first time as he looked around at his changed surroundings. His life, and mine, was transformed for the better. I had to believe that as he returned my gaze when I looked down to smile at him. "Turns out all we needed was a little more of…this," I mentioned to Hiccup as I motion with my hand in his general direction.

Of course Hiccup has to state, "You just gestured to all of me."

Before I make a reply, Gobber interjected, "Well, most of you," as he pointed to the prosthetic. "That bit's my handiwork, with a little Hiccup flair thrown in. You think it'll do?"

"Ah, I might make a few tweaks," my son replied, looking down at his new leg. He looked back at his mentor though with a smile showing his gratitude.

The blonde Viking shield maiden appeared from the still growing crowd and walked directly towards my son, striking him in the arm. I frowned, considering Hiccup just woke up.

"That's for scaring me," Astrid declared, closing the distance between them.

"Wha…what is it always going to be this way? 'Cause…" Hiccup was interrupted by the Hofferson girl. She grabbed his tunic to draw him closer to her and into a dramatic kiss planted squarely on my son's lips.

Several whistles, catcalls and "OOOHS" came from the gathering crowd.

I could only smile.

Released from the passionate hold, Hiccup said breathlessly, "I could get used to it." He naturally had a very big smile on his face.

I knew the contents of the package held by Gobber as he handed it to my son. It was a symbol showing the new era for everyone. "Welcome home," Gobber declared as he gave my son the saddle, tailfin and rig he would use with Toothless.

A wide eyed Hiccup could only accept the package. He was at a complete loss of words of how to repay his mentor for this gift.

There was only one thing missing.

"NIGHT FURY…GET DOWN"

Just as I expected, Toothless opened the door to the house and one very excited dragon joined the group, prancing and leaping on whoever's shoulders were present between him and his rider. Spitelout just happened to be in the wrong place while an observant Fang was able to bolt before the arrival of the Night Fury.

Pustulent also approached, noticing what was going on. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down everyone, Hiccup is not going anywhere until I see how he is doing." The healer commanded as he went over to Hiccup. "Let me take a look at you lad." He looked into Hiccup's eyes. "Look away from me…and back. Good. Your eyes are good. How do you feel lad?"

Hiccup responded by saying, "I feel okay…tired though." I quickly scanned Hiccup features to gauge how he was physically. He was pale and gaunt, not having sufficient nourishment for some time does that to a person. But I could see his eyes! They were full of such joy and strength. It would do.

"That's to be expected. Okay, if you want to take a flight on Toothless you can, but it has to be a short one. You need food in your belly and actually more rest. Now, off you go."

Toothless finally got off of Spitelout as he picked himself up and said, "Remind me NOT to get between this dragon and that son of yours Stoick!" He kept shaking his head, trying to clear out the double vision he experienced from the close encounter with the Night Fury.

"Alright dragon, let's get you set then. What say you?" I asked.

"HEMPH!" was the reply from one very enthusiastic Night Fury.

I looked over to Hiccup as I asked for the package Gobber presented to him. "Alright, let's get started," I said as I saw Hiccup's expression of incredulous wonder. I smiled, knowing all of the changes I made I did so for him.

Gobber and I placed the saddle and tack on the Night Fury as he stood firm, waiting for the equipment allowing him to fly again. Gobber fitted the saddle after I took care of the harness. Spitelout went inside my house, getting the harness Hiccup would use to fly on Toothless. Meanwhile, word spread throughout the village of the awakening of my son. Soon enough, the rigging was set and Hiccup was ready.

Toothless literally started bouncing when Hiccup approached, noticing the wide grin on the teenager's face. He knew what was next as soon as Hiccup was helped into the saddle.

Astrid waited patiently with Bluetooth who stood next to Toothless. Her countenance and even the expression of the dragon was one of pure joy.

"You ready bud?" Hiccup asked the Night Fury.

"WOOOROROROO" was the dragon's reply as Hiccup crouched down in the saddle to prepare for takeoff.

With one stroke of the dragon's wings they were off. Flying together again, I could see the combined joy when they took the air. Theirs was a seamless way of working together. This was what my son desired and I could see now this is what he lived for.

I could only think of one thing to say as all of the teens began to follow Toothless and Hiccup around the village and up into the sky.

_This is Berk. Population one thousand six hundred and fifteen Vikings comprised of three hundred ninety seven families, three thousand seven hundred sheep and one hundred and fifty goats. A village located on a large, wind-swept island in the Northern Seas where the midnight sun arrives for one month every year. The winters are cold, but the people and their spirit are warm. We have hunting, fishing and a wonderful view of the sunset. While most villages have pets such as dogs, or cats or horses, we have… as companions and friends…_

_Dragons!_

* * *

Author's Note: The line "The only time a Viking takes a break is to die!" is spoken by Gobber in the DreamWorks Animation series, "Dragons: Riders of Berk." The second episode, "Viking for Hire", tells the story of Gobber trying to keep busy in this new society. I found that line appropriate for here.

Finally, I want to thank all that have taken their time to read my foray into storytelling. It was a wonderful adventure and your reviews and comments provided inspiration for me to continue this to its conclusion.

I finish this story by thanking my **Ochie**. She was the one who encouraged this effort from the start and loved enough to allow me to stay focused on my writing. I am forever grateful and I love her with all my heart.

To all: Best.

Eyes Wide Open 2010


End file.
